Illumination
by Spazaroni
Summary: For Tanya, falling in love with one of her best friends wasn't on the list, neither was all the adventures she will embark on in her school years will be ones she will never forget, no matter how dangerous or deadly. GeorgeXOC BEING REWRITTEN. CALLED AMORTENTIA!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my newest story have fun!

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter! If I did this probably would be a side story to it.

Tanya's POV Ch 1

I, as a child had very little opportunities as a child to interact with children of a similar mind set. I was a child that wished to play in the mud or dance in the rain but no I was always placed in the dresses that poofed out and had little bows. I had been frequently taught that I must listen and never disobey just like my twin brother and my elder sister but a part of myself, deep inside urged… no screamed to disobey but I never did since that led to being punished. My parents as far as I can tell have no conscious what so ever.

It was not until I entered Hogwarts that I truly had freedom. The first memory of freedom was that first day of the train. My mother had one of our many house elves brush out my light blondish brown hair, while I sat staring at my reflection. I wore a skirt and a pink top with my bluish grey eyes staring at the girl in the mirror. That was not me it was a girl that was the proper in every pureblood way. Distinctly I heard my mother beckoning me and I travelled down to the main entrance where my trunks and owl were already. I had my wand in a holster attached to my thigh but was hidden by the knee length skirt. My mother, Ann, and my sister, Annabelle, were waiting impatiently for me in the foyer. Both had quite the striking similarities with their dark hair and brooding attitude; as well as their devotion for a Royce child to be near the side of Lord Voldemort and my sister desired strongly to be that girl. My twin, Tray, had just arrived and with his usual bored scowl on his face. Both my siblings were in Slytherin as was every member of my family previous to me.

When I walked down my mother began picking at my outfit. "Are you trying to look common? We are a family to that has been loyal to the Dark Lord and you will soon get the opportunity to prove your loyalty. Well we are running late so we will just deal with it. Someone come and grab these bags to the floo immediately." she said as she pranced around in her high heels that always were getting taller. Another thing about my family is that we always seemed to be changing house elves on an almost bi-monthly basis. Once I even saw the bodies of them in the basement before my parents banned us from going down there.

I did not really recall but I had somehow made it to the platform and my mother gave my siblings a cold, stiff hug. She did not even bother to give me one since as it was commonly aware without words I was the child she never wanted and it has been made perfectly clear to me at such a young age. My father was at the Ministry meaning he did not even have the time to come and send his three children away. After I had my goodbye, I walked briskly to the train with my luggage already packed away while I carried one bag in hand. I found my own compartment while my sister and brother joined all of Slytherin, including the pompous prat, Draco Malfoy. As I walked to a near empty cabin I saw a girl with black hair hiding near the door.

3rd Person POV

Tanya snuck behind her and muttered.

"Oh let me guess President of 'We Love Draco' fan club are we?" She had no clue what had came over me but in her opinion it felt great speaking her mind.

"Psh! No I am going to prank the pompous prince so girly you may want to move." she replied abruptly as she had some smoke powder, dung bombs and mini fireworks.

"Well if you are going to prank him you better run when you do; or else you will have the evidence on you or they will see you running. But if you want to die go right ahead. However, if you want some assistance on how not to get caught, listen up. Why not place them all in the edge of the door and place a charm so the door will open in …oh 5 minutes; then have the other pieces set to go off into the room then. So we can make a clean get away without being murdered." The words just flew out of her mouth with a devious smirk. She even believed that she may need to belong to Slytherin.

"Wait a second, we?" the girl whispered out hastily while she looked at Tanya with those mixed green and gold eyes.

"Yes WE will prank those idiots; but you can do it all on your own if you know the spell to actually have the timer."

"Not a clue." The other girl had admitted in defeat; although her mind seemed to be conducting a scheme while she was talking.

"Then let us get started…partner." Tanya deviously replied as both girls got to work. Both of them then walked down to an empty compartment. They sat in there and then she piped up.

"Hey I never asked what your name is even."

"Well mine is Tanya Royce. And yours?"

"Beatrix Elryc"

Beatrix and Tanya sat in anticipation for their devious plan to ensue and sure enough they heard many squeals as they saw all these Slytherins running down the hall including Annabelle and Tray.

"Dude, I did not know my siblings were in there! That is awesome; that they got what they have deserved for so long." She proclaimed with so much enthusiasm.

Then suddenly the door slammed opened as two lanky, ginger boys ran in. However, due to the fact that Tanya stood up in her enthusiasm; she was in the perfect spot to be hit. So when they ran in the first one of the presumed to be twins crashed right into Tanya, sending both of them to the floor.

"Five sickles she is going to scream; then kick him in the shin" Beatrix bet off handily. To the other one of the boys who was lucky enough not to crash, unlike his counterpart.

"You are on" the ginger replied not even looking up from the mess.

On the ground was Tanya who had just peeked opened her eyes to see this red head above her. He had the most mesmerising eyes she had ever noticed; but that may have been due to the fact his eyes had a certain warmth to them as if they were the only things that could possibly see her true self, and not the one she had to portray for other pureblood folk. She had rarely ever seen anyone with such warm eyes; except for her dear gramma. She had been in an arranged marriage but was the kindest woman that she met. The woman actually took care of her when she was ill or lonely.

He was practically lying on her except for his elbows, which held up a vast majority of the boy's weight, their faces were just inches apart. After what felt like an eternity to her; he got up and he had the apologies just soaring out of his mouth.

She smiled and said "No it is alright." and as soon as she said that everyone heard a scream.

"COME ON! I JUST LOST 5 SICKLES!" Beatrix exclaimed kneeling on the ground in practical tears.

"It is okay, Trix." said Tanya whilst she comforted her friend.

After a few moments they eventually were all sitting down. The two boys were indeed twins named apparently named Gred and Forge. Gred was the one whom she had taken a fall with while Forge was making the bet with Beatrix.

The trolley soon enough came and that kind old woman asked. "Anything from the trolley dearies?" she was very kind but appeared to be as ancient as Dumbledore, however old he may have been.

"No thanks, we are all set." The twins replied in unison as they held up their squished sandwiches that had been wrapped with this clear wrap.

"Actually, I take a load." Tanya exclaimed as she got so much candy that it took up over half a bench so much so that Tanya ended up sitting practically on Gred's lap.

"Well why not you two lovebirds talk about the first thing that POPS up." both Trixie and 'Forge' exclaimed in unison similar to the twins.

Both of them were blushing profusely by the time they understood what they meant so Tanya sat farther away only to be squished between Gred and the candy.

"Anyways, why were you two running in anyways?" Beatrix suddenly asked; as she ate some strawberries candies.

"Well those Slytherin blokes were chasing us, since they were the victims of a prank." Gred began.

"And we didn't do it. I reckon we were framed." Forge added as he ate a chocolate frog.

Both of the girls began to burst out in laughter. Tanya even fell on the ground laughing with tears spilling out of her eyes. When they finished Tanya brushed herself off and sat back up.

"Do you two lovely ladies know who did it then?" both asked with a funny glare on their face.

"No, we were laughing because…"Beatrix began trying to find an excuse as she fiddled with her hair.

"Because… because my sister and brother were in there!" bursted out of Tanya's mouth quickly as she scooted over away from Gred.

"Well in that case…"

"…we will claim it as our own. You know it would be awesome…"

"… because people already given us a lot of thumbs up. Right, Gred?"

"Right Forge." Gred replied as Beatrix hopped up immediately

"YOU TWO BLOKES ARE SOOOOO NOT STEALING OUR PRANK!" she screamed out before Tanya could cover her mouth.

"Trix you are a complete twat! They were baiting us!" Tanya muttered as she sat her down on the bench; with the candy. She did a double take to notice that Gred wasn't sitting there anymore. When she turned around to see if they were behind her; she felt two sets of hands grab her and pulled her onto the other bench. She was stuck in between the twins with each one having their legs covering hers, so she couldn't get up.

"So love, you did the prank?" Gred began as he leaned in closer.

'Why are you so horrid to us…poor sexy beasts."

"Oh please!" Tanya hollered at them; while she shoved off their legs.

"Yeah, and we are just beginning. So who do you blokes think you are prefects? Because I can tell you are not… but I could tell the prefects that you are harassing us." Beatrix threatened as she stood up with a posture that dignified a serious tone.

"Well take it easy love, we are just joking with you. You see we are the kings of pranks in this school." Forge and Gred said synchronised. Both raised their hands above their heads.

"Trix, why do you not just take a deep breath and calm down; they were just attempting to see how great we can be for pranks. Right Gred and Forge?" calmly Tanya said while she stepped forward holding a strawberry liquorice wand.

Both boys nodded as Trix grabbed the candy and sat down.

"Well loves, we will see you around we need to go bug our dear Ronniekins, and check on our dear, first year sister. What house are you in and what grade; so we know how often we will see you."

"Well I am a first year but I am twelve today." Beatrix stated calmly as she reached up and grabbed her small carrying bag with her uniform in it.

"Same basically but I am twelve in about 11 nights." Tanya added; while she attempted to clean up all the candy and wrappers.

"Why? I mean you are supposed to come when you are 11 years old." Forge piped up while he stepped back into the compartment.

"Well parents have the rights to wait a year if you are not of the age requirement before school begins. Such as my mother did not send myself off last year but she sent my brother who is the same age as me. Or for the Muggle born children they prefer to send it when they are eleven instead of asking the parents." Sadly, Tanya muttered as she recalled her last previous year at home.

"Well that seems a bit…"

"… sad, or pathetic, take your pick. Right, Forge?"

"You are right as always, Gred."

"Well you are correct… Fred…" Tanya began while Beatrix picked up the rest for her.

" …and George." Both of the boys looked in utter shock that these two first years had deciphered their prank. "I am sorry my poor sexy beasts, but Fred, your taller."

"And George even now your voice is a wee bit deeper than Fred's" Tanya added while the two girls walked through the door and out of it leaving the compartment empty of everything but the two twins.

The two girls walked into the washrooms to find them empty. So both went into a private stall each while someone was having her mind in the gutter when they had enter reducing Tanya to smacking her in the back of the head.

When both girls left their stall, Beatrix busted out in laughter at Tanya. Her skirt seemed to just drown the part it covered but it only covered an inch or so above her knees and her sweater reached down so you could only see an inch and a half of her skirt. She had knee high socks so there was only a small chunk of skin showing. "What? My mother thought since my sister had to have new clothes; she would cast these to me, but the blouse and tie; she bought me a new one of each."

As you could see if you looked extremely closely the sweater had the badge removed and replaced to a plain badge while the trim was changed also. Beatrix's outfit actually looked semi decent in hers. It was sharp pressed and very cleaned, it fit her perfectly.

"I am so sorry but you look absolutely horrid!" Beatrix choked out while giggling.

"Damn it!" Tanya cursed while she pulled out her wand and aimed it at herself making Beatrix give her the most bizarre look that she had ever noticed.

"Shapus clothus." Tanya sputtered out while waving her wand down three times.

It was amazing as the clothing morphed to fit her more properly and looked as if it was brand new.

"Who honestly needs Madame Malkin, when you can do it yourself." Tanya snobbishly said while she brushed off invisible dust.

"You have got to show me that spell sometime, since the ones in the books I have read are all are temporary." Beatrix muttered while they walked out of the washroom and back into a cabin again. The rest of the ride was rather quiet as they discussed their families and different pranks to pull.

Finally the train came to a halt. The two girls grabbed their bags and walked out of the train. There was this giant man with a scruffy beard and hair; with clothes that were very worn and filthy.

"First years follow me! First years; I repeat follow me." He had hollered out as all the students were close had to cover their ears. Eventually all of us first years were surrounding the giant man. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. Tanya distinctly recalled her family saying so many mean things about this man, but to her he was very kind it seemed.

Soon enough he put them all in the boats where she was once again with Beatrix and a red headed girl named Ginny; who was apparently related to the twins from earlier but she seemed so jittery and less prank-ish. The ride was getting rather dull as all the girls had talked about some very casual things; such as Quidditch.

Suddenly, Beatrix looked over and said "What is that?" Tanya went to look but soon heard an oomph noise from behind her.

"I do not see anything." Tanya bluntly replied as she looked a wee bit closer.

"Well look harder. Do you not see it Ginny?" Beatrix added while she pointed closer to the edge of the boat.

"Fine, I guess." Tanya kept looking until she finally gave up. Then as she was leaning back the boat hit a wave; she went tumbling into the chilly water. It was frigid and very dark. She looked around and saw it a giant squid with these giant suction cups on its tentacles. She screamed as soon as she saw him and suddenly her lungs filled with water. She swam quickly to the air; she could feel her body getting heavier and heavier. As she reached the top, two hands grabbed her and lifted her out. The coughing began to ensue as she coughed so much water up from her lungs. As hastily as she could she brought air into her lungs, but due to most of the air not entering her lungs; she began to puke outside of the boat.

"There, there. Its all good just have some calm breaths." she heard the man from earlier say. Finally she had calmed down enough to notice that they were on shore and that there was a blanket wrapped around her. All the other students were looking at her, as some older students were escorting them into the school as she saw Beatrix and Ginny wave shyly towards her with the twins in tow.

Both the four hugged her very tightly and didn't let go for awhile. Tanya knew she was mature for her age and the other two girls seemed to be mature; but they were still extremely young and naive. The two girls whilst hugging her gave her numerous apologies that had all mashed together so the pair was rambling off.

"You two were right by the way the squid was huge! Oh my gosh its pupil was like the size of a dinner plates." She exclaimed while Tanya broke the very down putting mood. Both girls laughed as they let go of the hug as she stood up.

"You know what? If there ever is a dance at this school; I am bringing him as my date. His name will be…" Beatrix exclaimed as she paused to think.

"Fred?"

"George?"

"Michael?"

"Ronald?"

"Nope he will be called… JACK!"

Everyone literally face palmed simultaneously, while Tanya gave out a little sneeze that everyone could not help but adore.

"Fred, George one of yer lads dry her clothes she is shiverin' right in front of you." Hagrid exclaimed as the twins both flicked out their wands and the next thing Tanya knew she was extremely warm and she did not feel the cool dampness anymore. Her clothes looked as dry as before she even got on the boat.

"Now let us get you into the school and sorted to yer houses."

Tanya's POV

It was a short time since the incident and we were united with the other first years. All were either nervous or smug; while I had an air of calmness to myself while I stood near the middle of the great hall while people were slowly were getting called up. It was Beatrix's turn; as she sat on the stood in front of the stool and sat down with a rather large thud literally jumping on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and I could hear something muttering around myself. It was a hissing type of noise that seemed to be calling me. It was a trance like sound as it overwhelmed my senses. The next thing I knew I heard Professor McGonagall calling my name with her shrill and sharp voice.

I walked up and sat quietly on the stool, in a proper manner. The black beaten hat had been placed on my head as I heard it speak. "Ah, so we have a true Slytherin Princess. Of course you have Slytherin traits, but it seems you are rather brave for a young girl. But you know your family has been in Slytherin their whole time here. But you seem like a one Sirius Black I had long ago. He was an interesting character but I think you are going to have a great turn of events in the future. Now to decide to put you where you can be sly; or where you can be courageous. I know Gryffindor!" He said the last part out loud for everyone to hear with a rousing amount of applause from that table. I looked around to notice Beatrix was in Slytherin. I walked elegantly to the Gryffindor table and sat beside George. Or I thought it was George maybe it was Fred. I knew it would be my spot from now on.

It was the next day and we were digging in to an enormous breakfast; of everything you could possibly imagine. There was another red head near us he had his mouth full of food; it was spewing out of his mouth. And did he just grab another piece of chicken from the pile? I believe he did. Ew… wait chicken for breakfast? Then there was the girl sitting beside him with bushy hair that seemed like it was never brushed; who was spewing facts obnoxiously around proving her 'superiority' of intelligence. I wanted to slap her so hard at the moment. Then there was a boy who would occasionally talk with glasses and a scar.

I sat quietly until I felt an arm around me.

"And this is my newest mate Tanya who knows that I am the sexy one! Right, love?" I knew who it was immediately; the flirtatious Fred Weasley.

"Oh Fred the only reason you are so sexy is because of your red hair; if you spewing out facts that were ungodly ANNOYING then I would tell you that all your sexiness was gone. Or if you every slicked your hair back with either a tub of lard or its own grease. " Fred smirked at me when he figured out my meaning behind the statement. In the one reflection I could see Mrs. Bushy glaring at me so I sent one back to her which put her back in her place instantaneously.

"I knew you loved me, love, it was the sexiness right?" he replied pulling me closer.

"I am sorry but my heart belongs to another. He is a man who looks near identical to you but not quite. You see he is more reserved in his flirting but I can guess he would be a beast." I replied pulling away as I noticed George's eyes from the other side of the table.

"Who is this man so I can murder the git." Fred replied as he looked around to try and figure it out.

I reached my hand out over the table and grabbed…an orange.

"Fred, meet my lover Bob D'Orange."

Fred looked smugly as George took his fork straight up and stabbed it right through Bob's top or I believed it was his top. All I know was, it was facing upwards where he was stabbed.

"You killed my love Bob!" I quietly screamed while people began to stare at us.

"Well love you know…" George began to say; as he leaned over the table to whisper it.

"…Once you go for a twin…" Fred continued, as he leaned up right beside me.

"…There is no other sin…"

"…and you will be theirs…"

"…Forever!" Both ended simultaneously with a wide Cheshire like grin. I could feel my self shrink away; I felt someone poke me in the sides. I screamed while someone covered my mouth. I flipped around to see Trix standing right behind me with a grin.

"Hello, do you understand how annoying these gits, mostly Slytherins, are? Seriously, they do not shut up about things that make themselves higher up in the food chain; anyone else near the bottom as some sort of food. Especially these two, Annabelle and Troy, no matter what they are always insulting their little sister; but they only refer to her as anything over the rainbow but her name. I think I may feel bad for her; but she must be an easy target." Beatrix ranted on while she sat down on the other side of me.

"You do know the sister." was all I could muster out no matter how much I attempted to.

"Shouldn't you be eating at your own table?" Lee Jordan asked, as he turned and joined into this conversation.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business boy?" Beatrix snapped at Lee while she grabbed a spare plate and began to eat.

I looked down at the stabbed orange and focused on it as long as I could. She didn't seem to bring it up again so I just left it as a thing of the past. Eventually, I did peel Bob's skin away and ate his juicy insides. Fred and George stole some. We continued chatting until we had decided to head to our classes now. I was extremely nervous about if I was to fail a class or get detention or have Snape telling my parents of how improper I was.

End of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; the usual

Here you go 2 chapters in one day. :D

It was the end of our first day of classes and all I can say was this was so boring. I knew all of this stuff we were told that we were going to do and all of the spells I know how to do them sure not to a level of Dumbledore's knowledge. I sigh as I threw my bag onto my trunk and flopped onto the bed. This room was rather large for the number of girls in the room. One, since the other room was too full for me and most of them don't want me near them because I have been labelled as some sort of freak by Tray and Annabelle. Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling as I took the time to notice another bed in here. Sitting up when I heard the door swing open I saw Ginny with a smile.

"Hello, so I talked to Professor McGonagall and she is willing to let me move into this room so you would not be alone. At first she was going to put you with all of us but then miraculously she changed her mind." Ginny happily said with a smile on her face.

" You do not have to if you do not want to. I know you would love to be with all of the other girls." I replied to Ginny. Although I was grateful for her I did not want her to do it out of pity for me. I hated people taking pity on me since I was raised if you were given pity you were weak minded and easily deceived.

"Now I want to you are one of my friends who is on the verge of being an anti social Gryffindor who may become like a miniature version of Hermione or worse." laughing I look at her with a genuine smile draped across my face.

"Well do not just stand there we need to get you unpacked." I stood up as I replied.

As we began to organize the room to both of our likings, we heard a rather large bang from the common room making us both jump.

"What in bloody blazes was that?" I scream looking around to see… Beatrix standing there with my strawberry liquorice in her mouth.

"You are a right old git. How did you even get in here! Definitely not through the door!" I yelled at her ripping the candy from her mouth.

I then threw it right at her again not waiting for her response, and ran downstairs to discover what the commotion was. There was Fred and George with smoke all around the room. I began to cough continuously, as the smoke was drifting around her head.

I went around the room to discover Fred and George in front of a bunch of candies in a cauldron.

"What in bloody blazes are you two doing?" I hollered at them,waving my hand around trying to get rid of smoke.

"Well we were making penny candies,"

"Not just any penny candies,"

"Penny candies that can make you speed up your heart,"

"And give you a fever,"

"So you can miss class by being sick."

"Its bloody brilliant right George?"

"Right Fred."

I was angered, but I was smiling those two always seemed to brighten up a room. I went to turn back to go upstairs when I heard a familiar voice. "Wow this Gryffindor Tower is much better than the Slytherin dungeon there is actually a sky. I almost forgot there was such things as a sky."

I rolled my eyes and dragged her back upstairs. "You how is bloody blazes did you get into this tower?"

"Well you see I kind of fell through this painting that was red and yellow and followed a path until it reached an end with an image of a fireplace. I figured I might as well go through and here I was." She explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Just go." I say while rolling my eyes.

Before I could even recall it was the end of the school term. I was horribly nervous since because it was a summer at home with some people who have great dislikes for me. There was some other times that I enjoyed in this school year especially some moments.

Flashback-

All of the first years were extremely drowsy as they were mapping the stars. Two however, could not help but be devious. Who could entirely blame them since it is like the nature of the scorpion to sting it, it is the nature of both Beatrix and myself to prank. Such as I was more the brains of the operations and Beatrix was the actions and spur of the moment type of girl. However, we both had our opportunities to switch it up it usually happened once in a full moon. But we have been known to do the usual for each of our persona.

We already had all the spells and equipment needed since in but an hour's time most of the other first years fell asleep when the teacher finally let us sleep in our sleeping bags. All things were set before everyone had actually came up to the astronomy tower. Now for us to play the naïve little girls just like everyone else who was about to get pranked. What a way to have a Wednesday.

Professor Sinistra finally let us all rest as we crawled into our sleeping bags and waited. Sure enough at 1:30am it all began to unfold. Streamers flew everywhere, loud noises that sounded like an entire orchestra playing with out a conductor. There was flashes of multiple coloured lights and fireworks of different sizes and shapes. As the final piece of masterpiece there was a loud giant fire worked formed air horn that divided into miniature ones and chased many groups of students, including us. There was this one who chased Professor Sinistra. Of course she thought to go on the ledge and was hanging. Terrified for her safety without no one else trying to help I ran over and Beatrix followed me. We were trying to pull her up but it was no luck since we had undeveloped muscles. Finally, I stepped back and swished and flicked my wand hollering 'wingardium leviosa.' The Professor rose in the air as she then landed on some sleeping bags. As gently as possible. I heard a pop noise followed by a clapping noise. Turning around I noticed both Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. For some reason all of the teachers were still in their daily clothes. "Ms. Royce. What were you doing? Using magic on another person. Let alone a teacher!" Snape hissed at me as I lowered my head. I felt really bad. I was trying to help someone but I was getting in trouble for it.

"Now, now Severus. She was saving the teacher's life. I believe she deserves 20 points and to Ms. Elryc for assistance she shall get 15 points."

Beatrix looked like she was pleased but she wanted more she even had the glint in her eyes.

"And you shall have the knowledge that you saved a life." Dumbledore stated as we all got sent back to our rooms. I believe that from that moment Dumbledore had kept a keener eye on us.

Next Flashback-

For Potions I would have to say the most hilarious moment was when we were creating this one potion. Beatrix was my partner in the class but however, she was a much better theoretical potion maker. As I was chopping the Mortimous Root, she added the Beetles eyes, 5 too many might I add, before the Newt tongue. The next thing she knew her hair was an obnoxious, horrendous, neonic pink. She strutted around with pride even though she completely detested the colour. It was truly Slytherin of her. I too confidently walked with her. It was hilarious and awkward at the same time since she was getting a lot of attention from everyone. Blaming me, she attempted to take revenge on me. She rigged the stall I usually used, but due to someone using it I had to resort to another. As I heard the flush there was a loud bang. Running to see what had happened, I noticed Annabelle standing there with her hair a horrible copper orange with her skin highly tanned. She was so mad that she stormed off yelling for Snape. I saw Beatrix come in looking and saying. "Dammit wrong Royce." I looked to see the stall had the walls orange and the toilet seat blown off. I recalled what Ginny had mentioned about Fred and George. So they had a wonderful gift for Christmas which they had opened up at their house in front of their mother. With the note saying 'Certified Hogwarts seat!' I do not know what happened other than the fact that I was hugged extensively.

It was flying class and as everyone else was flying only a few feet off the ground, however Beatrix and myself were flying high above the other students as we were zigging and zagging all over with expertise. Beatrix was extremely crazy on a broom and was flying crazily as she chased students on her broom and cackled as if she was the stereotypical witch. Suddenly, Madame Hooch was yelling at us with Snape beside her.

"Ms. Royce and Ms. Elryc that is some of the most…" Snape began only for Madame Hooch cut him off.

"Spectacular flying I have ever seen. Well Beatrix you did go a wee nuts on that broom but other than that spectacular. Severus I think you should definitely add Beatrix to your team and I will talk to McGonagall about adding you to the team.

The next thing Beatrix and I knew we were both on the Quidditch teams as sub incase of injuries and it was one of the most pleasant days of my life.

End Flashback-

Before I got off the train I hugged everyone numerous times with promises of owling everyone. The hug with George seemed to feel the warmest to me and I was reluctant to let go but I was not sure why. When I finally did get off the train I did not see any of our servants or our parents there waiting for us. I sighed and walked to where Annabelle and Tray were with the Malfoys. Oh joy. We all flooed to my house to see many men and women in the house but not my godmother Bellatrix for she was still in Azkaban with her cousin Sirius. Instead of staying downstairs to be a distraction so I took my trunk upstairs and started on some homework that was for this year. I had to complete more work for them to actually be pleased with me skipping a year. It was odd to be back in this room again and being able to wear what my mother wanted me to. Like this black knee length skirt that flowed and a dark violet v neck tank top that is what my mother did get me to wear with purple flats. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knocking on the door and I said "Come in." The door opened and I saw this rather large man in all black with this long hair that was slicked back but seemed untamed at the same time. His shirt was opened slightly to reveal part of his chest that was extremely hairy and he had an animalistic look to himself completely and utterly. If I were to say I wasn't scared it would be such a horrible lie.

"Um, hello?" I said attempting to be polite but trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"Why hello there your mother sent me to bring you downstairs." he replied with an almost growling sound in the back of his throat yet he sounded extremely polite.

I nodded went down the marble staircase with him trailing close behind me so much I could hear him breathing behind me. As I got downstairs I noticed it was rather quiet and I felt a hand on my lower back pushing me towards the couch. I sat down with this man who I believe may not be a full wizard from his looks, I have seen some pretty bizarre wizards but there was a different feel around him compared to other wizards.

"Thank you Fenrir for escorting our daughter, Tanya, downstairs." My mother said with a smile on her face that I knew to be the business smile. What was she planning now? She definitely was an old crow.

I do recall that name but from where? I believe I saw a wanted poster in Diagon Alley. I gulped as I began to scoot away when it fully came to my mind who exactly this man was. But before I got too far away I felt his arm snaked around my shoulders and dragged it into his body. Although it was boiling hot I felt a cold shiver run throughout my body. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt as a way of distracting myself from him. It would be a long summer I groaned in my mind. I was listening to them.

"…Lord returns." I heard as my mother than said.

"Tanya, I know you just left but can you return to your room for a moment."

I nodded and ran upstairs as I thought how pointless that was. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I found out my parents wanted to marry either Annabelle or I to him. Thankfully it was Annabelle not me. I was basically always locked away in my room while my parents had 'business' to attend to. I did not overly mind as I finished all my homework for school next year and read my brother's textbooks from the previous year so I had a basic understanding of second year which was good since I was anyone after the test Dumbledore had Beatrix and I do so now we would be third years and allowed to go to Hogsmade this year. Score one for us!

The summer was halfway over and there was only a few weeks left, but unfortunately I was no longer accepted to letter anyone or leave my room. Every day I would be given petite portions of food and occasionally I would have someone enter into my room and begin to scream at me. Occasionally they would even hex or slap me. I was getting thin and weaker but it was still too long until I return to Hogwarts. All my items were already packed and I anticipated the time but still I could not take anymore.

I sat on my bed as I attempted any way possible to amuse myself I had already read my novels, doodled on sheets, completed my homework. Staring out at the sky and clouds was dreadfully boring. This summer the only thing I accomplished was one thing. To transform into a fox. I did not even mean to do it at first but I thought what it would be like to be a fox and poof I got a white tail, white paws and white fur. It was rather simple to change back but it hurt at first a bloody lot.

I was recalling this when I hastily felt this stabbing pain as someone yelled something I could not even perceive. It was excruciating as sweat dripped from my body in the bucket loads, the pain did not just stay fixed anywhere but all around. I felt as though I was being stabbed, hexed, burned, beat and tossed around all at the same time. I do not know how long it occurred but it felt as long as an eternity if not longer. My clothes were covered in sweat, my voice hoarse, and my body so stiff and painful. I look up to see the sky had definitely turned to evening as I was left alone in my miserable pile. What had I done to deserve this? I behaved liked the proper child I should and I was one of the first children to skip a year in Hogwarts. I knew only one thing, that I could not go through this again.

Enjoy. And please review they make my day


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I understand I haven't updated in awhile but I suddenly got the writing bug today so that can mean many more chapters. Enjoy. And if you believe my character is a Marysue than you can tell me why. **

It was finally time for my second year at Hogwarts. Mother had continued with the displinary actions of the crucio curse. Apparently, my lovely siblings had gone into quite vivid detailings of my pranking and fun at Hogwarts. She believed that since I was acting like an disobedient little pup then I should be trained like one. Everytime my body became number and number after the attacks until I began to feel as if I was on my way to heaven. Sadly, I was not even close to heaven, maybe hell but definitely not heaven.

Over the summer I began to plan, my escape that is, which was not going to happen soon I believe since it would be all over the news of a thirteen year old runaway. Whenever I gained a chance to visit Diagon Alley I would skim some of the money from our account at Gringotts. I only had oppurtunities during the second half of the summer when I was being extremely well behaved, I was released from being permanently trapped in my bedroom with the exceptions of when guests were there. In those instances I would usually be ' at a friend's for the night', which was often unless the Malfoys were present then I was allowed in but I seemed to be seated next to Draco only. It did not take much intelligence to know that our parents were going to use us a pawns in an arranged marriage. Many pureblooded marriages seemed to have been arranged.

Sighing once again I sat where I was last year. Brushing my hair myself. It had grown out to an almost unbearable length, but mother adored it and threatened me greatly to keep it long. It had grown to the middle of my back and constantly was knotted. For the first day of school I decided to try to appeal more to my mother's taste by wearing a dark aqua blue plaid, pleated skirt with sleeveless polo that was a pale blue and white striped, with a necklace of many beads and my hair braided over my one shoulder. On my feet I decided to wear a pair of comfortable yet attractable white flats. She had bought it a month ago, the entire outfit so I believe she would approve. Of course I did like the outfit, in my girly side of the brain at least.

Walking down the stairs, with bags in tow, I immediately notice my mother's look of approval, but no comment is made. My siblings were in the living room with who else but Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I could feel my skin crawl when I saw Lucius examining me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Come, Draco help Tanya with her bags." Lucius barked out as Draco jumped at the order and assisted me as all the bags were then sent to the Platform. I muttered a thank you as Annabelle, and Tray just walked through the fireplace and flooing over to the Platform. Narcissa and Lucius were next. Then came Draco and I. As my hand went to grab some of the floo power I felt Draco grab my wrist.

"No need for the flower to get her precious fingers dirty." Rolling my eyes,mentally of course, at his fake routine for my mother. Nodding with a small smile, I felt his arm slide around my waist. It felt warm and comforting but still not a perfect puzzle piece. Sighing, I placed two hands around his arm to ensure that I did arrive with him. Then came the bright green flames I admired for their colours. When they arrived at the stations Lucius was smirking as many other people were staring. I lowered my head and muttered a thank you, which was only since his parents were in ear shot. His hand went from across my waist to the small of my back as I was ushered to his parents.

" Well my dear I hope Draco was a decent escort and would be very pleased to hear from you now and again. If you are having any problems Draco will be more than welcome to help you seeing as he did excellent in his classes last year." Lucius said with a smile as his voice dripped with the venom of a plan up his sleeve.

"Draco was a true gentleman the entire time. You should be proud to have him as a son since he is honouring your family name and class. And thank you kindly for the offer Draco, but I would hate to take you away from your studies." I said with my smile I saved for people just like him. He seemed pleased with the answer as I excused myself to visit some of my colleagues that I would be having classes with this year.

I began to scramble around the train until I found the cart I was looking for. Inside already were my three best mates. Walking in I immediately came and sat on Fred's lap.

" So, how was my poor sexy beast all summer?" I asked looking towards George who had a smile as bright as a four year old on christmas.

"We missed you terribly and you never bothered to write."

"Or visit us,"

"If it weren't for the fact we are your secy beasts"

"we would have believed you hated us."

the twins exclaimed with such drama and humor I began to laugh, something I have yet to have done since the last summer.

"I'm sorry Fred." I said as I hugged him and I jumped over the space to George landing on his lap, barely, with my arms being thrown over this shoulders to prevent me from falling.

"And I am sorry Georgie." Yes I called him Georgie, when I did he stared at me before circling me around the waist, for the whole purpose that I would not fall.

"Well little Tanya as punishment"

"you are being kidnapped,"

" to our house sometime this christmas break or summer break."

I was in shock, would their mother not hate me for sending them a toilet seat from Hogwarts. Plus they have a large family to feed. I did not want to intrude but I knew they would take no for an answer.

Nodding my head I was let go and sat across from Beatrix.

"Well finally going to talk to your best mate eh?"She said with a smirk.

"If you want I could leave without speaking to you especially on your birthday." I replied smiling back at her. Her hair had grown a little longer, and her face was beginning to slim some. She wore a jumper and jeans so you could not tell overly if she was any curvier since it was a loose jumper.

" Nuh uh, you missy need to be interrogated." She declared as she stood up and snapped her fingers at the boys.

I have to words to say,

uh oh.

George and Fred both sat on either side of me and laced their arms around my thinner ones.

" Miss Tanya Royce why in bloody blazes were you with Draco Malfoy on the afternoon of September 1st. To the extent of him actually having body contact and you exchanging conversation with his father." Beatrix asked as if she was a lawyer from muggle tv.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." I declared as I moved to cross my arms, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Liar!" she yelled back at me, making me wince in the process.

"Okay, okay. So his dad and my mom, I believe, are scheming to marry us off! Happy! I do not know anything about it, other than I have to sit next to him whenever they are over, and he escorted me here. It is bloody annoying, the woman detests me, yet I am being used in as her damn pawn." I blurted out fast making the boys and Beatrix gasp.

" Wait you and the slimy git. Hahahaha nice one Tanya, who did you get to pretend to be all of them." Fred exclaimed as he let go of her laughing.

George looked at him and replied " Um... I believe she may be serious." I nodded, as I bolted it out of the room and to the trolley. When I was there I noticed a familiar glob of blonde hair between two plain old globs of mass known as Crabbe and Goyle. As well as my twin Tray with an arrogant smirk on his face. I swore he gained more arrogance by each breath. Those two were annoying gits, to say the least. I hid behind a corner so they would not see me, since I did not want to hear them mock me. I waited until I began to hear hushed speaking and footsteps. Sighing, I started to walk around the corner, when I was pinned back to the wall harshly.

"You know its not nice to eavesdrop right?" he hissed into my ear. His mouth lay right beside it, as his two hands were on either side of my face.

" Who says I was eavesdropping. It is in everyone's rights to visit the trolley for a treat now is it not? I happened to have been walking over when you were in the middle of a private conversation. So may I please be excused. " I stated as if it was the truth and that is was rather obvious. Trying to escape his arm's prison.

"You know I do not buy that for a minute and even though you are still very free in your decisions there may be a time when you better listen to me or else." He declared with his hot breath tickling my neck.

Right as I was going to reply, the train suddenly stopped jerking me forward before we proceeded to fall with myself landing on Draco with a thud. I looked at our position and scrambled to get away with no avail. He refused to let me leave it. Our bodies were firmly pressed against one another, if it was not the fact I held my head up our lips would be pressing against each other. He held my hips in between his knees, so I was trapped there.

"Mister Malfoy I demand you let go of me this instance." I yelled at him as I proceeded to try and wiggle out of his hold. When that did not work I held my upper body up as I pounded on his chest.

" Well I could but I rather like this and the wiggling makes it all the more better." He declared smirking as I finally got away from him. Sitting on my knees I proceeded to glare at him. The room was completely chilly as I noticed my breath. Looking around I noticed a shadow coming in our direction.

"Draco, get up." I whispered out to him as he stood infront of me, while I pulled my wand out from its holster and stood as well. It was a black shadow that seemed to be completely cold. All the memories of this summer came rushing back to me as a strong pull began. Then as soon as it started, it had also ended. I felt my body give out and being caught by Draco.

It took a few moments but I could clearly see and a pounding headache was gone.

I looked at Draco, who had not let me go. I gazed at him for a moment before he let me drop to the ground with a thud. When he stood he declared. "And this is why you do not eavesdrop. Now go get changed and out of my sights." he then turned and walked away as I proceeded to stick my tongue out at him, thankfully he did not notice. Standing up once again I brushed any dirt off I thought about everything that occured.

Running back to my group I was flushed. They all stared at me strangly, as I just pointed at my bag that held my uniform, grabbed it and ran away to the washrooms. When I entered I was glared at immediately by Pugface Pansy, when I did not do anything to make her angry with me, yet that is. Stupid fangirls of Draco. I bitterly though, only to realise moments after that I referred to him by name not by my usually preferences of pompous prat.

Sighing, I hastily changed without thinking of the girls in the room, I walked out as Pansy scoffed at me. How petty she is. Why would I even be a competition for her. I did not like Draco. I began to think and before I knew it I was back to the cart.

I sat on my bed, again I was all alone at the moment, this year I actually had roommates thankfully this time Ginny was still with me for this year. Looking around the room it was much different but there was that portrait again. Hopefully no one would walk through it this year. I proceeded to lay down and groaned. Why was life so confusing! I thought back to my day. Since we got off the train George had been basically attached to my hip until he saw Angelina Johnson and then he was gone. I felt a wave of jealousy hit me hard, as I also felt jealousy when I saw Pansy groping Draco later on. Sighing I looked at myself in the reflection of the window. What did they have?

Okay one they had larger cherst than I, two both had really dark hair, three both girls had dark coloured if not brown eyes. It did not help her in anyway since she felt worse about herself. Throwing myself back onto my comfortable bed I crawled under the blankets and began to drift to sleep.

**And there you go for the day...if anyone is actually reading this. :( Oh well I am still gonna write more soon :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I am editing some so that it works better with the other author's chapters :D so enjoy the edit. **

School seemed to be going well with some exceptions such as my potions partner. Why of all people did Snape have to pair me up with Draco Malfoy? I felt as though his father had something to do with this, but I did not mention anything to him for fear of being in trouble with him since he can easily relay it to mom or Mr. Malfoy. It had been a little while after the whole Bogart incident. Thankfully I did not have to go since I am terrified as to what would have came up. I do not want people knowing about my personal life. But enough about Defence Against the Dark Arts, now we had Care of Magical Creatures the third class we are advance in, not that I question being ahead in those classes instead I question why are the names of classes so long,I could not wait for Hagrid's class other than the fact we needed to tame these books. I am strongly worried since I am afraid I killed it this morning. When I woke up it attacked my bed so I, being the half asleep genius I am, decided to try and kick it. When I did it hit against the spine and it hasn't moved since. When I looked over to the other students they were all struggling. Poor Neville was being attacked by his as Beatrix gave hers a leash and was walking it down to the rest of the class right beside me.

Soon Hagrid explained what to do in order to open the books and I had him inspect mine. Apparently I knocked the bugger out nothing like murder though, which relieved me of my worry. Instead of picking sides Beatrix and I stood in between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Of course we were in between Harry, Ron and Hermione and then the group of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. She was glaring at me even though there was no reason too other than I am probably going to be stuck marrying him! Joy.

Sighing, I took the time to look at my book and all the creatures inside. I did not even pay too much attention until I heard everyone shuffling. Looking up I noticed that Harry and I were in the front, hastily I ducked back only to bump into someone. Glancing over I noticed it was bleach blond hair that had been slicked back. Mentally groaning I went to move over only for someone to graze their hand on my ass. If he did that purposely then he was so going to be in trouble for that. I continued moving away as I noticed that Harry was mounting the Hippogriff. It was a beautiful animal named Buckbeak. Everyone began to chatter while Harry was flying. Draco walked over to me with a smug look on his face.

" So Tanya miss me?" he asked as gazed at my eyes .

"No, why should I? You are a pureblood that hangs out with only the best while I interact with all sorts of people including your 'Mudbloods' and ' blood traitors'. " I respond with equal venom.

"Don't you dare talk to Draco like that!" I heard Pansy screech with Beatrix defending me.

" Oh shut it Pug Face!" she yelled as Pansy got more irritated by the minute. The next thing I knew curses were flying as Beatrix ducked. Unfortunately, I was behind her was I. The next thing I know I was kneeling on the ground half of my face hurt like hell and so did my neck.

I went to feel it and it was swollen. All of it I am surprised it had not bursted yet due to the entire swelling. " Pansy! 20 points from Slytherin! Beatrix 5 points from Slytherin! Now Ms. Elryc take Ms. Royce to the Hospital Wing. " Hagrid hollered as with my limited vision I saw someone walk to me and usher me down the long pathway. Soon enough I heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey and her putting a cup to my lips.

"Sweetie this should speed it up some but I need to keep you here overnight in case of side effects." Nodding slowly I laid on the bed and took the time to think since I could not do much more until I could possibly see again. Beatrix had been sent to class when all of a sudden I heard a loud set of footsteps rushing in with someone moaning out in pain. I did not pay attention soon the moaning was quieted and I could hear a shrilly voice that came with it. Laying down I heard two sets of footsteps entering the room. Presuming they were for the other person in the hospital room I closed my eyes. That is until I heard my curtains shift. Ignoring it once again, I began to think of how George was destined to go off and marry Angelina while I was to be stuck with Draco stinkin Malfoy. He loved to mess with people it seemed if I could take any guess from how he acts towards most women, myself included.

"Wake up sleeping beauty before we have to each give you a kiss to wake you up." I heard a pair of voices say. Peeking my eyes opened I noticed I could see with my one eye again.

"Let the sleeping hag rest her face." I declare sticking my tongue out at them.

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Yeah we came to make sure we fed our pet." Sitting up I glared at them.

"Pet?" looking around I noticed they brought me some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Yes my lovely pet." George declared wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Fred unwrapped one of the sandwiches as he put it near my mouth.

"I can actually eat by myself you know that right?" However my words were in vain as soon as I finished speaking he shoved half of the sandwich into my mouth. It was delicious as I took a bite from it. A ham sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, butter, cheese and a dash of mayo.

When I finished the boys then said "Bite." which I complied to, "Chew." once again I did and then "Swallow." as I did the pair smirked while Fred handed me the sandwich.

"Excuse me pet, I have to go and sneak into the kitchen before Snape checks that hallway again." With that he left.

"You don't have to leave yet do you?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"If I break curfew I blame you."

"You always break curfew. Now have a bite of the sandwich. I bet you are hungry." I said holding the sandwich out.

"No I can't. I already ate." But whilst he was saying this his stomach growled. She pushed the sandwich closer to his mouth.

"Oh how can I resist you?"he said and took a bite. He groaned in sadisfaction as he ate the sandwich.

"The sandwich or me? Cuz I am thinking the sandwich is the more desireable of the two to you. Since you are in love with food." Looking at him with a smile I was more than pleased to enjoy this quality time with him since she rarely spent time with either twin this year.

"You know me too well." he declared stealing the sandwich.

"Hey you jerk give that back." I stated while I attempted to steal the sandwich back.

"Nope." And with that the sandwich was gone. And George with his cheeks filled waved and left the room as Madame Pomfrey came by and was going to tell him that visiting hours were over.

Sighing the room was almsot completely quiet. Except there was a rumbling nearby. Looking around she grabbed one of the other sandwiches, it looked like a turkey one, and went to offer it to the other person in the room.

When she went to the other bed in use she noticed Draco with bandages covering his one arm that was in a sling. He had yet to touch the soup Madame Pomfrey had given him. "So hey, I thought you might want a sandwich. It's turkey."I thoughtfully said raising the sandwich.

"No thank you." he declared as his stomach grumbled.

"Are you sure? I promise it is not poisoned." I stated while I took the seat beside him.

"Your face looks alot better." He declared suddenly as he grabbed the sandwich with his good hand. He attempted to open it himself but to no avail. Grabbing it from him she unwrapped it and gave it to him. "Thanks." he muttered as I looked at him.

"Your welcome and thanks I think about the face thing." Truth be told I had not even looked into a reflective surface yet. He was shovelling down the sandwich.

" Whoa slow down I have a few more sandwiches you don't need to make yourself sick by eating too fast." I declared looking at him for once, his face was on the way to being slim like his father's with stone cold grey eyes, yet she could tell there was some emotion underneath that exterior with his fair skin and his slick pale blonde hair she was acutally decent to observe on the eyes. His eyes widen with delight as I brought the rest of the sandwiches and the bottle of pumpkin juice. We had a mini picnic. It did not matter that he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. Or that our parents were plotting demons that were setting us up, at that instant we were just friends.

~~~~  
>Boy did I wish that would last. Since he is too injured to actually do anything, I was stuck with doing an entire potion by myself. And it was pretty advance for a third year class while he sat there whining about his arm. In the end I made it correct. As I recall Snape said it like this. "Well it is what I was looking for no matter how weak it probably is. However, Ms. Royce I would advise you in the future to take more time and do the potion since I am presuming Mr. Malfoy attempted to at least pay attention to your work while his arm recovers." At least I did it correct-ish. then Crabbe and Goyle began to continuously come over and interrupting me as I tried to finish the newest essay they had to complete. When the bell rang immediately I ran to my close friend Beatrix and we proceeded to run towards the Quidditch field.<p>

Today was the Gryffindor first practice so I needed to be there in my gear and all so I could assist wherever necessary.

Third Person POV

When she got changed she noticed that she was one of the first to be there. There was no actual try outs since every member was still at the school. So when everyone else arrived she was to help Harry. For awhile she had until Wood had taken Fred away so that he could get the chasers and Harry back into the habit of avoiding the bludgers. While they did that Tanya assisted George with his aim for when he was moving and swinging. After awhile the team had to call it quits since it was soon suppertime and the Slytherin had their turn right after the mandatory break from Quidditch. Truth be told they actually went through most of dinner. Fred and George were taking forever, thought Tanya as she waited. Instead of having her shirt done up she wore a black tank top underneath and the blouse was worn but unbuttoned with the tie extremely loose. The jacket was on her bag as Tanya was leaning against the wall. She began to hear footsteps and panicked.

"Good evening Ms. Royce." Tanya heard and noticed it was Professor Lupin.

"Oh good day Professor. How are you today?" she asked being casual, relaxing back into her original position.

"Good. I was actually hoping to find you. Your last three freechoice essays have been rather interesting to me." Remus leaned against the wall beside her.

"Oh how so Professor?" She asked perking up hoping that the news was good news.

Third Person POV

"Well your article about werewolves and animagus being similar was fascinating and had a level of understanding of someone in a much higher grade, such as your sister's grade perhaps. Then the second on the how some Defence spells may cause a bad reaction to the wrong spell, well it was interesting but I needed more proof." 'I have seen it in real life what more proof do you need?' I thought to myself as I continued to listen. "And finally, the essay about the cruciatus curse was intriguing on how you had such an understanding of what it does to someone. Only people that get cursed with it can describe it like that." he declared giving me a look of insight. 'Damn' I thought as he mentioned something about going to a more private spot. A few minutes later we were sitting on the bleachers with him.

"So right now I am just here to be a set of open ears. It will not go to Dumbledore or anything like that." He declared and it was such an honest look to him that I actually believed him. So I told him my whole life story.

"I have to say, after what you have been through I am surprised you can be as cheerful as possible. But I definitely see how you have wisdom well beyond your years. " smiling at me I sighed in relief glad to have that off my shoulders to someone with more insight than Beatrix. we continued to chat for a short perid of time after until he suggested we arrive back to the school before curfew. When I went to leave he had no sign of his departure. "Um sir?" I asked before he looked over instead of directly forward. "Oh, I am just waiting out here to ensure that your fellow classmates are not wandering around here." He said as he ushered me off.

I was surprised to find that I was alone for the entire duration of the walk. Up until I arrived into the dorm room where in the room was grinned like a mad hatter. "So that portrait is still working. I got right into your room earlier, but then asked McGonagall to let me study with you ."

"Well let's hope you are the only one that knows about it." I declared with a mischevious grin, lately we have not pranked anyone and life became rather dull other than all this drama.

"So where does that portrait lead? I asked Beatrix as I rummaged through my trunk. Finally I discovered what I was looking for. I pulled out a stink bomb, a mood colour bomb, that was a personal invention when someone was splattered from it they would keep changing colours to match their mood, and finally some peruvian dark powder.

"Um right infront of Slytherin common room."

"Then let's get started." I declared as I walked through after Beatrix. When we arrived we tripled check for any sign of people. So throwing the dark powder we opened the door and threw the objects in. Then they bolted it into the potrait and back into her room. The two grab a textbook and parchment paper, they proceeded to appear as though they were studying the whole time. Both had wiped any evidence clean from them. Soon Hermione bolted it into the room.

"Oh my gosh did you hear that ruccus? It was someone pranking the entire Slytherin common room." She exclaimed as we proceeded to look up and gape in amazement. "Really? I have to see this!" We exclaimed in unison as we ran down to the Common Room.

Severus was in there glaring at us and the twins. "Well I know it was one of you four but the question is which one?" he asked as we lined up.

"Well I can assure you that Professor Snape Fred and George were with me the entire time and I know that Ms. Elryc had gained permission from me to be in here studying with Ms. Royce. Now I suggest you go find a different group of students to interrogate." sending a sneer our way again he stormed away.

"I assure you that if one of you four did do this prank this will be the last time I will save you from Professor Snape. " Professor McGonagall declared as she walked out of the room too.

Fred and George looked at us. The pointed upwards. Beatrix followed them but I went to turn into my room. Before I could open the door I felt someone grab my around the waist and proceeded to carry me. I saw Fred holding the door open as I screamed.

"Let me down! I am in a skirt!" I screamed trying to pound against his back. It was not until I was thrown on a bed. George stared at me.

"Alright which one of you two did the prank?" I looked at him but Beatrix was the first to answer.

"We have no clue what you are talking about." she exclaimed as Fred proceeded to tickle her. I felt George grin as he sat on my stomach and proceeded to tickle my feet.

"S-st-stop it y-you-ou git" I screamed as I attempted to get free.

"Tell me" he exclaimed leaning closer to my face as he began to tickle my sides.

"No!" he leant closer as I felt his warm breath tickling my flushed cheeks.

"Do it or I will..." George began only for Fred to finish his threat to Beatrix/

"Kiss you!" Beatrix was screaming "NO!" And then Fred yelled "Pucker up!"

I could not let Beatrix suffer. I yelled "Fine! We pranked them! Alright now get off of me!" And much to my pleasure both boys complied.

I yelled out a "Good night!" before I left to go to my room and Beatrix to her dorm via the portrait.

In my room I began to scream into my pillow. Why did my life need to get so muggle tv drama-ish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go if anyone is actually reading this another chapter. Btw for earlier and future chapters I don't own Harry Potter **

Christmas time was approaching and Tanya could not have been even more cheerier. She had placed many mistletoe related pranks all over the school that would prevent anyone from leaving the spot under the mistletoe until you kiss the other person. It was classic since many people were getting hit with the prank. It was also a cheerful time since Lupin was becoming more and more of a close friend to her, life seemed to be going fantastic and she almost decided to forget the plan to run away from home. Instead she decided to buy many people Christmas presents. She was not allowed to go home this Christmas break and it looked as if most of her friends wer staying there as well. It was finally the day for us to go to Hogsmade. She wore a long yellow turtleneck with a brown belt around her waist, with a grey skirt underneath,black tights and grey boots with a small heel to them. She wore a dark grey jacket, left open and a white scarf with a maroon pink coloured beanie. She knew they weren't allowed but there was nothing about if she were to go if she was a fox and the teachers did not know. When arriving in Hogsmeade she fiddled with her black bag that dangled over the opposite shoulder that it was on. After what seemed like an eternity she did not see Beatrix anywhere, or the twins for that matter. Sighing, she began to walk around Hogsmade looking for anyone familiar as she hid her face when teachers were near. She could not find anyone so with a heavy sigh she went into one of the shops. It had all sorts of things from jewellry to books to tools. Looking around she noticed a pair of daggers that had the image of a snake circling the blade with the handle being a head of a snake, most likely a viper. she grabbed them believing that they would make a decent gift for Lucius Malfoy. Her mother specifically stated she needed to get a gift for the Malfoy's as well as her own family. She then walked around and picked some earrings with sapphires in them for Narcissa, her mother a diamond necklace that came in a velvet box. For Tray she had decided to get him a simple book of Dark wizards since he always fancied the Dark Arts and Annabelle, for her eldest sister she desired to give her a bomb but since they had to be nondeadly gifts, it was not allowed. So she decided a mirror that had iron trimming. When purchasing the woman wrapped them and sent them to the appropriate addresses and the clerk promised if asked she had recieved a letter asking her to send them since Tanya had gotten a friend to look for gifts. In the store she could not find a single thing for Draco no matter how hard she looked. She already knew what she was going to get Beatrix and the Weasley's. Walking around into the various shops she was becoming more concerned as to why she could not find any of her friends. As Tanya was staring at her feet in defeat someone ran into her. Looking up it was George.

"There you are! I have been looking for you since everyone left the school." he declared to her as he hugged her. Wrapping an arm over her shoulder they proceeded to walk around different stores, until they reached Zonko's. Both beamed with excitement as the looked at everything. Finally the pair left with a bag of stuff at least. Before they went for hot chocolate Tanya dragged him with her into a store to buy somethings for his family. For Ginny a new hat that looked like a bunny rabbit, Ron a miniature fly broom for around his room, Arthur a muggle radio, for Molly she bought her a warm quilt that was the Gryffindor colours, Percy a new quill and inkpot, and then she did not get anything for Bill or Charlie since she never met them. At least she had gotten a letter from Arthur and Molly and met them briefly at the train barely had gotten the Draco a pair of silver cuftlings, and a book of defensive spells.

Finally the two began to walk over to get hot chocolate when Tanya noticed Fred and Beatrix bickering in the street. The twins must have snucked her here but how? thought Tanya. " Hey Trix! Freddie! Come for hot chocolate." Tanya had yelled over to them as the pair stopped bickering and walked over. She really believed that they would get married someday. As they walked in the sudden warmth was soothing. They all scooted into a circular booth with Tanya and Beatrix on the outside. Soon four hot chocolates with loads of whip cream and cinnamon sticks floated over. Tanya immediately nibbled on the cinnamon stick when suddenly her name was called. Looking over to the twins she suddenly felt something really cool on her nose looking down she noticed she had whip cream on her nose thanks to a mister George Weasley next to her.

"Hahahaha sucker," Tanya declared as she wiped the whip cream off her nose and proceeded to eat it. " More for me." the group began to chat away about their plans for the winter break since in merely one day's time everyone was leaving to go home for the break. Beatrix and Tanya were both told not to come home for her it was because her father was going away.

The group all had returned to Hogwarts, via Honeydukes cellar for all of them since half of the group was unable to actually go on the trip. Tanya decided to roam the halls and look for Draco to give him his gift personally. As she drew closer to the dungeons she found him walking with his mind on something else. Bringing up some courage she was unaware that she had, Tanya walked over to him. It did not seem as easy as she thought it would since lately he would only talk to her academically.

"Um, Draco." She began as she stood infront of him.

"What do you want?" he sneered out which irritated Tanya to no end, whether he was a higher school grade than her, she would not take that kind of attitude.

"Well I thought I would be nice and give you your christmas present." She declared holding out the bag that had tissue paper spewing from the top.

"Oh thank you." He said looking at her with a sincere look on his face. She guessed most people did not give him gifts.

"Well what are you waiting for open it!" Tanya said as Draco just complied when he took the tissue paper out little fireworks sparked but soon died so he could grab the gifts he seemed to like both the book and the cuftlings. She even had thrown in a couple of candy canes.

"Thank you for the gift but I do not have anything for you yet." He declared as Tanya just smiled. "No problem it is the thought that counts and that you thought to at least get me a gift." The corniest line to probably say but she said it none the less since to her it rang true.

"Well I hope to see you this break, since there is that ball and everything." Draco mentioned since we had a silence that was rather uncomfortable.

"Oh no, mother requested I stay at the school. I do believe Annabelle and Tray are going home though." Tanya was disappointed that her mother did not want her there since she presumed that she was going to screw the family reputation up.

"Well, I have to get going now. Have a merry christmas and I hope your parents enjoy their gifts." She said with sorrow in the tone.

"Yeah see you soon." When Tanya was walking away she swore that there was a different side to that Malfoy. One that was not like his father.

Running around the school on Christmas Eve was Tanya in her holiday cheers outfit with the twins and Beatrix in tow. With a blue pleated skirt, a brown long sleeve shirt with yellow stars all over it, green stockings that had candy canes and stockings on them, a reddish pink scarf, and green and red candy cane antlers she ran around the school giving everyone a candy cane. Fred, George, with the beards on their face and santa hats with bells and Beatrix, wearing a green shirt that had a picture of an empty cookie plate and words claiming " Santa is not getting my cookies!" were her accompany as well but she definitely was having the most fun. As they were turning the corner her feet slid out from under her and she plopped onto the floor.

Groaning, she sat up and saw a hand infront of her with her black boots that went mid calf held out to her.

"You really should wear these." Beatrix declared while she set them infront of her. Pulling them on she grabbed her bucket of candy canes and was standing up when someone's hand reached out, grabbed hers in the process and hoisted her the rest of the way up. "Alright, thank you and let's continue." With that she ran into the Great Hall. Running around the large table she gave everyone a candy cane, as did the rest of them. Then the quartet ran to the teacher's table and gave each a candy cane. Everyone laughed at them.

Running to the podium the group threw their arms over the other's shoulders, a feat much difficult for the girls since the boys were much taller from having a growth spurt that had evaded the girls still and yelled at the top of their lungs.

" Well someone needs to bring the cheer! Maybe this year we will see Professor Snape smile!" that caused the teens to be glared at by the mentioned teachers as everyone else laughed.

Soon it had quieted down and they sat down. However, Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Well these four certainly showed great spirit and if tomorrow is as delightful as that we should have a brilliant time! I think each of those students deserve 5 points." All the Gryffindors and even some Slytherins cheered. The rest clapped too at their shenanigans.

The whole group was sitting around the fireplace in the twin's dormitory. Blankets were strewn everywhere. Beatrix was all set for bed in her simple black sweatpants and t-shirt that had a skull on it, Tanya had wore some frog printed pajamas and stole George's jumper to cover the tank top. it was too big and showed her shoulders. The boys wore a basic t-shirt and striped pj bottoms. They all watch the fire as they threw little rocks in and they would spark many different colours. In the night the group realised Neville did not get anything from them so they grabbed a ton of candy canes and sparklers and sent it with a letter saying Merry Christmas basically.

He was a great guy but was always put down and he had been nice enough to assist Tanya for the longest time in herbology. For a smart student only two classes got to her Herbology and Arithmacy. But she studied harder at them with the help of people helping her when she was having a problem.

They were just talking randomly and before they knew it everyone had dozed off into slumber with Beatrix hogging many of the blankets for herself. Tanya in the middle of the night had began to snuggle into the sleeping George who subconsiously responded by tossing an arm over her. It was adorable to anyone who could see it, but everyone else was asleep.

That morning Beatrix was the first awake in the morning and loved what she saw when she awoke. Grabbing the magical camera from the bedside table she had taken a photo at the perfect instance when Tanya snuggled into George more. Her head was in the crook of his neck. George had tightened his arms around hers. Shaking Fred awake she showed him the pictures making him laugh in enjoyment.

Being devious they both ran to each side of the group took in a deep breath and yelled in Tanya's and George's ears. The pair jumped awake and flew backwards in shock, so they landed on the culprits to waking them up. Tanya fell onto Fred and Beatrix was being crushed under George.

"Good morning to you too." Muttered Tanya, as she rubbed her eyes and let out a hefty yawn. She stood up, assisting Fred after.

"Yeah what is with the bloody wake up call?" George exclaimed as he eventually moved off of Beatrix.

"Well we did not want to wait all morning to open our gifts since you two would have slept the day away we decided to be alarm clocks." Fred said as he then proceeded to remove his shirt.

"Can you wait til we are out of the room! Sheesh I do not want to see your bloody body!" hollered Beatrix running out of the room with Tanya in tow.

The two girls entered Tanya's dormitory and changed. Beatrix decided to wear an off the one shoulder red, pale green and dark green striped t-shirt, with a thing brown belt on her hips which was about 3 inches from the bottom of the shirt with grey tights and red boots. She had also threw a red beanie cap on to finish the look.

Tanya went for a pink strapless camisole top with red covering her breast and a circle medal in the centre of them with a green bow that hung slightly, a white 1/2 sleeve mid drift sweater, black tights ending just past her knees and high tops. When walking out they noticed the two boys so Tanya proceeded to jump on the back of one of the Weasley twins, which turned out to be Fred. Beatrix followed suit and jumped on Fred's back. "Mush doggie!" The girls hollered as they were piggie backed to the Great Hall where everyone especially the great trio stared. The group hastily ate their oatmeal, in Tanya's case strewn with berries, and ran back upstairs to open presents. When they arrived their presents were the only ones left so they all sat down and began to open it. From Molly she gave each of the boys a knitted jumper, some fudge and school supplies and she even sent Tanya and Beatrix a knitted scarf each. From the twins Tanya got a pendant shaped as a fox since it was common knowledge to the group that she loved foxes, Beatrix got one with a raven on it from them. She had given Beatrix a nailpolish that changed whatever colour she desired and a new bag. Beatrix in turn had given her a book on quidditch, and gave the twins their own suitcases that could store as much as one needed.

Finally it came time for Tanya to give her presents to Fred and George. She gave them their boxes and they noticed in their was many things including a set of mirrors. " You do know we are not that vain right?"

"Silly, they are an invention of Bea and I. You say the engraving on the back and you can communicate to each other no matter the distance apart you are. You can also shut them off instead of always seeing the other person." Tanya explained as they pulled out candy and smoke pellets and cream. Looking around Tanya noticed there was nothing from her family. Even Beatrix's family had sent her things. Suddenly an owl came through the window. It carried a package. Tanya's hopes expanded as she opened it to see a note from the Malfoy's.

_Dear Tanya Royce,_

_We all thank you for the wonderful gifts you have sent. It was nice to see that you were kind enough to give us all gifts. However, it would have been preferred if we could give you a proper thanks in person as well as your gift but since you did not return home for the break this will have to suffice. Here in the possesion is a necklace you godmother, Bellatrix wished for us to pass onto you before she was locked away and our gift as well. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerly,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Looking in the box there was the mentioned necklace. It was a snake with an emerald like metal and a purple eye. It was on a velvet piece of cloth and was like a choker. Also in the box was a very beautiful jewelery case that had many intricate weavings along the drawers. On the bottom was the name in the corner of Malfoy. So it was an heirloom of the Malfoy's.

After proper putting away the gifts everyone went outside. Sneaking up on Professor Lupin and Hagrid the group began to throw snowballs in their vicinity. When the two professors looked back Tanya yelled. "Merry Christmas Professors!" and continued to throw snowballs. Soon more students and faculty members got involved and it was a students vs. teachers snowball war. At one point Tanya, Beatrix, Fred and George even knocked Dumbledore's hat off. It was not until the Feast began did everyone stop.

The feast was loads of fun with all the bizarre Christmas crackers. George Weasley had a crown while Fred wore a veil. Tanya got this headband with cat ears that actually twitched and Beatrix got a dunce cap. Laughing as they walked up the stairs thinking about how enjoyable the day had been as if this was their new family away from home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so long time no update eh? Lol well I have to give a huge shout out to... **

**DMG5440 for being my first review after 15, 965 words. Let's add more now!**

**Anyways here is the newest chapter and it has the first half being very Draco X Tanya, and the rest is definitely George X Tanya. I am going to update soon and I loved writing this since it has drama, humor and fluff XD**

Christmas break was coming to a close and I was extremely bored. Many of my friends had decided to wait until the last moments of the three week holiday to finish any projects we had obtain. Of course I had fun with them entirely, however I did take my time at night to actually work on the projects. Even the damn herbology assignment, which had taken an exceedingly long time.

Now I was in the room all alone, at the current moment, while I was throwing a ball upwards into the air and catching it, or in some cases getting hit with the tennis ball. Ginny had been downstairs working with Beatrix to finish up the essays. The break had seemed to have flown by and yet, it dragged on. I had spent plenty of time to spend with the twins, Ginny and Beatrix. Heck we had even spent time with the golden trio and gossiped about Sirius Black.

Growing exDMtremely bored, I crawled out of bed. Standing up I stretched my arms above my head and began to walk out of my room. My black turtleneck rose slightly giving a small space of skin shown between it and the pleated skirt. Before I made it out of my room I noticed that I was not wearing any form of shoe. So I quickly slipped a pair of black flats over my white knee highs and continued my walk. It was afternoon so I had a great deal of time to roam the school. Most people were arriving back today so I knew the entire silence the school posessed, when we were not pranking sections of the school of course, was not going to be calm and quiet for much longer.

I heard footsteps behind me as I turned and noticed Annabelle and Tray.

"Hello." I declared trying to be nice. I was hoping that they were not purposely following me. I kept my wand close to a hand's grab and waited for their response.

"I hope you enjoyed your christmas break since you have been hiding for us for much too long and it is about to change. "Annabelle said as she placed her hand on her hip. Rolling my eyes at her, I glared at the pair.

"Besides, you haven't been near your future husband in so long. I am surprised they haven't called off the arrangements, especially with your rebellious attitude." Tray said he voice already emotionless and dark, as though he was already a death eater.

"Why do you not go and run away? Maybe go find a boy who wants a quick snog Annabelle? And Tray, why not go be with Crabbe and Goyle, maybe follow Malfoy like a little puppy." I hissed at them with equal venom of what they have given me.

Both my siblings suddenly jerked their hands towards their wands, I grabbed mine from my sock and immediately, I shot two hexes at them. To Tray, the anteoculatia hex and to Annabelle a sardine hex. The pair looked at me as I kept my wand up and deflected a few of their hexes that were fired my way. We all heard a person yell 'Stop!' which made both Annabelle and Tray turn their heads. Taking this oppurtunity I disarmed both of them of their wands to prevent any more hexes my way.

"Now I want you both to leave and if you go to the hospital wing then you better not say who was the one to hex you." It was Draco Malfoy, I noticed that he came out from what looked like the shadows. I held my wand up I did not want to give myself false hopes of security. The two bolted it away with their tails tucked between their legs only stopping to grab their wands. Looking towards Draco I deemed it safe to lower my wand. Which I had and even placed it back into my sock. I nodded to him with a small thank you and began to walk away. I felt a tug on my arm as I was next pressed right against Draco. His lips hovering mere centimetres from mine. He then crashed his lips onto mine. I knew I was blushing scarlet, but I also enjoyed it, truth be told, it was only brief but felt like an eternity. Of course though, I felt none of the 'sparks' everyone goes on about, but there was something mild there.

Shocked, the only reaction I could think of was to bolt it out of there, which I proceeded to do. I sat underneath an empty staircase and pressed my fingers to my lips. I just lost my first kiss to Draco Malfoy. It felt right but I felt a twinge in my heart, as if it was the wrong thing to do. Like kissing your crush's best friend or even your best friend's crush. I do not know how long I sat there but I did until I felt as if I could walk on my jelly legs. Entering the Great Hall I felt extremely shy and wished I could blend into the walls. Walking over to the table I noticed Beatrix was once again sitting at our table. Walking over I noticed that there was no free space beside them on the other side but right beside Fred or George there was. So I took a seat there, proceeding to simply pick at some roast beef smothered in gravy, and eating mashed potatoes. I was going to have some pudding when I noticed it was a vanilla that strangely reminded me of his hair colour. That turned the food off completely as I began to push my fork around my plate.

"-To Tanya. Hello earth to Miss Tanya." I heard which snapped me out of my daydream. Looking up I noticed George's hand in my face. "Um yeah guys?" I asked hoping they were making sure I wasn't ill.

"Why is Draco glaring at George? Would you happen to know a specific reason why?" Ginny asked me as I tried to focus on the conversation.

"No but the prat probably has loads of reasons in his mind." I stated calmly with an answer I deemed suitable. It seemed to please the boys as they turned to have their own conversation.

Ginny just looked at me and mouthed ' You and I are so having a talk after this.' Beatrix had a devious smirk on her lips as she stared at Slytherin table. I began to think greatly while at the table. I don't even completely know what I was thinking of at first but I just was. It seemed as if I was a bloody programmed robot. When we got into our room she dragged me into the washroom and stood infront of the door.

"Spill it missy! Draco at some point was staring at you." Ginny bellowed as I looked for another exit.

"Nuthing I swear." came out of my mouth as she pulled out her wand.

"Tell me or I will bat boogey hex you." Ginny declared as I knew she was serious. Sighing in defeat I slid down the wall and began to speak.

"Alright so I went for a stroll to clear my head and to get rid of boredom. When I did I was confronted by my siblings, some hexes were flown, not got me by the way, and Draco stopped them I thanked him, then he twirled me around and the next thing I knew I was kissing him! It was quick but felt right but so wrong. There was no spark and I ma so confused now. I do not like Draco but with the arranged marriage our parents are probably setting up and my crush on George I am just so confused!"

Ginny looked at me in awe. " Okay one, go rinse your mouth right now woman! Two why did you not tell me sooner about the potential marriage thing we are friends right? And three you have a crush on my brother?" I looked at her in disbelief. I didn't say that I had a crush on George did I? Thinking back on what I said I slapped my hand over my mouth as I muttered. " Oh my gosh, I have a crush on George." When did this happen, I thought, I knew he always made me feel better, and listened to me. Plus we had a ton of stuff in common but that wasn't a crush. It was just him being a best friend.

"Ginny what do I do? I cannot possibly let George, or Fred know about this. None of your brothers can find out! They would mock me and worse off tell him." I was in a dead panic situation. My breathing became rash as I thought I was having a panic attack. I slid down the wall with disbelief.

"Well we need to find out if he likes you too of course!" Ginny exclaimed at me as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

I lowered my head. "He doesn't, " I muttered as I felt tears well up. How in hell was I crying when I just found out I had a crush on him." "He likes Angelina." there was silence until I felt a tear that had rolled down my cheek and plopped onto the tiled floor.

"Well Ginny you are an expert at boys, what do I do?" I exclaimed suddenly snapping my head up at her. I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster.

Ginny seemed to look around as she thought of a plan. "Well, even though everyone hates Draco in our groups of friends, you may want to give him a shot. You never know it could work out for the better. Like maybe he will stop calling us rude names." Ginny suggested as she hoisted me up.

"Okay, that is more of a Beatrix thing not me. I dislike using people, Death Eaters use people for their own purposes and I will not sink to their level." I announced as I walked through the doors and into my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed throwing the curtains shut.

I could not talk to Draco for at least a week after, with only talking to him minimally in Potions about potions. I had tried everything in my power to avoid him. In Potions it had taken all of my effort to ignore Draco's attempt to talk. It had been my final class for the day, thankfully. And I was out of having detentions with Snape. Apparently, when you turn a person's cat pink it will give you a weeks worth of detention. Walking through the many halls of the dungeon I avoided high traffic areas.

I found Beatrix in one spot. Of course I was a little late on the noticing her yelling at me to stop. I felt a springing under my feet as I went soaring down the hall and noticed the wall coming my way. I was screaming as I tried to figure out anything to stop. I began to descend and land about a metre or two from the wall, however, there was the issue of the cold marble floor. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact on the hard floor. It never came for most of my body. I whacked my forehead against the tiles.

"Owwww" I groaned opening my eyes. I wondered how come until I noticed a ginger. There lay George Weasley. Another person I was avoiding, joy. He too groaned as I figured he had brokened my fall, by hitting his head and his back on the marble. I felt something warm in one of my eyebrows but I took no notice of it.

"Georgie, wake up. C'mon Georgie boy." I whined while, kneeling beside him. He eventually woke up and rubbed the back of his skull. It hurt to shake him with my one arm but I continued to shake him just to annoy him.

"Uh, Tanya you're bleeding." were the first words that came out of his mouth. I looked at him strangely as he brought his hand to my temple. When he retracted his hand their was a red sticky liquid on his fingertips. "Maybe we should you get you to the hospital wing?" he suggested as he sat up.

" No I am fine, you should go to the Hospital Wing since you hit your head against the hard marble." I insisted profusely as I had began to drag him up and to the hospital. I threw his arm around my shoulder since he had been dizzy. The entire time we were walking there was an argument on who was going on about which one of us was going to actually entering the Hospital Wing. Both of us walked in and Madame Pomfrey put an end to the fighting immediately. "The pair of you get to a hospital bed NOW!" she screamed at us as we froze in place. Both of us literally raced and sat on the same bed.

"Okay what happened this time?" asked Madame Pomfrey while she was examining the head of George Weasley. She could definitely feel the bump on his head that was noticeable from his fall. George had gone on to explain how I literally flew out of the sky. Which then had me explain I landed on someone's prank and flew in the air. She rolled her eyes muttering about the stupidity of students. She gave him an ice pack and checked his back for any injuries and mentioned something about a concussion. Then she got to me and wiped all the blood off. " You missy will need stiches." she declared as she grabbed George's hand to hold a cloth there. "And you probably sprained your wrist, if not there is also the mild concussion you have probably. " If I had a mild concussion then George definitely had one. She had began to hover a thing of needles and string over. I literally squeaked and almost fell off the bed. Shrieking like a banshee, I hid behind George with him being used as a shield.

"You are a witch for pete's sake!" Madame Pomfrey stated as if that made me fearless.

" You keep that away from me! George protect me!" I screamed as pathetic as it may seem I was terrified of needles to no end, yet you could send me into duel or against a Death Eater and I would fight to the death showing little fear. Put a needle near me and you leave my brain in a pile of mushy goo and I was left like a whiny little 3 year old.

"Shhh, Tanya you need stitches or you will keep bleeding." Was that really a bad thing, blood clots eventually.

"How about this? I give you pain medicine and you close your eyes, then you can let me get you better."

I looked at the loon before nodding and crawling to the edge of the bed. She handed me a bottle that tasted funny, but I could not feel any pain. I was on a cloud. Closing my eyes let my good hand, left one, and grabbed George's and squeezed it. I felt really funny like I was on a bright pink cloud. I did not feel anything, the next thing I know I felt footsteps retreating and I was snuggling up to a warm entity.

George POV (finally!)

She was snuggling into chest, I had found it slightly amusing how one moment she could be serious and the next a child. But that is what she was a child ,only thirteen years old. She began to mutter as I looked at her. She to me was adorable, in the sisterly way of course. Who am I kidding? I liked her, not that she would ever know though, her and everyone else thought both Fred and I were after Angelina. She was an amazing girl and all but a sister at most. She was giving me advice all the time about some of the most random things, but most of all it was I as the middle man in Angelina and Fred's tango. He knew they would definitely be a high school relationship, with casual flirting, but I always thought it would be rather funny to see if Beatrix and Fred got together. Entering reality again when she buried her head deeper in my chest I let go of a breath I was holding. Stroking her hair, I began to realized in about a year's time, if not already she was going to catch the eye of many hormonal boys, such as Draco Malfoy who already had his sights, but that was thanks to his parent's 'helpful' push. The light brown, if not dark blonde locks had been dried with blood but she still was cute in my mind, almost out of childhood, but still far from womanhood. She began to mumble random things, such as Unicorns are just ponies with dildos straped to their head, Beatrix's catchphrase, and other random things. That must have been one heck of a gulp of pain medicine. I had a tiny sip and did not go very loopy. The next thing surprised me.

" Someday I am going to be Mrs. Tanya Weasley, I want a beautiful red headed husband, a large family and a big house." She mumbled into my warm chest, inside my heart was beating fast, feeling as if it was going to explode.

"Oh really? And who exactly is going to be your husband?" I asked hoping her mind would relay the question and answer it.

" I've already told you Ginny," She mumbled as she began to go on a random tangent. Madame Pomfrey soon walked over to me as I looked up.

"Both of you are to stay the night incase of," Glancing down Madame Pomfrey noticed that Tanya was saying something about pink fluffy kitties. " more side effects. Maybe even two nights." she declared leaving a pitchor of water and glasses. She arranged the beds so the curtains covered around two beds so we could chat at night and we would not bother all the other people like last time. She was clinging to me for dear life as I was halfway sitting and halfway laying on the bed. I knew that my sister was going to be interrogated when I got the chance. It was in my rights as an older brother after all.

**Now that you have read please let me know what you think! So review or PM me :D it makes me type even faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone so I would love to thank two people. SparkySkye812 and DMG5440 for reviewing this story. This long chapter that has so much going on is for you two! I have made it past the 20 000 word mark woohoo! and here is the longest chapter yet. Under 5000 words though**

**I do not own Harry Potter but I do have a scar on my forehead and glasses **

I woke up with a daze. The only things that my mind about the day previous all she could remember was that she finished classes, flying in the air, falling on George and then going to the Hospital Wing where there was something about a needle, then nothing except a dream about being married to George and having many children. Boys and girls with red to blonde to brown hair, George and I being very much in love as we played with all the children.

The pillow I was snuggling into felt funny, sighing I looked to see the pillow wore a Hogwarts uniform, and had red hair. Oh my gosh I slept with George Weasley, not pervertedly of course, Beatrix would have her mind in the gutter, as always. Blushing I noticed that I was pinned down to his body. Flushed against his body was making me blush even more. Letting out a yawn, I knew I was extremely tired and that George probably was too. I rested my head against his warm chest, listening to his heart beating coaxed me into the land of light sleep again. When I felt a stirring underneath myself, I reluctantly moved off of George, which had been possible this time, and moved to sit on one end of the bed, crossing my legs and rubbing my eyes. My head was killing me and I smelt awful, all my hair felt heavy. George held his head too so I figured that he was still in pain too.

After an unworded conversation of eyes. I left the bed and pushed the thick curtains to walk around, my bare feet were getting tingles on the cool floor, I felt my vision was slightly dizzy and I needed to focus where I was walking. My one wrist was extremely stiff as I looked down to see it bandaged. I was confused beyond utter belief. At my arrival to Madame Pomfrey's office I knocked with my left hand and she opened it.  
>" Good you are awake. I am presuming you are here to ask for some things." Nodding, my head she handed a little cup of pain killers and water, gulping down the pills I returned the water and cup. She then handed me a towel and some clothes.<p>

" Miss. Weasley brought you some clothes. Mr. Weasley has some down here as well. As you are walking over to the shower, may you please tell George to come over here." I nodded with a smile and gave her a small thank you as I staggered over to our hiding place.

" Chunky monkey, you need to go get clothes and pain killers, besides you need to get a shower, you reek." I exclaimed thinking of a funny pet name for him which got me a glare. I did not wait for his response. I just wanted a shower. Entering a stall, I locked it and looked at the mirror, regretting it instantly. I looked horrible. My head was stitched up, my hair stuck everywhere and was in chunks from the dried blood,I had a busted lip and my temple was swollen near the stitches. I removed my uniform, so that I was left in a tank top, and shorts. When I tugged the tensor off my wrists, with much difficulty as I am right hand dominant, which had been my injured hand, I cringed, it was extremely swollen and bruised, there was many different shades of green, blues, blacks and purple.

I slowly tugged off my tank top only to reach a problem after a while I finally got my bra clasp unclipped one handidly. I finished stripping and entered the shower, and began to scrub all over, and I washed my hair many times before I felt it was rid of of the blood. Towelling off I changed into the clothes given to me. I pulled my undergarments on slowly( thank god for sports bra's) and then a pair of pajama shorts, burgundy in colour, gold and red striped socks, and my Quidditch hoodie that was burgundy as well with a lion on the front. On the back it read Royce with the number 8. With Tanya Royce and number 8 on each shoulder sleeve.

After minutes of trying to do my hair up in some elastics so it wasn't in my face, to no avail, as well as trying to rewrap my wrist. Grumbling in defeat, I stormed out with a bag that held my other clothes I went to my bed and got George to put my hair in pigtails, and to tensor my arm. He too wore his Gryffindor sweater but he wore a pair of checkered pajamas of golden and burgundy as well. He seemed better but his head was swollen as well. I sat the bag on top of the other bag only to notice something red. Pulling it out, I discovered a little red fox with brown eyes that were wide. Sitting on the same bed as George I cuddled the fox. "Do you know who gave me this?" I asked looking up at my comrade in crime as we were trapped in the hospital wing.

"No, I have no idea who but its adorable." He replied as I smiled at him. The fox reminded me of George so much so to myself and perhaps even Ginny or Beatrix that it was named Georgie, but to everyone else he was named Foxie.

We were becoming bored to tears as we had ran out of things to do and it was not even lunch. Both of us had eaten breakfast, whatever we could manage to choke down from the cold and slimy food. Fred had been told about us being trapped in the Hospital Wing so we hoped that he had some sort of relief for our boredom. We were going to be there for a minimal of one more night but it could be longer. I could not stand to be here if I did not even have a book to read.

As we began to talk about all our pranks and how they worked or didn't work I realised that this was the best time of my life. It was interrupted quickly by our three favourite people. Beatrix and Fred came in with many things in their arms. Beatrix literally dropped at least a dozen sandwiches on the bed with a cloth napkin of cookies and brownies, Fred brought some iced tea and water. As well as Ginny was in tow carrying some exploding snap cards and some random books. They had spent the entire Saturday afteroon with us. It amused me to no end when Beatrix and Fred argued profusely, as well as when the family would mock each other. Those two butt heads more than my siblings and I. My only pet peeve was that George had whispered something into Fred's ear and he refused to tell me.

When they had finally left, we still had a few cookies, some sandwiches and two bottles of iced teas. We sat on the one bed and had our supper, grabbing the bottle I attempted to open it with my one hand to no avail. Grumbling I kept trying to open the damn bottle until it was pulled away from me. I heard a click as the bottle was opened for me. "Cheers, to uhm being trapped in the hospital wing together." I declared raising my bottle with my left hand, quickly enough he had his up there, saying cheers in unison together as we took a swig of iced tea. Although we were both in pain I knew I would not change this for the world, this moment was perfect, George and I hanging out of Quidditch, pranking or studying . Now to eventually tell me what he told Fred.

(**It was fun to try and write in the perspective of a guy, seeing as I am a girl and everything. I hope I do his character justice though) **

George POV

The day had gone by splendidly. Like a date... between friends, so not really a date but a get together with your best pal and then to have friends drop in. How would you word that so its not a mouthful exactly? Nevermind for the moment. At first I did not know how awkward it would be since apparently she had a major crush on someone from my family; maybe Fred, or Ron, perhaps even dare I say it Percy? No definitely not Percy she distastes the prick, unless it is an act. What am I even thinking of course it is not Percy. So Fred, Ron or I. My guess it is not Ron with all her mocking of his lack of table manners. So either me or Fred. But I need proof, she mentioned Ginny knows so I sent Fred to my dirty work for me. Anyhow back to the original trail of thought... oh yes when I awoke my mind already percieved it as being awkward but I figured that I could attempt to keep it the same as being best mates.

She was currently reading a book that Ginny brought in of some of muggle urban legends. She skimmed the pages finding any funny ones to tell me. I do not know if I was laughing at her amusement to this or the legends themselves but I did, I would respond to her by questioning the muggles and facts about it. Finally, well into the night she began to drift on and off to sleep so voluntarily she crawled into the other bed. It was a relief since I did not want her to hear me say anything in my sleep, yet I yearned to hold her close. I guess Foxie will be the closest I can be to her for awhile. If ever. I had gotten that for her a long time ago but I was scared to give it to her. Yes I admit it that the 'Fearless Pranking King' or whatever we were deemed was nervous to give a girl he admired, his best mate no less, a stuffed toy. Immediately, she had fallen in love with the dang thing. She had a kind heart but from time and experience I knew that she was always so nervous to show anyone that side of her. She was raised like a proper pureblood, but had her own personality different from her fake shell for the purebloods.

I glanced over to see her sound asleep, snuggling with the fox. Her shallow breathing could barely be heard by my keen ears that were being drowned by my heart's pounding. She carried a look of innocence on her face, as if she never suffered a single hardship in her life. When little Ronnie slept he reminded me of a walrus, but that also counted to almost aspect of his life, whether snoring loudly, or shovelling down a overfull plate of food like no tomorrow.

I began to doze off into sleep as well hoping in the morning I could get the information from Ginny.

Back to Tanya POV

It was 6 in the bloody morning and how do I get awoken? By a bloody owl. There was two letters from my own house. Grabbing the smaller envelope first I looked inside,

_ Dear Ms. Tanya Royce, _

_You have been formally requested to attend the engagement party of one Fenrir Greyback and one Annabelle Royce on July 5th. Your accompany shall be a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Dress formally and expect an invitation for their wedding that has been set for August 13th, 1995. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. and Mrs. Royce_

I looked at the letter in disbelief, so that is why they introduced me to that... man. He was bizarre in my opinion and I felt annoyed that they sent me an invitation and could not bother to say your mother and father, and that they have declared whom I shall I be attending with.

Annoyed, I tore open the next letter that read the following:

_Tanya, _

_It has been a long time since I have properly sent you a letter and I am sorry but my job has been keeping me on my toes. I thank you for your christmas gift and I apologize for your mother not sending you anything. I assure you when you arrive home I have something for you. So how has my youngest child been? I know Lucius speaks fondly of you. I understand he probably does not know about the pranks but I have to say some of your tricks sound quite amusing even though you need to focus on your grades. Your siblings have been complaining about you greatly but Draco defends you when he can. He is a good child. Suitable for you since he is very much a multi page book. You could honestly do worse, even though it is an arranged marriage. I figured you have already came to that conclusion yourself but I thought I should be saying it personally to you. Everyone else prefers to dance around the subject around you but the best way for you to understand for you is that I am completely honest with you. We have recieved your request to spend the first three weeks at a friend's place and I have convinced your mother to allow you to attend. However, it interfers with our 3 week long vacation so you mother has arranged for you to spend the rest of the summer with the Malfoy's to get you adjusted to their family history and such. _

_I hope that Snape is being good to you seeing as you are a second year in a third year potion class. He has said you progressed very well, but that you would be an O level student if you stopped pranking and recieving detentions. _

_About work well it is the Ministry so what can I say. There is a fellow here, Arthur Weasley I believe, well we were working together and he told me the most hilarious story about his son's promising their mother the year previous about not bringing home a Hogwart's toilet seat and then the next year the twins, he has two boys about a year younger than your sister, got one for a christmas gift. His wife nearly lost her marbles. _

_Well I have to go your mother wants assisting owling the invitations. So I will try to reply to your next letter faster. _

_My regards, _

_Your father _

_Micheal Royce_

It was nice to hear from my father in a long time. He was a nice man but he could also have a wicked cruel streak in him. My mother always seemed tamed compared to him, which I honestly admits frighten me sometime since rarely have I been against him. However I was more than pleased to hear I could visit the Weasley's. Fred and George had already asked their mum and she was more than delighted to let me stay.

Rustling came over from the other direction and I saw Fred arousing from his slumber. He was pretty adorable in his sleep, innocent looking, with a slight snore. Nothing to bad but just a quiet snore. He woke up only for his to raise his head look at the time and plop it down again. Letting out a groan about being awake this early on a Sunday morning. I could not help but to giggle at his silliness.

Finally, it was 9 am and we were allowed to leave the wing. Not exactly thinking properly, I ran out of the Hospital Wing, in my previous day's outfit and my shoes. The bag with my uniform and Georgie inside as well, so I would not drop him of course. As I ran down the hall I could hear George right behind me. The clacking of our shoes, the beating of our own heart and the panting of our breaths were the only thing we could hear as we ran to the Great Hall in time for some breakfast. Arriving, it was a bizarre sight to see. Beatrix and Fred were flinging bits of hashbrown at each other, while Lee was laughing his butt off. There was pieces of hasbrown everywhere but most people were not there at the moment since there was a Quidditch match this afternoon. Thankfully it was not Gryffindor since the one beater and their reserve were as Madame Pomfrey declared. "Unsuited to play for at leasts three days. I say this since that would be as long as they would listen to my words probably. How true that was. We sat down on the otherside of the table with them. Both were in such a heated argument that they did not even noticed us. We coughed many times before they looked at us. They grinned and put their projectiles down. Leaning over the table I grabbed the destroyed orange. Really, you had to kill Bob again? What is this like the hundredth time."

"No, it is the 136th time. You really need to keep track. We just killed Bob D'Orange the CXXXVI." Declared Fred, handing me an orange slice. I slowly munched on the juicy orange as I also put plenty of sausage, bacon, and fruit salad on my plate. When I was attempting to cut the sausage a great pain flared from my right hand as I changed my idea to just stabbing the sausage with a fork and tearing pieces off with my teeth. Who bloody cares if I eat 'barbarically' once in awhile.

Satisfied with my stomach being overfull of warm and fresh food. Leaving my friends I trudged my way around the school. It was a little bit cool but I did not mind it as long as I could walk around. My head felt alot better, if only I could fix the wrist now. I hated having to be babied it was idiotic, I was an independent and I did love some chivalry now and again but I wanted to prove that I was deserving to be a human on this earth, as corny as it sounds. Sighing, I did not even realise I was standing in the middle of a hallway dazed out of the world until I felt a breathing down my neck. Turning around I was face to face with Draco. I still did not want to talk to him about the kiss.

" Look about the kiss." He began and I let out an insufferable groan.

"I don't want to talk about that last kiss we had." I declared looking at him Looking at him I noticed he was already in his Quidditch robes.

"Alright, I understand," he had said with a smirk as I looked at him strangely. Why would you bring it up only to immediately give up on it. Before I could even ask him that question Draco had already proceeded to press his lips to mine. I felt a tingling feeling as I let my eyelids close. I responded to his kiss, very precariously. It could not have been more than a minute before he pulled away from me. Resting his forehead against mine.  
>"Now about our first kiss, since you did not want to talk about our last kiss. I wouldn't have kissed you if I did not have some feelings. Maybe not true love but there is something there." He said looking at me with his cloudy grey eyes. As I gazed into them I noticed the little flakes of blue. What Ginny had said rang through my ears.<p>

"Draco, you have to understand, maybe I have feelings for you, but you are always mean to the people I care about. How can I even think of being involved with you when you are prattish to them?" I pulled away from him. It was a completely valid point, he mocked the twins, Beatrix, and even Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron was an iffy type of friend though.

" I can change." he said which I cringed at. Of course he would say that, but it was a lie that was commonly used on poor love struck girls.

"Not immediately you can't and beside you are a cunning man, the reason you are in Slytherin obviously, and you will do it behind my back, but assure me that you aren't,while I hear a different story from my friends, making me eventually pick a side." Was my reply as I was strongly arguing my point all the way.

He looked at me before sighing, " You know what?" he began as he got closer to me before he placed a hand on each of my shoulders. I cringed once again, 'Do not shake me, do not throw me, do not hurt me.' I chanted continuously in my head. What I did not expect was to be pulled into a hug. " You are absolutely correct. But this summer I am going to prove to you once and for all that I am going to be the most reliable person in your life." He let me move away again before he crashed his lips to mine. He was definitely hormonal.

"Now excuse me I need to win my game, so we can beat everyone else, and you need clothes, I cannot have you walking around for all the guys to see you." With that he left me alone as I proceeded to walk over to the wall and pound my head against it, praying it would knock some sense into me. Did not work I can assure you, in fact it may have done the opposite. I hear chatter coming around the corner to see Ginny and Hermione.

"There you are! We were looking for you!" Hermione said as the pair walked up to me.

"Yeah we were going to the game and wondered if you were going to join us." Ginny then happily stated as we all walked up to the common room. Nodding I hastily changed into some black tights, a long turtleneck, black in colour aswell and my white jacket and a white beret We all walked out the room and proceeded to run to the game. Making it in plenty of time all of us got seats close to the centre of the field.

The game seemed to have flown by for me as I studied every play the teams made. Gryffindor was to have practice in the morning so Wood would make sure none of the equipment we used was tampered with when the other teams were done in the change rooms, so once Slytherin caught the snitch I had proceeded to as the muggles say it bolt it down the stairs until I reached my captain.

"Wood." I hollered when I got a resonable distance to him waving my good hand. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Pomfrey wasn't kidding when she said you injured yourself." He joked at me as I threw a glare of daggers at him.

"I came to talk to you about strategy actually." I said clearly only to hear voices behind me.

"Oh yeah such as?" Turning around I immediately could only see crooked teeth and bits of greasy hair. Great, Marcus Flint.

"Such as I won't talk about it infront of an enemy team." Even though he was the captain of Slytherin I commanded more power than him at that moment.

"Well girlie maybe you should go work on primping yourself instead of trying to play with the big boys." I was fuming at him. He just had a crooked smirk on his face that I would give an arm and leg to wipe off of his face.

"IF I recall correctly, at the last match I actually played everytime you had that quaffle I always got it from you. A feat which you had been incapable, even injured I could play much better than you and your brute ways. There are things called a strategy that uses brute force and pre determined routines." I stated as he began to recoil. " Now why don't you go into the shower room and primp yourself up to believe any acceptable girl would want to snog you with teeth like that. Or I could fix them up for you right now." I hissed at him with my eyes holding much anger as they were being shadowed by my bangs.

"Whatever." he said storming away with everyone in tow. Draco looked at me while my eyes softened slightly.

" Well Royce nice work. So let's chat shall we?" Oliver said as we each took a seat on the rocks as I explained my observations of what plays some teams use the most, who scores the most, what hoop each Keeper is weakest at. Oliver was his left one. After Wood had written it down he began to think of more strategies. I left him after giving him all my ideas, running into Fred and George along the way. We all decided to hid in a bush and wait for someone to walk by for us to attack with a slushie ball. Fred and George made a rather large pile of them as I grabbed one. When we heard a rustling all of us were about to fire when I noticed it was a dog. He was rather thin. Dropping the slushball I looked at the twins I asked. " Do you have food in your pockets?" Both just shook their heads as I groaned. "Alright." I said standing up.

"Here puppy, here puppy. Come here boy. I said holding my left hand out. The dog tilted its head before it walked over, proceeded to sniff my hand and then lick it.  
>"Good boy, now stay near here alright? I will bring you some food alright?" It was as if he nodded at me, like he had an almost human understanding of the world. Smiling, I ran off to scrummage food from the castle.<p>

I went to the picture that was a bunch of fruits. Walking through I entered the kitchen.

"Um hi there." I said to one of the many house elves, these ones seemed to be bathed and happy, which I thought was nice to see.

"Yes missus?" One asked standing in front of me as I proceeded to crouch.

" If possible could I get a napkin of some meat and a bone, there was a lost dog I saw who is in need of some food. The meat can be cooked or raw it doesn't matter really. Please and thank you." I asked with a smile.

"Why of course." the house elf apparated away only to come back with an entire napkin filled with meat and a bone.

"Thank you so much." I rummaged through my pocket until I found an old braclet of mine. "Here as a thank you, you can have it." She looked at me in awe as I held it out for her. It was a honey colour like her eyes.

"Thank you missus, Honey thanks you greatly." She said placing it on her hand it was extremely loose so I tightened it slightly for her, preventing the chance of her losing it.

I waved goodbye and walked out of the castle and back to the spot.

"Come here boy. I brought lots of food for you." I said once again crouching. He came out as I placed the napkin on the snow. Precariously he walked over and began to eat. Smiling I would occasionally pet his head. When he was finished with the meat, I gave him the bone and took the napkin with me.

"Bye boy, I hope I will see you soon." With that I left to enter the warmth of the castle. Not knowing at the time I met one of the most wanted people alive in the Wizarding World.

**So how did you like it? Too much drama for one chapter or what? Review please :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you guys go! And this chapter has Quidditch, fluff, drama and secrets! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter **

Valentine's day was just around the corner and there was a Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch game on the day before. To me it was a rather silly holiday in my opinion, since it made you try to ask someone out or blow your money to tell someone that you have feelings for them, there is not a day where you tell your negative feelings so why should we have one for love. I had been looking for this Quidditch game for a long time now since that incident with Flint and the Slytherin gits that they call a Quidditch team. There were not many games for the year but we needed to win all of them, by as many points as possible.

Running a finger through my hair I barely took a word to Wood's speeches anymore. Babble on new strategies, talk about any strengths we have against the Slytherins and he would talk about the party we would have when we won. I rolled my eyes as I began to tune in when he was almost done. I decided that for today I was going to be slightly prattish. 

"And cheers to Oliver! May he not be hit with a bludger today!" I cheered gaining the largest round of applause. There was many times that due to him being injured by a damn bludger I had to be a keeper. We all ran out to the field, brooms in our hands. I was happy to have my wrist all better, yet I kept it tensored for the game. I sat on our bench as the rest went onto the field. I cheered when Lee had been talking about the Gryffindor team and insulting our bucktooth, slimy snake of a Slytherin Captain.

Not too long into the game, Oliver had not disobeyed us when we said not to get hit with a bludger, unfortunately Katie had not. She had been whacked with a bludger in the gut and fell of her broom to land on the grass. She was going to be fine, but only she could not play. Looking over to the Slytherin bench I waved at Beatrix and ran onto the field rising in the air with the rest of my teammates.I noticed a whizzing near my ear, swerving away in time to avoid a bludger I sigh in relief, as I looked to see Angelina now had the quaffle but both her and Alicia were being blocked to pass sideways. Before anyone could noticed. I literally dropped my height durastically, I got another shot of adrenaline from the crowd when they all gasped. Tilting sideways I looked to see the quaffle being dropped. As I was tilting I managed to grab it in time before I could speed off forward. I could tell the chasers were on my tail as I swerved like a mad woman. Finally I got close enough and quickly I tossed the quaffle, to Alicia that is, who was in the perfect position to score the goal. Do you not like being a distraction? It is quite amusing.

It was long after, we were only 20 points ahead of Slytherin, and they had the quaffle, I was really hoping that Harry would get the dang snitch now, so it could be over and we could check on Katie. I was on Marcus Flint's tail as I went underneath him and my favourite twins got onto either side of him, they began to continuously hit the bludger near his face, looking at a perfect oppurtunity I swung up and stole the quaffle yelling, " Thanks hun!" it always peeved him everytime, turning hastily I could not see either of my chasers, Marcus was hot on my tail as I began to weeve through all the players I noticed a blur coming to my right side, I tossed the ball into the crook of my left elbow as I threw my arm to block the bludger, the impact was sharp as I proceeded to fly higher, eventually I was above when I felt my broom swing around as I was above the centre ring. It fell out from under me as I was swinging with my right hand until I felt it grab onto the cool metal, hurting alot as I looked, surprisingly the quaffle was in my hand. Shrugging my shoulders I tossed it through the ring as the crowd roared. With my other hand I supported myself long enough to crawl down to the lower half of the ring and sit like a bird perched on a podium.

"Hey team! Can someone grab my broom and get me down!" I screamed as I saw everyone whizzing around. When someone came to get me down I noticed it was Angelina, Alicia came up with my broom as I mounted it from the metal circle. My right hand stung very much but I was glad I wore the tensor afraid of what would have happened if I had not. Soon we were back in the game, it was a dead end for the quaffle since we would take it from Slytherin, they would deflect it throw it at us and then we would deflect it.

Looking around, I noticed a glittering near the middle stand on my right. " C'mon Harry." I thought pleading to any god that he would get it. It seems he took notice of it as Draco did. However in the end Harry had been quicker with his new broom, the Firebolt, McGonagall had cleared for him to ride. We all went down to the ground and were all jumping for joy.

"Royce do not ever scare me like that again!" I heard Oliver screech at me.

"Well you want to win don't you? Beside you need to think outside the box to beat the cunning." I declared with a smirk. He grinned at me as Fred and George threw a shoulder around me.

" Well Woods you have to admit one thing," Fred began as I looked at the pair.

"If she was sorted into Slytherin, like we sometimes think she should have," George continued as I looked at him with 'excuse me?' written on my face.

"Then we would never win against them." finished Fred as I smiled and pulled them into a hug.

"Aww you guys are the best!" I declared as everyone joined our hug. " But thank Harry he is the one that won it for us, I just was outshowing some guys that are in need of a decent shower, and maybe some sunlight." As we broke our little huddle we lined up with our Head of House in the front of the line. Both lines moved as we shook hands with one another, many of the guys were glaring when they saw us and even made rude comments. Snape was in the middle of his line.

"Well Ms. Royce I do believe that the sorting hat made a mistake." he said as looked at him.

"No sir, one needs a certain amount of bravery to climb down and sit on a giant medal ring very high in the air, if you didn't then I would have been hanging to the top for dear life, and surely I would have dropped the ball." I replied as we moved on to Beatrix at the end. We both grinned and fist pumped. I felt terrible for her since rarely did she ever play, while I was thrown in almost every second match.

When we were done everyone ran to the Hospital Wing to see Katie. She had been expecting us it seemed as she was sitting up clenching her gut. Before we entered everyone had agreed to look as if we lost the game.

Her wide smile dropped when she saw our appearances that percieved great sadness.

"How bad?" was all she asked while everyone pushed me forward. I threw a glare in their direction.

"Um, well you see I got kind of left hanging by their goal posts." I said looking at my feet while kicking an imaginary rock. " By the way we won." I then declared looking up. She looked up at us before double taking our reactions that were now wide grins and cheery auras.

"Guys that is awesome!" She said as looked at me.

" Now explain what in bloody blazes do you mean you were left hanging?" she asked looking at me while everyone explained their side of my story. Someone came in with a magical camera and actually showed her. She laughed completely at us.

" You are so suicidal." she had declared looking at me. Luckily she did not have to spend the entire night there so when she had arrived in the common room the party began. Even Beatrix was there congradulating everyone on winning.

The next morning, at the breakfast table someone had thrown a daily prophet infront of me. On the second page was the pictures of the game including a detailed description. One of the subheadings was "Tanya Royce? The Next Quidditch Great?" Swelling with pride I kept the newspaper article to have as a way to remember. Many people were being extremely kind to me and praising me which was nice but unneeded. When I had completed breakfast I ran into the twins. "Hey guys, do you mind bringing me back some candy please?" I asked handing them plenty of money. "And spend some on yourself." Both nodded and I left them to go and went to find something else to do.

Walking around the school yard i wound up sitting on that bridge. My feet dangling over the edge as I sat on the rail. Hearing a coughing noise I turned to see Professor Lupin.

"Hello Professor." I said with a smile as I looked forward again.

"So what brings you out here on a day like today it seems rather unfortunate weather." He said leaning against the rail.

"Oh you know relieving being a bird like yesterday." I answered him with a goofy grin on my face.

" Yes I saw that and I must say that was extremely brave and dangerous. You could have been hurt." He said with an almost fatherly air about him.

"Well I have been hurt worse. So I can deal with the pain." He already knew about it so I was not going to say something cheery such as ' Yeah I was really lucky that I didn't get hurt.' I hoped Professor Lupin knew I did not mean offense.

"You do know you have many people that are willing to help you." he told me while I rolled my eyes.

"Professor to be honest, when you live with something long enough it seems almost normal. I do not think I could possibly cope with bringing more people into my problems." There had been a very quiet silence when I then turned my head to look at him. "Did you know on my way here right before I met up with Fred, George, Beatrix, Lee, Ginny and Hermione that I felt like I should have just came to this very spot and jumped. No looking back, no telling them I was sorry for doing it just doing it. I would not have had to worry about betrothals, or the neglect and abuse, or feelings in general. " I suddenly mentioned. Even something that I had not admitted to myself before. It just felt like the right time. 

"Well I can actually relate to you about the suicidal thoughts. My reasons were different, I was a freak growing up, then I lost my best mate and his wife, who was as close to a sister as I could get, she helped me through more troubles then my best mates got us into, thanks to one of our friends betraying us. Then my other close mate tried to avenge the boy he had grown to think of a brother, only to be sent to Azkaban leaving me all alone." I looked at him and smirked.

"It doesn't help you are a werewolf eh?" I mentioned as I climbed off of my seat on the railing.

He looked at me trying to decipher how I had obtained my knowledge. "Professor, you were gone always near a full moon, you have scars and Professor Snape told the third years about werewolves the first time you were ill. Besides you kind of have the wet dog smell for the first few days of the month." I explained to him as he smiled at me.

"You are very clever and smart as well as devious, like my friend Sirius. He too had many issues with his family." he said while I stared at him. I felt like if I was going to tell anyone other than Bea about the animagus thing it might as well be him.

"Well I don't think he could turn into a canine sir, so there is one difference other than the typical gender difference." I could feel a cold stare at me as I looked back. He did not believe me or something.

"Sir I am not joking by the way. I can turn into a fox, a little white fox. Do I have to prove it to you?" He looked at me for a moment before tilting his head with a smile.

"No, no that won't be necessary, I was surprised since he actually was an animagus as well. In the canine family too. Actually my three male mates were all animagi. Now I suggest you go back inside it is rather chilly today." Nodding slowly, I walked back to the school as I did I could hear rustling in the bushes. So not taking the chance, I dove into the forest and took a minute to breath before I morphed into the fox. There had only been a few times since the summer that I have tried it and it hurt much less these times. Running to the rustling noise I noticed the large black dog again. I finally clicked in. His friend was a canine related animal and escaped only a few months ago, when Remus became a teacher. That was Sirius Black, is what Professor Lupin said true though, that he was innocent for murdering Peter Pettigrew and those muggles? I know if it was in his position I would have done the same, avenging my friends I mean. Looking at the dog, he just growled at me as I turned to run back to the school. Although I may be quicker and could hide easier he was stronger and larger. Probably used to his animal body, I was still tripping over my own feet sometimes.

Before I had went into school I reverted back to my original appearance as in how I had been borne. I walked around as if there was nothing wrong with me and that nothing was troubling my mind. Walking into the Common Room I figured that most students were at lunch. Strolling into my room I shed my jacket and hat and grabbed one book. Entering the common room again I tossed another piece of wood into the fire as I then curled into a ball and began to read. I don't even know what the book was about, I was just skimming the pages to distract my mind from everything. I wanted to demand for Remus not to help an escaped prisioner. It never turns out well in the damn muggle shows and movies. I must have been sitting there for a long while because suddenly I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who chicky poo?" I heard someone whisper in my ear and footsteps of someone infront of me.

"Hm, let me think Percy?" I said it was obvious that it was Fred but I wanted to mess with him.

"Nope."

"Bob D'Orange the CXXXVII?"

"Nada"

"Ronald, Charlie, Bill?" I asked only to get a reaction out of Fred of annoyance.

"Most definitely not, nope and sorry no." I let out a little whine that was suitable for a pout.

"Oh pooey, Fred can you let me see now?" Before I knew it they let go of my eyes only for him to grab the seat beside me.

George then proceeded to move me over as he took the other seat. "So, did you miss us?" George asked me as I moved to lay with my head in George's lap and my feet covering Fred's. However I had one of the pillows from the couch on George's lap so there was no way for Fred to make it awkward.

"Of course I did. Who was I going to annoy to death all day? How was I suppose to prank all the lovey dovey couples. I did not want to do it without mates. I did not see Beatrix even!" At that point I had been staring at Fred so I looked upwards at George. "So what candy did you bring me?" I asked innocently enough. Looking down at me he set a large bag on my stomach. He then grabbed something I could not see and held it above my head. It was a Bertie Bott Bean, which he then proceeded to pop into his mouth. I put my arm in the bag and grabbed a bean from inside the box, when I popped it in my mouth. Mmm, peppermint. Fred then proceeded to have one only for it to be toe jam, the look on his face made me giggle extensively.

We had continued this pattern for a few hours until we all went down for supper. As we sat down I noticed most people had not returned from Hogsmeade yet or they were somewhere else. 'Oh well ' I thought as I sat across from the twins. We looked around to see what was on the table. Looking around I noticed some chicken, grabbing one breast I cut it up into pieces while grabbing some fettucini alfredo as well stirring it together making my own chicken alfredo. The entire time we were joking around and making fun of cupid. As we walked away from the Great Hall we noticed more couples arriving for dinner. Rolling my eyes we all ran back upstairs and played exploding snaps for the rest of the night while eating candy until we felt sick. Eventually, we all went to bed but as I went to sleep. I noticed a bouquet of two dozen roses with a mix of lavender, dark red, light pink and white roses. They were in a beautiful vase that had a lavender ribbon attached to it. Sighing, I gave them a quick sniff before crawling into bed. It did not clue in for until much later, if they were from a male interest how did they get in here?

**So what do you guys think? Who sent her the roses? Will she tell anyone about her incident with Lupin and all the info she gathered? Please review :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter dedicated to DMG5440, SparkySkye812, and Hopefeather! Enjoy you guys! :]**

It was a quiet Friday morning but one girl that did not matter she was already awake and in her friend's dormitory .Easter holidays were coming up, but this holiday was more important. She waited for her partner in crime to come inside as the pair quickly set up some things before she crept over to inbetween both beds of her two friends. She then yelled in a sing song voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE!" As they woke up both were hit in the face by pies full of whipped cream as they blindly crawled off the bed and stood on the floor only to slide on maple syrup as they went on an almost set up track and suddenly stopped. Then a dress fell over each. Both girls laughed as they bolted it through the doors and down the stairs, running out of the common room with both twins on their trail. Continuing to laugh they ran until the footsteps got much to close. Both ducked into a hallway as it was too late to notice a dead end. Both were cornered as they saw the twins who had taken their time to actually get their arms through the sleeves.

"Uh happy birthday?" Beatrix questioned as they were closing in on the girls. The girls had already set up the rest of their pranks, but were hoping to actually see them through and not be murdered by their friends. When they got close enough the two noticed a small gap between the twins and the walls, so Tanya yelled "Run!" as she used that as her ticket to escape. They had continued to run until they were absolutely positive that Fred and George were no longer chasing them.

Tanya POV

"Crap! I forgot my books in my room. And they will be waiting for us." I declared looking at Beatrix who wore a wide grin on her face. "Alright, to the red and yellow picture then!" Beatrix declared as we ran into the dungeons. When we saw the picture we looked for anyone before using it to run into my room, Ginny thankfully was the only one in there as I entered. I looked around and I still saw the flowers I got from valentine's day. They were all in full bloom as I was curious as to how they still were in bloom but it was easily explained by magic.

"You do know you are dead meat right? Fred and George are going to kill you." She stated while I threw all my books into the bag.

"Yes, now you haven't seen us ALL day got it?" I declared to her with my finger pointed to her.

"Well you never-"

"Got it or else I might slip something about you to the boy who lived." I added making sure she did not tell. It seemed extremely obvious as I left the room the way I came in. I was curious sometimes why I was not in Slytherin since I could act just like one.

When we got to the portrait Beatrix declared she needed to get hers aswell, but before I could argue she had dragged me into the Slytherin's pit, as many Gryffindor's called it. It was very grey and green. With the grey stone walls, the green couches and chairs and portraits all carrying a green or snake theme. She brought me down a spiral stairway that went underneath the common room yet did not get colder. We arrived to her room as she went in and I had opted for staying in the hallway. She had not even been got what would have been 30 seconds when I noticed platinum blonde coming up the stairs. When he arrived to a point where I was visible I began to curse Beatrix in my head.

"Coming to see me love?" he asked while he was only a few steps down. I threw him a look of annoyance as I tapped my foot, growing impatient with her since she was taking way too long. I could not at the moment figure out whether being near Draco was better than potentially being killed by the twins. I could not decide. My brother, Crabbe and Goyle were walking up talking about some random things.

"Oh look my _dear little_ sister." Tray mocked at me while I sent him a death glare, and hissed at him.  
>"Yes my <em>precious <em>brother," I had begun only to be cut off by Draco. He seemed to be even more volatile then I was going to be.

"Now why don't you sodder off all three of you while I show this little kitty what happens when you enter the snake's pit." Alright, if I was a fox right now my tail would so be tucked in between my legs, as I whimpered slightly. Tray shot me a glare and then stormed away with a huff. The other two had been in tow with him.

I had momentarily sighed in relief, but shuddered as I remembered that Draco was here with me. All alone with just Draco. Joy. He seemed to have taken notice of it as I looked around. When I looked sideways again Draco was not there. Before I could turn my head completely back to the front I had been pinned to the wall. Draco looked at me as his hand caressing my cheek.

" I never get to see you anymore." he declared staring at me. I knew what he actually meant. Since Quidditch was usually 5 days a week for us and Slytherin. Our two days of `relaxion` were always needed to finish homework or work on pranks. But we have not even been declared to be in an arranged marriage or anything so it was not like I HAD to see him.

I looked down avoiding those eyes. I heard the door open as I used that time to sneak away as Beatrix and I ran for our first class. I was glad that I did not have to deal with Draco until our double potions at the end of the day and then I was gone for an entire week back home. Probably the only time other than Annabelle's engagement party for a long while. As we entered the transfiguration room we had made it just in time for the bell. Sitting in the back we listened as McGonagall began to talk about animagus. I scoffed since I really only needed to know how to become a legal animagus.

Beatrix continuously wrote notes to me as she kept track of what the professor said. I had told Beatrix a matter of weeks ago that I was one and she had been so determined to become one. I really hope she succeeds since that would be amazing, if not she was going to look up in any book how she could possible become one. I have never seen her this determined, other than maybe to leave her house once and for all.

I had hidden all lunch time by going to the kitchens instead of the great hall. Potions had gone smoothly since we did not actually make potions but write an extensive note on different herbs that look alike but create a different reaction in the potions. When we were dismissed I had been planning on just going to the kitchen and maybe grabbing a sandwich before hiding in my room but I had been once again dragged away by someone else well more of being pushed forward with someone covering my eyes. Finally the movement stopped as the hand came away from my eyes. I had been turned around to face Draco.

"Draco what do you want?" I questioned not amused at all by the fact that I had been kidnapped.

He just stood at me and released a sigh of release. "I got a letter at lunch and I thought you might like to know that you are definitely not coming to Malfoy manor this week off." I let out a sigh of relief since I knew that I could hide in my own room for the week. "However, mother, father and I shall be staying there since father wants to insure that you are living properly and are being taught correctly." Great a whole week of dealing with the Malfoy and my actual family. I nodded precautiously as he let out a relief filled breath that he must have been holding in. "Alright so in the morning after breakfast I wish for you to meet me at the front of the school, dress extremely nicely. I expect you there at nine am." I looked at him with shock. How dare he boss me around! I thought as I was going to speak my mind when I realised that he was raised to believe that he had every right to tell me what to do, luckily it was not extremely unreasonable.

"Sure Draco, 9 am front of school." He seemed to be pleased that I was actually listening to him for a change. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips quickly before he walked me to the Great Hall. I felt confused as I knew that I was an independent person yet I took orders like a good little puppy.- When I entered I was thankful to see that Fred and George were gone already either that or they had yet to show up. Quickly, I ate waiting to be pranked more than she had been. There was one thing that I had been pranked with, but I had quickly fixed my overly poofy lips.

It was 8:55 and I was standing outside the front of the school. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a midnight blue jacket that ended aroung my bellybutton, left undone occasionally with sparkles, a dark grey skirt with white lines almost being a plaid type of lining with brown boots, I had been waiting for him, even though I was early I knew it was better to be early then late. I had decided to tap my fingers against my bag as I waited until I coughing noise brought me out of my daze. Looking beside me I notice Draco, bag ready and dressed for success, not to formally but not simple enough to be casual. A white polo with a navy blue jacket and black slacks. Wow we kind of matched, creepy. I thought as we made the way down to the train with all the other students. Alot of people had been going home for the holidays, including the Weasley and Beatrix. I seemed to be in a daze that I had not even noticed when Draco had taken my luggage bag from my hand. He had then escorted me into a cart where Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle already sat. I did not see my siblings yet but I presumed that they would be here soon, unless Annabelle was with Marcus Flint, she is engaged to a werewolf yet she enjoyed to snog at school, our family had been donned as easy since she constantly snogged many people, even a girl or two, and Tray was on his way to being a player himself, everytime I heard about it I was distgusted with the name of Royce, and I sometimes debated actually changing my last name to my grandmum's so I would not have to deal with people making a perception of me because of that.

Draco and I sat on one bench as I began to read a book while the boys were chatting about the most random of things. Although, the book, The Most Bizarre Auror Cases by Sultana Debrovani, had been extremely interested I had decided to give my own opinion into their latest conversation about the Gryffindor team's and how the girls had to 'earn' their way on their team.

"Excuse me, but as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team I can honestly say that we have enough dignity not to ever do anything like that, we had beaten every other person for our positions, and if you like we can gladly prove to you that we can actually beat your team if you like." I stated not even batting and eyelash away from my book. All three boys shut up about the subject so I left them be. In some parts I heard my name with a word such as spicy or feisty. But I gave them no heed as I read about the case of Peter Petigrew. It was under the Bizarre because they could not find anything but his finger.

Before I realised what was going on, we arrived at the station and I shut my book, shoving it back into my small carrying bag. We had let the other three go before I left with Draco leading me out of the train. As Draco had exited the train he gave me a supportive hand to get out, which I graciously accepted, guessing that his parents and my family were waiting for us. Draco ushered us to our luggage and brought both of them to our families. Surprisingly, my father had actually been at the train station today and as soon as I noticed him my fake smile became more real as I sped up to give him a great hug. No matter when everyone else seemed to turn against me he cheered me up, whenever he was there of course, that was rare of course. We all had walked down to the fireplaces where we flooed into our home. Apparently, the Malfoy's had already brought their stuff in for a few days. Not that they were staying any longer, since my mother and Narcissa Malfoy had been taking Annabelle to the spa for almost the entire week before we were to have a supper with Fenrir Greyback, while Annabelle and he planned the engagement party. Tray was gone to visit the Crabbe estate for most of the week, Crabbe had a nine year old sister that mother had deemed suitable for him so she thought that tray could spend time with his friends while meeting a girl that may potentially become Mrs. Tray Royce. And finally, Lucius and father were going to have the second half of the week off, so it was mainly Draco and I during the days, joy.

As we entered the house mother 'suggested' to me that I should escort Draco to his room, across the hall from my own. Nodding, I attempted to grab my own bag only for Mr. Chilvary to take it first as he ushered for me to lead the way. As we climbed the many sets of stairs I arrived into our destined hallway and open the door for his room. It was a cream coloured room with a white sheeted bed. Giving him a goodbye I entered my own room. Nothing had been moved out of place yet the house elves were kind enough to dust it, and air it out. They had even gone into the extent of giving her new bed sheets. Mother was definitely attempting to impress the Malfoys. Sighing, I sat on my bed and flopped onto the bed with my hair cascading behind my head as I threw my arms randomly on the bed. Noticing a knocking noise I began to lift my body up only for the visitor only to open the door. It was Draco peeping his head in here. "Good you are here. Our mothers and Annabelle have left, Tray is about to leave and our fathers left as soon as we entered the building. " he declared as he sat on the bed beside me, of course he had shut the door behind him. I flopped back down while I stared at him. Why could he be so manipulative one moment then kind another. He sometimes made me feel like I should forget about George, but with George I did forget about my troubles and could only think about us.

For many moments we were in a comfortable silence. Attempting to break the silence I decided to break the tension. " Um Draco what are we going to do the next three days?" I asked since it was only he and I until about five pm.

"Well we can do homework, or play some wizard chess, maybe even go for a stroll or a swim. " I looked at him some of this may be interesting I thought as he leaned down to look at me. " Or we could do some of this." He said as I looked at him curiously and lifted my head slightly. As I began to speak Draco had his mouth already on mine. He pressed me down on the bed as he kissed me deeper as he hand was in my hair. It must have only lasted a moment since he sat up and had opened the door to see Tray.

" Listen here Malfoy, while you are anywhere near my sister any door shall remain open. I will not have you disgracing my family by defiling my sister before you marry her. Got it? I may not like her but my family name is at stake here." It was sweet that he attempted to make it seem like he cared but it all faded when he stated the last sentence. For a moment she actually believed he had cared for her.

"Well, I should trust your sister who is almost an adult to tell me when to stop. Besides, you have even told me about your triumphs. So you can mind your own business before I let your parents know how busy you have been all year, especially with your less than decent grades. Your mother will definitely be displeased if she hears about your sister, who is a grade lower than you succeeding in an advanced year of potions, with you having the extra year of knowledge." Draco snarled at him while my brother had just turned to glare. See one moment he is sweet and romantic and the next cold as ice. My brother just left with a huff as Draco just stormed away and went into his room, slamming the door to his room.

It was the third day of holidays, (counting the arrival day as day one), and I had been working on my assignments. I had almost finished everything, but I was stuck on herbology. No one happened to be at home except for Draco and everything in the books confused me to no end. How in heck did the mandrake be considered risky and helpful in potion. What potions? I was growing extremely annoyed as I threw my book at the wall with the door on it. Huffing, I walked up with my parchement in hand, I grabbed the book before I walked over to Draco's room and pounded on Draco's door. He slowly flung it open as I looked at him with some sweet eyes.

"Draco, can you help me please? I do not understand herbology at all." I even batted my eyelashes as he ushered me in leaving the door slightly ajar. I sat beside him while he read the work.

" Well, were you not in class this day?" He began as I shrugged. " Nope your girlfriend has hexed me into the hospital wing, the same day you were in there for the Hippogriff incident." I reply as I scooted in closer to read what he was.

" Oh well the mandrake, which is better known as mandragora as a baby can knock someone unconsious, however as an adult hearing its scream can be potentially fatale. When matured you can cut it up and de-petrify anyone with it. Like last year with the chamber of secrets." I could not believe he could tell me all that from the same material that I did not understand.

I smiled as I finished that question in my assignment, so I was completely donw all my homework, since I had spent all day the previous day working on projects. So I was free for the rest of my break. As a joke I looked at him before I said. " Why thank you Professor Malfoy." I said as I looked at his eyes. He laughed while taking my nooks and parchment paper as he set them aside on the bedside table. He then pulled me closer to him as I sat with my legs underneath me . His arms were snaked around my waist as he began to kiss my neck making me blush. I felt asi f I could not think of anything else. He continued this motion until he dipped lower. "Draco, stop." I whispered out pushing slightly against his chest. But he did not listen, I continued to resist until he stopped. He was pissed off as can be but I was only thirteen, and although I did not mind him kissing me once and awhile I was too freaked out to go any further. I even mentioned this to him before he just glared at me while I walked out of the room. 

Was he really going to be a baby about this? It was pathetic and he continued to sulk the rest of the holidays so I had spent much time outside in the forest by myself. My sister's planning supper had gone off without a hitch surprisingly, but even though I had all this freetime I could not wait until I was back into the school.

Draco had just escorted me on the train giving up his charmed demeanour after we boarded the train. I gave him a stiff goodbye before going to an empty compartment hoping the rest of them would arrive soon. If he was going to be like that I did not want to ever go near him again since I was afraid, if he is like this now what could happen in the future?

I could not but help to feel pitiful until I heard the door slide open with George right there. I lunged at him and hugged him for dear life. " George I missed you so much." I muttered into his chest, only to be muffled by proximity to his chest with my face. He laughed at me as I felt like all my problems were gone, that as long as he was around I would not need to worry about Draco or my family.

Life seemed to be moving along slowly and with little to no more drama. Draco had been talking to me on a semi regular basis but he never attempted to kiss me again. There had been no word of Sirius Black but I had overheard that Buckbeak was going to be killed soon. I heard many sides of that story but I was waiting for today, to go and see this creature. Taking up much of the time when I was all alone I read up on Hippogriffs. So leaving very early in the morning, so that none of my dormmates could question me I walked out of the school, not before stopping at the kitches to grab some cooked meat in hope to see that black dog, or should I say Sirius again. I wrapped it tightly as I walked out into the early morning light. I placed the meat safely in a nook in the tree. I morphed into a fox, as I skulked around the edge of the forest. I had managed to snap a few weasel necks as I then turned back into a fox and wrapped the three weasel carcasses in a cloth before grabbing the cooked meat. Walking through the edge of the forest I finally arrived at the pumpkin patch where he was.

I stood a couple metres away as I left the meat near the edge of the pumpkin patch. Precariously, I took a few steps forward until I then paused and bowed deeply to him. I waited for what had seemed an eternity for me. Finally with the hippogriff snorting he bowed to me as I stood up and walked closer with an open palm ready. "Hi Buckbeak."I said while I he nuzzled into my palm. "Are you hungry fellow?" I looked at him with him staring at me. It was almost as if I could tell what I was saying as I knew his reaction.

"Okay just hold on alright." I walked over to the meat and I tossed one to him only for him to swallow it whole, that had been repeated until I fed him all the weasels. "Well Bucky I will be back." With that I proceeded to walk around to find anywhere that Sirius the black dog may be. It had been forever, so I gave up and sat on the bridge ledge. I overheard a loud snarling, turning around I noticed that the black dog was there. "Hey doggie, or should I say Sirius? There is food in the napkin." I declared looking at the rising sun. It was a beautiful day, or it should be a beautiful day at least. I listened to the sounds of footsteps and the sounds of chewing.

" Good morning Professor." I muttered not looking in his direction. I was thinking clearly about how I loved the freedom I had here, while I was a living doll out of school.

" Why hello Tanya, I should warn you that if you keep feeding strays they may become attached to you. "Remus stated while he looked at the dog.

"Well, that did not stop you sir, infact I believe in a few years I may be in his position. Or do you think I will be different from Sirius and not leave my family no matter what they seem to do." I asked with a sad feeling spreading through my body. I was going to run away. Whether that meant I could never attend school again it did not matter as long as I was away from them. I knew Draco was nice but he was one of them and ever since spring break I could not help but find less positive things about him.

" Ah clever as always Ms. Royce and I do believe that I should remind you that as a child it would be better that you stay at home." Did he not remember our previous conversations. If I went home how exactly was I sure that I would come back to the school next year since how far would they go to disciplining me this summer.

"Now now Remus I knew the Royce family and Michael's wife is as looney as Bellatrix. She may need to do this, like I did. You even declared she is like me, reckless, brave, caring but most importantly a black sheep." I looked around to see a scruffy dark haired man in prison garb so this was the notorious Sirius Black. That was the most I could use to describe him. " By the way Tanya was it? Thank you for the food I would have probably starved without it since someone does not like to feed me regularily. And sorry for growling at you before just safety ya know?"

"Well I haven't even decided yet so you will find out next year and Sirius you are welcome." I was angry at Remus, Draco and my family but mainly myself as I stormed away.I began to walk around the grounds trying to cool off and think. I noticed my friends and they all noticed me before I could hide away. I do not know why but when I saw them I bursted them into tears and told them about everything, except my crush on George and Sirius Black of course. By the time I was done I was in a crushing bear hug by the twins as Beatrix kneeled infront of me with a tissue.

"Ssssshhh. It 's going to be okay." Fred and George whispered as they rocked me slowly. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Leaning my head on George's shoulder I took the tissue and dried my eyes.

Fred looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. " Why did you not tell us earlier?" he asked feeling almost betrayed. I couldn't find the words, everytime I had went to open my mouth it felt locked or glued shut.

"It wasn't your burden to deal with. She was raised by purebloods so any secrets like that were kept secret. Children were taught their place early on or they will suffer. Every parent was different but they followed similar theories. Some may use spells, others will show you their wrath or even they will physically hurt them. They may even use their least favourite child to show the others." Beatrix stated looking at me with eyes that had a new depth to them as I jumped from George's arms and hugged Beatrix tightly. She knew exactly what was going on with me, but she had her own troubles at home with how much emotion she had seen when she talked about the physical hurting.

We all were extremely tense as I stopped sniffling before I hugged everyone thanking them one time while we all decided to grab a thermos of hot chocolate while we sat in the common room. Harry and the rest of the golden trio had left long ago. I could hear chatter everywhere as I looked outside. There was a full moon as soon as I heard the howl I bolted it from the common room and down to the location of the howl. When I arrived Snape was guarding the trio while Sirius was trying to stop Remus from attacking. Before I could be seen I turned into a fox and lunged towards the two friends.I began to help Sirius distract Remus. This man had been helpful to me and I had to help him, even if that meant protecting him from killing anyone by injuring him. As he had swung his arm at me I bit into his arm, only to be tossed into a tree. It hurt as I lunged again and bit at his ankles. Sirius was getting tossed around. I ran forward yipping at him as he swung towards me. Keeping him away from the four I ran around as he swung occasionally with me biting or clawing him. Before I knew his paw got underneath me as he tossed me into a tree my mind slightly fuzzy. Hearing a loud howling noise Remus ran away leaving us all.

Running away, I scurried back to the common room. Entering as a human of course with a plate of fudge in hand. As I walked back to the group they made me explain what happened as I munched on fudge. In the morning I was going to be sure that I checked up on him. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning. The beginning of a new life for me where I no longer was going to be a tool for my parent's and the Malfoy's. But I was not sure where it was going to take me.

**Here you go I am not tired anymore lol. And I have a new idea for a fanfiction I might write :D **


	10. Chapter 10

The end of the year just could not seem to have come sooner. Every Gryffindor player was estatic about the win of the House Cup, Buckbeak managed to live but now is on the run with a con and finally everyone found out Professor Lupin's secret. It was one of the last days as I entered his empty classroom. I proceeded cautiously to walk up to his office where he was packing, and munching on chocolate.

"Um, Professor Lupin. I thought I should come and say goodbye." I said quietly, I was kind of sad to see him leave, I didn't have a schoolgirl crush or anything but he was kind to me when the world kicked me to the ground repeatidely.

"Well that was thoughtful of you. Before you go I have one thing I want you to see." He had then proceeded to usher me out of the office and down to a large cabinet that was rattling. "In here is a Boggart and they take form of your greatest fear. Riddikulus is the spell that shows your greatest fear. I think it might be helpful for you." Nodding I took a deep breath as I held my wand up, Professor opened the door and slowly, almost mockingly the door opened. There stood, myself. Not me persay but an older version of me she was in an outfit that mother wore constantly but had the sleeves rolled up to reveal a dark mark. In a cloudy haze I could see her memories, one was a dead Fred and George, the other was her and Malfoy killing innocent people. She just smirked at me with her hollow eyes as she raised her wand at me. "Cru-" she began as I yelled "Riddikulus" at the top of my lungs. It then turned into Tray dressed like a clown, which he was terribly afraid of.

He then proceeded to shut the door with that boggart inside as I looked at him. "Why?" I asked the Professor it seemed extremely bizarre that he would show me this.

"You see I found it necessary for you to see what you feared. That is if you follow your family and turn away from your friends. I know you already have made many changes in this year alone that have changed this but unfortunately we both know that if you stay with them much longer it could be too late. Just make sure you are alright. I look forward to hearing from you in the future." He had said while he wave to me before I walked out of the room and headed to the Common Room to finish packing.

I was instead of going home I was going to stay at the Weasley's for the first few weeks. Fred, George and Ginny were continuously bugging me about a secret that they knew involving me. I had finished packing and looked around for my last night. Fred, George and I were having a party that night in their dorm with Beatrix and Lee. After weeks of stashing candy they had a large pile of it while everyone was in a circle, Fred beside George, beside Lee, beside me beside Beatrix who was beside Fred. Lee would jokingly throw his arm around me from time to time, choosing to only wear muscle shirt as a way to 'show his godly body' to all of us. We all had laughed at him, seeing as the only muscles he had worked out were the ones in his mouth.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as I looked around to see if anyone was half asleep. George was asleep and Lee was aswell. Putting a finger to my lips I looked at Fred and Beatrix while I pointed at both of them and then Lee. Smirking they nodded and crawled around to prank him.

I crawled to my bag and pulled out my ink and a small paintbrush, as well as my wand and my kittie ears from Christmas. Crawling so I was kneeling in front of him. I then placed the ears on his head as I painted a cute little kitten nose and whisker on his face as well as I painted spots on his face, she had resisted the urge to giggle. As she crawled away Beatrix and Lee woke up Lee as he let out a shriek from all the feathers on his hands, George shot up and when he felt something on his head he grabbed me by the ankle to keep me running away. "Eek George I squeeled while he sat on my back. I attempted to kick his one side trying to get him off of me but to no avail. Beatrix was currently using Fred as a shield, which was the only time she could stand to deal with him.

I laughed at them as i felt George get off of me. I went to step up only for two hands grab me by the waist and threw me on one of the beds. George kneeled on the bed as he glared at me. I felt nervous as he leaned in and he began to tickle my sides. If there was one thing I disliked about myself, other than being related to my family, was that I was extremely ticklish.

"ST-TOP! G-Geor-ge pl-eas-se I-I sur-surrernder!" I laughed out between intakes of breath. He continued until I rolled and proceeded to fall off the bed taking a certain someone with me. Of course I landed on him in an rather awkward position. Like on the train last year.

"You really need to stop doing that!" I declared as I stood up. When I held my hand out to help him someone ran behind me and hit me in the back with a pillow I fell right back onto George as my head was buried in the crook of his neck.

I shot up immediately and grabbed a red fluffy pillow going on a mad rampage attacking everyone with it, giving no mercy whatsoever. It was an intense night as we eventually all fell asleep in a giant pile, thankfully not near Lee unlike poor Beatrix, she had been touched continuously all night. Eventually, even to the extent that she kicked Fred in her place and slept on the one side of me.

It was the time for the train ride home and everyone was ready, it was arather hot day so I wore some jean shorts and wearing a green Irish shirt showing off my favourite Quidditch team. We were all in a compartment as I began to read a book. Only for it to be snatched away from me. "HEY!" I hollered as I jumped around to grab it back, I looked at Fred while I debated kicking him in the shin but I decided to be polite. As I jumped again, the door slid open. Turning around I noticed Draco.

"What do you want?" Fred, George and Beatrix spat in their own way as I just glared at him.

"Well I am here to have Tanya come and escort her to the rightful place for her to be." Draco snapped back looking at me.

Fred and George were in front of me like my own knights. I could not let them fight my battle for me, entirely.

"Like bloody hell you are! I am my own person and I have my own mind, so why don't you go and sit with the other gits while Pansy crawls all over you." I hissed at him standing infront of the twins now.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked looking at me with menance.

"You heard her Malfoy," Beatrix stated standing in tow with the twins.

"Now get lost," Fred continued as then George continued on the sentence.

" Before we make you,"

"Righteyo Fred."

"Right George."

" And correct Beatrix." It was pretty funny that this was happening, as Malfoy stiffened up and stormed away.

I ran to the guys and crushed them into a great hug. " You guys are awesome. Thanks." I stated as I then taken my book back.

The rest of the train ride was similar to this. When we had arrived I walked inbetween my own personal identical bodyguards. Where we were walking I noticed a pack of red heads and smiled, thankfully I knew most of them. Percy did not mind me when I was my studying self but when I was being a pranking queen he disliked me. As we walked over there was a woman the same height as me around 5'6" with bushy red hair. She was smiling as she hugged the twins when they arrived. Her husband, Arthur, who I recall seeing when I sometimes went to the ministry with father was hugging the twins as well as Molly looked at me. "And you must be Tanya. Everyone has told me all about you." She then pulled me in a hug. It was bizarre since she did not even know me. " My darling you are much too thin. Did your parents or the school ever feed you? Come dears time to get you lot to the house. " she asked examining me. I smiled since she was that caring of a person. I just smile widely as everyone walked in the group, me standing out the most due to the lack of red hair.

Arriving at the Burrow I was in awe. It was amaing to me since I was used to the mansions that seemed to not be lived upon. It was beautiful, and seemed very family oriented with all the photos and the magical clock. The stone gave it a sense of almost wisdom such as anything you were going to learn from childhood came from these walls. The fields around it were wide perfect for people to play around and have a garden. All in all the feeling of the estate was warm and cheery. I walked in and Ginny grabbed one hand. " C'mon you will be sharing my room." she said with a smile as I looked at her,

"Just like this year eh?" as we both laughed. I did not know how but every girl we had in our dorm seemed to hog all the hot water and the washroom primping for some imaginary boys. Her room was small aswell with the two cots inside. The room was a salmon colour and had a few Hollyhead Harpies posters scattered around. I threw my trunk under the cot and assisted Ginny with her unpacking. Both of us laughing at the stories Ginny went to tell me about her brother's and their shenanigans. Unfortunately, I would not meet the eldest two which was slightly disappointing. Before we knew it Molly had called us down for supper. Both of us ran down and took seats in between some of the boys. Fred and George were loudly telling their father about any moment on Gryffindor's way to winning the cup.

"Of course if it wasn't for our extra then we would have never won some matches!"

"We bloody well thought she might be suicidal with all the stunts she pulled to win!"

"Right Tanya? Our little birdie. Even got an article in the Daily Prophet." they joked as Arthur seemed to know what they are talking about.

"Ah yes, jumping off your falling broom and swinging on the hoop. Fun times." I declared laughing. A lot of time the table was alive with conversation as we all ate some beef stew which was rather tasteful. I hastily offered to clean up the table as Fred exclaimed I was being a goody two shoes. Was this how most suppers went, especially without the fifty other pieces of silverware?If it I was I would take it instead of sitting in dead silence with glares from everyone and house elves doing everything. I began to scrub the dishes as Molly entered.  
>"Dear you don't have to do that you are the guest." she exclaimed as I set a dried and cleaned dish down.<p>

"I know but I want to. It is so much fun to be helpful. At home I never can do this. I have never even cooked before, as silly as it sounds, so I like trying things and if it helps you out then I am happy too." I smiled back at her while she looked at me.

"Alright well while you are over I shall change that declaration of never cooking." She patted me on the back before ushering me off. Walking around I noticed Fred playing Wizard chess in the living room with George observing. Sitting next to George we began to discuss who was going to win. He of course said his twin while I declared Arthur was simply because Fred was becoming predictible. Soon enough I had won that bet with a large grin casted on my face. As George went on to play and followed the same results. I giggled at their silliness, until I walked up to Ginny's bedroom. She had a rather large box of Teen Witch beside her bed. Shrugging I grabbed a magazine and flipped to a random page _Does Make Up Really Increase Your Chance of Dating? _I was now curious. Skimming through the article I became attached to the magazine.

It was early the next morning, the sunlight was landing on my face. What I did not expect was to see two familiar faces inches from mine staring at me. I was extremely groggy as I took a moment to blink my eyes before I felt myself suddenly being lifted. And carried down the stairs, while I was resisting I had been extremely glad to have worn basketball shorts. Yawning, I began to panic as they went down many of the stairs. Walking down the stairs with people carrying you is never going to end well. As we started to descend the stairs I clung for dear life onto whoever was near my front as I could see the other one going doing holding my legs, one on each shoulder. I do not think ever in my life that I have attempted not to scream incase I would wake someone up. It was getting more difficult each step, so instead of being fearful I just simply closed my eyes as tight as they would go. I felt that this was going to end badly. Sure enough it did. I felt the leg holding twins trip and the one I was clinging to came down with us. Of course, the one let go of my legs as we descended I landed in a pile. Opening my eyes I clung my body completely against George on the ground Fred had somehow was not underneath us in the pile. I looked at George while my head was buried in his shoulders as my arms were strongly around his torso. While our legs had been completely tangled, George clung to me, his arms enveloping me as if I was a child that he was protecting. I blushed madly as I noticed the proximity as I attempted to unlock our legs without injuring either of us.

While we attempted to untangle Molly rushed in screaming about the noise we had made and immediately fretted over us to make sure we were okay. At the top of that stairwell stood Ron, Ginny and Percy. Percy looked annoyed at us as I avoided his beady gaze.

"Morning." I declared yawning as Ginny ran down and assisted me up. After everyone had been back on their feet we proceeded to walk into the kitchen. I assisted Molly with bringing food to the breakfast table. Sitting down, right inbetween the twins, I immediately regretted it. George put a hefty chunk of fruit salad on my plate, Fred then had added a large spoonful of hashbrown, a slice of toast with jam and both added sausages and a hefty portion of bacon.

They were adding a small amount of egg before I stopped them from adding more.

"Boys! Boys! Your mother said I was too thin, now you don't need to make me a balloon." I exclaimed preventing more scrambled eggs from being added to my plate. Both grinned as they began to munch on the food on their plate, easily piled higher than mine, it was two times more at least. As I ate while conversing with Ginny I was shocked to see, that while I was almost finished my plate as I felt as if i was going to burst, the twins already began to fill their plates more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>So this was supposed to be longer but I just got some new that someone I have known for 10 years has passed away so I am ending this here and I am going to start up in a day or so when I feel I am in a better state to write. I know it is short but there will be a new one coming soon. :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so here is my newest chapter. I may slow down on writing some since I am starting a new story. But enjoy. **

To say it was warm out would make anyone give you the dirtiest glare possible. Warm would have been the equivalent to calling a full out blizzard, just a few flakes. Everyone was hiding in the house trying to stay as cool as possible, which meant as little movement as possible. Even Molly did not cook anything instead she 'suggested' we all eat cereal and fruit for breakfast, which everyone was happy for.

So at the moment Ginny, Fred, George and Tanya laid on the cool hardwood of the twin`s rooms that had all the curtains shut. It was a circle with all their heads towards the centre because even in the heat who wants feet in their face. The other three were proceeding for the last hour saying the following conversation.

"Well (insert a name here) what do you want to do today?"

" I don't know, what do you want to do (insert a different name here)"

" I don't know (insert the third name here) what do you wanna do?" Growing annoyed Tanya growled as she sat up.

"I do not know about you but looking out yesterday I saw a pond not to far in the field of your backyard so I am going to swim. Join me if you want, just don't say those damn three sentences again." She declared walking out of the room and grabbing her bathing suit she bolted it into the washroom and changed into the suit, a black and white stripped tankini, with denim shorts, throwing on a large shirt that only hung on one shoulder, Tanya proceeded to pull all her hair back into a ponytail before returning to the bedroom. Ginny was definitely not shy as she walked in red polka dot bikini, and a red semi transparent wrap around her waist with flip flops. Tanya was grabbing hers as she told Ginny that there was probably not going to be any boys but her brothers.

As they descended down the stairs towels in a bag with some spare clothes that Tanya carried they noticed the boys one in a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt, the other in a pair of red shorts and a white shirt. Each shirt had their inital on it so it was easy to know who was who. The quartet linked arms and walked towards the large pond. When it was close enough everyone had literally tore themselves from each other as they ran. Tanya began to run first giving her a head start. Throwing the large t shirt off and kicking off the flip flops she ran into the water and George soon followed both stripping themselves of shirts and shoes. Ginny however had just thrown her towel down and was tanning. "Party pooper." Tanya yelled at the top of her lungs as she plunged under water. It felt like a refreshing burst of energy as she came up splashing Fred and an entire fight began with splashing each other until Tanya dove under water and hid behind Fred. Looking occasionally she could not help but notice her shirtless crush but she distracted herself by tackling Fred into the water. Fred came up from above water with Tanya swimming away. Smirking Fred pulled Tanya back by her foot and lifted her up and onto his shoulder. He proceeded to swim as she pounded on his back to let her go. He stopped and smirked at her.

"Alright if you want let go here you go." He declared as he proceeded to throw her into the water ahead. She could feel herself submerging and the bubbles resting as she crouched underneath and waited. It was time for revenge. Holding her breath tightly she waited underneath until she saw them come closer. Springing upwards she landed on George giggling.

"So did I scare ya?" She asked as she swam back to shore. They were going to need to return soon since it seemed that the sun was soon going to set in the sky. Walking back to shore Tanya proceeded to towel off and throw on her shirt as she tossed the spare clothes at Ginny. It was a white strapless sundress. She knew Ginny would need it since her dad and mum were protective of her, even Molly had not seen Ginny leave in her outfit because it would have been such a comotion. They began to walk back as Tanya stretched her arms she felt herself being scooped up. Groaning she looked at her assailant.  
>"Um George, if you are carrying me let it be a piggyback ride." She declared with a smirk. He set her down and crouched to let her get on his back. Fred eventually put Ginny on his back as the twins yelled. "Last group there is a rotten dragon egg!" Clinging herself to George Tanya had buried her head into the crook of George's neck as he ran. The breeze flung her hair in many directions as she eventually looked up to gaze around noticing the Fred-Ginny team was losing. "Run George Run!" Tanya hollered as they were the first to make it near the outdoor table. Sliding off of George, Tanya and George high fived and then hugged very tightly. When they heard a coughing they noticed Molly, and Arthur staring at them.<p>

Pulling away Tanya fiddled with her hair. " Um good job running." she declared looking away as George too looked the other way as he ran his fingers in his hair.

"Yeah, good job coaching and stuff." He declared as they were both awkwarded out. She swore that his ears blended in with his hairs as hers probably did aswell. His hair not hers. Fred and Ginny arrived looking at them strangely since they had not been there to hear the conversation. Sitting down Tanya sat on the edge of the table with Ginny on one side of her. The girls had been gossiping about many things as everyone else was buried deep into their own conversations or on the food itself. Soon the sun had set and the girls were in their room painting their nails. Tanya went for a red base coat and black zig zags that were splattered randomly on the nails. Pleased with her results, she laid on the cot as Ginny painted her nails many bright colours and splattered them randomly with other colours. She had been at it for an hour since she was always changing her mind.

"So how do you think your wedding will be?" Ginny suddenly pondered as Tanya looked over to her. She shrugged her shoulders before looking up.

"I don't know, something simple, maybe outdoors in the summer. Nice dress and lots of close friends and family. However, if it was up to my mother there would be a very high budget, high elegant wedding with only the best of the best." Tanya decided after a moment of deliberation. She then decided that she needed to hear Ginny's answer.

"And you?" She added to the end. If Tanya could pick a horrible mistake for the day that would be it.

Two hours later Tanya finally was asleep and had been sleeping near the centre of the bed snuggled into a pillow.

_She did not recall anything yet she was looking into a mirror. Looking at herself probably only 5 to 10 years ahead of her now. Her hair had been curled and draped across one shoulder and had a headband of metallic flowers on a slithering vine with leaves occasionally and her face felt caked with make up yet she looked very elegant and formal. The dress was a white and had an almost silvery tinge to it, with a sweetheart neckline that had many intricate details, including a little beaded bow in the centre of her chest that led the trails of vines astray, an a silky flowered skirt with many intricate layers of folded veritcal cloth, the only exception being the horizontal folded silk with the three dimensional roses coming from the left side of her hip and going down into two diagonal lines, the flowers diminishing in size as they descended. It suited the paleness of her skin. In her hand was a bouquet of white roses with a few red roses in the centre forming a heart. Looking around she noticed her father, dressed in his more formal wizard robes with his hair much greyer. Smiling, he had escorted Tanya to a set of doors before draping the veil which had been attached to the headband over her face. He placed her hand over his arm as the doors flew open. It was difficult to see through the veil as they walked down the substantially long aisle. Finally, arriving at the alter her hand had been given to another who assisted her up the steps before tossing up the veil. Across from her was Draco Malfoy. His face was more chisled and well defined, his hair the same length and his eyes more hardened. Turning her head she saw the priest was Voldemort who just smiled as she was trapped .Trapped in her own body as it moved and spoke of its own accord._

Screaming mildly Tanya awoke to the hard contact with a hardwood floor to the face. Groaning she proceeded to lift herself up and dust off. No one had awoken from her mild nightmare thankfully. Walking to the washroom she wiped her face with a damp cloth and took a few calming breaths before returning to the room. Laying on the bed Tanya began to think about her current dilemas she began to drift asleep as the patter of rain on the window began.

It could not have been too early in the morning, since the sun had not even risen. George was listening to the tapping of the rain against the house as he stared at the ceiling, growing rather bored he threw his bed sheets off of his bed as he walked down the hall, fixing his white wife beater as he went. Walking by Ginny's door he stared at it for a moment before he continued his journey. However, in the bedroom, when Tanya heard the creaking of the floorboards her eyes immediately snapped open. Looking at the window she noticed the rain with a grin. As fast as she could manage, without waking the entire clan up she bolted it down the many steps, tiptoeing of course. Running outside she began to twirl around as the rain fell down. Not even taking notice of a red head who was standing in the doorway. Tanya eventually caught notice of the boy before she proceeded to pull him outside to join her. Both proceeded to jump around twirl. Neither notice that the sun was rising. At one point Tanya and George had been playing a game of tag it seemed when Tanya, who was being chased, had her lower body slide out under her as she fell in the mud, her back hitting the ground with a thud. George followed her as he fell and slid on his butt to where Tanya was on her back. Both bursted out laughing until their sides hurt. As George stood up he fell back down onto a heaple mess with Tanya. Then they both attempted to get up by helping each other only to fall into the mud, George's face now covered with mud. Giggling, George took a finger covered in mud and drew a zig zag line on her forehead. Finally, after three more attempts to get up the pair walked back to the house, arms around the other's hips as the were stepping widely infront of each other. Looking at the door, they noticed Arthur standing there with a smile on his face. "C'mon you lot, let's get you cleaned up before your mum see's you and throws a fit." Arthur declared and with the swish of his wand the duo had been as clean as before they went out in the rain. Sitting down on the couch, Tanya and George began to talk about what they were looking forward to when they returned to school and the twin's future shop.

Molly had been going downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone for when they awoke. As she began everything, she let magic take care of the food as she went searching for her knitting, if she recalled correctly it was last left in the living room so that was where she was headed. Sure enough there was her knitting on the table but she smiled more at the scene on the couch. George laid on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest, in between his legs laid Tanya, who had her head in the crook of his neck and arms around his torso as his one was draped over her. The pair was adorable and Molly knew that she would be seeing a marriage in about ten years from these two. Call it mother's instinct but she also was aware of occurences such as this that happened at Hogwarts thanks to Ginny and Fred who wrote her about it constantly.

Grabbing her knitting she waved her wand and a blanket covered the two. She was aware that the two were outside, when you can hear giggling at 4 to 5 in the morning you will be likely to look outside and see what is going on.

Too soon for her liking she was leaving the Burrow until that was she joined the family for the Quidditch World Cup. Arthur even had gotten a ticket for Beatrix who was more than delighted to join them. When Arthur invited her and Beatrix she immediately gave him more then enough galleons to cover at least four tickets. She claimed it was for their hospitality and for her and Beatrix's tickets but when Arthur counted there was much more then that but she was stubborn and refused to take any back claiming she had absolutely no need for it.

Flooing away she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room for a week. She did not want to book a room longer then a week interval incase her arrangements changed. Tanya paid up front and without a single complaint. She had been escorted to one of the rooms as she tossed her suitcase by the window. Flopping on the bed she stared at the ceiling. Was what she was doing truely rational? She knew her family had an awful wrath but they were sure to be mad at her for purposely running away and not attending her own sister's engagement party. But she prayed that she was not going to hear a word of it because she had tried many spells and potions to prevent herself from having her location discovered. Hopefully it worked or she would be as good as dead if not worse.

It had already been three days since her arrival at the Leaky Cauldron and she had been lucky that no one had noticed her. Walking downstairs she sat on the barstool and got a bowl of stew and some butterbeer. As she took the last spoonful of pipping hot stew she began to feel a nudging on her leg. Glancing down there had been a black dog there. Groaning she threw a few coins on the counter before walking up to her room with the dog trailing her, and a man after him. Tanya allowed the dog and Remus into her room before shutting and locking the door. Before she knew it there was now two men in her room. The one was much more groomed then when she saw him before.

"Tanya Elizabeth Isabella Minola Marie-Belle Royce, what did I tell you? That I wanted to hear from you in the future? I have not heard a word from you since Hogwarts and with Death Eaters getting stronger I was getting worried for you since you skipped your sister's engagement party. It has become the talk of Knockturn Alley. Someone thinks that you have been killed or being held hostage. Not that you ran away! Did you even think of where you were going to stay? Or what could happen if your family or the Malfoys found you? No you didn't and now Molly or any of the Weasley could be hurt because of your stupidity!" Lupin started hollering at Tanya as tears welled up in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Oh Remus you bloody wanker! That is not how you deal with a young lady, no wonder you are single! She is going through a tough time, not knowing where she belongs and you just make it worse by screaming at her. You even bloody well told her that she would have to get away from them!' Sirius immediately snapped at Remus while he held the sobbing girl.

Tanya could only hear his screaming again as everything bad came into her mind, flashing continuously. All she could do was sob there was no other possible thing her mind could possibly percieve as a course of action. After what felt like an eternity she had finally calmed down enough to speak rationally.

"Remus, maybe for a course of three bloody weeks I wanted to be happy, enjoy freedom before I let my world crash around me. Just once I wanteed to feel normal, but as you put it I should run back to Draco and be his little lap dog, or well lap fox and let me tell you I would rather die protecting my friends and my freedom then go back to that." For some reason the girl who was in the middle of all this was the most calm. Standing up she stared Remus straight in the eye, hers were still puffy from all the tears but held that look of wisdom and determination. It was very much similiar to that one James and Sirius carried, one that could possible get you killed but it did not matter since she was not being shoved easily. He possibly wondered if maybe she had been born to be Sirius's child not Michael and Anne's, since Michael was always more of a follower then a leader and Anne was in most aspects as well but she was a cruel woman, even back in school.

He looked at her before sighing and rubbing his temple. "Look I am sorry. I was just well nervous for you. You had not mailed me for awhile and I turned over every rock to find you. Just don't scare me like that." He declared as Tanya looked at him before she hugged him.

"Remus, stop worrying or you will get more wrinkles before you have children." She mumbled as Sirius joined the hug laughing.

"Well I already have to babysit him and if my children are anything like you I shall have a heart attack before they turn 17." Replied Remus as the group hugged it out.

Sirius let go as he grabbed her trunk and floated all her belongings into the trunk before handing it to Remus. "Come along now Tanya dear." He said before turning back into a dog.

"What do you mean?" She asked reaching to grab her trunk from the ex- professor.

"Well do you honestly expect us to let you stay here? You will stay with me." Remus declared as he opened the door and Sirius nudged her forward out the door. Remus followed with the trunk thumping against every step. When they arrived downstairs Remus threw her hood up as the group left the pub and went into the muggle street. Wincing at the bright light the group walked down the street to an old beaten up car. Throwing her trunk into the trunk of the car he ushered her into the car, Sirius crawling into the back of the two door car. Sitting in the front she attached the seatbelt as Remus began to drive. She had heard a great deal about the automobile in Muggle Studies class, which is why she knew about the seatbelt. It was her first time and the ride was rather bumpy. When they went on the old dirt roads Sirius reverted back to his normal self.

"Um Remus, where are we going?" Tanya asked her mind curiously wandering to look at the fields and trees.

"We are heading to my little home away from civilization. Usually, I am living here but I sometimes spend a few days at Grimmauld Place." Looking at Sirius, Remus then added, " I will explain later." Pulling up to a little house it was almost a cottage. Climbing out of the automobile Tanya took a whiff of the fresh air. Out here it seemed to be very open and free. The perfect place to hide away from it it all while hopefully she could be forgotten about. Walking around she had grabbed the trunk from the open trunk of the car and walked behind Remus and Sirius. Entering the little cottage, it seemed to be much larger then the outside. Immediately there was a staircase infront of her and a small hallway with two doors on either side. Standing on the stairs Sirius looked at her. "Alright, so this door." Sirius began as he pointed to the door on her right. " Is a closet, feel free to put your jacket in there. And the door on the left is the small tv room and entertainment room. Down the hallway is the kitchen but do not expect very decent foor other then maybe a grilled cheese or steak. Now follow me upstairs will you." Tanya nodded as followed him with the trunk in tow. It thumped against every step as they went upstairs. The stairs came out in the centre of the floor with a door right across from the stairs, and a door on either wall. "Alright, so here is the washroom," he declared pointing to the door at the left of the stairs and pointed clockwise after that that door over there is the miniature library, but is currently my room when I stay here, then there is Remus's room and the one at the top of the stairs is the guest bedroom or for now it is yours." Nodding, Tanya entered the room to see a bare bedroom. The bed had extremely basic bedding and curtains. Placing the trunk down Tanya looked out the window. It was a nice view of the forest and sky. After a few moments she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. It had a warm feel to it. There was a four seated table and a breakfast nook with a gas stove and a tiled counter with different colour swirls all around. From the open wooden beams on the ceiling hung pots and pans. Remus was at the moment taking different things out of the refrigerator. Running over to the kitchen Tanya took everything he had in his hands and set them on the counter.

Turning on the stove she began to prepare the food, she cut up chicken in small bits and set them in a wok before adding different vegetables into the wok and added some of the chicken broth. Stirring it, she let the food simmer. Sirius and Remus has set the table as she cooked some rice. Finally, when the food had been finished she dished it onto the plates and sat with the two older gentlemen.

The meal had been extremely quiet. When she had finished she let the dishes soaked in the sink and before she knew it she had been sitting on the roof of the front porch. Curled up in an overly large hoodie. She heard a noise before turning her head to see that there was an open window and Sirius had been in the process of exiting the window. When he sat beside her the two were in dead silence as they stared at the nearly full moon. Soon Remus would be having his monthly problem and she hoped that they would be able to assist him. Tanya had been the one first to break the silence.

" Was it hard? Running away I mean." Turning to look at him Tanya seemed to have the gaze of a child listening to their uncle's stories.

"At first it wasn't. But then that is when it got more difficult I saw my brother, Regulus, at school constantly and he was getting pressured into being the perfect son to replace me. I missed little things too, like the smell of the house and the annoying little ticks my family had. " he said after a moment of thought. She had smiled at him before laying on the roof.

"I am worried about this coming year. I don't want to hurt George, Beatrix or any of the other Weasleys for my stupidity. " Letting a sigh out she folded her arms behind her head.

Before Sirius could reassure her she stood up and entered the cottage through Sirius' room. Going into her room she flopped onto the bed and groaned. Dozing off almost immediately she began to dream. She could hear many voices in her dreams. Whether it was good or bad it would always turn into her hearing someone telling her how she was going to pay for it and be found. How she was going to be punished when she returned home whether dragged or not.

It had been two weeks already and she had woke up screaming, Remus was already pinning her down as she thrashed, screaming as if she saw Bloody Mary herself. She began to scream things like don't hurt Beatrix, George or Ginny, or please god no and don't torture me! Finally, she snapped out of it as she looked at Remus before clutching desperately to Remus as a way of almost staying in reality. Remus held her close as she was being reassured of her safety.

If Remus were ever going to say that he felt like he had a new family other than Sirius and Harry he would at that moment as he took cared of this scared thirteen year old.


	12. Chapter 12

**To all the awesome people that are reading this I thank you greatly and present you with a new chapter XD enjoy :D **

Beatrix and I were at the Burrow, tomorrow was the Quidditch World Cup and we were excited. Running a hand through my now short hair as we looked up at the clouds. We could see shadows above our heads blocking the sunlight from us. Before either of us could potentially sit up we had someone sit on our stomachs before they laid over us. Fred was sitting on me and leaned onto Beatrix while George sat on Beatrix and laid onto me with his face just inches from mine.

"Uh, hello?" I declared looking at them without lifting my head since it would remove any more of my personal bubble. Before the boys could even respond Beatrix hollered at them.

"Ugh, you two are soo heavy get off before I get squished like a pancake I would love to see the World Cup at least once before I die." Pushing at George's legs hastily she attempted to squeeze away. Thankfully the boys got off of us before we jumped up and bolted it. Beatrix having a headstart over me made it through the house before I could even get 10 feet from that door. Knowing I had no chance against them in running I opted for animagus. Turning into a fox I bolted it through the house zig zagging, making it impossible for them to even catch me. I ran beside Beatrix as we dashed into the twin's bedroom and me being human again I sat against the door as Beatrix stood and pushed herself right against the door. We could feel someone slamming against the door repeatedly as we continued being lurched forward. Beatrix suddenly flew away from the door. One girl vs two boys never usually ends well and it didn't. Suddenly I had been tossed to the floor my face deep in a pile of clothing. Lifting my head up I immediately noticed a pair of red boxers with pink hearts. Jumping back I immediately had landed against a solid body as I began to gut myself laughing as, whichever twin it was, I was lifted off the ground while I began to laugh until I was suddenly tossed through the air where i had been caught by the other twin. I clung to him for dear life. My hands were not even noticeable due to how shaggy their hair was.

"Fred if you ever want to be called a sexy beast again then you will not toss me like a rock sack." I mumbled as my head was close to his shoulder as he began to spin around. Burying my head in his shoulders I tried not to scream like a madwoman. After a few moments I was tossed on the bed before I scrambled away. Standing beside Beatrix I could definitely tell that she was going to be shorter than I was. I was almost fourteen and I was 5'6" already while she was she had been only about 4'8" which was average for a girl in our age. I must have hit puberty earlier then her. Sprinting out of the bedroom we ran downstairs in attempt to hide from the twins using Molly, while being helpful. As I looked into the living room had been Harry and Ron. Running over I had hugged Harry. Even though I did not like him at the start of my schooling, I had become a friend of his like Neville was so not too close but could talk to her if needed.

"You are too thin. Have you eaten this summer even?" I questioned looking at him in his overly baggy t-shirt. He smiled at me as I escorted him into the kitchen where Molly was cooking.  
>"Molly! We need something for this poor boy to put extra meat on this skeleton." Whenever I was over I had become Molly's little student for cooking. Beatrix tried to cook the night before, but it ended with a fire extinguisher spell, she had been fine with the salad, and cold foods preparation but nothing warm.<p>

Looking at me she immediately hugged Harry as I began to set the large table for everyone. Hermione was to be joining us in the morning. Dishes began to hover to the table as Molly began to yell for everyone to come down for supper. Everyone sat down as George and Fred looked at us mischevious. Beatrix and I that was. When supper was over I went to help Molly clean up while Beatrix disappeared suddenly. After I set the last dish in the cupboard I walked outside, the wind blowing as I just stared at the stars. I could hear someone walking outside looking around I noticed Arthur and he came to sit beside me.

"Tanya, do you mind if we chat? I would like for you to be honest with me. " I looked at Arthur before nodding to him as he began to speak.

"What happened at your home? Your father has been worried sick, Lucius and your mother had been furious whenever your name or something similar is mentioned at the ministry. Remus did tell me that you have been living with him but I would like for you to tell me. I am with a group that can help you, The Order, but we can't help you until you tell us." Arthur began as I let out a groan.

I sighed before I began to talk. " You see I am from one of the most pureblood families in the magical world, descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself apparently, so my mother had been very strict in my raising. Even occasionally being hit when I was extremely misbehaved. I had never been able to speak anything that. My family had always been close to the Malfoys and many other Death Eaters, I never saw my father have the mark but my mother does most definitely. She even kept me out of school for a year until she deemed I was safe enough to be let out into the public without her. However I was extremely free at school and began to prank, simple things, Beatrix does most of the pranking. That summer I had been punished severely. Cruciatus curse styled punishment," when I mentioned this Arthur gasped at me looking at me. " It eventually did stop when it was near the time that Malfoy's had been visiting or we were visiting them. Mother actually was arranging a marraige between us. She did it for my sister even with that werewolf, you know that one who bite Remus." I said but Arthur interrupted me.

" Fenrir Greyback."

"Yes him, but anyways Lucius grew extremely fond of me being with his son, all year Draco was keeping an eye on me and tried to control me when he could, I was even supposed to be with Draco almost all summer, except when I was supposed to be here. I came early though, basically telling my family that I was no longer listening to them. She basically refused to let me even come near the house or the Malfoy's for Christmas yet she invited my siblings home. And now I am terrified that if your family gets hurt it is all my fault since I was stupid to not just grin and bare it." I could fear tears threatening to spill. Arthur could tell that as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Truth be told we are always worried since Harry is always having the most awful luck but don't worry about it you are family and family protects one another. Besides, you are very lucky since most people do not get away always scotch-free like you did."

"Sir not being rude but I am still very tormented by it. Ever since it began I have been having terrible thoughts, thankfully George, Beatrix, Fred and Remus have been there for me." I muttered as I rested my head on my chin while my arms had been wrapped around my legs.

"Well you have all of us to talk to and if you ever need to talk feel free to talk with me. Now we best be getting to bed it is going to be an early morning to a long day." he said while he stood up. I sat there for awhile, listening to the wolves and other sounds of the night. It wasn't until the moon was high that I actually had went to bed, Ginny and Beatrix soundly asleep as I slept on a pile of blankets.

It was early morning as I awoke to the noise of footsteps standing up I grabbed my change of clothes and my overnight sack as I walked out of the bedroom and to the washroom. Quickly washing my face, putting in green streaks into my hair and changing into my jeans and tank top that was green and read 'Irish have the most fun.'in white. I laughed since my gramma would always tell me this when I was younger since she was a pureblooded Irish wizard. Throwing a white and green striped hoodie I exited the bathroom and tip toed into the kitchen to see Molly and Arthur already awake as breakfast was oatmeal.

"Good morning." I had declared rather cheerfully as I looked around at them.

"Oh you are up rather early. We were just going to start waking everyone up." Molly said while there was a noise from the fireplace. Walking into the living room we noticed that Hermione was there.

"Hermione dear please come sit down, eat breakfast. We were just about to wake the others." Molly said as she ushered Hermione around.

"Morning Hermione." I said looking at her, I did not believe she liked me since she believed I was going to treat her like almost any other pureblood that I knew or was related to. But I was going to be nice to her, even if it killed me.

"Good Morning Tanya. Lovely hair." she said trying to ease the tension as we stood in the room.

"Why thank you. Now excuse me I gotta go wake up the twins, Gin Gin and Trix. " I declared wanting to leave the awkwardness.

"Well I will go wake Ronald and Harry." she said as we both walked up the stairs in the awkward silence until it was time to split. I ran into the room I shared with the other two girls and shook them awake telling them they needed to go get ready before I woke up the twins.

Running out of the room when both girls threw pillows at me I bolted it up and into the twins room. Knocking on the door I got no response so I proceeded to enter the room and creeped over to George's bed before I actually pounced on him. "Wakey Wakey Georgie Worgie!" I whispered as I suddenly had been pinned underneath him.

" George get off." I said but he only held onto me tighter as I freed my arms and began to tickle him. His eyes shot open before he rolled away and fell of the bed. Fred slowly sat up when he heard the loud thump, rubbing his eyes in the process. "What in bloody blazes?" He asked as I looked at Fred kneeling on the bed, apparently having my one shoulder being uncovered by the hoodie which had drooped.

" Morning, Freddie Weddie. It is time for Quidditch!" I proclaimed as I ran off of George's bed and pounced on Fred.

" Now get up or I will attack you like I did George." I threatened as I sat beside him.

"Whatever," he groaned as he flipped onto his side as he closed his eyes again. Crawling over him I proceeded to tickle him before he attempted to roll away and fall on the floor. I had been smart since I was at no risk of falling. However being murdered by two twins did seem like a possibility for my future so I jumped over the end of the bed's railing and ran out of the room down every step until I reached the kitchen where Ginny, Beatrix, Hermione and Harry sat with Arthur and Molly eating oatmeal. Sitting down I put some into a bowl before adding a heap of berries into it. Looking at Beatrix bowl all you could see was strawberries in the little amount of oatmeal.

Soon enough we were on our way to the portkey. We were supposed to meet up with Amos and Cedric Diggory. As we did both Hermione and Ginny began to giggle as I even took a minute to ogle, I did not see if Beatrix did but I had to presume that she did. Cedric did not mind since he was smirking intensively. Well all continued walking until we reached a manky old boot. Everyone squeezed into touching the boot as I drew the metophorical straw and I had been stuck in between George and Cedric. I could feel the tug as we heard 'Let go!' and screaming. I began to fly in the air as I was walking almost I had almost gotten the hang of walking when suddenly I noticed Beatrix falling as I went to grab her hand only to fall myself. Landing on George it was a rather awkward position since I always was falling on George in awkward positions. I was basically straddling his hips while I had my hands on either side of his face. Blushing like crazy I scrambled off of him only to run back into Cedric who prevented me from falling.

"Uh thanks." I said before walking over to Ginny and the other two girls who began giggling at me before saying.  
>" Looks like someone is catching the interest of many males now." I shot a smile at all three of them.<p>

"Well you know, the green streaks are really attractive apparently to most guys, total must have for any girl." I said winking as we all began to gut ourselves laughing while any male in the group just looked at us strangely.

Finally, we arrived into the large group of people as we walked towards our tent as Fred and George kept a hold of Beatrix and I to ensure that we could not get lost from them. Arriving in the tent we could hear Harry mutter ' I love magic.' Laughing at it all of us girls just went and picked out bunk beds. I got a top one as did Ginny. Walking back into the main room of the tent, Fred George and I began to paint our faces with the Irish green. Beatrix eventually walked over as I painted an entire clover on her face. On my face was many different clovers around my face as I had green eyeshadow and green eyeliner on my face.

Soon after everyone began to make the journey to our seats, up top. As we were walking I noticed the Malfoys and immediately ducked behind the twins, knowing my predictament. Finally, after a grueling long conversation we got to leave to our seats. As we arrived near the top I could not help but notice the height, I was growing quite fearful as we climbed higher, I loved heights when I was on a broom but this was much higher than I think I have ever been. At one point I clutched onto George's hand who was right beside me as we walked. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as he held onto it tightly while we climbed higher and higher. Finally we arrived to our spot and I smiled widely as I held onto George's hand tighter. Cheering when the Irish came out as we screamed to each other and pointed saying each players name. Then we cheered when Viktor Krum came out. The game only last a few hours as the entire time George held onto my hand. The game had been over and the Irish won. Turning away from George I grabbed Fred's hat as I turned back to George and put it on his head before he placed it on mine.

Now to most people it would have been the perfect time for a movie style kiss. But this was reality not a muggle movie so we didn't instead we were inside the tent and mocking Ronald at the moment.

"Viktor I love you." Fred began as George added on

"Viktor I do!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you." this line Harry Beatrix and I joined in aswell. But that mood suddenly changed as we went outside and saw the mass hysteria. "Get back to the portkey. Fred George, Ginny is your responsibility." With that Fred and George became over protective of Ginny as I latched my arm with Beatrix while we ran around trying to get back to the portkey. Being shoved both of us fell and I could feel my head hit something but when I noticed all the death eaters wearing those pointed hats and masks I yanked Beatrix up and ran to the portkey. I could hear spells whiz by us occasionally as we turned direction. "Beatrix! Have you become an animagus yet! " I hollered as we ran.

"Yeah why?" she yelled back as I looked at her before screaming.

"Turn into whatever bloody animal you are and go to the portkey." with that I saw black feathers suddenly and I heard the flapping of wings. Looking I noticed a crow or raven flying away that was Beatrix. Running like crazy I suddenly stopped when I saw the Death Eaters getting closer. Looking around I noticed it was clear before turning into a fox. Running to the portkey I noticed everyone except the Golden Trio was there. Turning back to the human I was and I crawled through the bushes as I felt my body being immediately enveloped in a hug before three other bodies joined the hug as well.

"You five take the portkey back to the house and I will meet you there with the other three." Nodding we all complied with Arthur and took the portkey as we landed on the ground as the portkey disappeared back, Arthur probably had enchanted this to return so they could go back home or something. Running through the forest we got back to the burrow as we ran in only for Molly to hug each of us tightly.

"I was so worried! If you either of you twins died I would have felt so terrible for yelling at you about your OWLs as your last memory of us." She proclaimed hugging Fred and George. She hugged Ginny after the twins and then Beatrix, finally she had embraced me before getting all of us to sit in the living room before handing each of us a hot chocolate to drink. When Arthur and the Golden Trio had returned. Molly hugged each one of them as they had been told to sit down before she handed them hot chocolate. As everyone began to calm down we suddenly saw Remus Lupin apparating into the building as he ran over.

"Are you alright?" he asked while I nodded before he set my hot chocolate down as he hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Next time owl me as soon as you are safe." He said before he hugged me once more. Regaining his composure he looked over at Molly.

"Sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to make sure Tanya and everyone had been alright." He said before tossing me a bar of chocolate and apparating away.

Giving everyone a piece of chocolate we all munched away as our nerves calmed down. Slowly I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I yawned before leaning on George as a pillow. The next thing I remember was being half awake and half asleep as I was being carried. Looking at the person they had shaggy red hair so I just smiled and cuddled into the warmth as I drifted back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this chapter is very actiony with battles, Quidditch and the Daredevil Tanya and Crazy Beatrix! Alot goes on in this chapter and to all my reviewers I love you all! Thanks for the support guys you rock. Let me know how you think stuff should develop since there was not much George or Fred in this chapter. Or fluff so tell me how you want me to repay you for that lol (story wise not money wise lol) **

Everyone had been at the train station as we were having the goodbyes with the Weasleys , Arthur and Molly, Percy could not be bothered to show us off, and even Remus. As we all finished the goodbyes everyone boarded the train. Looking back I waved to the trio that had showed us off. When I did I notice Lucius Malfoy staring right at me. Panic ran through each nerve as I ran into the train. Hoping I would not be followed. As I scurried into the train I was just about to run into Tray and Blaise. However someone else stepped into the way before I possibly could. It was Draco. Joy. I went to back up only to collide into the meat sacks known as Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco had glared at me as I was being leaned in closer and closer until I was backed into the wall. "Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" He asked staring down at me. Turning my head slightly I noticed that Tray had left and now there was only Blaise on one side and Crabbe and Goyle on the other. My head had been snapped back suddenly.

"Don't look away from me, you will do as you are told."He said as he tightly held my chin. "Now you are going to be punished for running away like that. Father is absolutely furious with you, and me in turn. Your family, well they seemed worried but they would have been more then pleased to disown you on the spot however my father convinced them not to be too hasty. " He said leaning in to almost whisper in my ear. I hissed at the close proximity.

"Go rot in a hole mommy's boy." I snarled at him while trying to get out of his grip. He was a good inch taller then me at the moment as I glared at him, hatred building in her entire body. Before I could even retreat my head, I had a sharp stinging on my cheek as my one side of my face was against the wall.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked venomously in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I growled. I needed to get out and I thought about any way to defend myself. I finally came to a conclusion and snapped my knee straight into his pride and joy. Immediately he collapsed to the ground as I pulled my wand out and shouted petrificus totalus three times. Running away I tried to get away as fast as I could until I found the compartment with George, Fred, Beatrix and Angelina. I was huffing as I collapsed into a seat beside Angelina.

"What got you so out of breath?" Fred asked with a smirk as George continued.

"Did you miss being with your twins?"

I shook my head as I began to hold my head inbetween my knees trying to breath. "Malfoy corner, slapped, hit groin, hex, ran." I said as I tried to breath.

"Okay repeat we need to hear every word." Angelina said as I looked at them before I had actually took a moment to calm down before I said it again.

"I was walking to meet you but Malfoy cornered me, when I insulted him he slapped me as I knew I needed to get away and hit him in the groin where he collapsed and I then hexed his three goonies before I was ran to you guys." I thought that covered everything as Beatrix began to holler.

"Malfoy is so dead No one hurts Tanya but me and Quidditch." she was storming to the door when George grabbed her.

"Sit down and shut up." Fred said as he pinned her one arm down. I let my head fall back with a thump.

"You know this is only the beginning right?" Angelina said as I groaned and nodded. She was really nice, and somehow we both came to an unspoken conclusion that she did not like George, which made me feel better about not competing with her.

"Yeah yeah. Don't remind me." I retorted as I rubbed my sore cheek.

We were all at the dinner waiting to eat, . Groaning, it was late October and I got used to my schedule that during the week I would attend classes, during my free period work on homework, have supper do about 30 minutes of homework and then sleep. I was pleased with that routine but it was interrupted by Dumbledore's waiting. Growling I was about to stab the table when I heard Dumbledore begin to talk.

"We will be having guests at Hogwarts this year. For a special tournament. The Triwizard tournament. Now may I please present the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. " On that cue many women all came into the Great Hall, wearing a pastel blue outfit.

"And please present our friends from the North, Durmstrang Institute." On cue again they entered the building with sparks. It was cool but I wanted food right the bloody hell now. Dumbeldore and some guy at the ministry were talking. It was Barty Crouch Sr. If I recalled correctly he had a Death Eater of a son. They were talking about the Tri Wizard tournaments and that only seventh years could enter, which ticked off many students. I heard the twins holler as I pulled the one beside me down.

Finally after an eternity we were allowed to eat. I shoved many things on my plates including things I could not even name. I didn't shovel it in my mouth hastily but I did eat a full plate of food, making me grin like the cheshire cat himself.

Beatrix walked over to me as we stood up and walked to the library both wanting to find new spells and potions to reek havoc on all the french girls with. As we were walking I noticed Draco and his goons trailing us.

"Bea, I think that we are being followed by rats." I said as she knew my code words. She looked at me before nodding as we sneakily grabbed our wands. As the footsteps drew closer we both turned on our heels. The boys were already there as we held our wands at aim.

"Hey Princey it is wrong to follow someone." Beatrix snapped at Draco as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Crabbe and Goyle were sneering from the back of the group Tray in the front with Draco and Blaise.

"Well we need to teach the beasts their places. After all runaway dogs never seem to be right after they come home, but they always do scurry back home." Tray retorted as he stood up to face Beatrix.

"Just because I am not a stuck up little purebred that will listen and obey every little move or order that I am told. I have a brain!" I hollered at them as I saw Crabbe lift his wand to hex us. Immediately I sent an expelliarmus as did Beatrix. Hers hit Goyle and mine hit Crabbe. We saw sparks flying as we defended ourselves and tried hitting them but it didn`t work since they had three people, one to defend two to attack. I was cussing as I shot a large hex at their direction at the same time Beatrix sent another Bat boogey hex right behind it as Blaise defended the one only to be struck by the other. Tossing another spell at Tray I was happy to see it hit him in the leg as he collapsed on his jelly legs. I grinned happily as I threw a shield to Beatrix who had a spell coming her way.

But as I turned my head I noticed a hex coming my way. Jumping out of the way. I noticed I landed on a pair of feet. All firing immediately stopped. Looking upwards I could not help but notice I was practically kissing Viktor Krum's feet. Standing up I immediately brushed myself off.

"You 'ave no right to attack two young ladies. It brings great shame to tink tat you are cowardly enough to figth them. If you vant a fight then I am 'ere to fight." he declared as they five ran away. I stood up to notice that there was four boys with him all extremely fit.

"Thank you so much." I said looking at them while I fiddling with my charm bracelet, a Quidditch themed one I had recieved in the summer from Remus as a tribute to winning the House Cup.

"Yeah we totally owe you. Mine name is Beatrix and this is Tanya." Beatrix said as she smiled at them, she was a little displeased to end fighting since it released build up rage, Quidditch worked too.

"Thank you Beee-Ah-tricks and Tawn-ee-ya but we don't need any revard for 'elping you. " Viktor said with a smile as we eventually left them to go to the library.

It was early November as Tanya ran down the remainding stairs. "Viktor! Viktor!" She hollered as Beatrix caught up with her.

"We need your help." Tanya began as Beatrix continued.

"We need to play Quidditch and we cannot unless we get people from every school wanting to play in a scrimmage game." Both girls stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Hov exactly am I involved?" he asked staring at the girls.

"We need you to find Durmstrang students that want to play, we already talked to Madeline the one Quidditch captain for Beauxbatons and she said sure." Tanya spewed out as they began to escort him to the passage to Dumbledore's office.

"Vell a good game of Quidditch vould be relaxing. " Viktor said with a smirk on his face thinking of all the boys who would agree with him.

"We thought you might say that." Beatrix said as we stopped infront of statue.

"Lemon drops." Tanya and Beatrix said with smiles as they dragged the boy behind them. Running into the office they noticed McGonagall was in the room as well.

"Don't tell me you were in trouble again. For heavens sakes can you go a month without causing trouble." she declared staring at them.

"Professor, you really need to have more faith in us. We don't always talk to Dumbledore when we are in trouble. We talk about Bertie Botts too." Beatrix replied with a smile as we looked at him.

"Actually we want to do a large scrimmage tournament of sorts, like 6 teams, two from each school or something like that or just a group of teams and the max of six teams." Tanya began as she looked at their headmaster.

"Miss Royce, and Miss Elryc that is a good idea but with the Tri Wizard tournament how will we get the interest?" He questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Ve could publish it as a school friendly com-pett-ition. Many papers vould love it and the students would since they could different teams would use it to feind new players." Viktor said since both girls were at a stump.

"We even have interest from Beauxbatons see? Madeline Moshier even wrote a verification for it." Beatrix said pulling a scroll from her sleeve.

"Well then we shall have it during Christmas Break and I will tell everyone this evening. I hope to see all three of you playing, but Ms. Royce less daredevil type stunts please." All three nodded with smirks.

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons!" Fred, George, Beatrix and Tanya screamed repeatidly as they hopped around the school. Noticing Viktor Tanya asked as she ran to him.

"Did you ask her yet? C'mon do it soon or she will go with Ron as friends." Tanya said as she looked at him.

"I was going to ask Hermy-Own-Ninny today." he replied as Tanya looked at him.

"Well go do it! Don't wait." she hollered as she ran to her friends. The group were going to try outs for the evening. As Tanya and Beatrix went to sign up they had the sheet pulled away from them.

"We want to win so no girls on either team, we only want the best. Maybe go meet up with the other girls and be cheerleaders." the two captains declared as she glared at him completely. George and Fredalready signed up and were away from sight.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Tanya and Beatrix shouted as they stormed away. Walking back to the school they noticed Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Cho and another girl Macey, she thought the girl's name was, she was from Hufflepuff.

"Got banned from the team too?" Angelina asked as Beatrix nodded as she began to speak.  
>"They are such sexist pigs!I want to take a pair of pompoms and shove them right up their ar-"<p>

Tanya looked at every girl as she interrupted the almost cussing Beatrix." Um guys there are seven of us here. We have three chasers, a keeper, a seeker and two alternates that have been beaters plenty of time. Although I am not that great at it, but that is besides the point." All five girls stared at her bizarrely except for Beatrix who agreed at her lack of skill in being a beater since she rarely had to cover for the twins, mainly Oliver and the chasers actually and occasionally Harry. "Come on if the Hollyhead Harpies could do it then we could. So what do you say, are you with me or not?" Tanya declared with a burning motivation.

"Aye!" they all shouted as we ran to the Headmaster's table where Dumbledore, Maxine, Karkaroff and McGonagall were there.

"Headmasters and Headmistresses. Neither of the two teams for Hogwarts would let girls on the team since they only want the best and apparently we aren't good enough. Four of us won the House Cup last year." Tanya declared with extreme emotion into it.

"Yeah its not fair since we want to play Quidditch too. All of us worked our way into our teams to be equal to them only for them to shut us down the first chance they got. Bloody wankers they are." Beatrix added as an afterthought as all the girls nodded.

"Well Igor, Olympe would you mind if they did since it would even the teams out. Unless of course Olympe you have another set of students wanting to play?" Professor Dumbledore questioned as Igor just nodded.

"Why not its not like we can lose with Viktor on our team."

"I ave no more girls wanting to play so but of course. Let them need to be strong and confeedant, like 'ow we teach them at my school." Olympe said with her accent seeping through.

"Thank you so much Professors!" The girls all beamed with excitement as they curtseyed before running to find Hagrid, booking many practice times under the name of the Hexing Honeys. Many of the boys were unhappy with it but did not voice their opinions for the fear of being hexed. Draco was more then happy to speak his mind since he was one team's seeker. Surprisingly, Harry was not the other seeker but Cedric Diggory was.

Soon the tournament began and was set to end the night before the Yule Ball. Beatrix had decided to go with a Durmstrang boy as friends, and George was taking me as friends saying ' Any other girl would believe I wanted to be in a serious relationship if I asked them so I thought why not ask my best female mate to come and enjoy the night with me.' Sighing she looked around at the schedule. There was six teams and they would each one match against each other team the two teams that had the most wins or if worst came to worst the ones with the most points would move on to find first place, then the next two teams would compete for third and fourth and finally the lowest ranked teams would compete for fifth and sixth place.

The first match for the Hexing Honeys were against the Sly Slithers,and of course most of the players were Slytherin with one Ravenclaw student on the team but he had been the brother of a Slytherin player. Rising up into the air she felt her hand tighten around the small club.

"The Hexing Honeys are versus the Sly Slithers, so basically all the mighty fine Quidditch playing females are going against the majority of the Slytherin team with one slimey Ravenclaw in the mix. "Lee said through the microphone as all the girls looked over to him yelling to him.

"Love you too LEE!" the rest of the match Lee made many comments on Angelina's scoring capabilities. It was an hour into the game and the Slithers were leading by thirty points. At the moment they had the quaffle and Draco caught eye of the snitch. Looking around she noticed a bludger and yelled to Beatrix, "Ferret face!" nodding both girls got to a bludger and aimed at Malfoy who barely missed both. Not even paying attention to if it hit him of not Tanya flew towards the person in possesion of the quaffle at that moment there was a bludger flying towards Cho Chang, smirking Tanya kept a great hold of her club before flipping so she was hanging onto the broom with her hand and crossed legs, aiming for the bludger she hit it just as she also knicked the quaffle sending it flying where it was caught by a different chaser for the Slithers. However Angelina was quick to take it from them and race to the goal post tossing it in with all their might.

"The lovely Angelina scores the goal for The Honeys! Tanya performing one of her daredevil stunts to stop a bludger from hitting her teammate, the seeker Cho Chang. Sometimes all of us must wonder does she have a right mind? Well look at her co worker Beatrix, hitting bludgers in every direction and scaring all the boys with her... cackling? Yes she has been cackling folks. This must be one of the most bizarre teams possible." Soon enough the boys had the quaffle again and Draco was chasing down the snitch with Cho only a foot away. Tanya looked around before seeing the bludger close to the stands. Shrugging she swooped forward as she swung and hit the bludger, successfully colliding with Draco. She felt her body being hit as she looked and saw emerald pass by her. In her shoulder was a sharp pain as she fell to the ground. Only getting back into flight a few metres from the ground. Suddenly, she heard Lee yell. " Amazing Cho Chang and Katie Bell both earned the team points when Cho caught the snitch as the quaffle soared through the goal post. But where is Tanya, she took a nasty hit against that stand." She panted as when her feet touched the ground the broom collapsed from under Tanya as she let the pain soar through her, tears spilling in from her eyes.

All the girls ran towards her and the coaxed her to the bench where the one Bulgarian team stood. After they removed her Quidditch robe. Her right shoulder was completely swollen as the tears spilled freely. Her right arm was limp and the shoulder a purple.

"Oh dear its dislocated." Madame Hooch said tsking as she prodded it making the young teen wince in pain. "Well will need to pop it back in. Come on time to get you to the hospital wing and you can recover there." She added while Tanya looked at her.

"My team needs me just pop it back in and bloody well bandage it. I will hit left handed if I have to so that I can still play." Tanya said as the tears stopped spilling some many people were looking at them.

"Oi! One of you boys, Viktor you will need to pop it back in. Beatrix get her something to bit on. Ignore her screams just do it. She has to get it popped back in anyways better sooner than later. Oh George you come here squeeze her hand for support." Angelina declared in a captain like manner.

"Yes ma'am." The twins declared with a mock salute. Fred said as he came over to with water. Beatrix ran over with a stick wrapped in a thick towel. Tanya just bit down as she grabbed George's hand. She could feel great pain as Viktor grabbed her limp right arm. When he pushed it back in she began to screamed, even with the muffle of the towel, she could easily be heard in the stands. There was snapping noise and then a loud pop! The screaming went on for a few seconds, but Viktor jumped back when he heard the pop. George groaned at his throbbing hand. It was definitely going to hurt in the morning. Opening her eyes they were red with tears slowly ending as she spat out the towel and stick that was broken in half. Grabbing the water she chugged it hastily.

"Bloody hell! That hurts!" she screamed as she moved her right hand slowly. Madame Hooch escorted her away as the next match between the other Bulgarian team and the third Hogwarts team began. Meaning Fred and George, three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws. The entire team had went with her as she was bandaged up, chugging a anti-pain potion and many bottles of water. Sweat glistening against her skin. Finally she was good to go and was watching the match beside the one Durmstrang team. Cheering heavily for each team when they scored. Finally it came down the Hogwarts team winning by only ten points, since they were behind when they caught the Snitch.

She felt the twins run and hug her when they got on ground. "Good job guys!"She said patting their backs, wincing when she patted George's. The trio sat together as they watched Viktor's Durmstrang team kick butt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>It was two days later and it was the 23rd of December. It was down to the Durmstrang team, The Eagle Storms, vs the Sly Slithers, the Eagle Storms were victorious with a complete shutout, then the Beauxbatons team the Femme Fleurs, versus the twin's team, Mischief and Misfits, it was a pretty even game until Cedric caught the snitch. Finally, it was Krum's team, just plain Black Bears and the Hexing Honeys. As they all went on the field both Captains were to go up and shake hands, every other time only Angelina had gone up but this time Angelina ushered Tanya forward.<p>

"Good luck Viktor. Whomever wins deserves it and let's keep it fun and clean alright?" She said holding her left hand out.

"Of course, den Hexing Honning er er et flott team, er det en ære å spille dere damer rettferdig.(The Hexing Honey's are a great team, it's an honor to play you ladies fairly.)" he said to her as he grasped her hand tightly and gave it a hard shook which she replicated back as they let go and the group walked back to their positions. Flying up in the air the final game began. She now held the club in her left hand as she hit the bludger away from her own team, but rarely aiming for it to go near the other players, occasionally infront of them to distract the player out of their path, Beatrix flew like a madwoman as she hit them everywhich way. But it was extremely friendly, they didn't go easy on one another but they did not use cheap tricks or illegal moves. After a long game with the score being in the favor of the Hexing Honeys, Viktor caught the snitch and won by fifty points everyone flew down and landed in a row as the group proceeded to shake each other's hands.

When it came down to Viktor and Tanya the pair was smiling as was everyone else.

"Great game to you Viktor, you make one heck of an opponent in a friendly match, I could not imagine facing you in a less friendly match. " She said shaking his hand once again with her left.

"Vell it vould have been vetter if you had not been injured Tawn-ee-ya. Maybe we can play again no?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah and who knows I could be the seeker that time." She said smiling before Viktor pulled her into a hug. The rest of the members joined the hug. When Tanya broke out of the hug she smiled before yelling. " To the Hospital Wing!" which made everyone giggle as the twins carried her to the Hospital Wing. If the next day was anything like tomorrow it would be amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so I am dead tired lol and I work in about 8 hours ( its one am now) and I haven't slept much in the last week, p**l**us I worked tonight for a long time and then I began to type so if it is short I will make it up to you guys. **

**This chapter completely revolves around the Yule Ball and there is some Ronald Weasley bashing but at the moment I am waiting to get ahold of my friend to see what pairings we will have. She is going to send me a few chapters since she is not allowed on the site or the internet really. But oh well she has alot of the chapters I have written and Beatrix's story will be told soon I will have the link on my homepage soon. :D **

Tanya looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled the dress up more. It was a strapless dress with an empire waist. A velvety cloth was molded into rose like flowers had been the top of the dress with the upper part of the dress around her waist was a darker purple belt with a diamon buckle underneath the roses, the white dress would then flow loosely in many layers until it was only a few inches above her knees. At the moment she had not put her makeup on yet or done her hair or anything. She looked at Beatrix who was absolutely stunning compared to her. She wore a knee length gown that was a citrus green, with two thin straps, but overtop of the breast was a black fabric holding many spots of detailed flowers, on the dress was two lines about equal distance from her sides and centre as there was some detailing on it. The details were intricate and at the bottom you could see the layers of black lace underneath. Her unruly hair had been straightened and her bangs framed her face as she held much of her hair back with a green headband that had black flowers on the left side, matching it with a black choker with a green emerald in the centre of a black flower. Black heels and some thick black eyeliner, a few green sparkles on her eyelids and mascara finished the look making her a much different looking girl.

Sighing, Tanya waved her wand and her hair immediately became curly. Pinning her bangs to away from her face she wondered why her hair had grown to her shoulder blades in only five months. Grabbing violet eyeshadow she put a coat of light shadow on first, and then went back and closer to the outside of her eye it faded to a darker colour. Adding winged eyeliner and rouge stain to her lips she felt that she was going to look as good as she could possibly get. Tossing on a pair of glimmery white heels with a strap around her ankles and infront of her violet coloured toenails. Stepping up the stairs slowly Tanya ran into Hermione's room, checking to see if Hermione wanted some jewellery or something. Basically she was stalling as long as she could. Walking in she noticed how beautiful Hermione was. She smiled as Tanya had smiled at her before moving her hand to say one moment. Tanya had grabbed a silver and pink necklace and threw on her choker from her godmother.

Running back upstairs she brought it with a smile. "Here its a gift that will match you dress." Tanya declared smiling as she placed the necklace in her hand, it was a vine like necklace with little pink flowers.

"Oh thank you."She said placing it around her neck as Tanya gazed at the older girl.

"Viktor is going to love that dress on you." She said as she folded her hands infront of her.

"Well I think George will love that dress, since it will be one of the most lovely outfits he has seen you in." She stated as Tanya looked at her blushing very brightly. 

"No! No! George and I are going as friends! Besides you are definitely going to make Ron jealous tonight." Tanya replied attempting to get her away from the subject of George and Tanya. The younger of the two girls then walked away as she noticed Angelina descending the stairs in a satiny floor length plum dress her hair down simple but elegant since she was constantly having it in a ponytail.

"Well you look very lovely tonight Angelina, trying to impress a twin?" Tanya asked looking at her teammate.

"I reckon I might be, and don't you look pretty yourself, you must be happy the bruise is gone." Angelina said as Tanya walked in step behind her. 

"Yes now you might want to not keep your date waiting." Tanya declared as she stopped her step. Letting the older girl leave she waited at least a minute before she began to walk down the steps. Each step feeling like an eternity. She was nervous about going to the Yule Ball with George since she felt that she may act stupid infront of him or something like that. Taking in a final breath of air she went around the corner She could feel the people from the Gryffindor Common Room look at her. She blushed mildly as she went down the stairs. Angelina and Fred were standing on the one side of the stairs as George was on the other. Stepping down the heels had clacked against the stairs softly. She stood next to George the tip of her head right under his nose.

Tanya POV

Fred stared at me before smiling."Oh that is you Tanya, almost didn't recognize you when you came down, you actually look like a real girly girl. "he joked as Angelina slapped him on his arm.

"Well I am glad to let you know that I am a girl Fred, now maybe you can decide what you are." I retorted with a smile as we began to walk down to the Great Hall as we were walking I felt a hand snake into mine, glancing downstairs I noticed George's hand was in mine as I felt my smile beaming so much that it couldn't get any larger. We looked to see people outside the Great Hall including Harry and Parvati Patil, and Hermione and Viktor. Walking by Hermione I let out a wolf whistle for Hermione. She laughed at us and swatted us away. We continued to walk until McGonagall stopped us.

"Now you two this night is to go off without a hitch, please do not spoil this for everyone means no pranking anyone at the Yule Ball." we both rolled our eyes.

"Got it we are not going to act like a Babbling bumbling band of baboons." We said in sync as we were walking again before she stopped us. "Oh and its about time you two got together."She added with a smile. Both of us blushed and retracted away from one another, as we began to ramble to her always mentioning that we were not a couple.

Finally after an eternity we arrived at the Yule Ball it was a beautiful room and a good third of the population was in red. Standing in one area we noticed Seamus standing next to Lavender who clung to him for dear life in her pink poofy princess gown. The poor Lucky Charms stealing Irish boy he would not be able to have any fun without his date. Not even ten minutes after we were in there did the four champions began to dance as I stood closer to George as we stood closer and closer, my hand intertwined itself into his as I slowly pulled him forward o the dance floor with me. Placing one hand on his shoulder I felt his hand fall onto my waist as we fell into the dancing of the rest of the group. For once something my mother made me do came to use for me. However it was bizarre when I got lifted and NOT thrown over someone shoulder's. Angelina and Fred were on the other side of the dance floor as we danced.

After almost half of the dance George and I took the option for a breath. We sat down as I went and grabbed two cups of punch, walking back to George I felt my eyes be drawn to the corner only to see Draco and Pansy snogging away, there had been a twinge in my heart, a minor one but it was still there. Turning away I diverted my attention back to my original goal of bringing punch back to George. Sitting down I smiled at him before we pointed out horrible dancers as we giggled naming thier dances.

"Oh look its the stirring the cauldron!" I exclaimed as some guy continued to spin his arms in a circle.

"Over there is the hex dodge!" George proclaimed as he pointed to a boy who was moving his upperbody left and right as he snapped each time bobbing his head.

"And is that oh Georgie boy? I believe it is!"Tanya exclaimed discreetly pointing to a girl that looked like there was things being tossed over her shoulder. " The Gnome toss!" I said giggling profusely with Geajorityorge as I almost fell of the chair, grabbing the first thing I could, George's arm. I squeeked as he grabbed my other arm and we had our faces only inches apart. He was leaning in slightly as I noticed his eyes closing while I had followed suite. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and both of us jumped back as we noticed Angelina and Fred behind George and then Beatrix behind me with Edvin, yes Edvin not Edwin. The four were smiling as I shot a look to Beatrix, which I had rolling my eyes.

"Beatrix grab Tanya!" Angelina declared as they hauled me to the dance floor. All three of us began to dance to the rock and roll. Occasionally people would join us but it was mainly us. At one point even Hermione and Viktor joined us. Looking around I noticed Padma sitting looking very upset as her sister was asked to dance.

Yelling, "I will be back." I went over and pulled Padma to her feet. " Come on Padma don't let the damp sponges bring you down, No offense Harry." I said as we ran back to the group. Her mood had immediately change as I smiled at her. As we were dancing I noticed someone's hands on my hips as I shot up many feet in the air. Looking back I noticed George as I shrugged and continued to dance as he did holding my hips. We were all smiling as I noticed that Angelina and Fred were dancing together and Angelina had actually kissed him on the cheek as the group danced together enjoying each other's company. The amount of people had faded dramatically as George and I sat talking to each other while we watched his brother and Angelina dance together, Beatrix had left a long time ago when many of the songs became slow.

"Looks like McGonagall will never stop keeping an eye on us." I muttered as I looked at him.

"Yeah its not like we planned to prank anyone in the Yule Ball." In actuality Beatrix was usually the ideas and iniator, while I was the planner as Fred was the planner and George was the iniator.

I had the most marvellous idea in my head with a smile as I looked at him. I mouthed follow my lead as I had grabbed his hand and walked out of the Yule Ball with him in trail. We walked down a deserted hallway that was full of mirrors.

I let go of his hands as I walked to the right wall before I had began to palm each curtain trying to find the right one. I could hear George ask me what I was doing.

"Shh, George this is going to be funny trust me." I muttered as I finally discovered which one I had been looking for. Tossing it to the side I revealed a large mirror that crept to the ceiling. Grinning I looked at it as I pulled him forward before I pulled out my wand, I never went anywhere with out it usually as I smiled, "Mirror meus destination viam meam." I said before adding "Anno tertio loco Dorm Gryffindor puella." The mirror made a wave as I pulled him in behind me, there was a small pathway before we looked to see the Girl's Dormitory. I turned and said " Prohibere." before we continued to was no one in there surprisingly as I thought as to why there was rarely any people there. George and I walked in as I put a hand to my lips. "George, don't tell anyone about that, Bea and I figured this out this year." I ran to my trunk and picked up a few dung bombs as I placed them into George's hands. "Follow me." I whispered as my neck began to tingle I pushed George towards the mirror. "Mirror meis destination viam meam. Astronomia turri superiori gradu." I said flicking my wand as it too made a wave. Walking through I turned around and muttered "Prohibere" once again making sure no one could follow us. We walked until we saw the upper level of the Astronomy tower where you could see everyone below. Smirking I looked at George. "Alright levitate the dungbombs alright?" I asked as both of us leaned out of the mirror partially. Nodding I took ahold of the dungbombs as he did. " Now, levitate them to above the people making out and then wait a moment and drop them, as soon as you do pull back into the mirror got it?" I asked him with a smile he nodded and followed my directions, however when he did this he knocked both of us to the ground. We paused noticing the proximity and leaned closer when I heard steps from the stairs. "Shit." I cussed before whispering. " Prohibere." The mirror made a wave as I let out a sigh. We were laying there a moment, for myself it was if I should show how I really feel for him. But I decided not too as I shyly asked him to stand up. " He nodded as I was pulled up by him as he wiped any dirt from the dress so it would not be ruined.

I looked to him before once again saying. " Mirror destination viam meam, aula aulaea, quae abscondita speculum." We bolted it through the mirror as we walked back to the Yule Ball, making sure that we had shut the mirror path, discreetly wiping the last spell on our wands by each using the Lumos charm and any dung bomb scent. As we walked back we noticed that Hermione was in tears, I ran to her with George in tow.

"Aw Hermione what's the mattter?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, as she sobbed into my shoulder. George hugging her too as she let out between the sobs about how stupid Ron was and how he always ruins her life."

"Shh," I said patting her back, "Ron can be pig headed and he is going through a lot of emotions and you might be the cause of it so he wants to take it out on you." I said looking at her as George walked away and returned with a box of tissues.

"Well he can sodder off!" She whined, her eyes bloodshot as she wiped the tears.

" Yeah he can, he is being a right old git and I think I will need to speak to him about that." George asked as he stormed away to find his little brother.

"Guys can be foul. Trust me I had to deal with a very foul git of a weasel so just let it all out." I began to rub her back as she just began to sniffle.

"Yeah but you have George, if he wasn't so thick headed." She mentioned looking at Tanya, her eyes less red and she seemed more level headed.

"Well he is related to the foul git you considered his friend, I will admit that he can be nice usually but you have to remember that you have a wonderful guy who wants to be with you. Trust me when I say he would give up Quidditch to be with you even for a day. " I said with a smile as she looked up at me as she felt much better instantly. We walked arm in arm as we proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Miss Royce. When I said you, the Mister Weasleys and Miss Elryc were not to prank anyone at the Yule Ball that meant everywhere not just in the Great Hall. And since Fred and Beatrix have had their locations confirmed that leaves you and George as the prime suspects." I heard as we stopped to listen to McGonagall.

I looked at her but as I was about to speak when Hermione interrupted. "Um professor, she had been with me since for awhile since I was rather upset and George was with us until he decided that he and Ronald may need to have a chat. You might want to look for another culprit, perhaps a Miss Parkinson who has had an obvious distaste for Miss Royce and would love to have her be in trouble on such an important date. " it was amazing that she was defending me, maybe she did not dislike me as much as I thought she might.

"Alright well sorry for disturbing you and I believe that you should be off to bed soon." McGonagall said as we waved goodbye and wished her a Merry Christmas. As soon as we were a few flights up Hermione looked at me.

"You owe me since I know it was you, but I do not want you to tell me what happened. " she said not even gazing at me.

"Well thank god I got you a Christmas present then." I noticed as I looked at her before we entered the Common Room and seperated for bed. I smiled as I thought about everything that Viktor had done to try and win Hermione so I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to tell George my feelings, and it would need to be before he graduated school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people sorry about the wait but I was busy with catching the other author up to date and going to see Harry Potter again as well as work. As well as getting into pottermore! XD I got in! WOO HOO! so I decided to finish this chapter for all of you :D **

Easter holidays had just started and already was Tanya bored to death even thought everyone had only left 33 hours and 49 minutes ago. It was time for dinner and Tanya relished the thought of some companionship. Walking into the Great Hall she noticed that there was magically only one table now, even the table that had stayed here were sitting at the table, that proved how little people even stayed for this break, almost every Durmstrang or Beauxbatons student had left home as well. Sighing she sat at the table, closer to the door and poured some of the peas on her plate with some ham and potatoes. Not even nibbling on that but just moving the peas around her plate as she thought what she was going to do for the rest of the week. She could hear someone sit beside her but took no notice of the person until she heard a distinct voice ring in her ear.

"You know playing with your food is wrong, right?" Turning her gaze and attention to the voice she noticed Draco sitting right beside her. She must have been hallucinating since he would not be here on a holiday. Instead he should have been at home with his precious mommy and daddy, not annoying her here.

"Well it is so much fun, better than to talk to a weasel. Especially when the weasel is talking to a disowned pureblood."she muttered quietly, hoping he would not hear her last sentence but knowing her luck he did.

"Will you always be so mean to me? Most of the things you hear from Potter and the Weasleys are not me." he declared as I stared him in the eyes while he leaned closer in my direction.

"Oh you calling Hermione a Mudblood was just a mistake perhaps?"Tanya snapped at him as he turned his gaze and stared blankly at his plate. He seemed upset as she looked at him with sympathy crossing Tanya's gaze.

"Look Draco I am sorry, but you have been a wanker to all my friends and for awhile you were a wanker to me too. "She declared resting her head on the table with her forearms as a pillow on the table.

"Well with a mother like mine you have been taught to act just like every other pureblood and that girl needs to have a smaller ego, ever since she came here she had been a know-it-all who thought she was amazing since she knew more about the magical world from reading then those who have been in it their entire lives." Draco replied as he began to sip on the glass of pumpkin juice. Tanya could not help but noticed that he did in fact have a point that had changed since Hermione grew less expressive of her impressive knowledge, not that anyone needed any reminders about her knowledge. Sighing, Tanya knew what he meant since they were always pushed by mothers to be the perfect example of pureblood people, dignified and basically all the same.

"Don't need to tell me Draco. And that is true but she is much better." Tanya replied as she munched on her food quietly beside him as they were quiet the entire time. Standing up she walked out of the castle and to the bridge, it became almost her thinking spot for Hogwarts. She had been sitting not even five minutes when she heard a set of footsteps that shocked her system and made her almost fall until she felt two arms wrap around her torso and pulled her back feesably on the bridge, however the person holding her could not hold her weight while standing up so they fell with Tanya in tow. Twisting her body in the arms she was lips to lips with Draco. Feeling the arms tightening as she looked at Draco's eyes shut. She understood a spark of something that had been forgotten to her. A feeling of someone desiring her companionship and feelings on more of a friend.

Letting her eyes droop she melted into the kiss with him as Tanya's hand went up to his face as she caressed it softly moving upwards and down to his neck. Feeling the need for air she pulled her head up softly. Only slight breaths could be heard from her as she stared at the boy before her. Many emotions had ran through out her system: guilt, fear, pleasure, happiness, worry, and excitement, but one thought in her mind was George. How could she actually kiss Draco when she liked George. She did feel something from Draco but she could not explain it, the best way was the feeling of want and both could relate to the feelings and reactions to be a pureblood. They knew what it was like to be someone you weren't but she had gotten away from it thankfully, how long was another story. But the feelings she had for George was worse since her heart skipped at anything related to him, she felt as if she could die happy when she heard him laugh or smile at her.

Sitting up she sat on her legs as Draco followed suite sitting with either leg being on her sides as he stared at her. "Draco, I just can't let you ruin your life by letting you interact with me. If your parents heard that you were with this generation's Sirius Black." Leaning closer to Tanya, Draco made her lean back until she was lying on the ground with him hovering over her.

"Well there is always ways to make it work, besides I can get Snape to put a twist on it so you are welcomed back. " Leaning much closer to Tanya she blushed madly. " But there is nothing wrong with us being around one another at school as long as Annabelle or even Tray find out." He had his mouth inches from hers as he went to close the gap. Only to be interrupted by the hands that had been pushing against his chest.

" Yes there is Draco, our friends hate each other and your parents want me to be a little baby maker and I love the freedom I have besides Draco you are with Pansy." She said as she pushed him away and stood up.

"You are great and have always been kind to Beatrix, but I can't let you or Snape do anything for me that could get you killed. I'm sorry." She said as Tanya left the bridge and walked to her dorm lookign at all the empty beds, missing everyone that was in the room with her. Taking out a large piece of parchment she had grabbed a quill. Scrawling on the paper she wrote to the person she could be trusted the most.

_Beatrix, _

_Sorry to bug you so early in the holiday but I need advice. Draco is being nice and kind. Even to the extent of kissing me, well snogging me, but that is besides the point. I felt really guilty like I betrayed Gred or someone. What do I do? I ran away from home and Draco even offered to have Snape get me back in the Death Eaters good books, I kind of miss my father and my house, but I love living with Remus and getting to see Forge, Molly and Gred in the summer. Either write back soon or I will talk to you when you get back. _

_Sincerely, Miss Faux_

Signing it with a fake name she was satistfied. Thinking that it explained all of her predicaments she looked to noticed that it was rather dark so she decided to wait until morning before she would send the letter to Beatrix. Looking around her room she changed into her pajamas before drifting off to sleep.

Dreamland

Tanya looked into the mirror, a much older version of her looked back into the mirror. Long hair that had darkened slightly and was waved slightly, a silk nightgown was the only potential clothing she wore, other than undergarments, that protected her from the cold evening air, but it clung to her older female body like a glove. Her feet padded against the cool tile as she walked to the warm looking bed, crawling under the many layers of sheets, feeling the warmth envelope her. Her body was being lulled to sleep as her eyes fluttered until she felt a body crawl in the bed from the other side, feeling a pair of muscular arms wrap around her hips she began to turn around until she saw the blonde hair and froze.

"Miss me babe?" Tanya heard in her ear as she was pinned to the bed, the hands holding her hips against the bed. No matter how she tried to move she could not, it was as if she was looking at someone's life through their eyes.

"Of course." she whispered out in a breath as she could feel the warm lips against her neck, moving slowly with the heated breaths tingling her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Tanya's hand moved to rest on the small of his back as the scene changed.

She was now in a black dress and trenchcoat just kneeling at the grave infront of her. It was covered in vines as she stared at it, hand clutching her stomach, while the other wiped the vines away, revealing the writing George F. Weasley, A young man that died too soon and was loved by his family and friends. A single tear rolled down her cheek and into the soil as she stood up and walked past many graves with the names of people she knew, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin and finally Harry Potter. Looking up she had noticed that Draco stood waiting for her. Walking towards him she felt his hand rest on her lower back as he kissed her cheek. "Come now darling, we have to see the Healers about our child and then the Lord himself would like us to visit him." He declared as they walked down the road. If it was the fourteen year old Tanya then she rolled her eyes at his declaration of his child while looking but this older self seemed to be more or less whipped, of course not thinking about the fact that it seemed her future was her being a baby maker.

End Dreamland

Sitting up in her bed she groaned while looking around noticing that the sun was rising in the sky. Crawling out of bed she proceeded to change before walking towards the owlery. Grabbing an owl she sent the letter to Beatrix before turning and noticing Draco was there.

"Are you stalking me? It seems like you are." She sighed as Tanya looked at him while crossing her arms.

"Why should I do that? You know how everything is going to happen and I will be your eventual life saver in the future." he declared as an owl flew from his area.

"Cut the crap its just you and I here." Tanya had hissed looking at the boy infront of her.

"Alright then, and by the way everyone has a right to send letters but now that you are here I want to warn you, when you-know-who returns you probably will have no chance to change alligences." He declared as she felt her mind get a sharp thought to the dream of earlier. Maybe things actually do happen for a reason.

"Well I am going to take my chances. I am not going to run back like an obedient little pup that can't think for herself. You don't want to, its in your eyes, ya know, the desire to be free and think for yourself. But I took iniative and decided I wanted my own life, Draco you need to make your own decisions before you get killed following those bloody orders that you will be given." She was standing infront of him now, her hand clutching his.

"Promise me, even if you never speak to me again, or if things go sour, that you will as long as you live, you will think for yourself and not take the dark mark, unless its life or death." She looked into his eyes and pleaded, not as though it was the man she loved but someone she cared deeply for.

" I can't if circumstances come down to it I must-" he began as Tanya squeezed his hand tighter.  
>"Please, promise me, that as long as you have a choice you won't take it. Even if I have to die for you not to." Tanya was near tears as she looked at him. He smiled at her before wiping away the tears.<p>

"Tanya, you always worry about others, even if it costs you. That is what I liked about you." he stared her in the eyes before slowly pecking her lips. " I promise to try and not have the dark mark unless my life will depend on it." He said as the pair looked at each other before Tanya stepped back.  
>"Draco you know this means goodbye right? You are a great friend but that is it, a great friend and I will come help you if the need arises." Tanya muttered as she looked at him before walking away from the owlery. Having a new understanding of what position she put herself in.<p>

Walking back to the castle she noticed an owl at her dorm. Precariously, she walked over to the bed and removed the package and letter from its leg before giving it a few treats as it stayed perched on her bedpost.

Opening the letters she noticed three slips of paper fall from the envelope. Grabbing the first slip of paper she recognized the feminine handwriting as Ginny's.

_Tanya,_

_Next time there is a vacation please do not stay at the school, every ten minutes I hear about you. Whether its mum asking about you, Fred mentioning the pranks, or even George talking about you in anyway. I actually believe he fancies you utterly, you must love that since it would be so much easier to tell him that you love him. Mum even mentioned that she would love having you in the family and even Beatrix. Although with her and Fred's bickering mum had already swore that they were married. Holidays have been hectic with the boys running anxiously around the home and annoying me at anytime, such as right now. Do you know how difficult it is to try and hide a letter from two boys that are a good foot and some taller than you? Anyways I cannot wait until we return and mom sends her love and hopes you come visit since she has loads of recipes to show you. _

_Ginny W. _

Tanya smiled while reading the letter from her best Female Gryffindor Best Friend or FGBF for short. Hastily she grabbed a piece of parchment and replied to the girl.

_Ginny, _

_You made my day with this letter, the first of three I am reading. I regretted not coming to Remus' for the holidays but the perk is in the morning I don't hear girls chattering about how they should wear their hair. You can tell the twins I told them to sodder off and leave you alone, and please tell your mother I send love and cannot wait to try the new recipies, also the other point in the conversation we will talk about later as well as more drama!. _

_Love Tanya. _

She smiled before setting it aside and opened the next letter that had an ink smudge on it. Turning open the page she noticed the first sentence.

_THIS IS FROM GEORGE! _

_Tanya, I am just kidding this is from Fred, I had you fooled didn't I? Your heart skipped a beat I bet, I am just messing with you. Everyone knows that I am your favourite twin. I repeat Fredwick Gideon Weasley is your favourite twin. Not George Fabian Weasley. _

_Love, we miss you dearly, I have yet to hear sexy beast in almost three days. I did not realize how much I would miss your shenanigans. So this summer you will have to stay near us, so I can't miss you. It has been only three days. Well there was no real reasons for me writing but when I saw both Ginny and George writing letters to you, of course after George and I attempted to steal Ginny's. I want to see what they write when I get back. Besides I need your assistance with some of our newest pranks. _

_Many Hugs _

_Fred'dy'_

Tanya had giggled when she read the letter to see the hilarity of Fred Weasley and his methods of amusing himself when his siblings were preoccupied. She thought for a few moments how to respond before she began to write.

_FRED IS A SEXY BEAST! _

_FRED WEASLEY IS A SEXY BEAST!_

_FRED WEASLEY IS MY SEXY BEAST!_

_FRED GIDEON WEASLEY IS MY SEXY BEAST! _

_FRED GIDEON WEASLEY IS MY ADORABLY SEXY BEAST!_

_Is that enough for you Fred? I promise to tell you again when you get back to Hogwarts. Well I am glad that you can stop your boredom by writing me and annoying your sister with George. If you continuously pranking her she may turn out like Percy... nevermind that no one could be that prattish. And there is such a thing called privacy so I hold that to why I will not show you the letters. And alright I guess I can help you and George. _

_Lots of Hugs and No Kisses _

_Tawn Tawn _

Believing that the letter had been as good as she could write it she set them aside with Ginny's reply. Looking at the third letter she knew that it was from George.

Slowly, she reached out and grabbed the letter and held her breath as she opened it.

_Dear Tanya,_

_I believe that you must be going insane at the castle with no one there. I hope no one has taken advantage of you being all alone at the castle without any of us there since if they have you can just let us know and I can promise you that they will be punished in some way. Even if it is Dumbledore. But nevermind that how is your break? You must be very bored since I heard most students went home for break. Fred and I have been working on loads of new pranking candies and toys and I cannot wait to show you everything. But some of the stuff needs... fine tuning and we hope you can fix that for us. I will even say please if I must._

_Mum has been up the wall since she had been more then excited to see you again and now cannot wait for the summer. Some of the recipies are actually pretty good, even a new fudge recipe! So we decided to make some and send it to you, with my help in the kitchen, so that for the rest of the week you will regret not coming back for holidays. Even Remus came over yesterday to ask how you have been. He seems to care for you greatly as like dad cares for us. Even Sirius asked if you were reeking havoc like him and Remus. We told him that we were letting you prank your heart out instead of finding boys to snog. He laughed at us and was telling us that if you date some bloker then we have every right to beat him senseless unless you snog him senseless. Just kidding and do not take that as an okay to go snog any boy you see. You better be doing your homework or I will make sure you are tickled until you do. _

_Love George .F.W._

Tanya could feel her heart beating excessively when she saw his hand writing and smiled at every word, as she carefully pulled away the parchment paper. As she noticed a metal tin with a ribbon tied on a bow on top. Removing the ribbon carefully she opened the tin that had little colourful swirls painted all over it, revealing a tin with pieces of fudge on top of a piece of wax paper. They were swirled with different colours and patterns. There was even some pieces shaped like hearts, stars and even broomsticks and snitch but on top there had been a piece of fudge shaped like a red and pink swirled fudge with white around the outside. Smiling she carefully wrapped the top piece and put it aside as she grabbed a different piece of fudge and took a small bite out of the fudge loving the sweet taste on her tongue. Sighing happily, she set the tin down and placed the special piece back inside as she shut the tin, grabbing a piece of parchment she hastily began to write.

_Georgie, _

_You have absolutely no idea how bored I am especially with Malfoy here. He has been acting so nice to me, it is almost scary. And why does it not surprise me that you are working on new gags and such? I guess I could help you since you gave me fudge, it is amazing by the way but I would love to know how exactly did you help in the kitchen? And tell your mother that I say hi and that I cannot wait to see Molly and everyone. Tell Remus I am not snogging anyone, because well if I was why would I reply to the letter? Just kidding George, I would never snog anyone without letting you, Beatrix, Fred or Ginny knowing that I was with them. I have a great plan to prank people on the day they arrive back, be warned and I suggest you prepare yourself to be amazed. And I had that done 12 hours and 46 minutes into the holiday. But you better have yours completely George Fabian Weasley and you can thank your 'sexy beast' of a brother for the full name. And I will punish you if you even try to tickle me. _

_Love Tanya 3_

Smiling Tanya folded the paper and wrapped them all together before she sent the owl back to the Burrow, as she laid on the bed quietly munching on the fudge while staring at the ceiling as she thought about her prime targets. Many people expected her to prank the Slytherins as usual. Thinking of many things she noticed that there was a library book on the table beside her smirking she had an idea that would be marvellous.

Running down all the stairs she bolted to the common room where every Gryffindor returning was walking though, running towards the familiar red heads as she lunged forward and hugged George who was waiting to hug her. After much time in the hug she moved onto hugging Fred and Ginny. As the boys sent their bags into their room, Tanya ran away to find Beatrix, the whole break she never got a reply and that worried her. Making her way through the school she caught sight of Beatrix as she was leaving the Slytherin common room. Grabbing Beatrix by the arm she dragged her outside and stopped when she heard a hissing noise. Turning back she looked a Beatrix who had been clutching her wrist.

"What happened?" Tanya immediately questioned as she looked at the elder girl with her hands on her hips. Beatrix looked at her with her eyes partially covered by her eyelids as her head was held high. " I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." she declared averting her eyes from Tanya.

Tanya walked closer to the dark haired girl as the other were retreating slightly. Finally, Beatrix let out a huff before she sat on the ground. "It's my own fault, I disobeyed father and he punished me accordingly. He does love to punish people without magic though, apparently it gets the message across better and he loves to feel the person wince and feel the pain." She muttered into her leg as she showed Tanya her forearm with many scrapes and bruises. There was some that seemed older than others. Gasping, Tanya looked at her before she began to scream.

"I am going to bloody murder him! When I am done with him there will be nothing left of him!" Tanya said as she carried an eerie air around her as if she was as dark as the Death Eaters she hated.

"NO! This is my problem and mine alone." Beatrix hollered as she stared at her. Both were glaring at each other as Tanya whipped out her wand.

"I am your friend and I am not letting that man hurt you!" Tanya yelled as she added "Accio first aid kit." as a white case came from the castle as Tanya began to open the case and threw the sweater Beatrix had off of her sleeves as she began to rub the healing ointment all over the wounds, there had been more than Tanya expected as she bandaged the worst wounds before staring at her friend and giving her a pain killer potion hoping it would help. Standing, Tanya helped her up before staring at her. " You know this isn't over yet right?" Beatrix declared as she listened to her.

"Why is it not over yet? You can come live with Remus and I. He would understand and if he did not well I would find somewhere for you to live." Tanaya exclaimed as they walked around the castle trying to talk about everything before they even thought about entering the castle again.

When they did Beatrix was wearing her sweater again, and sat at the Gryffindor table joking around like there was no type of trouble in the world. Leaving the Great Hall both girls were walking as Beatrix were sleeping over in the dorm again. As they walked down one hallway they noticed footsteps behind them. Pulling out the wands both girls snapped their attentions towards the footsteps, where they noticed that Tray was right behind them. He did not have any thought to defend himself from the two girls.

"Bea, keep moving I will catch up with you soon." Tanya said looking at her brother as she heard Beatrix begin to rebut. " Go and see the twins I will be there shortly." Beatrix's footsteps could be heard leaving the hallway as Tanya looked at Tray.

"What do you want Tray if you are coming to hex me I will not be afraid to hurt you." She said with a glare on her face.

"I know what happens to Beatrix and I know you know too." Tray began as I looked at him. " Also you know that you will be punished severely, not even your strong mental comprehension will be able to save you from becoming all that you hate. " he said with his voice holding that feeling of him being correct even if you hate to admit it.

"Yes but they would have to actually catch me first. And I will not tell you where I am. And Mr. Elryc if I get my hands on him will pay. He has no right for him to do that." Tanya hissed at her while looking at her elder brother.

"You are a death eater, whether you want to admit it or not you are the perfect death eater, and I would tell you that you will try and get a chance to avenge your friend. And actually, Bellatrix's father, you do know that is her name right? Like your godmother." Tanya just rolled her eyes at him. Of course she knew that she was friends with her for a reason. " Well did you know that her father got the letter and gave it to our _lovely_ soon to be brother in law so he will be able to track you down, on Lucius' order of course."

Glaring at Tray she realized her situation and hid any sort of shock from her face. " Well Tray, scents can grow rather old fast. And if Beatrix's father comes after me then I will show him how dark I can truely be. Goodbye and tell our dear family, including the future in laws, even the Malfoys that I send my regards." she declared turning to walk away only to have her arm yanked.

"Tray I swear I am so going to-" she began only for her to be interrrupted.

"The day of the train is when they plan to try and grab you." he said as he let go of my wrist. " By the way enjoy yourself at the Triwizard Tournament will you?" he added before placing a parcel in my hand. " Its from Annabelle, you know we aren't the people you think we are." Tray then proceeded to walk away from his younger sister as she stood there for a moment before bolting it towards the common room. Running straight into the twin's room as she did. Beatrix was there staring at her.

"What took you so long? Tray try and give you a hard time?" Tanya just shook her head and tossed the package to Bea.  
>" From my darling sister." she replies as she stood up and tossed herself onto the bed that was empty.<p>

"Do not open it until we check it is cursed." She replied chucking it at Tanya hitting her in the head with the small box that landed beside her.

"Thanks Trix you are so kind." sarcastically Tanya said with her eyes fluttering from the land of sleep. Feeling someone flop beside her she noticed that it was George. Fred was lying on the floor, being shoved off the bed by Beatrix.

Tanya looked at her closely before turning her gaze to those warm brown eyes that seemed to make her world brighten up from every little glance. Leaning closer she whispered to him. " George I think Beatrix might like Fred." he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear softly.

" Well why do you think that?" his hot breath tickled her cool skin making her giggle softly as she looked at him, not even flinching at their proximity to each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well she loves to bug him and says she hates him but you have got to noticed that he keeps her sane, unless he is driving her insane. " she quietly declared in his ear as she heard someone yelling at the two.

"If I find out you two are snogging without me you will be in so much trouble." Fred yelled as the two turned their heads to see Fred sitting on his trunk while Beatrix was sprawled on his bed.

The pair both turned to lay flat on their bellies and look at the other two."Nah we were just discussing your wedding." George declared as Lee laughed at the joke only to be hit in the head with a pillow as George was as well. Tanya sat up and avoided a pillow being thrown her way. She could feel someone moving her to see George in front of her. "I will protect you princess Tan-Tan!" George yelled jokingly as he made a stupidly funny heroic pose.

" My heroooO!" she began only to be pushed off the bed when George got side swiped by a pillow. Thumping to the ground she was laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Using the bed as a shield Tanya and George threw a pillow at Beatrix and Fred knocking both to the ground on the other side of the bed. All you could hear suddenly was...

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF OF MY KNOCKER!" Tanya and George immediately bursted into laughter as this happened only to reveal a very red Fred Weasley sitting away from Beatrix as he stared at his hand occasionally. Tanya giggled, almost falling onto George in the process. But she fell right behind him as he fell onto her. Before either could actually move Beatrix, Fred and Lee had tackled them to the ground. Tanya was squeeking as she was trying to pull herself from under the pile to no avail. Finally she was almost out, of course turning into a fox for a few seconds did help and she watched the pile collapse as she laughed at all her friends.

Maybe she was like all the Death Eaters, but she knew that aslong as she cherished those happy thoughts she would be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, so here is the newest update and Reflection ( the co story) has been updated but is really far behind so show demonpersonthingy needs the love to write faster :D **

Tanya shifted around on her bed, looking at the package once again, and it was already June 24th, she had yet to actually try and get it checked for magic, since she had a strong urge to actually open it. But one of the other girls had been inside so she grabbed it and brought it outside with her. Running into Beatrix along the way. Both walked to a clearing in the forest before looking around as Tanya opened the box. Beatrix lifted the small bracelet from it and looked at the designs on it.

"Hey it matches your necklace from Bellatrix exactly." Beatrix declared looking at it before tossing it to Tanya.

"Hey it kind of does actually now that I look at it. But why is it so warm?" Tanya asked as soon enough she had to toss it from hand to hand due to the heat of the metal. The sting grew to extravagent so she threw it to the ground. They heard a hissing noise as the metal bracelet became a purple snake that was slithering towards them, seemingly more than eager to kill them.

"Uh nice snakey! Good Snakey, do not kill us!" Beatrix was hastily saying with a voice full of fear it wasn't that she feared the snake but she was of being killed.

Tanya did not know what she thought but she began to speak, she could hear herself and it took a moment to actually understand what she was saying, like when you are a beginner in french, one needs a moment to think.

"[ Snake we aren't going to hurt you, leave us be. Now.]" Is what Tanya believed she had said, but to Beatrix it was a hissing noise such as the snake.

"[You have passed the test young mistress.]" It hissed before slithering in the other direction.

"Test? What test?" She yelled at it while Beatrix looked at her. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Tanya asked looking at her friend beside her.

"Hmm the fact you can have a chat with a damn snake and did not tell me about it? We tell each other everything and you forgot to mention you are a parseltongue." Beatrix declared looking at Tanya while they glanced at each other and the snake.

" Sorry, next time I will tell you stuff that I don't even know about myself!" Tanya practically yelled at Beatrix, fuming as her breaths were slightly heavy pants.

"That is all that I am asking." Beatrix muttered as Tanya prevented herself from slapping the other one silly. Standing up she brushed the dirt off her pants,

"Well excuse me but I am going to instead find that bloody snake and who owns it." Tanya declared running away from her friend to find the snake. She could see it in the distance as she morphed into a fox, trying any way possible to pick up speed and catch it. Running closer, to the snake she was about to catch it when someone grabbed ahold of her scruff of her neck at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snarling,she snapped around trying to get whom ever it was to let go of her. She could see a long and slender face that had a mop of brown hair staring at her as he repeaditely stuck his tongue out like the snake. He looked really familiar.

"Now you fox, no killing the snake he has an important result to give our lord when he returns." The man hissed as she snarled at him. "Its now time to get rid of you now." He added as his other hand came close to her face. Taking charge she lunged forward and snapped at his hand, feeling warm blood overwhelming her taste buds as he dropped her to the ground as she scurried away before trying to climb the tree, but without her actual thumbs it was near impossible. Shifting back into her human form she scrambled hastily up the tree trying to get away, safely avoiding the hexes thrown my way. I transformed into a fox again and hid in the top of the tree as I waited for him to leave. After a long time I heard the crunching of branches leaving her area. Jumping from the tree she looked around to see no one as she ran towards the game, colliding into the twins and Beatrix.

She looked at Beatrix before shaking her head in defeat. No matter what she did Tanya could not shake the queezy feeling from her gut. As the day continued even after Viktor was eliminated, the feeling got worse and worse. Harry and Cedric had not been heard of in awhile as she clutched her gut, the feelings becoming almost painful to her as familiar feelings washed over her. The only possible ways to describe it was deathly fear and darkness. She could feel someone's hand on her back but did not flinch, tears had been threatening to pour from her eyes as she could hear George's voice as he tried to move her to take her to the hospital wing but her body was stiffed and seemed to weigh a ton. They all saw a flash as Tanya was enveloped in the feeling even more so as she collapsed to the ground no longer clutching her stomach but instead her head which had all her painful thoughts screaming in her mind as she tried to get rid of them, wanting to scream, only for it to turn into gasps. She could feel it suddenly all vanished as she clung onto her temples that felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of searing hot blades. Suddenly it ended as she retreated her arms and noticed George infront of her. She shot to him, clinging for dear life as she began to weep. No one, not even Tanya had known why, but she was and not even a minute later could everyone hear Amos Diggory cry out in agony. It was the worst moment for any parents life. Their child, in his case only child, was dead. Tanya did not even have to ask what happened, she knew in the history books that when they talk about the ressurection of Voldemort that Cedric Diggory would have been his first victim since James and Lily Potter.

Tanya looked around as the train was drawing close to the station as she sighed and looked at George and Fred. Already hugging Beatrix with the promise to owl her before she left, that way she had no idea what was going on.

"Alright beasts, which one of you is going to carry the bag I am hiding in?" She asked crossing her arms over her torso as she stood up. She knew that this plan needed to go off without a falter for all their sakes since she did not want anyone to test the wrath of her shot his hand up as he opened the messenger bag infront of him. " Okay, George don't toss me round kay?" She added before she became a fox and walked into the bag. George kept the bag beside him while the train was still moving, his hand slightly in the bag as Tanya nuzzled her nose into it as a sign of comfort. Finally the train came to a halt as George gazed at her with a smile before the lid was tossed shut. She could feel the movements as she closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over soon. There was loads of noise from all directions as the bag rocked back and forth. She could hear the familiar voices of the Weasleys and Remus. There was also a barking noise as the bag was swayed strongly as she could feel a new set of hands grabbing it. Her luggage had been shrunk and was in a pocket of the bag as she was rocked more, hoping that none of the Death Eaters caught onto their plan. She felt the bag being sat down on something relatively soft as she noticed the distinct clicking of the buckle. Looking at the bright light she recognized the black dog and yipped lightly as she walked out of the bag and onto the car seat. Remus looked very large from her position as she waited for the automobile to kick into drive and for them to drive for a good few minutes before she became a human again, glancing at the older animagus in the front seat.

" 'Ello Remus and Sirius. Sorry bout that, but there was some _complications _if I returned looking like a normal girl." Tanya said as she stretched her arms while Remus threw her a smile through the mirror.

"Not a problem, we know what it was like to be in bizarre predicaments. But I presume it deals with the glares from your mother, and Lucius that it was them. " he asked as she just nodded in his direction.

"Yeah," she began as her mind trailed off to the purple snake. "Hey Remus, why would a purple snake be testing me only to slither away to give its master the results?" Tanya asked hoping he would know the answer. What she did not expect was for the car to jerk to a stop on the dead backroad.

"I beg your pardon, did you say a talking snake?" he asked as if I was crazy. If there was such things as werewolves and pixies then why could there not be such a thing like a talking snake?

"Yes, it was trying to attack Trix and I. It was originally a bracelet." Tanya declared as if it was the simpliest thing in the world. Remus glanced at her before he sighed.

"Tanya, when we get to the cottage, I think that Sirius can explain it in more detail to you." Of course Tanya did not know what to expect so she waited until they arrived at the cottage. Sitting in the kitchen, with a hot cup of coffee in her hand she looked at them.

"First, Tanya you are much to young to drink coffee," Remus began as he stared at the cup.

"Meh, if it stunts my growth, I am tall enough already." Tanya replied as she sipped the coffee, tasting the mixture of the sweetness from the sugar and the bitterness of the coffee.

"Well anyways, Tanya, you know about your heritage right? Connected to Salazar Slytherin right?" Sirius asked while looking at the young girl infront of her.

"Isn't it like my mom's dad was Morfin Gaunt or something? Maybe it was her grandpa, but anyways yeah?" Tanya said into the cup of her mug as she gazed at the men infront of her over the rim.

" Yes, something like that, anyways. Many decendants of Salazar Slytherin used to have the gift of Parseltongue, but as the blood thinned, less and less people began to have the gift, hence the pureblood inbreeding, So Voldemort, who is a descendant of Merope Gaunt, was trying to find someone to speak parseltongue, before his defeat of course, and so anyone with a decent blood connection to Salazar Slytherin has over the years been tested. Rarely has anyone passed the test." Sirius explained at Tanya as she stared at him. Before snorting.

"You must be kidding right? Why would anyone care if I could speak with a slythering snake? I hate talking to the Slytherins why would I want to speak to the real snakes?" She asked as she set the glass down.

"Now be serious Tanya, that could come to use for him especially with him coming back." Remus said staring at the girl that was getting aggravated by the minute.

"I am being serious. It is not a good gift at all. Being an animagus is cool but talking to a snake? Its not and if its going to hurt anyone I don't want it. I left that world and I don't want any 'gifts' from the people I ran away from." Tanya declared as she left the half full cup of coffee and stormed into her room as she flopped onto the bed, looking around she noticed her trunk as she stood up and walked to it. Opening the trunk, Tanya pulled out a box of tokens of her childhood. Smiling she went through her pictures as she looked at the pictures, there was many of her and her siblings, even some with her mother and father. Some had other people in them, like the Malfoys or the Parkinsons. There was a small blanket in there, with small knick knacks of her the very bottom was a pressed daisy flower and a friendship bracelet. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the good times she had back when she had been too young to be sophisticated or stuck up, not even Annabelle was that bad back then.

After awhile of looking at the contents Tanya had a large smile on her face as she came with an idea.

It was the first of August and I was planning on meeting Arthur at the Ministry and to go home with him as a surprise to the twins and Ginny. Molly, Arthur and Remus were planning this with me as I waited all summer for this to happen. With my hood up I noticed my father walking by as I grabbed a box covered in paper and tied with a ribbon on top of it and flowers placed all over the top. Walking behind him I waited for a good few minutes before I knocked on the door as I heard his gruff voice in my ears with a feeling of happiness rushing through my veins. Opening in the room he looked at me.

"Who are you, a friend of Annabelle's?" he asked while I looked down my hood hiding my face from him.

" Not really, sir." I said quietly as I gazed at him from along my eyelashes as his body flinched tightly. I looked at him as I pulled my hood off to get a good look at my father. He seemed to actually have aged so much since I saw him last. His hair was not longer greying but was snowy white, with his thick beard. " Hi dad." I shyly said as I looked at him, staring into familiar grey eyes with the thin circle of blue on the edge and blue splats here and there.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" he asked as he slowly walked up to me while I looked at him hoping that he would not hurt her or try and take her back.

"Well look I know you are furious at me for running away and all, but I refuse to go back even if I have to use underage magic to get away. I just wanted to see you and give you a present for Annabelle since even though she has been a right foul git to me she is my sister still." I stared at him holding the gift up to him. Micheal took the gift from me as he hugged me. I did not expect that at all.

"Well are you safe? You are living with a proper person right?" He asked looking at me as I nodded both times.

" Yes, I live with a respectible person, and I am more safe now and I pay my share, legally and non sexually either. Dad, I need to know about a Mr. Elryc. His daughter is Bellatrix Elryc but goes by Beatrix. If you can tell me of course." I asked as he let go and sat behind his desk as I sat on the chair across from him.

"Well he was an auror, at one point, but when he tortured people he would... well he loved to see and feel the people in pain. So he never used an unforgivable but he loved to use his own weapons to hurt them. He even disowned his son when he was rumoured to be in relations with a female werewolf." He told me as I stared at him. Beatrix must have been living in hell her whole life and still must be. I stood up as I looked at him.

"Dad, I need to know where he lives. Please I am friends with his daughter and I need to help her." I declared as I then heard a pounding on the door and heard Lucius' voice through the door. My dad looked at me before mouthing 'closet' Nodding I ran into the closet as hastily and quietly as possible. There was a small hole from a knot in the wood that fallen out.

" Hello Lucius, its a pleasure to see you but why may I ask is the occasion?" my father asked as Lucius sat down while I looked at the two men as I bit my tongue.

" Oh you know I thought I should come talk to a dear old friend." he said sitting down beside the chair with the gift on it. "So, I have not seen Tanya since she ran away. But I have been told that she was doing fine, but you do know she had been spending much of her time with Weasley brats." Lucius told Micheal as I looked at them holding my anger in so my cover would not be blown.

"Yes well, I hope she is alright and you know children they always want to rebel but sooner or later they will come back after realizing their stupidity." my father said sounding like a snooty pureblood.

"Yes of course. Anne and I have talked thoroughly and when she comes back to you that she will stay at the Malfoy manor to become the proper housewife for Draco. Did you know that she can speak to snakes. Not even Annabelle or Tray have that gift. Although Tray shows much promise as a servant to The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord himself would be more than pleased to have a girl with that much determination and bravery with my cunning family." Lucius declared as he braced his cane while he looked at my father.

"Of course, Tanya however seems to be sneaky enough to stay hidden from many people. Even with Draco keeping track of her during the school year. Somehow she knew we were looking for her this year. But I hear that she is causing quite the havoc this year with her friend Bee, Beatree. Trixie." Her father declared as Lucius interrupted.

"Oh Bellatrix Elryc, well her father is making sure she is sorted out since if she becomes a proper lady then Tanya will as well. As you know one bad apple can spoil the entire basket. Anyways how goes the plans for the wedding? I see more people have dropped gifts off. From who this time?" he asked my father while he brushed a petal.

"Yes, it was a Tiana girl that Annabelle went to school with. Its a personal gift for Annabelle, not really a wedding gift persay. And almost every is set but we shall let women deal with that. Now not to be rude but I must get back to work." Micheal declared as Lucius nodded and departed with a quick goodbye agreeing that he need to work.

I fell out of the closet as soon as he left the room. " Dad, I need to go incase he comes back. Please tell me the address." I looked at him pleadingly as he sent me a look. Giving me a small piece of paper.

"Here you go." But before I could go he turned me around before placing a small sack into my hand as I opened it to see many galleons. I went to give it back only for him to stop me.

"No, take it or I will add more. Your mother won't notice if a little money is from the vault." He said as I smiled before hugging him and running out the room, my hood covering my face as I walked towards Arthur's office. I had already got Remus to send my bags to the Burrow around seven this evening. Knocking he let me in his cramped office as I noticed it was already 4:45. I smiled at Arthur as he looked at me.

"Good timing Tanya. If you don't mind sitting for fifteen minutes or so I will be done then." he said as I nodded while I picked up a pamphlet and browsed at it to kill the time. Finally, when Arthur was finished, not telling him what time it was, just letting him finish whatever it was. Both of us made the journey to the hallway of floo fireplaces as we waited in line. I could see someone looking at us as I looked to see Lucius gazing in our direction as I pulled my hood farther to hide my face as we stood into the fireplace. I could see all the green flames around us as even the colours did not amuse me.

We then stood in a different house as I pulled my hood off my head while Arthur called the boys yet I didn't question the different house. After five minutes they still did not show up so I looked at Arthur before I asked if I could go up and get them. Walking upstairs slowly I went up to the twin's room as I knocked. "Just one minute mum!" I heard them yell as I sighed before throwing the door open.

" I am not that old thank you, you two. Now if you excuse me I will go get a proper greeting from Ginny or Molly. " As I turned to leave I knew I was going to be pulled back into a hug. And sure enough I was as I hugged both of my boys tightly. Yes they were my boys since they always said they were MY sexy beast. The twins followed me as I was carried down the stairs as I heard Molly shout.

"Boys, put her down this instance." I smiled as I was set down only to run away and hug Molly tightly, and then Ginny after her." Come now dear, we have to cook supper for many people tonight."she declared with a smile as she ushered me into the kitchen. As we got the soup and other food cooked, Molly let it stay on the stove to warm as she ushered me out with the other youths as Molly declared it was order business. Whatever that meant I thought as I walked up to meet the boys only for them to apparate infront of me. Jumping back I tried not to shriek at them.

"Don't do that! You will be the death of me Fred and George." I declared as I took deep breaths in and out. The boys patted me on the back. The two looked at me before chuckling.

"Darling if you do die, " Fred began to lean in closer to me as I wanted to lean further back but to no avail.

"We'll plan you a proper funeral." George declared as he tossed an arm around my shoulders to prevent me from leaning back.

"Yep and we will make sure that you make sure that everyone has fun."

"Pranking people and even having an open bar for everyone." Rolling my eyes, I shoved them away before running up the stairs and hiding in their room. Leaning against the locked doors. I heard a loud pop noise to see George standing infront of me.

"Shit," I muttered as I jumped up trying to unlock the door before he grabbed ahold of me. Before I could even try I to make a break I was already pinned on the ground with George hovering over me. Distinctly, I could hear a popping noise but my mind did not seem to realize what it could mean. I was just staring at the eyes that were staring back at me. The heat rose to my face as he seemed to be coming closer. My eyes were slowly shutting until I had been snapped back to reality when I heard a noise.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" we heard as I George and I snapped up. Me sooner than he did so we collided our temples against each other as we both groaned in pain. He stood up and helped me get up as Fred grabbed ahold of me and squeezed me in his chest.

"Tanya, you are mine remember? Perhaps I have to remind you?" He asked with a jokingly seductive tone in his voice.

" Uh, Fred, I am not yours, talk to Beatrix about that and don't you dare." I triumphantly declared as I pushed my way out and fell near George's feet. We all began to laugh as Ginny came inside the room. I scrambled behind her hastily.

"Ginny save me!" I declared looking at the twins from behind Ginny. She just rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room with me following her. If the rest the summer was going to be this enjoyable I would not want it to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to: Hi, Nizuna Fujieda, Shade the nobody, DMG5440, and SparkySkye812 :D**

**And guys I have a question would you want a chapter that may be shorter but updated almost on a daily basis or longer chapters every couple of days? I am probably going to do the latter since I have my job and puppy training, plus with school coming up and trying to think of everything the other author for this tale. **

It was another beautiful day in the dreadful looking home as I scrubbed the floor of the kitchen attempting to get rid of the permanent stains that were on the floor with little to no avail it seemed until the boys finally came in only to slide into the counter. They looked at the light grey floor. "Holy crap, this floor isn't actually black" they declared as I tossed a rag their way.

"Yeah you can help clean if you want its not like you aren't living here or anything." I muttered as I pushed the water around on the floor. I could barely tell the difference of almost...3 hours of scrubbing. Yes I had been scrubbing for three hours without even noticing. Joy. I didn't mind as I continued to scrub the floor a little while as the boys were telling me random things while I made a noise every now and again. Finally, standing up I rubbed my knees to help the muscles from cramping as I dumped the bucket of cold black water. Filling the bucket with lots of soapy water I sighed rubbing my temples. I was exhausted but I was not going to stop until I was done cleaning this kitchen. Call it obsessive cleanliness but I was not living somewhere this filthy.

I began to scrub the walls as I could not help but notice that even after three hours Molly had not entered the kitchen, I did not even notice if Molly had left Grimmauld Place or not. Finishing the lower section of the walls I stood up and tried to reach higher to the ceiling on my toes, not wanting to get a ladder or chair to stand on. Stretching as high as I could go, the bricks slowly becoming brighter and brighter then the ones above them, I knew after this brick I would admit defeat and clean the rest on a chair.

Grabbing a chair, I stood on it while cleaning carefully as I was listening to the calmness of the house. Suddenly there was a popping noise as I let out a gasp. Falling backwards I shrieked I could feel someone catch me, thankfully not falling to the ground too. Looking up I wrapped my arms around my saviours neck to not be as likely to be dropped. I noticed the familiar redhead as I sighed.

"Georgie, you need to stop scaring me." I declared as I was set down. He smiled at me before laughing.  
>"Or you need to stop being the damsel in distress, love since I love to scare you." he retorted as I shot a look before sticking my tongue out at him. Grabbing onto the chair, I noticed his hand out to help me up. Graciously taking it, I took it before standing on the chair with George standing close beside me as I scrubbed the rest of the wall. There was a door opening as I could hear it slam against the wall as the chair rocked and sent me flying to the floor, onto George as usual. As we fell, we landed with my face beside his as I landed on his body completely.' Not again,' I thought, hiding my red face in his shouler ' At least the chair didn't fall on me though.' I thought as I brought my head up staring in his eyes as I blushed furiously, he was as well as both of us noticed laughing. I noticed feet by our heads as I flew away from him landing awkwardly on the chair, and between it and the wall. Lupin helped me up as he ruffled my hair.<p>

A new type of like 3rd Person POV that is almost like a Remus POV for some time.

"Ginny was not kidding when you two have a habit of falling for each other. " George and Tanya both blushed profusely as both teens looked the opposite directions. Remus laughed as he looked at both of extremely embarrassed teens. Molly seemed to be more than happy that they were falling for each other, even looking at the two one could notice their obvious attraction for each other, except each other of course. He even thought it would be amazing for them. The girl he decided to help last year was growing up into a fine young woman with strong morals,cunning and determination. No one could call it courage, since she was rather irrational and jumped into many things before thinking.

"Okay, so this kitchen seems much different. What do you say Sirius?" He asked looking at his shaggy haired friend as he noticed almost all the walls were basically cleaned from one of the many layers of filth. The floor was a light grey that not even Remus knew was that colour. He honestly believed that it was black tiling.

"Tanya you should go into the cleaning business. I did not see this kitchen this wonderful even when I was a young child." he declared wiping the wall trying to check for dirt, there was little to none on his finger.

"Have you ever had detention with Snape?" Tanya muttered as she looked at George finally.

"Yeah, one time we spent all weekend scrubbing pots for a very simple prank we did." George replied to her comment as he shook his hand remembering that two days.

"Of course Sevey would do that for having a little fun." Sirius declared as Tanya stiffened up. Following their gaze to the doorway where Severus Snape stood. Remus was baffled as to why she did until he saw the greasy haired man. " 'Ello Sevey. Looks like your detentions actually paid off. Tanya got stains off of the floor, I didn't even know that they were not black."

Severus just glared at Sirius' direction before Tanya hid behind Remus. Even after all this time she was still scared of being dragged back to her previous life. Remus stood straighter, not exactly knowing why but he did anyways. Many times everyone seemed to forget that she was still a young child and that she needed to be protected.

"Yes, well if she focused on her studies then she would have gotten better grades perhaps?" He declared while noticing Tanya backing away more.  
>"Well Severus she as far as I can tell from her report cards is a bright as Lily, but sometimes grades don't completely matter because you need a good sense of humor in this modern age." Remus said as he and Sirius were slowly stepping closer to Severus.<p>

"She is nothing like Lily, she had caution and maturity! This girl doesn't even know the definition probably. She never focuses and jumps into things without thinking. If anything she is a spawn of Remus and you, if that was even possible. One of these days she will get one of her first friends killed. " Both of the men were practically on the verge of attacking him.

"Enough you three. How are we supposed to teach the kids a lesson on behaviour when you are acting like children!" Molly declared as she glared at them with a wooden spoon in her hand. These men were all taller than her but she commanded the power in her kitchen and was in no way, shape or form backing down. The three men grumbled before leaving the room.

"Tanya, don't worry. Severus didn't mean it. Now go run along George, Tanya would you like to help cook lunch with me?" Molly asked while she had a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Um no thank you Molly, I have stuff to do at the moment. Maybe tomorrow though." Tanya said quietly as she walked out of the room. Walking towards the attic, Tanya sat in the corner of the attic thinking about everything going on. Surprisingly, she did not see Buckbeak there, maybe he was out hunting or something.

_The letter to Beatrix, Severus' statement, almost being caught in the Ministry, letting Beatrix know everything._

Beatrix was in trouble because of her and it was all Tanya's fault. She could feel something in her mind click as she walked over to the fireplace in the attic before taking the piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it. _She never focuses and jumps into things without thinking...will get her friends killed. _Tanya decided to be smart she would go through Diagon Alley and then to the address. Grabbing a small knife for safety she began to follow her plan until she came into a victorian looking marble living room as she looked around trying to see if Beatrix around, only to see her on the ground with her father above her with a knife. Looking at the man she thought to be Beatrix's father she yelled at him.

"Hey bastard! Pick on someone you closer to your height!" The man looked up at her as she focused on saving her friend. He walked closer to her as Tanya gulped. Maybe she did need to think this through more next time. She gulped as he came closer to her. Lunging at her, Tanya ducked out of the way. Running on pure adrenaline she began to duck when he swung. Looking at an oppurtune moment she swung with her fist and hit him in the gut as she backed up to the wall but it seemed to have little effect. She could see his dark eyes as he cornered her. Only one thing came to her mind as she proceeded to swing her leg up while she jumped over the man and ran to Beatrix. " GO! Go to somewhere safe! I will meet you there!" Tanya yelled as she helped the curly haired girl up and to the floo network. As Beatrix ran into the fireplace she heard a scream of anger. Beatrix pointed as Tanya whipped her head only to have her arm hit with something sharp against her arm. Hissing in pain she fell to the ground as the main stood above her.

Kicking at him, she grabbed the small knife from her sleeve and as hastily as she could Tanya stabbed him in the thigh as he went down, grazing her leg with the knife as they went. Leaping forward she dragged herself into the fireplace as Beatrix yelled something at the top of her lungs. The flames danced around the two girls as they were flung into a different house. The cobwebs hung from the ceilings and there was plastic sheeting on the furniture as if the building had not been used in years. Tanya did not question it but stood near the fireplace waiting for him to come through, grabbing an iron poker as her means of defence.

"What are you doing?" She heard Beatrix exclaimed while Tanya gazed back at her beaten friend, scrapes and cuts covered her in the places that weren't bruised. She looked for lack of a better term like crap.

"Well I think it is rather obvious, I am making sure your lovely doesn't come and follow us. You know I think he deserves the father of the stinkin' year award." Tanya declared her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's not coming this place won't let him on the property. But what hell are you doing? I didn't need your help!" She screamed at me as I stepped closer to her tossing the poker aside.

"Well fine I won't try to save my closest friend! And it seemed like you did! Now come on we should go to Grimmauld Place where we will be safe." Dragging Beatrix into the fireplace they as *-they travelled to Grimmauld Place as they continued to scream at one another. Getting into Grimmauld Place they w*-++9698*/ere both screaming at the top of their lungs.

"YOU ARE SO RECKLESS! WHY DID YOU THINK THAT YOU SHOULD TRY AND PLAY HERO FOR ME! MY PLAN WAS WORKING I EVEN HAD ALL MY LUGGAGE PACKED AND CHARMED SO ITS SHRUNK! SEE?" Beatrix yelled as she pulled the charm off of her necklace and tossed it to the ground as it enlarged to become a few sets of luggage.

"SORRY BUT WHEN I CAME IN YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET STABBED BY YOUR FATHER! BUT IF YOU FEEL LIKE I DID NOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT THEN FEEL FREE TO GO BACK AND SAVE YOURSELF! I WAS WORRIED SICK OVER YOU AND DECIDED TO TRY AND HELP MY FRIEND! I ALMOST GOT KILLED SAVING YOUR ASS!" Tanya screamed back as she was turning red with anger.

"WELL YOU ARE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED SOONER OR LATER, WITH OR WITHOUT ME! AND I BET YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE WITH YOU! PROBABLY GEORGE, FRED, REMUS OR ME! DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? SOMETIMES THE STUFF YOU DO AND HOW YOU DO IT MAKES ME WONDER IF YOU AREN'T ACTUALLY A DEATH EATER TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE HERE FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO! YOU KNOW THE FAMILY THAT DOES KILLS TOGETHER STAYS TOGETHER!" Beatrix hollered back as tears flooded Tanya's vision as she could see Fred stand inbetween the two as she began to bolt it away. Not caring where she went as long as it was away from people. Running up all the stairs she collided with a short dark haired figure who she presumed to be Harry before she continued running up the stairs. Going back into the attic she hid in the corner behind a large stack of boxes and a full length mirror. Tears spilled from her eyes as she began sobbing. How could doing the right thing turn out so badly? She could feel some blindingly painful stinging from all over her body but mainly her arm and leg. In that moment it did not even matter, all that had matter was that Tanya was going to loathe in her self pity. It was getting close to dark and no one even bothered to try and find her.

Tanya POV

That really showed how much I was cared for. I could feel more tears well up in my eyes as they streamed down my face more and more. I quietly sobbed feeling as if I should just curl up here and wait for death. Curling up in a ball I just cried until I could not cry anymore. Sitting up slowly, I stared out the dusty window. The moon was high in the sky, as its cresent shaped illuminated portions of the dark sky. Out of all the people looking at the sky right then I was probably was the only person that hated the moon with a passion at that moment. Why should it shine brightly, when I wanted to be in a place of utter darkness, Why should it have a place in this world while I was left to be isolated by the people that I leaned on for a year. Tossing the curtains shut I could see all the dust rise up off them as the coughing ensued. Wait a moment I was not coughing. Panicking I took to hiding further in the corner hoping to anyone that no one would find me.

Sadly, that did not go as planned and soon enough I could see someone move the mirror a few inches so they could get into the corner. " I hate to say it but I must have gained some weight since I was fifteen." they said as I noticed the slightly tanned skin and dark eyes, my eyes looked to see Sirius himself with a smirk on his face. Bringing my knees closer to my chest I looked away from his direction.

"Go away." I muttered as he did quite the opposite and took a seat beside me. My eyes burning from the crying and the dust. Sirius did not even bother to look at me while he spoke.

"I figured you would be here," He began as my eyes widened slightly with disbelief. If he knew that then why would it only be now that he would try to find me. I hate liars. " I used to hide here all the time as a child, I also knew that you probably needed time to think."

I sighed before looking at him. " Why?" were the only words available to come out of my mouth.

He sighed beore turning to look at me. "Tanya, you probably have so many things going through your mind right now. Mainly how betrayed you feel." he said as I looked at him. "I was in Azkaban for many years since my one mate betrayed two of my other friends and got them killed. I of course went after him and tried to kill him in a fury." he said as I immediately knew.

"Pettigrew," I muttered as he just nodded in my direction.

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew. He killed my practical brother by giving information to Voldemort, and I suffered for years after, not just by the ways of the Dementors, but in the way of emotional pain from knowing I could not save them, I tried yes, but at least you actually saved your friend. She is just probably upset for you putting yourself into her situation." he told me as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt even worse now for thinking people were abandoning me and thinking Beatrix hated me.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I gasped out as tears once again threatened to fall from my face. I built up the courage to prevent them.

"Its alright, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now why don't you go downstairs and take a shower before going to bed." he said pointing to all the dust on me. As I just stared at him, I had been slightly smiling from the humour he was trying to have. " There's that smile. Now c'mon you should get some sleep its already after midnight." He said while standing up. I followed suite only to have a burning in my right leg. Falling back to the ground I was clutching my leg in pain. I could see blood on my sleeve and I panicked. Why in hell had I not noticed earlier? Sirius was beside me in an instance as he helped me up as I leaned on him to hobble around. We hobbled until I was set on an old couch upstairs. Waving his wand he cleared the room entirely of dust and he had the lights come on

"Alright try and get your sweater off and we will deal with that gash. I am getting a first aid kit." he declared running down the stairs. I nodded as I tried to pull my arm out of the sweater. Getting the sweater off of me I grimaced and almost threw up upon seeing my arm. It was a deep gash and the tissue around my arm was red, whether from all the blood that stained it or because of the wound I did not know. It was swollen and hurt like hell. I could feel more pain eminating from my leg so I slowy rolled the pant leg up to reveal a long scratch that had scabbed with the jeans so now it was bleeding again as I choked out in pain trying not to make a single noise the entire time for fear of waking someone up. Sirius rushed back up and immediately noticed the smell of the fresh blood. Taking one towel from his shoulder he pushed it against the wound on my leg trying to stop the bleeding. Grabbing onto the cloth from him, he proceeded to bandage my arm, very tightly I might add. Soon he proceeded with my leg. Picking up the sweater and towel I followed Sirius downstairs as he placed the first aid kit back into the cupboard in the kitchen while I tossed the sweater and towel into the trash, since who would want to use a bloody towel or sweater. Seriously, would anyone go like ' I wanna use the bloody towl mum!', no one would.

"You hungry?" I heard as I shook my head at Sirius, but my stomach decided to rat me out by grumbling loudly. I glared at my stomach as Sirius laughed at me before pulling out some chocolate cake. My mouth was watering at the sight since it looked delicious with all the chocolate icing layered on had to be at least an inch of icing on top with towers around the edges, and half an inch on the outside of this double decker cake. Cutting two rather large slices, one may call them Molly sized or Weasley sized, and placed them each on a plate as he handed me a slice before sitting at the small breakfast table in the kitchen. Immediately I delved into the cake happily having my stomach satisfied with something so delicious.

When I finished the cake, in a record time I might add for me, I walked towards the living room to go and sleep but before I did, Sirius was kind enough to 'accio' me a blanket, pajamas and Foxie, who's name was staying Foxie from now on. Curling up on the couch in my fresh clean clothes, I slowly drifted off to sleep after saying goodnight to Sirius who went to his own room for the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>George was looking all around the house for Tanya in the early morning from the top of the house to the bottom of the house. Beatrix had been so ticked off and screaming for awhile, that was until he got to the bottom of the stairs, having a gut feeling he walked slowly into the living room. There on the couch laid Tanya, fast asleep as she clutched onto the stuffed fox, he could tell one of her arms was bandaged as she looked peaceful. George slowly stepped closer and closer to the sleeping girl as he smiled. Knowing that she was safe and there. That she hadn't ran off to the open arms of the Malfoys or something. Sitting on the coffee table George stared at the girl infront of her. Brushing a strand hair from her face he sighed. Shaking her lightly she let out a small whine as her eyes opened slightly. Looking at Geroge she had a puzzled look on her face.<p>

"George?" she questioned sitting up. He noticed that her bandages wrapped around her entire forearm. George smiled as he stood up.

"Good morning." He said staring at the younger girl infront of him. She smiled before replying with a 'good morning' to him as well, before tossing the blanket off her body. With her basketball shorts on George could see one of her legs was bandaged, but he hoped that it was not too bad. Standing up he noticed her wincing slightly before she began to fall forward, grabbing both her arms, he stopped her from falling as she gasped out in pain. Retracting his one arm, she looked at him before thanking him. Standing up on her own this time, Tanya was supporting her weight with the arm rest of the couch. George walked towards her on her injured side as he held his arm out. Looking at him she took his quickly took his arm.

Escorting her into the dining room she noticed that almost everyone was at the dining table as Molly looked at her. Beatrix just glared at her plate avoiding eye contact with Tanya. As Tanya sat down, near Remus and Sirius, with George beside her as the only two people seperating the friends were the Weasley twins themselves. Grabbing a small scoopful of berries and pancakes she proceeded to try and cut them only to wince each time her arm move. George took note of this before stealing her plate from infront of her. As she was about to speak he looked at her with a smile.

"Thought you might need a hand." He declared as he cut them into small-medium sized pieces before adding some syrup on top and scooping more berries onto it. She was amazed that he knew how she enjoyed her pancakes the most, when berries were available that was. She did notice over time that he didn't actually drown his in syrup like his twin but instead he would butter each pancake, cut them into pieces and dip them into the actual syrup. It was not that she was a stalker but you come to notice someone's habits after awhile. Looking at my plate, I continued to glance upwards quickly to see Molly and Arthur looking over in my direction, blushing I continued to munch on the berries as I excused myself to go to the washroom.

Hobbling back to the dining room, she walked right into Beatrix. She seemed much better, almost no brusing and most of the cuts and scrapes were gone and if they still were there they had been bandaged. Trying to avoid Beatrix she could not hobble away far enough.

"Look I am sorry about yesterday I was being stupid." she declared as Tanya looked at her. In the back of her mind it was screaming for her to say 'Yes you were.' but instead she bit her lip and instead replied as she nicely as she could.

"So was I. But at least you are safe right?" Tanya said as Beatrix nodded with relief flooding in her system as Tanya walked back into the dining room and sat beside George. Finishing breakfast slowly as she began to speak more and more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so I have the newest chapter and so you know there was a slight change in chapter four but it won't effect the stroy too much. :D I did it since we had a miscommunication since my partner in writer read the original chapter but I changed it so now its back to original. **

**I will admit this is kind of a filler chapter but I will try and use portions of it into the rest of the story :D **

I was so happy at the moment, because finally everyone had stopped babying me about my arm and leg. People letting me walk around by myself it was more amazing and I could not believe how much I missed being alone. But now I was in the twin's room with Beatrix as we all sat near a cauldron. We were in the process of making a new type of candy, kind of like amortentia with out having to put DNA in the candy for them to work. As everyone stood around the cauldron after placing thirteen dried trillium petals, I heard Remus call my name as I walked out of the room to see what was the importance. Skipping down the stairs I stood a few steps up as Remus was at the bottom.

"Yes Looney?" I asked tilting my head slightly as I used the nickname that he was given by his friends as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Your Hogwarts letter is in. When would you like to go and visit Diagon Alley?" he asked looking at me as I smiled before rubbing my chin. Why not make a day of it I suppose?

" Um when Molly goes I suppose." I said with a smile as I heard a loud bang from upstairs as I looked at Remus before running to the room. Crashing in I noticed that the cauldron was on the floor. The twins and Beatrix had weird looks on their face as Fred was hugging Beatrix as she was petting his hair, cooing about his beautiful hair, their cheeks seemed to be very flushed. George looked at me before running and latching onto me his similar to their's. He squeezed me tightly against his chest as I could smell his musky scent laced with the scent of chocolate, the smell of books, citrus and a forest after a fresh bout of rain. My eyes widened in realization. They spilled the love potion and now George loved me, while Beatrix and Fred loved each other. Joy.

I could feel my arms snake around his torso as I looked up into his eyes. They were glued to me yet I knew this wasn't right. Groaning I went to pull away only for him to pull me back and lean down. Before I knew it his lips were pressed right against were warm and I could feel a swelling warmth through my body as my eyes shut and I pushed closer to him. Nothing in this world could make me feel better at the moment. I realized that this was wrong even though it felt so amazing. Pulling away I was blushing like mad as he stared at me.

"Um George? I need to speak to Remus about going to get stuff for school I will be right back. I promise." I said as I slowly stepped back from him more and more. He looked very awe struck.

"Promise me fluffles?" he asked as I looked at him with a gleam in his eyes as he clutched my hands for dear life.

"I promise Georgie-boo." I said coming up with the silliest nickname I could as he grinned before leaning down. 'Don't get distracted Tanya' I thought as I moved my head so he kissed my cheek instead. I ran downstairs and straight into the kitchen where the adults were having coffee and tea. Running in, I immediately leaned against the door before grabbing a chair and leaned it against the door trying to prevent George from following me.

Remus and the rest of the adults looked at me as if I was insane. "Tanya dear what exactly is the matter?" Molly asked as I hid behind the counter.

Popping my head up I looked at them while I looked around. "The other three may have spilled amortentia on themselves, or something close to amortentia. And now George thinks he loves me. Fred loves Beatrix and I think Beatrix might love Fred because she was petting his hair." Sirius looked at me strangely before laughing at me.

" You are kidding right?" he asked as I shook my head. Suddenly there was a popping noise behind me as I jumped like a cat about to lose one of its nine lives. I could feel George turn me around as I stared at him with a blush on my cheeks.

"Oh hi George." I said with a smile on my face and my eyes wide with fright. He stared at me before hugging me.

" Oh fluffles I missed you. I thought you were going to be right back. Then Beatrix tried to attack me wanting my red hair. But you know ever inch of me is for you only." He professed as he spun me around in the air. I squeeled with fear as he placed me on the ground. As much as I enjoy this, it wasn't right.

" Alright why don't you two lovebirds go do something while we prepare lunch. What do you say about that?" Sirius declared as I shot him a glare before sticking my tongue out at him. George proceeded to whisk me out of the room. Escorting me into the living room he sat me on his lap on the couch. He was nuzzling into my neck as I blushed so much that I was a living tomato.

Not even 5 hours later and I had to use the golden trio as a shield for awhile since I could not hide outside while it was raining. George was so damn clingy because of the damn potion. Soon enough we discovered Beatrix fell in love with red hair, just the hair not the people. But it got tough with George apparating every five minutes. At the moment I had been assisting Molly in the kitchen. Thankfully she had enough control over that boy so that he would leave me alone while I help cook. As we were cooking Molly looked at me.

"Tanya be honest with me." she said as I looked at her while I was chopping peppers. "You have feelings for George." she added suddenly as I stopped chopping the peppers immediately.

" Why do you say that Molly?" I asked looking at her before I checked each door and window to see if he was there. When the coast was clear I looked at her before caving in. "Honestly, I do love him. But he thinks I love him like a sibling. Even Ginny knows that." I declared as I brushed my fingers against the soft petals of the plants in the vase.

"Dear, I hope when he is done with this fiasco that he could see the light of his feelings. He is a readable as a book." Molly explained as we both giggled happily. I began to chop the vegetables again as she stirred them into the stew, while the fresh loaves of bread cooled slowly. 'Perfect for a rainy day.' I thought as the aroma filled my nostrils. Both Molly and I could hear a pacing noise as both came to the conclusion that George was waiting outside the kitchen for me. Sighing I untied the apron from me as Molly told me that she just had to let things sit for a little while. As I went to open the door I immediately regretted it as I was pulled into a hug. With kisses being splattered all over my head. 

"I missed you!" He declared as he dragged me away up to his room where all the furniture was moved and on the floor was a blanket and small desserts were on plates as there was a bottle of some fancy looking bottle. He sat me down on a cushion before he sat beside me with a bottled fire in between us. As I looked at him I had to admit that this screamed romance. My body was leaning closer to his. I could feel the warmth eminating from his body as my head rested on his shoulder. It felt very right yet wrong. Moving slightly I went to grab a piece of fudge from the plate. As I went to eat the piece of fudge it was stolen from me. I was blushing madly while he ate my fudge as I pouted for the loss of fudge. I saw his hand reach to grab another piece if fudge as I made a funny look his way before I began to speak.

"You are such a p-" I began only to have the fudge shoved in my mouth. After coughing profusely I swallowed the fudge before George smiled. Looking at me he smirked as he leaned forward. There was a hitch in my breath as I leaned back until I was supporting myself by my arms. George had a gleam in his eye as he leaned closer to me, his arms on either side of my body as his face leaned in closer to mine. He stopped a few centimetres away from my face as I looked at his half lidded eyes. I could smell all of my favourite scents again as my body seemed to be at ease, for some reason this just felt right. Slowly my eyes shut as I felt George close the gap. Leaning back until I was on the ground George followed me never breaking the contact, until he slightly tilted his head. My arms rested on his hips as one hand was near my cheek, caressing it softly while the other travelled up and down my side. His lips came off of mine as I gasped out, not even sure as to why I did like I was in a trance. Latching himself onto my neck I shuddered as he groaned as I suddenly took in the scent of something burning. Gasping I sat up, knocking George away in the process. Shooting up into a standing position I ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. When I came in Remus could not stop but stare at me as I flushly looked around trying to find what he saw. He seemed to get very agitated as Sirius, who was behind Remus pointed to his neck in the crook. Running over to the window I noticed that there was in fact a damn bruise on my neck. A hickey. I blushed before realizing something, that the potion almost had something like veela's allure so that once you smelled it you would to your desires. Joy. Grabbing a bag of frozen peas I slapped them onto my neck as the red haired devil himself walked in.

"Oh Fluff-" he began as I interrupted him with my yelling of " George Fabian Weasley, how dare you even try to use some sort of allure try and snog me!" I scream at him as the bag of peas fell from my shoulder. He seemed to grin as he stood closer as I backed away from him. I pinched my nose as I told him. " Nuh uh!" George took a few steps closer as as Remus ans Sirius stood up. "If you step anywhere closer I am so going to make you regret it." I yelled as he had a lovestruck look on his face as he stepped closer. He smirked as he looked at me.

"Fluffles, don't make open ended promises." he threatened as he leaned closer, smirking I did the first thing I could, I swung my leg forward as I kicked him, George going down immediately. I felt sorry but he was not going to snog me again while he was under any influences. It would be of both our actual choice. Tossing him a bag of peas I could hear George groan. He looked at me before whining.

"Why Fluffles why?" he whined as I rolled my eyes at him. Leaning down I whispered softly in his ear "Its because" I began before I yelled " You tried tricking me into snogging you!" He looked sad as he pouted at me.

"But Fluffles..." he began as I sent him one of my nastiest glares, sending him into a realm of silence thankfully. Storming out of the room, I threw on a turtleneck before I ran into Hermione who was more than willing to hang out with me as I hid from George. So here we were in the library as we were surrounded by hundreds of little portraits, mine hidden by a chair thankfully. Hermione was reading up on the Gaunt family heritage as I rolled my eyes, knowing I could have told her if she wanted to. Glancing through my book, I sighed it was a book on _Being the Most Proper Housewife, _everytime I read a chapter I could not help but scoff, wondering which woman would actually follow this?

We could hear the call for supper as I folded my book shut. Looking around the hallway I noticed no one was in there. Sighing I was more than pleased to hear this news as we ran to the kitchen bumping into Ron along the way.

"So enjoying the attention from George thanks to the love potion? How exactly did you get away from him?" he asked as he made fun of my suffering I glared at him before sticking my tongue out.

" Oh just you wait Ron karma is going come and kick you ass for me." I declared as we went to supper. Snape and a few other Order members were with us as the children were sent to eat in the living room. Waiting in the kitchen, I sat at the table by myself, hoping that the George in the other room would not come in. He was much too clingy and lovey dovey for my taste. Munching on the stew I thought about it. Maybe if he wasn't too clingy I would not mind too much.

I could hear someone walk in as I tensed up. "Damn it Damn it Damn it!" I screamed mentally as I was lucky that George was no where in sight, instead it was Tonks. " Hey YaYa," she declared using my petname that she gave me. Looking at her I smiled

"Hey TonTon!" I replied as she sat across from me.

"So what happened? I thought Beatrix hated Fred but if you look in the living room she is sitting on the arm rest stroking Fred's hair as he is trying to spoon feed him." She asked as I sighed.

"A different type of love potion gone awry. With George being obsessed with me as another side effect." I declared as I pulled the neckline down so she could see what George left her with earlier.

"Hun, get some ice, then make up and Remus will never notice." she declared as she winked at me. "Worked on my mum and dad everytime."

"Well it was just weird."I muttered as I nibbled on the stew, Tonks laughed happily as she patted my hand reassuringly.

"Is that because of the potion turned the George you know and probably really like into an obsessively clingy boy, or because you like someone else?"Tonks asked as she stood up to grab more stew.

"You know that answer. Almost everyone does." I replied sitting lower to the table. She laughed at me before she turned to look at me.

"Except him. I know the feeling." I sighed as we both sat on the table, it should have a sign saying 'Unrequited Lovers Society.' since that we were both in love with men that did not show any sign of returning the feelings. Except for George while under the influence of the love potion. Hearing footsteps we noticed Beatrix running into the kitchen before barracading the door.

"It's not going to work." I declared in a sing song voice as I looked at the girl seemed idiotic.

"Oh, why not?" Beatrix mimmicked me as she stuck a chair against the door. Tonks and I laughed at her both knowing what would happen. I stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Poor Beatrix, you do know the twins can apparate right?" I told her as she scoffed at me.

"Whatever you are just trying to sc-" She retorted only to hear a pop noies as sure enough both boys were in the room George sitting at my seat. Fred was beside him but in a minute he was at Beatrix side. Clutching onto her for dear life. She screamed as all my laughing was muffled by my one hand as the other clutched my gut. I could hear my body being dragged back as I could hear breathing beside my ear. I blushed as I was spun around. HE, being 'George' kept me close before he kissed the back of my head not letting go as he kept muttering. "My fluffles." and compliments as I tried to escape. Tonks laughed at me while she took a bite of stew. I pried his hands off of my body as I ran away, thinking about hiding in the room I shared with the other girls.

Walking up the stairs I could not help but notice that it was quiet, by now George should have yelled fluffles or something. Sighing, I decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth as I opened the door. There was a faint glow as I looked up to see at least fifteen candles around my bed. I looked around before I noticed that on my bed was George. My eyes widened as I saw that he covered his lower half of his body with my blanket, letting me see his bare chest as I looked in an alternative direction, landing on the pile of clothes as I was happy not to see anything looking like boxers. Shrieking, I slammed the door shut as I ran where ever my feet had taken me.

I could hear George chase me as I ran into the dining room and hid behind Remus. George ran in screaming words of love as I hid behind Remus, thankfully George had the decency to wear pants and toss a sweater on, even though it was only zipped up slightly. "Looney protect me!" I shrieked as I hid behind my father figure. Pushing me behind Remus he ran over to George as George tried to go around him to come to my side. Sirius seemed to laugh as he patted my head.

"Now listen here. Unde some kind of potion or not you are not going to lay a finger on her. Even if she consents to it. Do you hear me boy?" He told George glaring at him in the eye. " Boy look at me." Remus said as he pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing two to George's eyes. " Look at me, now what are you not going to do?"

George stood straight as he looked at him. "Sir, I love her and nothing is going to stop me from proving my love to her." George declared as he looked down at Remus, my heart swelled slightly before realization struck in and it deflated it immediately.

"George you are coming with me. Sirius, grab Fred too." he declared as they dragged the boys into their room. Coming back down I looked at the two older men.

"Um, won't they, oh I don't know apparate out of their room?" I declared looking around the room as I sat on my chair.

"Nope we took care of that, as well as the windows and the door. There is no way, unless we let them out ,that they could possibly get out." Sirius declared as I smiled happily.

"Now until this wears off you or we make a potion or something to reverse this, you and Beatrix are going to be in the attic. We will probably give you more leniance than the other three since you aren't actually affected by the potion." they declared as I nodded. Beatrix and I soon packed a bag of clothing and other things we may need. Only if we had to use the loo was when Fred, George or Beatrix were allowed out.

Beatrix and I were sitting in the attic as we sat with a small pile of candy in between us as we sat there quietly. It was close to ten am the next day as we sat there bored out of our wits. We even finished all of our homework for school but now I was bored as heck. It had been almost twentyfour hours since the potion effected them as I looked at Beatrix she suddenly seemed different. For starters her cheeks were the same tone as her skin again and she seemed to carry her more natural vibe.

"Dear god, what in hell just happened? I had the strangest dream, where I was actually petting Fred and he seemed to love me. You and George were there, he was so clingy to you." She said rubbing her temple looking as if she had a hangover.

"Not a dream. So do you want to me to get us out of here, or stay here a little while longer and pig out on candy." I asked while eating some chocolate. Damn Remus getting me addicted to chocolate. I thought as she looked at me before rolling her eyes.

" Its obvious isn't it?" Beatrix began as I stood up and stretched my arms. " We'll tell them before supper." I grinned before flopping on the ratty old couch up there.

"Then Ms. Genius what do we do?" I inquired as I looked at her before she chucked me a wrapped chocolate bar.

" I think we should play Truth or Dare, like a Slytherin, so that means no pansy ass dares or truths. And I am going to start. Truth or-" Beatrix began only for the door to open. Sirius stood in the doorway smiling.

"I presume you know but you are free to go." he said while walking up and stealing a strawberry liquorice wand and a piece of chocolate. We both glared at him before turning to each other.

"Want to attack him?" I asked only to see her running after him as I grumbled, collecting all the candy in my bag before following. Catching up soon enough I laughed at the sight. Beatrix and Sirius were wrestling for the liquorice wands, I decided to instead turn and run before it got too hectic. Walking into the dining room I noticed Molly sitting with Remus as they turned to look at me as I waved happily.

"Hi Molly, hi Remus, when is the school shopping happening? I curiously asked while I looked around the room, deciding then to sit down.

"Well dear, we planned for tomorrow. Will you be joining Remus and I?" She asked as I nodded. Looking at me she smiled as I smiled back at my elder. I could hear rustling from the kitchen as the twins walked in with triple decker sandwiches. We were all trapped in an awkward silence until George broke the tension.

"Hey, Tanya. Man did Fred and I have the craziest dreams last night." he said as I tilted my head. Smiling I looked at them.

"Oh you should definitely tell me about it on a rainy day." I declared as I smiled at the two boys.

"Most definitely." Fred declared as they walked away. Molly smiled as Remus seemed to be lost in their own train of thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am extremely sorry but I have a good reason for not updating but I will explain it later. In this chapter I have some Seamus moments in it with Tanya coming to many crossroads. I don't know if I am going to continued with one mini plot. **

We were walking around Diagon Alley, Beatrix and I, it was not considerably hot today even though most days it was boiling this summer. Wearing my lightwash jean capris, blue tank top and black vest I walked around in the crowd without being noticeably different. Beatrix stood beside me as I looked at her with her green t shirt, leather jacket and jeans. It was more than pleasing to blend into the crowd since we did not want to be seen by Mr. Elryc, my family and the Malfoys. We walked around the buildings, already finished with school shopping, but Remus was preoccupied at the moment so we needed to wait on them. Walking around we both decided to take a moment to look into one of the stores. Gazing at the rows of books upstairs I could hear someone talking behind one of the shelves as I could not help but eavesdrop, so as I pretended to be reading the book I listened.

"Tray, you need to convince her to come back home. She could die if she doesn't soon." I knew immediately that it was my sister. I suppressed a gasp as I looked around for any sign of other people that would try and take me back. Standing on my tip toes to get a look I noticed Tray, Annabelle and Draco.

"I know but she is stubborn, how do you suppose that I convince her?" I could hear Tray stubbornly ask while I began to walk towards the stairs. Quietly hoping to sneak away unnoticeably, however my bubble was bursted as I stepped on a rather creaky step. "Damn it." I cursed as I chose to follow my flight instinct. Running down the stairs I turned back to see Annabelle and the two boys look at me.

"Wait Tanya!" She exclaimed as I turned and grabbed Beatrix's arm.

"Three Weasels are in the building!" I hissed as I dragged her out of the bookstore, not giving a look back as I ran as fast as I could while dragging Beatrix with me. Turning down into a random alleyway we collided with two figures.

After settling back on the ground calmly I noticed that we bumped into Seamus and that one red head kid Marvin. He absolutely adored Beatrix and usually he made it obvious, I don't actually know what she felt for him though. I knew very little about him however seeing as I was usually too busy to deal with him. All I know is that he was taller than the twins, is a seventh year, loves everything about Beatrix and has red hair and brown eyes. He seemed to look as if he was on the top of the world since he bumped into Beatrix who was calling him 'red', I was confused but I did not ask. I laughed as I turn to look at Seamus.

"Hey Tanya. What brings you here?" He asked with his thick irish accent as he rubbed the back of his head. I smiled at him, in an entire crowd his voice would definitely be noticeable.

"School shopping and you?" I asked as I grabbed onto my one elbow with one hand as I glanced to see Beatrix and Marvin talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing really, me mam decided ta let me go back to school ta all me favourite people. So I needed ta get me books." He said as he gleamed with happiness as I tilted my head sideways some as I smiled.

"Well it is really good that you get to come back. I don't know how Beatrix would survive without having her Lucky Charms stolen."I kidded to him as I nudged him in the gut lightly. He kidded around as I noticed Beatrix and Marvin laughing, Marvin was beaming like a madman before Beatrix actually looked a somewhere inbetween awkward and happy.

"So as a thank you for me returning, I think that you should 'company me ta get some ice-cream." he asked with his little grin on his face as I smiled at him before nodding.

"Wanna let the other two know?" I asked as I leaned in closer as he just took a moment before nodding at her. " Hey Bea, Marvin we're going to get ice cream." The two just looked at us before smiling.

"Not with out me, what do you say Marvin care to join me?" Beatrix agreed as I noticed that Marvin seemed to look as if he was going to burst from his skin as he she bore the largest grin I have ever seen as he nodded his head up and down rapidly. Everyone was laughing as we all proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Third Person POV

Tanya and Seamus were walking in the front of the group as Seamus was telling her all about the muggle sport football. (A/N actually soccer but I wanted to sound British lol) Tanya giggled in the right places as she also ask questions when it looked like the perfect time. As they arrived Seamus escorted Tanya to the line while they continued to talk. Arriving at front, the waitress looked at the two.

" Aww aren't you two an adorable couple?" she cooed as both of the teens blushed, the entire time Tanya forgot about George. But Tanya and George had been practically avoiding each other since the other day.

"Oh no we aren't a couple." Seamus and Tanya said rambling as they tried to get out that sentence.

"Anyways, what can I get you today?" the woman asked as Seamus looked at me.

"I will take a chocolate and strawberry twirled sundae with nuts and fudge sauce and strawberries please, and you Tanya?" he asked as he turned to face Tanya.

"Oh, I can get my o-" She began before Seamus interrupted her.

"Now me mam taught me to always pay for me lass." he said as he smiled happily.

"Alright I guess, um can I get the same please?" She asked as the waitress nodded happily before making it for them. When she arrived back she stepped beside Seamus and placed the money on the counter. "Well since you are coming back to Hogwarts, its my treat." Seamus was going to argue but she made a pouting look before nodding.

He carried the two sundaes to the table as Beatrix and Marvin soon following behind as they sat beside the window. With Seamus and Tanya on one side and Beatrix and Marvin on the other. She laughed as she took a scoop of her icecream before sighing in satisfaction. Beatrix rolled her eyes before she took a bite of her strawberry ice cream with strawberries and strawberries sauce. She groaned in satisfaction as Tanya just giggled at her. She looked at Seamus before using her spoon to take a large piece of strawberries and before eating it herself. Seamus glared at her before stealing a scoopful of hers. She took mock offence while Tanya tried to steal some ice cream as Seamus moved it away from her.

Finally the two stopped fighting when Beatrix started to speak.

"You two are idiots. You have the exact same flavor!" Tanya and Seamus took a moment to think before Tanya leaned over and stole some of Beatrix's ice cream as the older girl gave out a small snarl. Marvin looked at Beatrix before smiling.  
>"You can always have some of mine." he offered as he held his vanilla and strawberry sundae up to her.<p>

She looked at him before answering with the cheesiest smile Tanya ever saw on Beatrix's face. "Um thanks but no thanks. " she said before taking a bite out of her sundae. Seamus and Tanya laughed profusely as Tanya and Seamus seemed to be sitting closer than ever. However what she did not know was that at that very moment George and Fred were walking by. Looking into the window the two boys were glaring as they stormed away, pissed off that their friends ditched them for the seventh year Ravenclaw red head and fifth year Irish boy. Both boys stormed away before Tanya even noticed that they were there.

Walking out of the store every member of the group looked around as Tanya stood next to Seamus as they walked towards the book shop, Marvin leaving the group quickly since he needed to be somewhere. So that left Beatrix, Tanya and Seamus together. But soon enough Beatrix ditched them in the bookshop. Walking around each aisle together Tanya would point out decent books as Seamus would listen. She laughed as she pulled out a book with the title 'How Not To Blow Up All Your Potions' handing it to Seamus, he rolled her eyes before he rifled through the pages.

"Haha, we get it, I suck at Potions compared to the Queen of Potions herself." he said as Tanya gazed at him.

"Oh and who might that be?" Tanya asked presuming it was going to be Hermione as his answer.

"Why you of course." Seamus declared as Tanya blushed before looking down towards her feet to avoid her embarrassment. He tilted her head up as she was blushing before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He placed the book back as she giggled softly at his antics. Before she could reply they heard someone's voice behind them. Looking back Tanya noticed a brown haired woman smiling. She was a petite in both size and height, being probably only 5'3" at most.

"So Seamus care to introduce me to your friend?" she asked having almost no accent whatsoever, so Tanya was under the presumption that he must have gotten the accent from his father.

"Oh mam this is Tanya, Tanya this is me mam." Seamus said as he pointed to the designated woman when he said their name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Finnigan." Tanya said as she shook her hand while the older woman smiled.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine. Seamus has been talking all about you since his second year."She said as Seamus became flush.

"Mam!" he whined with his face pure red. His mother just smiled as she looked at Tanya.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, but I am afraid we need to go. I hope to see you soon." She said before the two left Seamus waving with a quick bye.

"See you at school." Tanya declared before she scanned the shelves looking for Beatrix when she did Beatrix immediately began questioning her.

"Okay why in bloody blazes were you flirting with the Lucky Charms thief!"Beatrix declared as Tanya wore the look of confusion "I thought you liked George since when did that change?"

Tanya was in shock as she looked around before whispering harshly behind an open book. "Since when was I flirting with Seamus and maybe I still do but that doesn't mean that I cannot talk to any other guys especially when he isn't talking to me or showing me any sign of affection."

Beatrix reciprocated the whispering as she began to whisper behind the book. " Um let's see, the fact you two were joking around and he could not take his eyes off of you, or maybe because he tucked your hair behind your ear and you twirled your hair around your finger. And you are blinder than a bat aren't you? How could you not see his obvious affection."I glared before we heard a coughing above us. Looking we noticed Ginny standing above us.

"What?" We both hissed as she stuck her tongue out at us.

"Well I would love to know what two of my female friends are saying behind a book."She said as we stood up.

"How Tanya was flirting with Seamus, even though she likes George." Beatrix stated with her glaring almost through her voice.

"Okay, okay. So what? A girl can like more than one person at a time. Besides if he can snog anything like Dean Thomas then I say go right ahead." Ginny said as she nudged me in the ribcage.

"Well I thought you and Dean were not an item." I said as we walked back to Molly and the others. George seemed to be extremely distant as we arrived there. "Hi George." I said trying to get him out of his daze, to no avail however. George gave me the cold shoulder as he huffed. 'What was up with him?' I thought as we made the journey back to Grimmauld Place.

It was the next day and George still didn't talk to me. Tomorrow we were going to Hogwarts so I needed to figure out what was up his arse. I seemed to find the perfect moment when we were alone in the hallway.

"George Fabian Weasley will you talk to me?" I declared as he stopped where he was walking as I looked at him.

"Why should I?" He asked coldly without even bothering to turn around. I glared as I began my reply.

"Because for the past four years we have been close mates and we have almost never gotten into an argument before. And I have no bloody clue what the hell you are pissed off at me for!" He turned around as he seemed to be even colder staring at me.

"Maybe because as a close mate you could have told me that you fancied Seamus! Maybe you could have told me before you begin to ditch Fred, George and I!" he hollered as I glared at him.

"There is nothing going on for god's sake! Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend! I don't fancy him other than as a great friend. I would never ditch you guys unless it was something really important!" I yelled before my tears threatened to flow, but I would not let them flow since it would show weakness.

"Jealous boyfriend? Yeah right! Like I would care if you dated Malfoy for god's sake. You basically betrayed Fred and I from not telling us what happened. And are you sure, you seemed to have ditched your family pretty fast how do I know that you aren't going to do the same to mine. Or the rest of the order? Huh? We can't! For all we know you could be a Death Eater! Why not go back to the people that you are like, back stabbing heartless killers!" He hollered as I stormed away running into my room as I took my packed trunk and other bag before running down the stairs with many thumps. Remus saw me as I was fuming.

"Remus, I'm going home." I replied as he looked at me bizarrely.

"Do you mean the cottage?" he asked as I held with every fragment of my capacity to keep the tears from flooding.

"I don't know what I mean! Maybe I should go back to the Royce Estate at least what they would do was common knowledge!" I screamed as I clutched onto the fistful of floo powder.

" What's the matter?" he asked as he stood infront of me as he eased the bag from the clutch of my one hand.

"Everyone doesn't want me here. I bet no one here trusts me. So why should I stay?" I asked but before he could even say anything I grabbed a fistful of floopowder and my bags as I yelled 'Knockturn Alley!. I could see a the flashes of green and the pull before I was in another chimney. Grabbing a handful of floo from wherever I yelled." The Leaky Cauldron!" Before I was whisked away into the creaky dank pub. I walked over to Tom the bartender and threw a fistful of money I grabbed from my pocket. More than enough to pay for my room.

"One night." I said as he nodded before handing me a key. It was one on the top floor in the farthest corner. Tossing myself on the bed I began to let every emotion pour out of my body. Sometimes, everyone needed a good cry.

Finally it was eleven am and the train was leaving, Tanya had been on the train since about eight in the morning, hoping not to see the Weasleys, Potter, Granger or Elryc. She did write a letter to Remus the night before explaining that she was going to be at the train and would be at school. Many people still seemed to be upset over the loss of Cedric but Tanya was just ignoring the world. Sitting in a cart all by herself as she amused herself by glaring at the ceiling while lying on one of the benches.

Hearing the door slide open she let out a growl, getting ready to attack if it was her 'friends'. She refused to call them by name but she could barely call them friends since she was worried that they would alway hold doubts about her. Instead she noticed Dean, and Seamus with Ginny in tow.

"Oh hi." Tanya muttered before she sat up sitting near the window with her feet propped up on the bench. Dean and Ginny sat beside one another on the one bench as Seamus sat on her bench. The entire time Ginny, Dean and Seamus were mainly talking, only with remarks from Tanya occasionally. However during the ride Seamus continued to lean closer and closer to her until his one hand was practically on her feet. Feeling more comfortable as a loner she walked out using the excuse of needing to change into her uniform before hastily walking away. Not even noticing the cart with Beatrix and Fred practically yelling at George. Changing quickly she proceeded to sit in the one little hall to the exit until the train stopped. She was then the first one out of the train and to grab their things.

She took every precaution to stay away from the twins even to the extent of sitting at the very end of the table near the professors, Walking into the common rooms much later than everyone else. Coming in at the prime oppurtunity to hear Seamus yelling at Harry. Rolling her eyes she walked up to her dormitory not even acknowlodging anyone's presence. Ginny, Hermione and Beatrix were waiting for her as she arrived into the dorm. Why was it that no one was ever in the dorm when I wanted them to be.

"Okay what in hell happened between you and George!"Ginny asked as she ushered Tanya to sit on her trunk.

"Apparently I am an untrusting potentially Death Eater betrayer of everyone I called friends." I hollered as they both gasped.

"Why do you say that?" Beatrix asked as she locked the door.

"Because according to George I have been hiding the fact that I apparently like Seamus and maybe involved with him without telling any of my friends and that I apparently are ditching you guys already for I told George he was acting like a jealous boyfriend he basically said that how could anyone trust me when I could potentially be a Death Eater that will betray everyone." She seemed extremely upset before composing herself. Both Ginny and Beatrix were in shock.

"He is being a goddamn git! How could he say that when you have been nothing but a great friend to him." Beatrix hollered only for Hermione to answer.

"Well look how Ron treats me alot, those boy seems to get overly jealous and over exaggerate things alot, such as Percy and the importance of his job at the Ministry." It was nice to know at least someone could relate to her. Ginny nodded her head before mimmicking her brother. Even Tanya giggled at the impersonation as everyone was relieved to see that she was laughing.

"Okay true enough but I say that if my brothers act like that again just tell them to sodder off or better yet ignore them." Ginny declared as every girl agreed with her before they unlocked the room and descended downstairs. The twins were downstairs but they seemed to be in their own world as the girls took a seat on the couch. They were gossiping about everything they wanted to even though they spent a good chunk of the summer together.

However the girls were interrupted by two sets of coughing. Looking up they noticed Seamus and Dean. "Hello girls. I hope you don't mind us interrupting but we though to ask about your summer."Dean said while Ginny giggled as she nodded. Dean sat on the coffee table as Seamus took a seat beside him.

"Why, you are so kind." Ginny said as the three were telling the two about how for most of the summer we were all hanging out. Tanya joined into the conversation more while they listened to Seamus kid around as he told the story of how he and his cousin Fergus ended up being covered in mud when walking around the forest and fell into a bog. That was of course after Beatrix told one of her many stories involving a snake, the boys from the Slytherin Quidditch team and a broom. Basically she hexed Marcus Flint's broom to turn into a snake when he landed on the ground so that it chased each member of the Slytherin team. Tanya loved it because it was right after he offered to show her the eighth wonder of the magical world that he could only provide.

Tanya was laughing as she bore a wide grin on her face. " Oh yeah I totally have a funnier story than that."she challenged as Seamus raised his eyebrow.

"Okay then Tanya tell us. " Ginny declared as Tanya grinned while sitting up on the armrest.

"So everyone knows Beatrix and I as pranksters but instead of getting the Slytherins,our usual targets, we instead went for a more basic type of group. So we went to the girl's lavatory on the third floor. We were setting up many pranks. One prank we had set up was the soap instead of cleaning was that it made the dirt grow even brighter, anyways as we were in there the door began to open so panicking we hid in the stall. So as we snuck a peek to who was in the room it was Trelawny herself. She washed her hands muttering unfortunate doom before she began to basically drown her hands in the special soap. In the matter of seconds her hands were glowing like a star in the sky. We could not help but laugh since when she noticed this she took it as a sign. Which is why for the rest of the semester last year anyone in third year divination got to go outside for classes on Thursdays and Fridays." Tanya happily said as many people giggled. Mainly Hermione who disliked the woman with a passion.

"Alright alright I don't want to spend the entire night telling stories." Ginny declared as everyone looked at her.

"Do pray tell what we should do then? Miss Great Weasley." Beatrix asked while she acted as if Ginny was the best thing in the world. Ginny rolled her eyes before shoving her away only for her to knock Tanya to the ground and into Seamus feet. Flushed slightly Tanya hopped back up and sat on the couch shoving Beatrix as she did.

"Well I think truth or dare." Tanya immediately felt all colour drain from her face. Sighing she could hear everyone agree as she looked around before faking a yawn, seemingly realistic.

"Thanks but no thanks, I am going to turn in now. Its eleven in the evening and we have classes tomorrow so I am going to sleep now and wake up early so I can get into the showers before all you lovely ladies wake up." She said as everyone nodded before she walked away almost slumping so they believed her.

**Sorry about the wait once again but I lost my internet thanks to my little puppy D: He decided to chew the cord on us so I couldn't update until now. I used to use my laptop but I have to now try to get onto the desktop at home which is hard with ppl that love their internet. (Yeah mom I'm talking about you and farmville) lol so the next chapter is being added too :D  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey as promised the 20th chapter with the 19th. Now I know it may seemed rushed but I want to get to a certain point soon XD the main reason that inspired this whole story lol Hoping to have wireless internet soon :/ None of our routers want to work no matter what we try so my fam bought a new one and think they might have a plan lol  
>Enjoy<strong>

Tanya had not been heard from or barely even noticed by either twin in the last five weeks. Currently, George and Fred were sitting in their room, for once actually doing their homework for a change since their pranking ideas had been going anywhere but in their minds. Tanya did not even bother to try and talk to Fred earlier when she came back from her detention in case of George trying to trick her into talking to her, since school started Tanya had been getting more and more detentions, even Beatrix had less than she did, but that was because Beatrix had a nact for shutting her mouth and thinking occasionally, especially with Miss Pink Kitty Lover. So Beatrix managed to resist the urge to snap back at Umbridge. However Tanya was not that type of person, even Snape told her she was reckless, and when someone told her off she was going to snap back, but had been much better at holding her little tongue.

"So Georgie boy, ya know you screwed up bigtime right?" Fred suddenly asked out of the blue as George looked at his twin before sighing and drooping his head.

"Yeah I know, but how do you tell a girl after five weeks that you are sorry." George sighed before he threw his textbook in anger. "Damn it! Why does she have to make life complicated?" he screamed as he let out a grunt of frustration and pent up anger after.

Fred sighed before tossing his brother a pat on the back. " Look here brother, you need to just say three words. I was wrong. And shower her with something as a gift or many gifts. Show her love and support because if you don't you will never get a shot at showing her what feelings you have." He seemed to be such a know it all in the romance department. Especially when it came to making girls happy when they are ticked off. Maybe it was because of Beatrix or something since she was always irritated with him.

"Fred I could hug you." George proclaimed as the two began to scheme how George was going to make everything right.

It was the next day as Tanya walked out of Umbridge's Office muttering a trail of curses as she went, she had been on Saturday morning detention with Umbridge and all she could say was that her arms were completely and utterly sore to the bone. Moving the arm socks from her arms she could see many layers of words on both arms. Umbridge was devious to know that she could sort of write with her left hand since Tray and her father had both been left handed.

Suddenly she could feel a tugging on her arm as she let out a hiss before turning around to see Beatrix.

"Fluffles, you need to see this!" She declared as Tanya glared at her friend, almost everyone that had seen the effects of the nickname on her. Beatrix bet that she would kill someone if they called her that too much in a short time span.

"Call me that again Bellatrix and I will torture you so much that Voldemort and Umbridge would be scared." Beatrix was glaring at the younger girl hating that she was being called by her real first name. But she did not say anything for fear that it would anger the girl more.

"Anyways I have a surprise for you." Beatrix declared in a sing song voice as she covered her eyes with a dark cloth as she pushed Tanya before she arrived at the Room of Requirements. Tanya did not even know about it yet, the twins had to tell Beatrix for pete's sake. Moving the cloth from the other girl's eyes, Beatrix shoved her into the Room infront of her before slamming the door shut as she leaned against the door with Fred leaning on the other door.

In the centre was George. Tanya turned to glare at the other girl as anger built up in her system hastily. Fred and Beatrix just smiled and waved as Tanya ran around the room trying to find any other exit she could to no avail.

"There is only one way in this room and no one else will be able to find this." George said as Tanya glared at him before yelling as she stormed towards him pointing at him.

"You have no right to talk to me! How dare you even try to after you said everything you did to me. If it weren't for the fact that you were my friend I would have hexed your ass by now!" She screamed as she stared at the taller boy now only inches apart as she was red in the face.

" I didn't mean it okay! I was just caught up in the heat of the moment okay and I am sorry. Maybe I was jealous! Jealous you were going to find new best mates instead of Fred and I! Everyone loves you at home and do you know how much of the family you are to us!" he declared loudly as Beatrix and Fred were talking on the side lines.

They were whispering to one another.  
>"I bet that they are going to make up and kiss." Fred whispered into Beatrix's ear as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Tanya is not going to kiss him since she is mad at him. She won't even forgive him tonight." Beatrix was confident in her friend.

"Okay well let's make a bet shall we? If I win, which means Tanya either forgives George completely, kiss or not, you have to go red head for an entire week with make up and being completely girly in your outfits." Fred said as Beatrix continued with her bet.

"If I win, which means she doesn't forgive him before the stroke of midnight, then you have to, wear a pink sweater with a cat on it,AND dye your hair fluorescent pink for a Hogsmeade trip!" He nodded as they both shook hands.

Back to George and Tanya's conversation you could hear screaming.

" Why should you even trust me! I have done nothing but lie to everyone according to you!" Tanya hollered as she seemed to be getting less agitated.

"I trust you with my damn life for god's sake! And the only reason you would ever lie is to help someone. I was just caught up in the stress and anger, even jealousy! I WAS WRONG okay? I was a prattish boy just like Ron and Percy! I let my fears override my gut instinct to believe you!" he replied with an eeriely calm voice. He seemed to put all feeling into the admittance of his wrong.

It was a moment of silence that everyone stood on edge. Finally Tanya broke the silence. "Okay." Everyone was confused until she continued. " I am sorry too. I should have listened to you too." Tanya rarely would say she was wrong and George took it for all it was worth. " But you are on thin ice. I mean it. So it is technically partial forgiveness."

George would not want it any other way so he smiled as the other two began to string a line of curses thanks to Fred being so specific about Tanya _completely_ forgiving him, he lost the bet and since Beatrix said that Tanya wouldn't forgive him at all before the stroke of midnight she too lost the bet.

Of course the George and Tanya were unaware of the bet until they were told later that evening when Beatrix had bright red curly hair. Both started laughing as Fred smirked happily. However she was glaring at him. But a bet was a bet. For the rest of the week, no matter what how Tanyay tried to convince her Beatrix would not tell her why. It scared Tanya when Beatrix didn't wear her usual tights underneath her skirt, her blouse tucked in and she didn't wear any of her normal bracelets or arm socks. Even when Tanya had been nice enough to not land herself in detention for a week, although hard she did succeed in doing it, Beatrix still did not tell her.

So now the two girls were standing there on Saturday morning, Beatrix wearing a green tank top with a white long sleeve knitted sweater and a black skirt with some flats. Tanya laughed at her closest friend. "Dude, did my mother dress you or something? Why in hell are you being girly?" Tanya question as she looked at her friend who glared at her. Only for Beatrix to start laughing profusely.

"Look behind you and you will see why I am laughing!" She said as Tanya turned around and began to try and laugh. Fred was in jeans with a pink fluffy sweater that had a cat face on the front with little paws. What made it more amazing was that Fred's hair was pink! Tanya couldn't contain the laughter as she bursted out while Fred walked past them as she noticed a pink tail too!

"C'mon darlings!" he yelled as George was right behind him as Beatrix and Tanya soon followed. Everyone had been pointing to George and Beatrix the entire time. As they walked into Zonko's everyone pointed around and giggled at his bizarreness. Finally growing annoyed of the strangeness she convinced George to help her with a plan. As they went into the tea shop both ushered Fred and Beatrix into a round bench first, sitting on the outsides they had them cornered.

"Okay what the hell is the matter? Why are you girly and why are you everything Umbridge loves?" Tanya asked while they other two played the innocence card.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."The simaultaniously declared as George raised his eyebrow.

"That my twin is absolute bullocks. Now spill it." he said as he began to place pepper on his hand.

"Or else what?" Fred asked confidently as Beatrix tried to decided how to get out of the mess they were in.

"Or else we can get every embarrasing baby picture and they will be given to everyone in the school."Tanya declared with an evil grin on her face as Fred glared at her while Beatrix had a look of neutralism.

"So what? How are you going to get them?" Beatrix questioned as Tanya looked at her.

"I have my methods,." Tanya said with smirk as Beatrix began to grow pale.

"Fine we made a stupid bet and we both lost the bet so this is why." Beatrix huffed at Tanya and George high fived before they had four butterbeers arrive to their table.

Thankfully by Monday everything had gone back to normal and Tanya decided she liked being out of detention so she forced herself more and more to try and not get anymore detention. But she still was getting detentions from Umbridge who was under the impression that she has been planning something against her so she thought that Tanya needed to be punished for something she did not do or wasn't going to do in that case. So there she was having her hadn being scarred up with the words 'I will not lie.' which was a lie in itself. At least Harry was decent company even if they weren't allowed to talk especially on the Friday detentions..

As they left the room near eleven pm, they walked back to the Common Room both had their hands sore from the damn quill. Everyone had gone to bed already so the two just said their goodbyes and went to sleep. Saturday morning came too soon to Tanya as she stretched her arms above her head as she proceeded to change into some casual clothes. Although it was rather warm for October she wore a long sleeved shirt to hide all the marks from Umbridge's punishment. Running doienstairs she noticed Fred and George downstairs waiting for he.

"Come on let's go and eat.I am so starving." She declared looking at them before walking out of the room with the twins in tow. Running down they noticed that Beatrix was already at their table munching on a rather large bowl of strawberries. That girl would live on strawberries, Tanya swore that she was trying since she ate anything strawberry related.

"Do you."

"Ever eat at "

"Your own table?" the twins asked as she sat down with those three on one side and with Tanya on the other side. Placing her food on the plate it was a reasonable amount not like the other three, Beatrix with her bowl of strawberries, and the twins with their overstuffed plates.

"Simply because you guys get the most strawberries of course. Why else would I be friends with Gryffindors? To go on courageous adventures?" Beatrix joked happily as George stole a strawberry, and while Beatrix was attempting to get it back, only for her back to be turned and letting Fred and Tanya grab a strawberry each. Then when Beatrix snapped around to get the one back from Fred, George and Tanya each stole a strawberry. The boys continued this as Tanya soon stopped, full of strawberries and the rest of the breakfast she consumed.

Tanya POV

Soon all four of us were outside catching up on homework. Fred and George were assisting Beatrix and I with our homework. As we were shuffling through the textbooks we could hear a 'hem hem' Looking up we noticed that 'Professor' Umbridge was standing above us.

"What do you four think you are doing?" She questioned as I looked at her and back to my books. Wasn't it obvious? I thought as I looked back to her.

"Oh you know the homework you gave us." I said as if it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"And why do you think you can do it out here?" She questioned as Beatrix was the one to answer her.

"Since we are allowed at this section of the ground and as you can see it is gorgeous out ."

"As well as the fact that Saturdays are the days that we have to ourselves." I added as I flipped the page of my textbook.

"Well then perhaps I shall see you tonight and tomorrow as well as next weekend for detention then." All four of us were shocked at us as we looked at her before the twins snapped back.

"For what reason?"

"You have absolutely no right to give us detention when we did nothing wrong!"

She smiled before lookingt at us. "Hogwarts is changing for a more Ministry approved style of learning. I will see you at 6 sharp." She declared as I glared at her. In the distance two people were walking towards us. But it did not matter at the moment.

"But-" I began only for her to interrupt me. "But nothing 6 o'clock.." As she was turning we noticed Snape and McGonagall walking near us. Running as fast as we could we pulled them over to where George and Fred had been bickering with Umbridge.

"Professors! She has no right to give us detention for doing our homework out here with Fred and George helping us." I said, almost whining. As the two professors listened.

"Is this true Dolores?" McGonagall asked as she stood next to the pink woman.

"I did gave them detention but its because they deserve it."She blanky said as I growled at her.

"How is actually behaving in class or doing my homework worthy of detention?" I snarled at her as I held all my instincts to lunge and hex her.

"When you are a delinquint, behaving is when you are about to be guilty beside I did not see you working at all. You four were just goofing off with your time. " She declared as even the boys were getting ticked off.

"Professor you need glasses."

"Yeah look and see all the work we have done,"

"Right here where we have been sitting."

"This entire time!" They said as she huffed and held her chin higher.

"Boys no need to be rude and Dolores, you should know that you are dealing with two of my best fourth years. Why else would you have two fourth years in three fifth year classes?" McGonagall declared as I smirked loving the Scottish woman I call my Head of House.

"Yes well these four may be immature but Tanya is a very serious person when it comes to learning. She has unless with justifiable reason, given all her assignments to me on time or early, and almost every other professor can agree with that. Besides, the reason she has probably been well behaved is she is tired of trying to do her homework in such a little time frame. " Snape said as I beamed with joy. He did care. I jokingly thought as the teachers were bickering.

"...my detentions are Ministry approved and safe on all the students." Umbridge was saying as I snorted.

"Yeah right safe my arse." I as I shed my sweater and pushed up my long sleeves. On my arms were multiple scars of words all over, many unreadable by the fact that there was so many on either arm.

"Dolores, you need to abide by the rules of Hogwarts. Dumbledore is going to hear about this and you four I suggest you go and finish your homework elsewhere. You will have no detentions tonight or any of the nights you were told to be at detention." Professor McGonagall declared as I grabbed my books with Fred George and Beatrix already a step ahead of me. Running back into the common room we looked out the window to see it raining.

"Hey guys looks like it is our lucky day." I declared since if we weren't sent to do our homework elsewhere we would have been caught in the rain. We all smiled as everyone began a game of exploding snaps, while at one point Fred and George sneaking away to grab sweets and hot chocolate. It was one of the first enjoyable days I had in months.

However, over the next few months everything turned sour as Umbridge gained more power slowly, not even five days after this incident she declared we could not be in groups larger than three. It was an irritation to Tanya since almost everyday had detention with her. She did not even bother to try and hide the scars anymore since many people were actually having detentions more and more. She swore everyone would never show their wrists again by the time they graduated since all of the students would either have these scars or for Slytherins, because they would bare the dark mark.

Tanya could not be more than happy to go home for three weeks, but she had a really bad gut feeling that she could not possibly shake whatsoever. So now only a few days before Christmas I felt the feeling strengthen. Walking into my dorm, I noticed a letter on my bed. Walking over I grabbed it and could immediately smell the perfume of my sister. Tossing it open I skimmed it hastily.

_Tanya, _

_If anyone finds out I am writing this to you I will be punished but you need to know that Voldemort is trying to get a weapon from the Ministry and they sent Nagini, you know the snake of Voldemort, and a few people to retrieve it. Fenrir came home and was going on about how they hurt a red headed man who stopped them all. I know he is a person on your side and I suggest as soon as you get this let the order, yes I know about the Voldemort fighters known as Order of the Pheonix, that you let Dumbledore or an Order member know. _

_Love, your big sister. Don't tell anyone who sent this though._

As soon as I read this I knew whom it was. Arthur. Making a mad dash I ran to McGonagall's door before I pounded on it as hard as I could. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" I screamed as I looked around trying to find any professor. No luck. "DAMMIT PROFESSOR WAKE UP THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT DEALS WITH THE DAMN ORDER! NOW WAKE THE HELL UP!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse. Running down the corridors I went to find Snape or go to Dumbledore's office whichever came first. As I was near Professor Dumbeldore's office I ran into Snape.

"Thank god I found you!" I declared panting heavily as I looked at him before shoving the letter into his face. Grabbing the note he read it before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the office of Dumbledore.

"Um Snape can you not see we have more important matters at hand, no time to deal with a student in the corridors at night." McGonagall declared as I noticed all the Weasleys and Harry were in there. I waved as Snape passed the letter to Dumbledore.

"Interesting, but you should probably let go of her arm Severus." He said as he passed the letter to McGonagall. Severus just complied as I felt a pressure off of my arm.

"Dear how long have you had this?" she questioned as I rubbed my arm and rolled my shoulder.

"Just about like fifteen minutes. It was on my bed when I came back from my detention or as I like to call it a normal evening for me. I spent like five at your door trying to get your attention before I went to find someone else. And here I am, what does that mean exactly?" I asked hoping my instinct was not correct. No one wanted to tell me until a tearful George spoke up.

" Dad got attacked." He sputtered up as my heart dropped from my chest, immediately I ran and hugged him before hugging everyone else tightly. I clung onto Ginny the longest who needed the hug the most.

"Now Ms. Royce, I would like for you to go to bed while we send the Weasleys to go see their father. Could you please pack some of their luggage for them and if you have anything specific kids please owl her in the morning." Dumbledore declared as I just nodded knowing that I should not pick the fight of me accompanying them. "McGonagall please escort her back to her common room." She nodded as I followed her, it was a nice change to see her with her hair down but I would prefer if she wasn't in her nightgown.

Walking back into my room I looked at her once. "Please don't let Annabelle get hurt for this." I tiredly asked while she smiled and nodded before ushering me to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Waking up in the morning I felt reality crash back to me as I groaned before shoving the pillow onto my face. I hope Arthur was alright. Looking down I noticed I was in my uniform, stripping I tossed on pajama bottoms and a tank top as well as an unzipped hoodie, before I looked at my frosted window to see a stack of letters. Each one depicted what the Weasley child would like and how there father would make a steady recovery.<p>

Soon enough, I boarded the train with five bags of luggage in tow. I got weird stares but Beatrix and Hermione grabbed a bag from me each making it less bizarre for me. The train ride home never seemed so slow as I paced back and forth as Hermione, Harry and Beatrix gave me weird stares.

"If you don't stop you are going to fall right through the train's floor. "Beatrix said as Hermione looked at her before responding.

"Actually you cannot in this amount of time wear out an entire floor." I rolled my eyes as I focused more on my pacing.

"You do know it is a figure of speech to say you are anxious. Or is it because you are anxious that you said it?" Beatrix declared as Hermione let out a breath before nodding. Sitting down I could not wait to get to Grimmauld Place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey here is a new update, although shorter, its still an update. So you all know, the updates are going to slow down some because of school starting soon and I am doing a thing for the school with being a peer mentor to grade 9 students and i will not be havign like any time off for the next week and a half really but I will try my hardest to bring you more updates**

Arriving at the station, Hermione and Harry took the bags to Grimmauld Place while Beatrix and Tanya went to Remus's home. Setting Beatrix's luggage in her room as the pair walked back down to see Tonks placing turkey sandwiches on the table, she was spending the night here so we could all apparate to Grimmauld Place in the morning, and because Remus was on duty that evening. Sitting at the table she showed the two teenage girls once again all the neat tricks she could do as they giggled at her antics, after that they proceeded to sit in the living room waiting for Remus while drinking hot chocolate and telling funny stories, mainly dealing with our pranking escapades to Tonks who was amazed. Soon enough Beatrix was asleep on Tanya's bed while Tanya took the carpeted floor, curling ingto many layers of blankets on her floor. Tonks was on in the 'guest' bedroom aka Sirius's old room.

Tanya could not seem to sleep peacefully as she turned on her side and looked to the fallling snow as she sighed wondering how the next day would be. Morning came much too soon for Tanya who had finally began to sleep around midnight. Waking up she noticed that Beatrix was still asleep on the bed as Tanya laughed before looking to see the sun begin to rise by the bottom of the frosted windows. Stretching up she noticed it was already morning as she ran downstairs to see if Remus was there. As she ran down the stairs her shoulder was slightly chilly until she pulled her sweater closer to her body and zipped it up tightly, giddy to go and see Remus and Arthur. While running into the kitchen she noticed that he was there as her grinned widened. Grabbing a mug she went for the coffee only to have a cup of hot chocolate shoved into her palm instead of the mug that was in its place.

"No need to have you be hyper all day by coffee since you will be gittery enough already." Rolling her eyes Tanya sat across from Tonks as breakfast was basically just some light fruit. Beatrix came down groggily stealing the fresh cup of coffee Remus had not even been able to even take a sip. Eating strawberries the curly haired girl began to wake up before everyone's eyes as Tanya looked around happily wishing her life was always like that. She bet Tonks would love it too but unfortunately Remus seemed to not even reciprocate the feelings, he was having a difficult enough time adjusting into an almost fatherly figure for Tanya since he was so used to the life of the batchelor. Before everyone could even blink they were all in the living room as everyone soon left to get changed before Remus took all of the bags to Grimmauld Place while Tonks took the girls to Diagon Alley. They browsed through many shops looking to see many shops that were bustling with many students and their families getting the last minute Christmas gifts. Tanya already had gotten gifts for Tonks, Beatrix, the Weasley kids, (twins, Ginny and Ron), and Remus but everyone else she was stumped for. As they walked around many shops Tanya suddenly came up with a magnificient idea as she left the other two girls, with fair warning of course, and came up with a great idea for the present for the Weasley parents.

George POV(after so long)

Fred and I were pacing around like mad, dad thankfully was going to make a safe recovery but he had not been released yet, mum had been on her way to go and see dad so things were on the stove downstairs as we could smell all of the foods cooking but our stomach were for a change not our main priority. Beatrix was in one of the rooms with Ginny and Tonks wrapping presents, but Tanya had not even shown up since she left Beatrix and Tonks. That was on my priority with the Death Eaters roaming around and Seamus. Nothing had even happened between her and Seamus with the exceptions of mild conversations since we made up. It was nice to not have to deal with Umbridge anymore but where was Tanya since she could not have been with that pink devil. Hearing the door downstairs, I ran down with Fred in tow as we saw Tanya standing there, taking off her white jacket as she ruffled the snow from her hair, relief washed over me as I jumped over the railing of the stairs and pulled her tightly in a hug as she laughed before hugging me.

"George I didn't think only two days would really make you miss me that much." she kidded as I could feel the vibrations of her laughter as it made me begin to chuckle with her. Fred joined in the hug until we heard someone laughing above us. Letting go of Tanya, I took a glimpse upwards to see Beatrix and Ginny staring at us.

"Hey guys get the paws off of our best friend! You two have Lee!" Beatrix hollered as she threatening held a lasso of ribbon in the air as she waved it dangerously. Fred wore a smirk as he looked at me. I somehow knew what he was thinking as we grabbed her on each side, and ran as fast as we could, yes when you have long legs you can run fast but try carrying someone with someone else it will slow you down alot. As we rushed into the dining room we noticed mom was back as Tanya yelled. " HI MOLLY!" while we carried her. Fred and I simutaniously stopped as we set her down before she ran to mum and clutched onto the old woman tightly while mum grabbed onto Tanya and hugged her back.

I loved how much she was part of the family already since I know that mum wanted Tanya to be in her family. Mum especially loved that Tanya was willing to learn anything about cooking. I felt a huge grin on my face only for it to be wiped away when Fred nudged me in the side. I knew it was him, not even looking to check, just some sort of twin thing I guess. Tanya and mum already disappeared into the kitchen. We both shrugged our shoulders before walking back to our rooms.

As we ate supper we found out that dad was coming home tomorrow which made everyone perk up. Mum insisted that she could do the dishes herself so Tanya was free as Fred and I grabbed her before rushing up the stairs. We had been apparating less and less since at school we couldn't so it was back to our good old feet. In our room was the present for everyone else as we reached the door Fred tossed Tanya into my arms completely as he ran into hide her present. I looked at her before I fell back onto my bed with Tanya falling beside me on the bed giggling as Fred tossed the paper across the floor while she crawled off the bed and began to help with the wrapping of presents. I smiled as she was adding little ribbons and wrapping them so that they could pass as something else. For Ginny's necklace and earring set we placed it in four layers of wrapping paper around it. I looked at her as she grabbed my hands, I had been sitting behind her as I leaned my head over her shoulder while she moved my hands to wrap mum's present with a bow on top. I loved the position we were in as it seemed to be a natural thing to do. Fred rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room muttering something about pranking Beatrix.

But before she could she flung her way over to him as she carried a large sheet of wrapping paper as she wrapped Fred in the paper, grabbing the ribbon from her pocket he was all tied up as she ushered him to the bed while I smiled as she sat on him while tying a ribbon loosely around his neck and a bow on the side of his neck.

"Georgie can you help me carry him to Beatrix. Pweety Pweeze?" She pouted as I rolled my eyes at her antics while she grabbed his feet and I grabbed his upper body holding most of the weight. Carrying him to the girl's room we snuck in and tucked him tightly into the bed, muffling his mouth with a piece of packaging tape as she got me to enchant the paper. We hid in the closet with the door slightly agaped as we heard the patter of footsteps. Tanya pressed her back against mine in the small space as I rested my head on hers as each of us were looking at the scene with one eye each. Beatrix practically screamed as she saw him, and when she touched the paper it was funnier since she got stuck eventually both her hands and her one foot were trapped to the paper as she growled when she heard us giggling. Tanya stiffened as she flew out of the closet, my body lurching forward as she dragged me with her clutching onto my hand as we ran down all of the stairs as she ducked behind the couch with me in tow. We heard all the adults run upstairs at all of the commotion as we tried to stay silent the entire time. After such a long time we saw a head poke above us as she let out an 'eek' before falling back onto me as the pair of us were in shock.

It was Remus and Tonks looking at us, Tonks with a grin on her face. "You wouldn't happen to know about what happened with Fred and Beatrix? "Tanya gained her composure as she looked at Remus.

"Of course not, why would you assume that? I misplaced my bracelet."She smoothly said as she began to crawl around on her hands and knees looking for it as I noticed a shiny glint as I realized somehow she actually hid the bracelet with out me even noticing. I did have to say as a guy she did have a pretty decent arse, but back to the story at hand I too began to 'look' around while we were being watched as I grabbed it.

"Oi is this it?" I asked as she nodded before placing the bracelet back on as the two looked at us.

"Okay, well we since you have an alibi we can't really get you in trouble so good job you two. "Tonks said before walking away as we both stood up and went back to our own rooms as I finished wrapping all the gifts, using the ribbon technique that Tanya taught me, before setting them aside and crawling into bed for the evening.

It was the next day as everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for Arthur to return home. Harry, Hermione and Ron were discussing their DA group, Tanya and the others did join but she knew that it would only cover a third of what they would need to know if there was an actual war coming up. Evening could not have come quick enough as Molly soon came home with Arthur.

Tanya and Beatrix were upstairs letting everyone enjoy the family reunion as they decided to go and set up a prank against Ron. Running into the room Ron was in the girls noticed his suitcase was wide opened as they, with a broom of course, grabbed his underwear from the case and began to shake powder all over them, and on the bed as well to make sure he was effected by their pranks as the two girls crept away back into their room waiting in anticipation to see how it would come to life, however they did leave the box in his suitcase making it seem as though he might have spilt it so no one could get in trouble from it.

Tanya POV

Christmas day could not have come any sooner for me as I bolted it downstairs wearing only my pajama bottoms and a tank top while carrying a large sack that had all of the presents in there as I placed all the presents underneath, running to the kitchen I grabbed a mug before pouring hot coffee in the coffee mug with milk and sugar after. Waiting for everyone else to wake up, I realized that it was only around six in the morning.

Two hours later everyone was still asleep so Molly sent me up to get the twins since she sent Hermione to get the others up including Beatrix. I snickered at her as I gave her a small fire cracker.

"Throw this in, don't actually go in and wake her up if you want to live." I said with my voice dripping not of sarcasm but seriousness, it was lethal to wake that girl up, only Fred was safe to try and do that, only because she was distracted usually in her sleepy haze by his red hair, only his though. As I ran into the twin's tiny room, I noticed Fred was sprawled on the floor with the blankets twisted between his legs as I laughed at him, as he snored away. That was another way to tell the twins apart, Fred snored almost always and George had a soft snore to him and it was not always noticeable. Neither believed me though when I told them, however they loved to tell me how I talk in my sleep, I knew I did, but I still did not know what I have said. I raised my hand slowly to open the door again as I whistled loudly making both boys rise immediately as I bolted it downstairs. Sitting on the loveseat couch I was in the optimal spot as both twins ran down, Fred first as he grabbed the spot next to me while George came in tow behind him pulling a t-shirt on as he went. Fred and I wolf whistled jokingly, not that I minded since it was nice to see my crush's chest occasionally. He ran over as he wore a devious smirk as he went to sit on me, ducking out in time as I chose to sit on the arm rest with my feet on his lap.

Beatrix came down and sat on the other arm rest as all of the presents were distributed. The first present I opened had been from Molly as it was a scarf as I wrapped it around my neck as I opened another one from the twins, it was a thing of exploding snaps and some candy. I anticipated as Beatrix was finally opening my gift.

"What the heck could you get me that is like a cylinder?" Beatrix questioned as I smiled while she began to unwrap it revealing a potted strawberry plant in a plastic cylinder, so it didn't freeze to death in the cold, she smiled before jumping over the boys and hugging me. Returning to her spot, Beatrix clutched the plant for dear life. It had been the reason I snuck off the other day to get that present from the muggle world.

Everyone had finished opening their gifts as I now leaned over my knees wearing George's new sweater as we were all giggling at Ron, who literally had ants coming out of his pants everytime he lied, it was hilarious when Molly asked if he loved having his initial on his sweater when he said sure. There was a dozen ants coming out of his pants as we all laughed at him. Suddenly, I was being dragged upstairs by the twins, and Beatrix as we sat in the room as we began to play exploding snaps as we were enjoying everyone's company.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey :D So I have great news there is a new chapter and the authors can see each other at school so it should quicken up soon. **

It was a rather dull final day of Christmas vacation and the group of four were sprawled around the attic as Tanya leaned her head against the window trying to deliberate what exactly to do on their last day. As she strummed her fingers she could hear footsteps coming upstairs tilting her head as the door open.

"Beatrix, Tanya you got mail." Hermione said holding up to unopened envelopes. Beatrix being the closest to the door grabbed the letter before tossing Tanya's to her. The two girls looked at each other before mouthing 'one, two, three.' as they tore open the envelope. Pulling open the letter Tanya began to hastily read as suddenly she let out a gasp as George ran over and hastily read the letter. He let out a startled noise as Fred began to read it aswell, making the same noise as his twin.

"Can you believe it?" Tanya asked as she re read the letter.

"That's completely " Fred began as George finished.

"Outrageous!"

Beatrix grew irritated as she yelled. "For pete's sake! Let me get through it once before you gasp." she focused back on the letter while the rest of the room remained silent. Suddenly she let out a gasp.

On each letter they both clearly stated that due to the fact they were only fourth years neither could be in fifth year courses so they were being removed from their fifth year by order of the high inquisitor and Ministry of Magic, but they were to be placed in fourth year Defence Against The Dark Arts. Both girls were in shock while their anger began to seethe.

Storming downstairs Remus immediately stiffened while Snape looked at them with a look of neutrality.

"Do they have any bloody right to do this seriously?" Tanya shrieked tossing the letter to Remus as he quickly read it over before giving it to Snape who took a gander.

"Apparently she does." Remus declared as Beatrix grew furious.

"We worked so bloody hard and she does this to us! "she yelled as the began cursing and screaming every which way. Tanya attempted to calm her down with no luck, but she was also furious too try and continue so while George pulled her away to calm herself down while Fred went and wrapped his arms tightly around Beatrix as he stopped her from thrashing around. As she moved he just held on resting his chin on the top of her head. Finally she calmed down and if it wasn't for such a serious moment, Tanya would have been the first to make a joke about her anger making her literally steam but Tanya needed to breath and think about what she could do to change it.

"There's nothing to do to change it." Severus suddenly piped up as Tanya glared at the insightful teacher before anyone could stop her she dragged Beatrix away.

"Prepare to see Umbridge being tormented by two teenage girls with much of their free time to think of as many vile pranks and tricks as we can." she told her friend as the two sat on their trunks as they began to write down and think of many things to do, locking the door behind them so no one who had any common sense would not barge in. Fred and George surprisingly for a change did mind their own business.

The next day everyone was boarding the train, I fiddled with my long sleeves as I fidgeted with a small vile in my palm. Inside was many tiny crystals someone could easily mistake as sugar. We had a plan and this was the debut of how destructive we could potentially be, without breaking magical law and all.

The ricketing of the train did not stir me from the dream like state I was in, glancing to Beatrix, I was worried for her as I thought about how her siblings were easily able to get ahold of her father to come to the school if she misbehaved too much. Umbridge even knew her father. My legs clutched to me chest as I looked over them. Suddenly a pair of eyes looked at me, golden cat's eyes. Giving it a more thorough look I tried to figure out what the hell it was. It had black fur and looked like the love child of a cat and a dragon. Finally I let out a scream as I jumped off the bench trying to get away from it. Almost dropping the vile in the process. Scared, I lurched over to grab it as I fell to the ground. A slightly heavy weight fell on me as I saw that creature again, it's head tilted slightly as my mouth was agaped. Crawling back I tried to fling one arm back only to have the vile slip as it was once again airborne. With an 'eek' I jumped for it, reaching it in time as it almost went out the window. Unfortunately, my head decided to collide with the metal as I fell to the ground face first, clutching the vile in one hand and my head in another. Looking up I noticed it was still infront of me. Immediately I let out a shriek which brought the three from outside near the cart rushing in as I leapt upwards and into George's arm as I buried my head in his shoulder, while clinging for dear life.

"Protect me from that... that thing!" I cried into his shoulder as he held on tightly. Laughing at me the entire time.

"Love, did you not notice it during Christmas break? It followed you like mad as if you were one of its mommies." George said as I looked at him. That thing followed me and I did not even notice. Wow, am I blind or what? He chuckled as he sat me down on the bench as I glared at him. That was not funny. Holding onto the vile I looked at Beatrix who had the cat-dragon, dragon-cat, whatever you wanted to call it lying on her lap as she scratched it behind the ear.

Soon enough we arrived at Hogswarts, after being on the carriages of course, as Beatrix and I nodded to each other as she walked away with the boys as I took my own path, the chilly breeze sending shivers down my spines as I went to a deserted hallway near Professor Umbridge's office. Giving a triple check for any enchantments of sorts, I morphed into a fox as I picked up the vile which seemed much large now in my mouth as I crept into the office looking around, all of the cats were sleeping soundly it seemed, as I jumped carefully on the chair before the desk. Sitting on the desk I sat the bottom of the vile in between my paws as I tugged at the cork with my teeth slowly. It was hard as I tugged at it as hard as I could, even resorting to using my back paws and tail to hold the vile steady. Finally, I got it off as I precautiously bite onto the rim as I swiped at the sugar lid until it swung off slightly. Placing the vile so it leaned against the sugar I tipped it over with my head as it matched the crystals of the sugar. Smirking I grabbed the vile before nudging the lid back on and running out of the room as fast as I could vile in hand. As I ran back into the hallway I saw a mirror with ripples near the edges running through I saw Beatrix standing waiting for me as she followed me after closing the mirror's we ran into the boy's room I jumped to land on the bed only to be grabbed by George and Fred.

"Aww what a cute wittle foxy woxy." they said jokingly as they petted me as I growled. Finally, they let me go as I morphed back. "Tanya we did not even recognize you!" They kidded as they began to rub my head.

"I'm not a fox but I can still bite you pretty hard." I threatened jokingly as I looked around at them before jumping on the other free bed as I laid down on the bed as I held onto the pillow tightly inhaling the smell of George's pillow in the least bizarre way. Beatrix smiled before asking.

"Is it done?" she asked as I nodded tossing her the vile to her. She smiled mischeviously as she fiddled with the vile.

"Yeah, make sure you get rid of all the evidence tonight." I said as I looked at her. We all stood up to go to the Great Hall for supper.

The next morning was very exciting since before I was even out of my dormitory or pajamas I was being summoned, alone, into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat at at his desk with McGonagall, Snape and Umbridge standing around me. I was nervous as I looked around to see Umbridge glaring at me with her face splotched as she looked at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"You are in alot of trouble missy." she said with her hem hemming first. Everyone looked at me as I retracted slightly as I looked fearfully.

" Um what are you talking about?" I questioned as I looked at her hoping that she would not actually see through my lie.

"The fact that you just happened to have been dropped from three of your courses thanks to myself and the ministry." she declared as I looked at her.

"Yeah thanks for bringing that up, I'm not upset about it at all. Especially since you are blaming me for some shenanigans, may I ask what I did?" I said as I looked at her, still ticked off about the fact we lost those classes.

"For starters, you somehow gave me these splotches. I don't know how you did it but you will not go unpunished here. Not again." she said as I looked at her.

"It looks like an allergic reaction to me, maybe you should cut back on the imported tea, they may use a weird kind of fertilizer or pesticides." I muttered while looking around as McGonagall stared at me. "Besides, how would I have done it if I did?" I asked while looking at her, bluffing the entire time as I tried not to blow my cover.

"The fact that you weren't seen before the Feast by any credible person." she declared as I laughed.

"And whom do you suppose is credible?" McGonagall suddenly asked I looked at her.

"Well absolutely not any of the Weasleys, Mr. Potter, Ms. Elryc and probably not even Ms. Granger." she declared as I snorted, as did McGonagallwe could be honest, when we want to be." I said as I looked around at the teachers.

"Not to be rude but there is many students that go by daily that are unnoticed, so unless there is any possible evidence that I commited a prank yesterday against Professor Umbridge that has not been revealed yet, I believe I have full right to ask if I can leave since classes will be starting soon and I would like to be properly dressed to attend classes." I said as the teachers look at me.

"You are absolutely correct in that assumption Ms. Royce. Sorry to disturb you but I will be sure to contact you if you are needed once more." Dumbledore said as I waved before walking back to my dorm as I changed into my uniform before tossing my hair into a ponytail, since I had no time to wash it this morning or do practically anything as I made a mad dash into the History of Magic class, it was boring but hey someimes it was fun to try and dare ourselves to stay awake.

Sitting at one of the tables where Beatrix already sat I smiled before looking at our teacher.

"So professor have a good vacation?" I asked as I snuck a few strawberries from the small satchel that she always carried. Glaring at me I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"As much as a ghost can." he said as he floated over to the chalkboard and began to write about our lesson for the day. Sighing, I laid my head on the desk. In my desk was a quick quote quill since the end was open allowing me to sleep without worrying about my notes. Of course I tweaked it after it began to write the other students' snores, so it focused on everyone of Professor Binn's words. Beatrix had her small pillow on her desk as I laughed, of course she would have a pillow. I could hear a mewling noise as I noticed a black cat with golden eyes. Damn it not this thing again. I thought as I turned my head so it was facing away from Beatrix. Soon enough Ginny came in giggling like a school girl.

"Hey guys, isn't this a lovely day?" She asked as I rolled my eyes she was love struck again. I debated if it was better to just pretend I was asleep then to listen to her. " Dean was so nice walking me to class." She sighed as I groaned. Great, she is being dramatically in love again.

"Woo hoo, go Ginny." I mumurred as I looked around before facing my head downwards so that everyone was blocked away from my sights. I was tired and I wanted everyone to go and piss off since I was tired, pranking someone and then getting woken up early only to fox my way out of being in trouble did nothing for the amount of slumber I desired, but rarely got.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."Beatrix teased as I glared at her internally, but I refused to move my head.

" No I need to have gotten sleep to have done that." I retorted as she laughed at me.

"Well at least you don't have any evidence to be found guilty of since a lil old birdy dealt with it." She muttered as I smirked to myself.

"Yeah a beaten, greasy old crow." I said as I could feel almost waves of anger dripping off of her.

"At least it is not a flea bitten, dog that looks like a damn rodent that probably has rabies called Fluffles." Beatrix muttered as kept my eyes close.

"Well if you want the fox to bite you I would be more than welcomed to." I replied as more people found their way into the classroom slowly as we heard the tarty bell ring. Keeping my head on the table I sighed as I lifted my head to look around, many Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were scattered everywhere. Sighing I flopped my head back down knowing it was going to be a long class for sure, especially since it was doubles history of magic.

I was being shaken as I looked around to see the class exiting as I gathered my things and left walking with Beatrix to our new class. As we walked in both of us sat in the back as we saw many other fourth year students, all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Although they usually were nice not everyone of the two houses were completely as cheery or nice as the houses seemed but they created the least amount of drama out of the four houses.

"Welcome girls, you better be prepared to work hard to catch up, perhaps maybe even having make up classes during your free period?" she said as I looked at her with a glare as she tossed the two textbooks on our desks.

"I do believe if I was doing well in the course before I was demoted in class, as well as last year I had excellent grades as did Beatrix." I retorted as she let out a high pitched 'hn' noise as I looked around the room.

"Well do not expect me to be kinder to you for grading." she said as Beatrix retorted.

"Of course not ma'am why would you believe that we would think that?" I smirked as she walked back to the front of the room as more students piled in. Everyone began to read their books as I skimmed over the previous chapters quickly. Suddenly, I heard that dreaded noise of hers as I looked up.

"Ms. Royce would you care to tell me what in theory only could you do against an enemy to imobolize them? In theory." she stated as I looked at her. There was hundreds of them really but it all meant by her definition of the term imobolize.

"Well professor answer me this? By imobolize do you mean prevent them from casting more spells, or to try to stop attackin you since if you wanted to prevent them from spell casting you could use the Expelliarmus spell but if you wanted to prevent them from moving then maybe the Petrificus Totalus spell." I said smoothly as she looked at me.

"Correct answer but not what I was looking for." she said as I looked at her before raising my hand as she pointed at me. "Yes?"

"Professor, you asked me about this and I answered. You never specified anything so how was I able to know which spell you meant?" It was an honest question.

"You see Ms. Royce if you had read ahead you would know what spell I had meant. " she declared as I looked at her.

"That's unfair!" I proclaimed as I stood up.

"Well you may tell me how 'unfair' it is in detention tonight." she said as I sat back down in defeat.

"Well you might as well put me there too if you are gonna play like that since you gave us our books at the beginning of the period and to be frank this is complete bullshit since we need to actually know how to defend ourselves! Not this theory stuff!" Beatrix yelled as she was pissed off.

"Fine then Bellatrix Elryc you may join her in detention for the next three days." Umbridge declared just as the bell rang, signalling lunchtime as we ran to the Great Hall where Fred and George were already waiting for us as I flopped onto the bench leaning against George.

"I hate that woman." I said as my eyes drooped drowsily. Fred looked at me from the other side of the table as I looked at him.

"You got detention too? We got four days this morning from Pinky." He said as I smiled, at least we were all going to detention together.

"Woo." I said as I began to slowly wake up as I sat up to eat some of the warm food. "So what do you have this period coming up?"

"Mnhmnnmn" George said as I looked at him while I quirked my eyebrow. "Sorry, I meant a free period." he said after he swallowed.

"Okay well we have two free periods next." Beatrix said as everyone soon left the table as we all walked away to the library as we sat in the corner. Looking around we noticed almost no one was there. Beatrix and I took out our new defense against the dark arts textbook as I continued to skim learning nothing new really as we went except how I knew most of this already. Everyone laughed as George and Gred were goofing off a little as the 'studied' their one textbook, Beatrix joined them as I half listened and half skimmed so that it wasn't a wasted hour.

Fred and George were still inside as we waited in the hallway for them as I paced nervously in my pocket was some cut cream, hearing a creak we saw the two come out as they looked tired as heck, thankfully they had no more days left of detention thankfully. Walking back to the common room I saw Fred's hand as Beatrix had already given him the cream.

Beatrix departed ways while going through a mirror. When we arrived into the common room Fred immediately walked upstairs as I looked at George who seemed to be hiding his hand from me.

"George let me see your right hand." I said as he looked at me. "I'm good thanks, but I do believe I am going to turn in for the night." he said as I grabbed him before using my other hand to grab his right hand as he wince. Dragging him to the couch I sat beside him as I pulled out the cream and rubbed it into his hand as it began to slowly fade away.

Happily I sighed as I looked at him, his face being lit by the glow of the fire, as it seemed to make his hair shine on his one side. Brown eyes stared at while I looked at them back. "Tanya why do you worry about me so much?" he suddenly asked as I looked at him before answering as honestly as I could.

"Because I care for you so much." I quietly said looking down, feeling a shifting on the couch I sighed until I felt a hand on my shoulder, stiffening immediately. I could suddenly feel his lips on my temple as I felt all the blood rush to my face.

"Thanks, Tanya. G'night." He said as he walked upstairs, while I just followed him completely with my eyes as soon as he was gone I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it as I squealed into the pillow with excitement but what could you expect from a fifteen year old girl?

**There we go another chapter for today. :D sorry about the wait but I was kind of busy with work and brain block :{ I am going to try to update faster again but it might not work since I have school in about 24 hours since I finished typing this as well as a storm knocked out my internet again :(. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I am very delayed in writing but I really had troubles writing this since the plot from here was what I have been wanting to write but it is so difficult cuz I don't want to screw up or forget anything D: Plus with school, mentoring, play, lots of work, homework and trying to spend a little time with my family(15 minutes or so) I have little time :( I will try to work on it and in class I have written almost all of Chapter 25 since I have planned it for months :D **

Harry stood infront of us as everyone looked at him as the rest all sat on a pile of cushions in the room. He seemed to be slightly anxious.

"Alright so today is more of a talking day since we can't really do any of these spells. You all know the unforgiveable's right? Well I feel that you need to know about them since death eaters will use them." He began as Tanya tensed up slightly beside Beatrix and George. Her hand curled slightly into the cushion. George as a way to comfort her placed his hand over hers.

"We will start with the Imperius curse. It is used to try and control someone, it is impossible as far as I know who was actually under the imperius curse but many death eaters claimed that they were while doing all the deeds that they did." he began as Tanya was still tensed up as Harry moved onto the next subject.

"Next there is the Crucio curse. It is used as a spell to try and get information from someone by torturing them." He said as everyone sat quietly while Neville seemed to have tense up as the room went quiet. Tanya suddenly spoke up.

"Its not just used to get information." everyone looked at her as she wanted to disolve in the cushions.

"Okay Tanya, what else is it used for?" Harry openly asked as kindly as possible.

"It can be used to whip future death eaters in shape or to punish a death eater. Since there is no physical markers of it they love to use it sometimes even using it against people for the pure amusement of it." Tanya said quietly as everyone looked away from her.

"Well thank you Tanya, some of that information will come in handy." he said as he then changed the subject to the killing curse. Tanya was still tense as George gave her hand a squeeze of assurance. She smiled at him as she slowly began to calm down.

Not too long after that everyone was dismissed as George and Tanya began to walk towards the common room as Beatrix dragged Fred away to try and get him to walk her back to the common room as they began to talk about some new pranks. It was a quiet walk as Tanya clutched onto her robes as George walked with his hands in his back pockets.

Although it was quiet, it was really nice since they were in each other's company. Many people their age did not understand but it was just that they enjoyed each other's company. As they entered the common room both departed ways not before noticing one Lee Jordan enjoying the companionship of one Angelina Johnson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The days were moulding together as it seemed each day was worse than the previous, since almost everyday now we were in detention because of Umbridge was the new headmaster. Of course that made us stay up late longer to complete homework so we missed sleep making us more irritable landing us once again in detention. Stupid cycle.<p>

Right now we were in the Common room, it was pretty late but we were on a mission as we went to anyone who had scars on their hand while giving out a scar cream of sorts to each of them. Everyone was in the slumps however making it more difficult to try and cheer anyone up since there was so many rules now. Quidditch basically was ended for me since almost everyone I knew was kicked off of their teams, except all of the Slytherin blokes. Gotta love equality don't you?

No one was in the mood to do homework but everyone began to slowly do it since they needed to have it completed. I decided to begin my homework in the stairwell as no one disturbed me as I looked around before I began the pile of homework beside me. The window was cool against my back as I re-read my textbook thoroughly as I attempted to concentrate on the book, happy that I had more time to finish my homework than usual thanks to the three free periods I now had.

Moving my text I scrawled the final line of my essay as I looked out the window. The moon had already gone high into the sky it was setting now as were my eyelids as I scuffled my way back to my room as I just flopped right onto my bed, not worrying about my outfits. However, that peace I had from sleeping soon faded as the sun rose quickly as I let out a groan of distaste as I waved my wand so my wrinkly uniform was no longer wrinkled.

Tossing everything into my book bag I made my way down to the common room where Fred and George were sitting.

"Tanya, you do know,"

"That it is Saturday right?" the twins said as I groaned more before walking back to my room and crawling under the covers as I began to sleep as much as I could which turned out only to be 2 hours but I still felt much greater than I did earlier as I changed into more comfortable and loungeable clothes. Running downstairs I jumped over the couch's arm and landed on George's lap before falling off the couch rather ungracefully. The twins began to laugh at me as I stood up and sat in between them sending a raspberry to both of them. They laughed again as they each tossed an arm around me as I leaned back. 

"Boys, should you not be doing homework right now? " I asked pleased that I finished homework already. All around were fifth years studying like mad and let me tell you I was glad at that moment about the fact I was kicked out of all my fifth year classes. Adjusting my position I laid my upper body against George, making his arm just tossed across the back of the couch for no apparent reason. My feet were on the lap of Fred as I smiled at him.

"So no attempts to sell any Snack boxes?" I asked as he shook his head.  
>"Nope, no more selling them we are packing up since we will be leaving soon." He said as I looked at him confused.<p>

"What are you talking about we still have like what? Three months left?" I questioned as I looked at them.

"Did Beatrix not tell you?" George asked as I leaned up at him before shaking my head.

" Tell me what?" I asked confused now as to what they had meant. Fred looked at me before he glanced from side to side.

"Meet us in the Room of Requirements with Beatrix in 2 hours alright?" he said as I nodded before going to look for Beatrix, after going through every hallway in the school I ventured into the library only to see her with Marvin snogging in the corner. What in blazes was going on?

"Um Beatrix. Can I talk to you. Over there." I said as she broke apart from him and followed me.

"When in bloody blazes were you going to tell me you were with a seventh year?" I asked as she looked at me before shrugging.

"About the same time you get together with George." I looked at her with a growl in my throat but the heat rose to my face none the less. We were just friends and it was going to stay that way as long as he did not illuminate the same feelings back to me.

"Thanks and here I thought you were my best friend." I joked as I looked at her as she crossed her arms.

"Well I thought you didn't need to be in a spiral of self pity for being the only single girl in our group." she retorted as I sighed.

" Mione doesn't have a boyfriend." I said as I looked around trying to see any eavesdroppers.

"Ron and her just need to admit their feelings for one another, besides Ron still would not let anyone near Mione even if she doesn't know it yet." Beatrix replied as I sighed before I dragged her behind me.

"Well we need to meet the boys so they can fill me in on what you have been forgetting to tell me." I said as she just walked back to Marvin before coming over as we walked to the Room of Requirements in silence. As we entered the room both of us noticing that there was many bean bags chairs around as I looked around as I ran and jumped into a few as I looked at everyone.

"I am a child at heart so leave me alone." I said as they looked at me, before smirking and plopping into chairs.

"So what have you three been hiding from me?" I asked as all of them were averted their eyes away from me. Fred was the first to pipe up.

"Well you see Beatrix is pregnant with 500 red headed children." he declared as I looked around to see the other two loosening their tension by Fred's joke.

"Seriously. though we aren't actually planning on staying here much longer, but we decided to go out with a bang." He said as my heart dropped in my chest, after so long they were leaving us. It felt like my heart had a chunk torn out of my heart as I muttered an 'oh.' I did realize that they were leaving this year but I thought I would have months to prepare for it not just weeks or even days. It sounded selfish but I felt as if I needed him here like he was the sanity of the school, even though it was our group that usually destroyed everyone's sanity.

"Well do you even have a plan?" I asked as they both smirked at me. Did I really want to know?"


	24. Chapter 24

**I have like no time anymore D: So I am sorry for the delay but I cannot help it since I am taking an extra course with all mine too, running a musical, working full time D: or as close as a part time can be, trying to catch up on my other stories. I will try to have the next chapter up by October 15th. **

Fred, George, Beatrix and I were sprouled once again around the room. There was a large cake that had bits missing from it, plates were strewn everywhere that had little chunks of cake everywhere. George laid on the bed with my head on his stomach as Beatrix was keeping Fred at bay while keeping him on the floor as she hogged the bed, declaring she was not a whore and so that meant she couldn't be in bed with anyone else, whether that be in the literal sense or more perverted sense.

Almost everyone was surprised by the fact that the devilish group weren't out pranking but instead they left pranks set up to be found whenever. So here they were all enjoying their company as they all sat around blissfully. Leaning up slowly, I placed a finger to my mouth as I grabbed a stray strawberry before throwing it and hitting Beatrix directly in the forehead, leaving a red dot on the centre of her forehead. Everyone bursted into laughter as the door swung open. There stood Lee as we all looked at him.

"Why in heck do you four always seem to be in this room?" He asked as I looked around before jumping behind Lee as a piece of cake flying in my direction as I did. The next thing anyone could hear was a splat as I peeked out from behind Lee's body to see his face covered with cake. I began to laugh as he glared at all of us, but mainly Fred and George who were laughing the hardest.

Grabbing two slices he chucked them at each twin, George getting hit in the face while Fred got it at the throat and on his chest. I began to look at George who wiped the icing away from his eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" He asked as I nodded before he grabbed a piece and began to walk over. Shit I thought as I ran right through the door, running like a madmen to my dorm before he caught up. I just got the door slammed as I heard a large thump. Sighing I began to laugh at the antics. It was nice to have a day without Umbridge bringing us down, even after she made us feel like shit in morning detention. Basically if it was a time a day then someone was in detention. Hiding in my room I began to stare out the window and I was shocked to see that it was already dark out. Yawning, I changed into my pajamas, soon after Ginny came in tired looking.

"You okay number 7?" I asked looked around at her.

"No, Dean and I keep arguing since he thinks I like Harry more than him." she said changing into her pajamas too. I rolled my eyes, she was blind to how much she still adored Harry.

" Well that is silly. You're with Dean right? So why would he think that if you liked Harry that you would be with him?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I know right? God I hate men at least you have someone. " she said only muttering the last part as I looked at her knowing she meant George.

"C'mon you cannot be serious, there is not going to be anything between George and I. However I am positive that you and Harry are going to get together." I said crawling into bed.

"Well you need to pluck up some courage before the end of the year or else George is gonna be in the big wide world with plenty of fish if you know what I mean." She said as I said. Why did life have to be complicated and make it so I liked one of my guy friends?

Tossing sideways I stared at the wall until I began to drift to sleep. The next morning came way to quickly as I woke up with the sun barely up in the sky,I felt as if I was going to heave as my head felt slightly dizzy and my throat sore but I just passed it off since I talked alot yesterday and had not eaten anything but cake really the day before. sighing, I grabbed my uniform before changing quickly and grabbing my knapsack before walking to the Great Hall. Pulling out a spare piece of parchment I began to write.

_**Pros and Cons to dating my best guy friend**_

_**Pro- He already knows almost everything about me. **_

_**Con- He already knows almost everything about me, including being ticklish. **_

_**Pro- His family and I get along**_

_**Con- If something were to happen his family would hate me and I would have like no one to turn to. **_

_**Pro- He would know what to do when I am upset or an emotional wreck.**_

_**Con- If he ever made me cry there would be a werewolf, a crow and a dog animagus kicking his ass. **_

_**Pro- Ginny would have a sister in law she is close to...other than Mione. **_

_**Con- I am practically family already.**_

_**Pro- Beatrix might eventually get with Fred. **_

_**Con- My Death Eater family could use me to get to the Order because of the ties.**_

_**Pro- We both have a lot of similiar interest and can read each other like a book**_

_**Con- Its hard to hide stuff from each other and we have sometimes too much in common, **_

_**Pro- He has seen me looking pretty or ugly .**_

_**Con- He can make fun of me more when I am worried about my looks since it would be a different field from friends to dating. **_

_**Pro- I can use puppy dog eyes on him more. **_

_**Con- He can use them back at me. (his are more dangerous) **_

_**Pro- Fred would approve**_

_**Con- Fred would approve (what could he be planning if I was with his twin?)**_

Before I knew it people were shuffling in as I noticed three red heads and much shorter girl with dark hair. Two red heads joined me but Marvin and Beatrix went to their own tables, of course after she kidnapped all of the strawberries.

Sitting beside me I looked at them as I shoved the parchment in my pocket. They were smiling as I looked at the bizarrely both wore a grin as I began to place a small portion of food on my plate. I was so nervous around George that I could barely eat.

Munching the twins looked at me as Fred placed his hand on my forehead as I stared blankly at my plate. "Tanya you are burning up." he said as George placed his hand on my forehead as he retracted again.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing before you pass out or throw up." they said as I took a moment to shake my head as the two were already dragging me away. Walking in we noticed Umbridge standing there.

"I expect you are here for a real reason?" She said as I looked at her feeling nauseous from all the pink she wore. I felt my body lurch forward as the next thing I knew, I did something unthinkable. I puked all over Umbridge's pink heeled shoes before I felt my body shake as I collapsed on the ground.

The next thing I knew I was laying in a bed, my body feeling stiff as I laid there as boiling feeling as my skin seemed to be crawling. I wasn't sure how much time passed but all I knew was I could hear voices in the background. They seemed familiar but I could not place it at the moment.

The voices got close as I sighed while I felt something on my forehead that cool to the touch. I sighed in relief as my body relaxed into the bed. I could feel the drifting again as I fell back into dream land.

The world seemed fuzzy as I was laying on a pink cloud. Everywhere around me was these damn pink clouds. Why of all colours pink? I thought as I heard a noise behind me.

Turning around I saw nothing except those stupid clouds that I began to kick at. Where was I even? Umbridge's imagination or something since if it was Umbridge's imagination there would need to be more torture devices since she seems to be more of a disguse my evil plans with pink type of person.

I was thankfully not wearing pink but instead a white dress that had thin straps and went to my knees. Walking around I couldn't find anyone as I began to think about everything around me as I sat down on pile of clouds. I could not hear anything except the tapping of my fingers on my thigh as I sighed. I was all alone or at least I thought. I could hear a hemming voice behind me as I looked around to see George standing there in a white button up short sleeve shirt and white cargo pants. He smiled at me as I blushed slightly looking at my feet. Noticing a pair of feet infront of mine I felt my head being lifted up by his hand as he looked at me. His hand trailed from my cheek and down my neck slowly. He caressed down my arm as I let out a sigh feeling a soothingly cool tingling where ever the fingers touched. I looked up as he just brought his hands together finally to cup my left hand as I just stared at him. I did not know how long it was but all I knew was that it made me feel connected to him and gave a feeling of satisfaction almost. However the scene began to change as I still felt that tingling sensation. The world was dark to me since it felt as though my eyes were closed and I could see some light seeping through my eyelids. Hesitantly I opened them as the bright lights seemed to wake my mind up as I immediately noticed George holding onto my hand with both of his as he smiled at me when he saw my blue eyes.

"Even when you are sick you make people laugh and mad at you." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth as I laughed at him. I felt slightly better, well minus the nausea and butterflies in my stomach.

"You know me, I do everything to impress the world." I said as I chuckled looking at him, knowing in that instance that I would need to tell him before he left the school my only question was how in the heck do you tell someone that you love them when you have known them for a few years?

The answer was impossible as I was sure to find out in those next two weeks. I was released that afternoon from the hospital wing only to have, at supper, Umbridge glaring at me profusely wearing a new pair of brown shoes. I smirked happy to know that I could torment her when I did not even try to. I was in my casual clothing while the majority of the school were in their uniforms.

Beatrix was sitting beside me as I looked at her as she ate the strawberry shortcake from our table. That girl would live off of strawberries even if she were to swell to the size of a human strawberry. Turning I looked around at my other friends including Hermione and Ron that were sitting side by side. I wish they could just say what they felt instead of brooding and misinterpreting them into anger and detest. What could I say though? I never could have courage that Ginny could have with boys even after she broke up with Dean. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was raised to know what guys think.

Beatrix turned to look at me with a smile, " So what happened between you and Umbridge. I mean that is some serious glaring going on there." she asked as I looked at her before replying.

"Well i kind of tossed my cookies onto her shoes. Hence the new ones." I said as Beatrix smirked before yelling over to Luna.

"Hey LUNA! TANYA TOSSED HER COOKIES ALL OVER UMBRIDGE'S SHOES, HENCE THE BROWN ONES. I MUST SAY THEY ARE MUCH BETTER PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE!" she yelled as I lowered my head embarassed that she would scream it out loud.

"Ms. Royce for spreading lies you will have double detention with me. " Oh joy, another day of detention.

Soon Beatrix had left to 'study' with Marvin as I sighed, he was very Weasley-ish in his looks, well with the red hair, the tallness and the freckles but he also had his own traits like the hawk like nose or the pale thin lips. They probably were going to actually study until one of them coughBeatrixcough gets tired of it. Stretching my arms above my head, I figured it was about time to go and complete my double detention. Apparently, Umbridge did want to give me detention for puking on her shoes. Ain't she a cold and heartless woman eh? As I stood up I could hear two voices yell.

"UMBRIDGE FANCIES SINISTRA! " as I whipped my head back sharply while I saw the two twins standing on the bench as Professor Umbridge began to yell at the top of her lungs. Her face a violent shade of red as she screamed.

" A WEEK OF DOUBLE DETENTION YOU TWO FELONS! IMMEDIATELY!" they smirked as they both walked out of the room as I smirked. My mind told me not to but I had to do it, it was the best opportunity to.

"At least us felons aren't acting like a brainless slapper like you!" I said as her face seemed to become even redder.

"Ms. Royce a week's worth of double detention." she hollered as I just smiled before waving a peace sign behind my head as I walked away and to the detention room in the dungeon. George and Fred were sitting at the door waiting with some cream candies in hand as they smiled.

"I love what you said Tanya."

"Real amazing since its true. "

I smiled before sitting on the other wall waiting for Umbridge to show up as we began to chat. Soon though she sat us all in the corners of the room as I groaned, this was going to be around four hours of hell.

After almost fours hours, I could no longer feel the throbbing pain in my hand since it seemed like a constant throbbing. I finally was excused with the twins as we all groggily made our way back to our dorm room as I immediately collapsed in the Common Room, not even able to make it to the couch as I curled up and shut my eyes. I could feel a tapping on my back as I moaned out, too tired to deal with anyone. Soon enough I felt like I was being lifted...only to be dropped. My eyes flung open as I held back a scream to see I was on the chair and a few layers of blankets were strewn over me. Turning slightly I noticed that his red locks barely grazed near his eyelids as I sighed before crawling up and grabbing a few as I delicately covered him with them as I brushed the strands to the side as I looked at him before quietly whispering. " George, why is it that I had to develop feelings for you that are more then friendly? And since I can't seem to tell you it makes it much worse since I believe there would be too much on the line." Curling back up into the chair I closed my eyes. Why was it I never could build up the courage to tell him when he was awake and fully consious?

Unbenowinst to Tanya who drifted back to sleep did not see George open his eyes smiling as he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

When I said that I failed trying to say what I felt towards George, I was not kidding. I think its better for you to hear for yourself. I had too many to keep track of everyone.

_Failure #1 _

_I was walking down the corridor with George as we were talking about how we despised Umbridge. Shocker there. As we did, I noticed that some how we basically alone in the corridor. So as I began to walk I decided just to randomly pipe up._

"_Hey George, what do you think of me?" I asked as he just turned to look at her._

"_Well I think you are funny,creative, smart, devious, stubborn, persuasive and kind, almost motherly." He said as I said as I filled in the last gap by myself mentally. 'But not pretty or beautiful.' Sighing, I smiled. _

"_If I can ask, why?" He asked as I tried to make an excuse as fast as I could. _

"_Just curious. I'm tired of hearing how rash and naive I am. I guess." I said which was not a complete lie. _

"_So since you asked, then I suppose I can ask what you think of me." George said as I slightly panicked, before taking a moment to try and think of what I could say or better yet how to say what I wanted to say. _

" _Well you are inventive, smart, kind, tall, clever, and of course you have to know that I care for you deeply...if not love you." I said as he smiled as he threw an arm around my shoulders. _

"_Aww, I love you too." With that my head began to spin as my heart began to beat rapidly in my chest. " Since you are practically my family already its not weird to say that." All hope diminished as I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. Like a little sister, joy. We continued walking as I sighed knowing that was one attempt to fail._

_Failure # 13_

_I was sitting in the Common Room, finally free from my homework and detention. The boys informed me that in about a week and a half they would be leaving as I strummed my fingers against the arm rest. Hearing footsteps, I perked up as I noticed the twins coming downstairs as they seated themselves on the couch. I smiled as I adjusted my position. I asked Ginny for advice and she told me one thing to try. She said try placing you hand just so it brushes against your interest's hand. If they do not move it then they are comfortable and when they actually began to embrace your hand it means that they really like you. So slowly I moved my hand closer to his as we began to talk with George as I looked at Fred while moving my hand slowly towards it. Fred glanced down as I froze my position. There was a warmth radiating near my hand but I could not take any notice of that as I was too embarrassed by the look Fred was giving me as suddenly someone came and sat down between George and I. Not realizing at first but my head had a hard pressure as I realized that finally Lee was sitting on my hand as I tried to yank it out from underneath him. It took him forever but finally I could pull my hand out as it felt stiff and sore. Fred smiled slightly at my disdane as I rolled my eyes. Another attempt down the drain. _

Now here I was the day the boys were leaving and I still have not told George. I was pissed off at myself as I still have been a chicken but its been so difficult trying to get his attention, since every five minutes Seamus would ask if I needed assistance in my classes when I used to have to tutor him in potions. Walking up to the Astronomy Tower through the mirrors I sighed. Time to say goodbye I guess. As I was walking over, I fixed my shirt and pulled my sweater closer to my body as I passed through the mirror. On the other side was Fred and George as I noticed that they were both grinning as George waved me over. They had everything set up so that they would leave with a great big bang. Walking over I stood beside George slightly leaning towards him as I smiled. Beatrix was walking over as she began to toss a firecracker from palm to palm. Thankfully it was deactivated. She began to talk to Fred as I looked at George. A strong feeling in my chest as I looked at him.

"Um George can I talk to you in private please?" I mumbled as he smiled at me as I grabbed his hand and walked through the mirror. We were in private since I quickly muttered the spell to prevent anyone from entering.

"Okay Tanya, I only have a few moments, so what do you need to talk about?" he asked as I panicked. How do I say it? How? Come on, Tanya think, think. I thought as I looked around before staring into his brown eyes.

"This is really hard to try and say but..." I began as George looked at me as I grew impatient trying to say what I felt like. He was pretty reasonable and I knew that it was impossible to chicken out now. Finally, I just took a chance as I lunged at George, smashing my lips against his as I held onto both sides of his face, my eyes shut tightly as I kept my lips from puckering as I let my lips finally tell me what emotions I have tried to say for so long. Feeling George tense up, I began to panic slightly knowing I needed to end this since he was clearly not interested in me. I began to pull away knowing that the next few minutes would be hell trying to explain my actions, only for my hips to be roughly dragged back into his lithe frame as his lips pressed almost roughly together with mine, making the kiss continue to happen as I was shocked and excited as I could be. It felt like bliss right there as I could feel him ushering my back against the wall as I let my hands roam up towards his hand as they began to tangle themselves in the messiness of his semi short hair.

Soon we broke apart for air as I grinned from ear to ear. " That has to be my favourite conversation of all times." he said as I giggled at that as he leaned down again. Tilting his head as he placed his warm and soft lips against mine as I continued to giggled, even George began to laugh as we broke apart laughing. After a moment of basking in each others' happiness, slowly George pecked my lips a few times, pulling away slowly each time, before we both decided to go back to the others. Re-enchanting the mirror I walked out first, feeling the best I ever have been as I bore the other grin as I noticed Beatrix and Fred bickering like no tomorrow.

I could see George following me as I wanted to just grab his hand tightly or something that was a way to show my affection that I had for him. I rolled my eyes at the other two as I yelled over. " Hey did you two try snogging or something while we were gone and now you cannot decide who was better?" I asked as they just glared at me.

"So what did you two talk about eh? Or were you two busy snogging up a storm?"Beatrix asked looking at me as I flawlessly lied to her with my smile on my face.

"Oh ya know how I'm going to torment Umbridge for him and stuff. " I said as Fred looked at me with a smile on his face. I knew that I was busted but I could not care less. However I was going to ignore the second question from Beatrix no matter how much she was going to ask.

She sent a direct glare at me as I shrugged. Both boys firmly grasped their brooms, get your mind out of the gutter and back in the sewer where it belongs, including Beatrix if she was reading this right now.

I went over and hugged each of them, hugging George much longer then Fred as I let my lips press against his collar bone as he just held me firmly against his body until we broke the hug. I smiled at him as he and Fred took off. Taking a moment, I smiled as I grabbed Beatrix's hand as I pulled her through the mirror and travelled until we were near the Great Hall. Sitting in the windowsill, Beatrix sat on the ground as we began to start a conversation randomly so it seemed that we were innocently just sitting there. There was a large banging noise as I saw the doors fly open with Umbridge running from a large dragon firework that engulfed her as the two twins flew out with the fifth years in tow. Jumping off of the windowsill, I bolted it with all of the other students into the courtyard to see the twins spread their wings and leave the school. I could not help but feel a little sad I did not even realize it but I must have said something because right beside me Seamus piped up.

"Its sad that they are abandoning you. Left you to fend for yourself against Umbridge. If I was in George's position I would not have." he said as I turned to look at him, slightly annoyed.

"Well I would rather have him not deal with Umbridge than to make him stay and suffer."

It was a few days after as I sat in the Great Hall, the situation seeming extremely grim as I tapped my fingers against the table. I was growing sick and tired of spare periods as I sat there all by myself since Beatrix was gone with Marvin. I sighed. ' I really missed George.' I thought before adding how I missed Fred in my thoughts. I felt a tapping on my shoulder as I turned to look at Snape who was standing behind me.

"Ms. Royce you have been summoned to see Head Mistress and High Inquisitor Professor Umbridge." he said as I sighed before grabbing my bag and following him. I was nervous since I basically put an end to almost all pranks since the twins left. Soon I was in the Headmaster's office as I looked around. There standing there was my parents and Lucius Malfoy. Shit. I thought as I attempted to back away only to come in contact with a hard body as I sharply turned my head to see Draco standing there stiffly. Brushing a long piece of dark blonde hair I felt my chest tighten with nervousness.

"Tanya Royce you are being pulled out of school for the rest of the school year due to the fact you were seemingly convinced to live with people that are against the Ministry. So for the rest of the year your family will be keeping you at home and all of your work will be completed at home. Your parents are more than happy to have you home as does the Malfoy family since it has been informed by the Ministry that you will be married to you Master Malfoy in a little over three years. Hopefully they can change your reckless behaviour by then. " Professor said as I panicked while I felt an arm grasped my hip tightly. I could not find any words to say as I looked at Umbridge.  
>"You may go pack your things now. I expect to see you here in an hour. Master Malfoy would be more than welcomed to escort you where ever you need to be." She said as I was ' escorted' back to my common room as Draco waited outside as I went in. I lost. I thought that I could finally get away but I could not. I was back to where I was only a few years ago.<p>

Packing my things I could feel the tears pour from my face as I hastily wrote a note as I enchanted it, placing it on my mirror that had the ruby lining, as it slowly faded it into the mirror. Going right to a mirror in the Weasley's. That he should get soon. Changing into more casual attire I looked at myself, I looked fake compared to how I usually dress. Wearing a sleeveless green ruffled blouse and a black waist high pencil skirt with black heels and hair pinned up. Walking out with my trunk in tow I sighed. Draco when I saw him next was with had Tray beside him as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Not even saying a word Tray grabbed the trunk and shot me a look. Draco took my hand and began to walk me towards Professor Umbridge's office.

"Draco, how long do I have left?" I asked curiously as he stopped to look at me.

"Approximately 20 minutes." he said as I began to drag him in another direction. As we reached the Slytherin common room I got Draco to say the password before I ran in to see Beatrix.

Running over I looked at her. " Why are you dressed so formally? You look like you are seeing your mom again." she said as I felt as if I was going to cry.

I nodded my head as her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me. I mouthed the words 'goodbye' as I walked back to Draco and began to walk to meet Professor Umbridge and our parents as he clutched onto my hand, almost a vice grip as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. We returned to see my parents waiting.

"Draco will be coming back for two nights to get you used to having you back in your proper family setting by request of Lucius. Severus will send all of your work later and I am glad to know what some of your reasons for acting out are. " I looked at her with a bizarre expression as she looked at me.

"You acted out so that someone would pull you out of that bad crowd you are in now. All the pranks, disobeying, crude comments, It was a way of seeking help correct? " she asked as I was shocked at how outrageous she was making it sound. I noticed mother and Lucius glaring as I flawlessly placed my fake smile on and nodded slighty. After that I was escorted into the floo network before the rushes of green flames circled all sides of me.

Soon we were at the Malfoy Manor as I looked at it bizarrely. "Until we can prove your loyalties you will be under constant watch of Narcissa herself." he said as I felt all nerves in my body wanting to resist as I subconsiously reached for my wand.

"Your wand will also no longer be in your possession until you prove your faithfulness." he said as I shuddered. Perfect I was powerless in a group of Death Eaters. Draco escorted me into the one room, I recognized from previous visits as his own bedroom, I groaned. Of course I was going to have to sleep there. Standing there quietly I eventually sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let's make this clear alright? I like someone else and you like someone else. I do not know how this is going to work out so that we look as if we are the perfect teenagers since I have enough trouble not being rash and well not a death eater. " I bluntly said as he laughed at me. Seriously I say something like that and all he can do is laugh.

"I forgot how blunt you can be. It's nice since you do care about people but try not to actually show the full bluntness of yours. Everything has changed with the Dark Lord back." he said as I just sat there taking a moment to realize what exactly he said as I finally realized the seriousness of the matter.

"Right well, I guess I should get ready for dinner I guess." I said standing up abruptly as he looked at me.

"Dress nicely." he said before walking out of the room. Immediately, I collapsed onto the ground tears streaming again as buried my face in my hands. After a moment of composing myself I walked into the bathroom, with a change of clothes as I took a long hot shower. Hoping it would remove any trace of emotion and stress from my features. Walking out I dried off before changing into a dark violet dress that had black fabric covering my bodice with a rectangular diamond in the centre where the crunched up fabric seemed to begin from, with black straps and an inch thick black trim on the bottom. It ended close to mid thigh. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom with the brush as I just paced while grasping the brush for the hell of it. There was a knocking noise as I jumped the proverbial fourteen feet in the air as I rushed over hastily and tossed open the door. There stood a woman a slightly shorter than I with dark almost black hair that was slightly curly with dark blue eyes. Standing in front of me was Annabelle. I immediately lunged myself at her as she hugged me back. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress that ended at her knees and clung to her body.

"And here everyone thought you hated me since you were always the little devil brat." She said as I looked at her. It was hard to believe but I think she got kinder since she left school.

"Well I forgot how nice it was for you to insult me." I said as she sat down with me. We were in an awkward silence as I looked at her as she finally spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that I have ever said to you or done to you. Back then... well I can assure you it was a cushioned lifestyle." she said as I looked at her shocked as I could be. She seemed to feel so bad about what had happened between us.

"It's fine. Everyone has their own path." I said looking at my thighs. It was a tense moment as I finally brought my gaze up. "I was just born to wreak havoc I guess, but you now get the good life, mom and all the Death Eaters are not mad at you, they trust you. I am untrustworthy." I said as she smiled at me before ruffling my hair around.

" Same old Tanya." she said as I looked at her before fixing my hair, into a bun with bangs framing my face and wearing some makeup. Tossing on a semi transparent black long sleeve sweater as I threw on my heels and Annabelle ushered me downstairs as the butterflies were trying to get the heck out of my stomach and go to a place where I was safe. I forgot what I was going into so immediately my reaction was to clutch my wand, which was absent so I decided to clutch the end of my sleeves instead.

As we walked downstairs the feeling in my gut got worse as I began to hear the hissing sounds that seemed to blend into words. Freezing I could feel my sister nudge me the rest of the way as I shot a hasty glare back. In the dining room was the Dark Lord himself with many of his followers. I could hear my sister hiss out bow as I did so before waiting for the cue to be allowed to rise. When I did Draco came over and walked towards me as he ushered me into a chair before pushing it in and sitting beside me as I looked down and muttered a thank you. I do not know why but I was just so timid. Probably since I was in a life threatening situation.

Voldemort seemed to have glance at me a few times as I heard a hissing noise. I eventually began to pay attention as I finally made out what I was hearing.

"...she needs to be taught a lesson. Go Nagini teach the traitor a lesson." I could feel my adrenaline kicking in as I noticed Nagini coming closer and closer. Finally, she got to close as I saw her slow down. She was lunging. Joy. Panicking, I ducked out of the way just as she lunged where my head was at the moment.

I was panting from fear as I was on the ground ready to move again if needed. I already planned where many wands were and stuff I could use if I needed to. The snake lunged at me again as I jumped around ,which was difficult in heels. For god's sake I needed my wand. I looked around as I noticed that Beatrix's father was gaining pleasure from my challenge. Grabbing my heels I hurled them off my feet as I was ready to use them as a weapon.

Suddenly, there was a clapping as I saw the Dark Lord smiling at me. "Well done Tanya well done." he said as I looked at him confused. "So that does mean you speak parseltongue." He declared as I looked blankly at him before bowing, "Thank you my lord." I said making sure I bowed low enough.

"Sit, sit." he said as precariously I placed my shoes on as I sat next to Draco again. I could feel a warm hand on my thigh as I took a moment to glance at Draco who seemed to be talking with his father through eye contact. The meal soon flew by as everyone began to move around as I stayed with Draco the entire time, knowing it was more than simple to get his wand if I needed to and it looked better for both families. Suddenly Draco and I walked right about a foot away from Bellatrix LeStrange. I had not seen her since she went to prison. Walking over, I gave her a slight bow as she smiled before hugging me. This woman was insane, so I was treading on water in this moment. She began to ask me many questions, plenty of which were answered by Draco until she ushered him away.

"Now tell me dear. Why did you leave your family? For those filthy mudbloods." she asked as I began to speak softly at first.

"As soon as I met them, they were all nice to me, while I had many pure blood angered with me for being in Gryffindor. So I stuck with them and began to act out against everyone." It was partially true. Bellatrix smiled as she began to make me move until we were in the presence of the Dark Lord as I curtseyed once again for him.

"Tanya, I think that in your best interest, you should tell us about the mudblood's groups to insure safety in the near future." Bellatrix said as I looked at her before nodding.

"Um...many students are in this group that is similar to the Order, called Dumbledore's Army. It is mainly against Dolores Umbridge however." Bellatrix nodded as she ushered me to keep going.

Think idiot, you cannot actually tell them stuff about the Order. I thought as I looked around. "Harry is not a full fledged member. You see almost always he is actually not in meetings and he gets angered easily lately about everything going on since no one believes that you have risen again." I said as I thought about anything else that was not risky to tell. "The only information I also know is Bellatrix Elryc is not in alliance with Potter. Neither are any of the pure blood Slytherins." I finished only to see him smile at me.

"Thank you Tanya. You may leave." He said as I bowed before walking over to my sister and Fenrir. He gave me a weird look as I rolled me eyes.

"You barely smell like that disgrace of a werewolf, Lupin." he said as Draco walked over and stood next to me as Fenrir and he began to talk. Soon the night came to a close as I sighed. This felt so fake and vile. I missed George and felt as if my heart was shattering now as I was basically defiling his respect for me.

Am I a bad person?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I know I can be mean to my characters but I have been wanting to post that for so long. :D :D Well the George and Tanya moment at least. The rest kind of came out to be. Here is a new chapter of the story and I should have more soon since the writing muse seems to have return to me. **

I was lying on the bed near the edge. Draco laid closer to the centre fast asleep as I sighed, this was so much fun being in the lion's den without a wand to defend myself. Or perhaps I should say the snake pit? The room was freezing as I huddled underneath the comforter that seemed to do little to help with the situation that I was freezing to death. Draco was almost radiating heat as I turned to stare at the teenage boy for a good five minutes before I snuggled deeply into his body. It felt void. I thought about how I wanted him to be taller, with red hair. Sighing deeply I could feel my body warming slowly as it began to lull me to sleep. However that was interrupted it felt as soon as it started as I was being shaken slightly. Popping one eye open I saw Draco looking at me. Sitting up I stretched my arms high over my head as I could hear the popping of stiff joints. Crawling out of the bed I was immediately given clothes to wear as I sighed before walking to the bedroom and changing into the long sleeve dark green shirt with intricate details of vines and leaves all over with a black short pencil skirt once again. Slipping into the black heels I had I sighed as I pulled all my hair into a ponytail. Draco stood waiting as he was wearing a dress shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves slightly rolled up. Placing his hand on the small of my back I was escorted downstairs, but halfway through I stepped aside, preventing any chance of him touching me anymore. Sitting at the breakfast table beside Draco, no one else was there as we began to eat slowly. The clanging of metal could be heard as he placed the his fork and knife down on his plate.

"Tonight we will be having a get together and you must be showing your best behaviour." he declared as I shot him a glare as I nodded after a moment. "The dress will be waiting for you." He said as he pulled me out of the chair and into the library. I sat on the comfy couch as he sat on the other side reading one of the textbooks from the table as I sighed grabbing a random history book from the nearest shelf. Turning it to a random page I began to read about the history of the Malfoy family. Kicking off my shoes I continued to read the book.

Suddenly after a creaking noise I was pinned to the couch. Hovering over me was Draco Malfoy. Before I could even try and stop him, his lips were pressed against mine as I could feel his hands roam down to my hips and trailing down further as my hands pressed against his chest in an attempt to push him away. His lips trailed down my jawline and to my ear as he nibbled it slightly before he began to whisper.

"We are being watched. Don't do anything stupid." he said as his lips trailed down my jaw again as he brought his lips back to mine as he tilted his head. There was something feeling rather warm and damp press against my lips as I came to realize it was Draco's tongue. Blushing madly, I slightly gasped as he bit my lip as a way to allow his tongue to invade my mouth. It was weird and strangely interesting at the same time. I refused to move my tongue as he continued to invade the space between my lips as I still tried to get out of this. This felt rather awkward as I could feel his hand trail up my skirt as I gasped slightly. My hands clutching onto the front of his shirt now as he let his other hand roam up to far for my comfort as I pushed him away slightly.

"Draco..." I muttered slightly as he began to nuzzle his face in my neck. Even if he was doing this to get people to stop looking at us, it was too weird for me. Now that I think about it how is this helping the situation any? If we continued the boring facade then they would have left due to sheer boredom.

"They are still watching." he said as he began to kiss random places on my neck as I let out a moan here and there when he grazed the sensitive spots of skin.

I leaned close to his face as I placed my face into his neck. "Draco, I am not going through with this any longer." ' I'm not a brainless slapper that would ruin being with George.' I said in his ear, with the exception of insulting myself, as I brushed my fingers through his hair as he grasped my rear, making me let out an audible gasp. "When did they leave?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"They left when we were kissing with more intensity, love." he said, purring the last word out slowly as I saw him smirk as he leaned forward to try and make contact with me. "That bastard." I thought as he smirked even larger as I pulled away and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Hey at least I know you are a good kisser. Maybe a little work in the aspect of french, since you need to use your tongue too but I can teach you that easy enough. Especially with how close we will be in the up and coming months." he said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I'm sorry but I would think that you would not want to kiss me when you are smitten with lil' Luna you man whore." I retorted as he looked at me shocked. I had my devious glare on as I added. " What can I say? Beatrix on cough syrup is like someone reading you a rather juicy story." He shot me a look as the gears in his head were turning, all of a sudden I felt him tickle my feet.

I jumped back as he looked at me with a look of intelligence as he lunged at me. Tickling my sides as I let out a gigglish shriek of stop as he continued to look at me. Suddenly, we heard a coughing noise as we turned to see Bellatrix standing there as she had a hand on each hip.

"Draco, I love to see how you are amusing yourself."she said as she ruffled his hair as he shot her a look. Grabbing my body he pulled me into his as I looked down away from him knowing that this felt wrong on a certain level. Soon after I departed as I went to 'prepare myself for supper.' it was not the case as I went into the room and hit my head against the wall with the tears flowing freely. I just told George I basically loved him and then I went and snogged another boy, Draco of all people. And I did shit all to stop him. We were not dating but still it was as much of a jerk move as possible in teenager terms. I felt as if I was Pansy Parkinson. Soon as the tears turned into sniffling as I grabbed the dress that was laid on the bed. It was a sweetheart dress with a dark emerald green sash. The dress clung tightly to my body as the under layer of the dress was a very dark green silk, as the fabric got closer to the end it seemed to get thinner and looser as it seemed to fade from black at the bodice to green and black spotting. However it ended high thigh as I sighed. Why could I not get a longer dress? I thought as I went into the bathroom to curl my hair before walking out to see Draco already waiting. Sighing, I placed the emerald heels on before he walked over to me and placed a matching teardrop necklace around my neck with the earrings placed in the palm of my hand. Looking into the mirror, I placed the earrings on before I proceeded to apply a light tinge of makeup. Draco looked at me as he continued to step forward until my back was against the wall.

" Draco, stop it right now. I like someone else." I bravely said as he sighed as he combed his hair with his fingers. Grabbing my wrist he began to 'escort' me downstairs as I noticed that this was much more different than last night. It was more of an actual ball, then a dinner it seemed as I felt my body tense up with fear. I could not believe it but I actually began to cling to Draco since I knew that I was safe with him. He had a face of indifference as he ushered me around the room as I just kept my body molding onto his side as Lucius whenever he saw us seemed to be smiling. We noticed Lucius came over with Bellatrix, my mother and Narcissa as they suddenly ushered us into a seperate room that was extremely dark. We were seated onto a small couch as we sat across from the Dark Lord himself. Feeling rather nervous, I scooted closer to Draco as it seemed to be that Narcissa was smiling from ear to ear behind where Lord Voldemort was seated.

"Tanya, Draco. A pleasure to see you." he said as Draco just straightened his posture and looked at him.

"The pleasures is all ours m'lord. Correct Tanya?" he asked as I muttered a small yes. It seemed to be choked out as we were being observed by five pairs of eyes.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" he suddenly asked as I looked around, to see the gazes grow more intense.

Slowly I shook my head as Draco let out a quiet. " No m'lord." In that instance I felt like an eleven year old again.

"Draco, right now you will be getting a wonderful opportunity. You get to join the ranks of your father, and other family members. To join the ranks of the Death Eaters and clean this world of all the filth." he said suddenly as Draco perked up more so if that was even possible.

"Thank you m'lord. It is the greatest offer you can bestow upon me." he said as the Lord smiled.

"Well you must know that you do not need to take it right away but you will be called upon quite soon." he declared as I let the gears in my head turn since Voldemort seemed to be much more of a kind and righteous sould at the moment. Not like what I have heard and even sometimes caught glimpses of in the past few years. Maybe this world was not as black and white as it seemed. Maybe there was many shades of grey around.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in that empty house. I was back at the hell house, I called home for many years, but now after so long, almost two months, I was being shipped once again to the Malfoy's since about a week into living with the Malfoy's, my _darling mother _wanted me back home so I was basically trapped into a small room my entire stay. However there seemed to be some big plans this evening as I could tell by the rising tension that was building. My bags had already been sent as I was to meet my father directly at 6 o'clock in the Ministry, which was bizarre due to the fact that everyone left right after 5 pm. Checking the time, I noticed it was about time to go and meet up with my father and Lucius. As I flooed in. I noticed that I was not in my usual place. Glancing around I immediately saw the word muggle as I knew exactly was in this hall. Arthur Weasley. Smiling I bolted it through all the corridors trying to find his office. There was no luck of me finding him however. I finally went to the receptionist. She had black hair and was popping a bubble of gum currently as she twirled her finger in her extensions.

"Yeah whaddaya want kid? Shouldn't you be in school or somethang" she said as I almost shuddered at how atrocious her grammar was.

"Thanks," I said before glancing down at her name tag. "Clarice. I'm looking for Arthur Weasley." I said as she looked at me before popping the bubble of gum.

"Oh Arthur, yeah dollface he left early. Ya know to see the wife and kids that ain't in school." she said as I sighed of course he would do that. This was my only chance at freedom. I thought only to realize I wouldn't even then since they have my wand to hold over me, and I would basically be a walking target until I were to get my wand back or find a new one to use, which would be a trouble enough. Sighing, I knew that this place was full of death eater just waiting for the opportune moment to show me my place since I had been a traitor and potentially could still be.

"Thanks, if he asks just tell him it was a family friend." I finally said before walking away slowly as I sighed looking at a wall clock I knew that it was five forty five now and it would take forever to make it to the other side of the Ministry but I had to or else Lucius will be more than displeased by me and I do believe that I would be punished if I was not punctual. Trudging forward, I tried to stumble through the masses of people trying to leave the place. It was forever as I tried to weave my way through the crowd if late people getting off of work. Finally I made it through the crowd as I sighed. Who wanted to stay late on a Monday? Walking around I finally reached my father's office as I slowly walked and tapped on the door three times, as I did though a feeling tore through my gut as I walked through the door. A strong copper smell filled my nostrils as I looked around. Near the desk I could see a hand as I rushed over.

On the floor was my father sprawled on the ground, bleeding from many puncture marks all over his body his glasses broken and his grey hair soaked with sweat. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Dad? What happened?" I asked as I kept a pressure onto his deepest puncture.

"Tanya, run. Things are changing. He's here. Going after the prophecy. Tanya, please don't follow our footsteps. Join the Pheonix. They won't kill you right away or even at all but they will be sure to use you in the future. this summer you mother wants to marry you to that Draco boy. He's a bit of a pansy isn't he?" my father said trying to make a joke with his last statement as I laughed. " I thought so, but I need to tell you something. I was a member of the Order once, until I fell in love with your mother. She was so much like your sister back then. She has already brought Tray into the Death Eaters, and used your sister as a bargaining chip. But you are different, you hate everything about the death eaters. I heard about your escapades, from Arthur Weasley and I knew that I should rethink this life choice I made. However, none of the others liked that so here I am now. I'm sorry you were raised as an outsider but I needed to keep my position in the Ministry. Tanya I am sorry and I only wish in time you come to forgive me. Your wand as well as other things you might need are in the top drawer. Tell that George boy he has your father's final blessing. " Dad declared as I began to weep intensely. His eyes seemed glassy and his body no longer seemed to be his without his personality and soul presence.

I do not know how long I was there as I continued to weep, but finally the tears seemed to no longer pour as I stood up and I opened the drawer to see my wand and a bag of money as well as a key and a small black pocketbook. Grabbing everything, I was pleased to have my wand back in my palm. Even after two months it was still an extension of my body. I began to walk to the Department of Mysteries, having a hunch that if I were to find the Death Eaters that I should go where the prophecy thing he was looking is stashed. Running through the halls. I began to run through the shelves until I heard a large crashing noise that is. Instead I began to run towards the noise only to see my friends and Death Eaters. Running over I threw a hex the Death Eaters way as I came to stand beside Ginny.

"Hey, I was in the neighbourhood and decided I prefer having freedom than being the bride." I said to her as she smiled at me. The leader of the Death Eaters just sent a glare my way as I turned to notice by the cane it was Lucius. He seemed to be ticked off. Beatrix was also with the group as we began to run again as we came into this circular room in the death chamber. There was many clouds of grey going around as I could shot spells in many directions. However, I was suddenly grabbed from behind as I began to kick and thrash, that was until I hit the most tender part and he went down with a bang. Running towards Lucius, I began to cast random curses, and hexes his way.

However that all suddenly ended as I felt my body almost free on impact. From behind I could see my godmother with the most insance smirk on her face.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed as I immediately fell to the ground trying not to cry out in pain as my whole body was in utter agony. I could hear howlings of pain as I came to realize that I was where the screams were resonating from. More pain than I thought possible was suddenly inflicted as the howls got worse. Through the pain I could barely make out the terrified look on Neville's face as I began to hold back all my screams to give him a sense of insurance. However, it suddenly ended. I laid there in a heap, until I was kicked sharply in the gut. My body rolled down as I laid there too pained to move an inch for fear of more pain.

It could have been minutes or hours for all I know, but as I slowly came back from being in a state of shock, all I could hear was Harry crying for Sirius as Remus held Harry back from the weird thing in the centre. Feeling hands on my body I strained myself to look at Tonks who was holding my body up. Feeling assured that I was potentially safe, I let my mind fade into the pain.

What I was not expecting was to wake up in the Hospital Wing. It was bright as I could tell my the harsh light that burned at my eyes. Retracting under the sheets. I could hear laughter. Popping my head out I saw Beatrix standing there.

"Hey you, I did not think you were a vampire so stop pretending that the light burns."She said as I lunged and hugged her. God I did not realize just how much I missed her.

"So um where's Marvin?" I asked looking around the wing for a sign of any ginger. But I knew I was just trying to get my hopes up that the twins would have come back to the school.

" Nah, I broke up with him weeks ago." she said as my face dropped slightly. It was slightly disappointing that she broke up with Marvin and I wasn't here to comfort her or anything. "C'mon, if you want to make the train we should leave." she declared as she threw me some clothes. Kicking her out I shut the curtains and changed into jean shorts and a singlet with a sleeveless zip up hoodie. Tossing the shoes beside the bed on, I left the area as I stretched my muscles that had not seemed to be used in awhile.  
>"How long was I out for?" I curiously asked as someone else answered.<p>

"We kept you unconsious for about a week so that your mind would have time to try and heal without the real world stress." it was Professor McGonagall. I smiled as I ran over to her as I hugged her tightly.

"God I missed you so much no matter how annoying you can be." I kidded as she looked at me before shooing me out, every few minutes I would grab my wand just to know it was there. As we walked over I was informed apparently, that my stuff 'magically' appeared at the school about two nights ago. Sitting in the cart I realized that I was going to see George. I began to panic. What was going to happen? Were we going to remain as friends? Would we be something more or something less? All these scenarios rushed through my head as I started hyperventilating slightly, as Beatrix was away for her precious strawberry candy. My chest tightened as I began to think about everything. I did not even know but suddenly we arrived at the station. Walking out with the lull of the crowd I froze again seeing the Weasley's. But all I could see was George Weasley.


	27. Chapter 27

All I could see was George Weasley. My heart began to beat erratically as I looked at him. He smiled. Immediately, I began to run towards the Weasley clan as my body swelled with excitement. I could see George ready to hug me as I slowed down slightly before colliding with his body and hugging him tightly as we slightly teetered backwards until the wall stopped our fall. Laughing I looked up at him feeling that the world was right once again. What I had not expected was in the middle of King's Cross, where his parents, family and friends were watching, was for him to immediately kiss me on the spot. Head tilt and everything. I gasped slightly before my eyes snapped shut as I let my hands wander to his shoulders, his one hand began to trace small patterns on my back as the other one trailed up to my face. Our lips continuously molded together perfectly as we moved them in rhythm with one another. I did not know how long we were kissing but I suddenly realized at one point that we were in the middle of public with his family beside us.

Breaking apart, I buried my face into his torso as he held on tight. I was extremely embarrassed. I could hear many voices as I eventually pried my face from his chest. "Well George, you should know that now you and I will be having a long conversation." Remus said as I looked at him. When in heck did Remus get here? I thought as I let go of George and hugged Remus and then the rest of the Weasley. When I hugged Fred he piped up.

"So are you just George's or can I claim you too?" he asked as I looked at him with a straight face and said.

"But aren't you and Beatrix already blissfully in love?" I asked as Beatrix shot a death glare at me as I cringed and ran by George who just seemed to smile as he tossed his arm around my shoulders. Soon after we left as I was grinning from ear to ear. Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, George being nice enough to carry my trunk in for me as he disappeared upstairs as I began to follow in tow. As I almost reached the top steps I saw George coming over with a smirk as I was suddenly picked up by the waist and tossed over his shoulder as I slightly squealed as he brought me into his room as he laid me on the bed as he soon laid beside me. I smiled at him with happiness before leaning my head on his shoulder we just laid there for who knows how long but soon enough Fred came into the room.

"Aww this is slightly disappointing since I was hoping you two would be all at it." He said with a pout as he came to lay over George and I, with his head on his stomach. I looked at George with a smirk as I began.  
>"You know what, I almost forgot that we could do that stuff now." George looked at me with a smirk.<p>

" Yeah, maybe we should all the time. Poor Freddie here will miss out on all the fun." he said as Fred looked at me before standing up and went to grab my foot. Shrieking, I latched my body onto George who grabbed onto the bedposts. You could clearly see Fred's face getting red as Beatrix came into the room.

"What in all of a hippogriff's claw is going on?" she said before looking at me with an evil grin. Rushing over she began to tickle me in the side as I gave out a loud eeking noise. I could feel my grasp getting weaker on George as he slipped one arm tightly around my waist to keep me on the bed. I did not know how long it was but soon Molly came up hollering about all of the commotion. Looking at us she just rolled her eyes before pushing everyone else away before helping me up and ushered me into the kitchen. Moving me over she shut the door before hugging me tightly.

"I knew it! I knew it! Every since George has been home, he seems to have been happier, especially when I mention you." she whispered happily before turning to the food. I smiled before going over to the counter and toss the salad before taking it to the dining room where everyone was waiting for food to be served. Bringing out a couple baskets of garlic bread, I set them around the table before sitting between Fred and George. Everything about this was completely comfortable and normal as everyone was kidding around. However there seemed to be a strong tension between George and Remus.

George POV

Tanya soon left the table to help mum with dishes as Remus pointed a finger discreetly before mouthing library. Nodding, I waited a few moments until I too left the room and walked into the library, seeing Remus pacing in the library as he looked at me.

Shutting the door slowly, I looked at the older and shorter man, its not my fault I'm tall and he is average!

"Listen here George. I do like you n'all but now we have to speak on a different level. Tanya has been through hell most of her life but now she finally got a chance at happiness. With you. Do not muck it up, especially since she lost her father and Sirius. Right now although she won't let herself admit it, she really needs you in her life. You have been the only constantly positive thing in her life. Now I need to say this. Hurt her and I will not be afraid to knock some sense into you. Tonks and Fred would be more than willing to. So would Beatrix, we know she would love to no matter what opportunity." I just stood there listening intently as I looked at him.

" I promise that I would never purposely hurt a hair on her head. And trust me, I have plenty of bruises and aches from her that show me that. Truth be told I would not be as well off with out her too. Most people do not be friends for five years, yet alone still fancy someone after that long." I honestly replied as Remus just ruffled my hair before walking out of the room.

Following in suite, I immediately was pounced on by Tanya hugging me from the side. She was looking up at me with a wide grin. "So what did you and Remus talk about?" she curiously asked as we began to walk around until we finally stopped and sat in a hallway.

Her eyes shone with excitement as she leaned on my shoulder a warm sensation ran through my shoulder but seemed to radiate from her head again.

"Oh you know quidditch."I smoothly said as she rolled her eyes at me. How easily can she see through people amazed me.

"Yeah right? I bet he was being parental." she kidded as she began to move upwards as she started to run in the direction of where Remus was.

"Crap." I thought as I bolted it from the floor as if it was a burning chunk of coal and dashed after her. She had the lead but I was faster with my half a foot advantage. Tanya was almost at Remus but I tried to fasten my pace as I covered her mouth before she could even utter a word. She was squirming around as Remus began to laugh at us.

"Okay okay let her go." Remus calmly said as I pulled her into my chest tightly. Leaning my head down slightly, I whispered.  
>"If you will not say anything, I will let you go." Tanya nodded her head slightly, as I let go of her mouth as my other arm rested around her petite waist. These were the moments that always seemed to make the day better.<p>

Third POV

It was a beautiful morning as George ushered a blindfolded Tanya down the street of Diagon Alley, as Fred dragged Beatrix, literally with a rope tied around her and everything. Soon they came to the corner of the side street as they came to a deserted building with the number 93 inscribed on it above the door was something wrapped tightly with a tarp or something as if it was a great kept secret. George turned around and unfurled the blindfold from her eyes as George grinned widely at her. Glancing over to his twin brother he saw Beatrix glaring at him as she began to yell her head off at the other twin.

"How dare you! How dare you kidnap me...okay Tanya I can understand but me? And an abandoned building nonetheless!" she screamed at Fred who took the blindfold and proceeded to gag her with it so she would not be able to scream at them.

George trying to act like a gentleman went over and pulled out a key before opening the door and ushering everyone in. The girls looked around the store curiously. The windows were boarded shut, with only little light getting in, various walls were partially coated with paint and the ground was completely gray from the dust and dirt stains. The most bizarre thing was a pile of clothes as well as odds and sods in the corner that Beatrix and Tanya instantly knew was the twins since the corner area was rather clean

"Ladies we are proud to show you the future location of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Fred exclaimed as Tanya looked at George who just nodded before running over and with congratulations seeping from her mouth and hugging each twin. " So, we know its a lot of work but we are dedicated to open shop soon."

"About two weeks since the mailing is getting"

"A wee bit overrun. Mum's flipping about the amount of owls we get."

"Our room at the burrow is overrun with the items too."

Tanya chuckled as she grabbed a hair tie before she tossed all of her hair into a pony as she smirked at them. "Okay so Fred and Beatrix, why don't you go to the back room and work on the orders while George and I try to get this place worthy of being viewed by the public. After you of course get food for the day." Tanya said as Beatrix shot her a glare.

"Why do I have to go with Fred? How about George goes with me or you go with Fred?" she declared as Tanya rolled her eyes only to hear George speak.

"But if you are with me, Beatrix, then you have to listen to me go on and on and on about your best friend and how much I love her, every little detail. Her lil' ears, her cute round nose, the way her eyes sparkle, what she likes to eat, how when you touch right beside her-" George began as Beatrix interrupted him.

"NO! Fred, if you promise to shut up then I will work with you." she said only to see Fred shrug his shoulders as Beatrix dragged him away saying.

"And you are getting me ice cream!" Tanya laughed at that as she went over to the pile and grabbed one of the worn plaid shirts that had a G on the pocket. Rolling up the sleeves she buttoned up almost every button except the top three. Grabbing buckets of paint Tanya opened them as she started to paint the walls as George got to work on re-staining all of railings, the floor boards and every inch of wood in the building would be the same shade that George just began on. Which was a complete different tone of the dust stained wood that Tanya could see around the building. Smirking she noticed how hard George was working as she slowly dipped her fingers into the cool slimy paint as she tip-toed over before wiping the paint all over his cheek. He jumped back slightly as Tanya bolted through the levels of stairs as George pursued her with ample speed as he easily caught up with his lean and lengthy legs before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his form as he slowed down before coming to a complete stop.

Tanya was laughing as she tried to pry George's hands from her waist as he buried his head into her shoulder. " We could for once I dunno act like a stereotypical teenager for a change. The backroom is lovely." he whispered as Tanya let out a small giggle. It was rather bizarre to hear things such as that still for her since it was a sudden change from being friends to everything she could dream of.

"George your brother could be back any minute and you only have like two weeks left til the opening of the shop. So..." Tanya began as she tilted her head back before pecking him on the cheek. "we should get to work." with that Tanya proceeded to run away and back to the paint, continuing where she left off.

George sighed as he moved back to staining the floor so it was not disgusting. Tanya could honestly say that it looked a thousand times better.

"You know what I could have used magic to do this work. Why did I not think of that?" George mentioned two hours into the work. Almost all the main's floor walls were finished as Tanya began to paint the walls on the first landing of stairs. Tanya looked at him before sticking out her tongue at him.

"You always seem to have the brightest memory George." She kidded as George waved his wand as the paint brushes began to move on their own accord as Tanya looked at the wonder of magic as she walked over to George as he held open the door into the backroom as the pair began to work on sending orders to the customers as Tanya came across a bizarre one. It was a pink envelope with kiss prints scattered all over. Looking at it strangely, Tanya opened it as she noticed two pieces of paper slip out of the envelope. Grabbing the first note she immediately noticed the overpowering scent of perfume invading her nostrils. Reading it she noticed it was an order. Tossing it to George she began to read the second one.

_Dear George, _

_Even though we were in separate houses I still have to say that you were so hot. And that I can hope that we could potentially hook up sometime. Ya know since you can't really get anywhere with Draco's whore. How about you offer me something and I can offer you plenty of stuff in return. _

_Pansy Parkinson. _

Tanya looked at the letter in disgust as she tossed it to George. " Looks like you got an admirer." Tanya said as George quickly read the letter.

"Wow, never seemed that she was interested in me," George began as Tanya let a small huff out, that statement kind of annoyed her to no end and kind of made her jealous. Sitting with her back slightly facing George she began to read another order as she stood up abruptly, as she set to work on the order she had in her palm. Sighing, George knew that Tanya was upset and he could understand especially if Seamus, were to go after Tanya he would flip a lid. He could blame it on his nature or what not but he knew that if were to be a proper gentleman then he would have to make amends before she could fume. Although he did care for Tanya greatly he knew that she was one of the worst to calm down when her temper began to bubble since she was a teenage girl with high strung emotions and a stubbornness complex.

Slowly he stood up and went to where she was as she muttered different curse words under her breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in close, her body making his feel rather warm instantly. He rested his narrow chin of her cloth covered shoulder. He took a moment to inhale the soft smell of her hair, he could never place the smell but he liked it greatly.

"I'm sorry alright, I was just shocked she would write something like that. You know me alright? Would you believe I would go for a brainless slapper like her? If so I feel you have seriously misjudged me." he said as Tanya began to laugh at the brainless slapper comment, he knew that it was the best way to cheer her up. She turned before resting her head on his torso as they just stood there quietly, not moving and only listening to slow breaths and the beating of each others hearts. It was a peaceful moment but for some reason Tanya seemed to have a deep sinking feeling in her gut. She had it since that day in the ministry, but lately it was just getting stronger and stronger. Perhaps something bad was going to happen. All she knew is that she never wanted to let go of this, the small things that seemed to make live worthy of being lived.

**Here we go another chappie sorry about the wait but a lot of stuff (both good and bad) have been going on. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys sorry for the long update but I am motivating the other author, who started this whole plan to catch up because after a long time she has only uploaded like a third of this one and well since we are supposed to co-write it, she needs to move her but and get to work. So if you wouldn't mind go read and possibly review her story. It will make her write a lot faster and you can see Beatrix's side of the story since she is a character with her own quirks and story. **

**I have so much I have ready to write but I am doing every two or so chapters she puts up, I put one up type of deal. **

**And this accidentally got deleted a few times. **

Finally after many hours of hard labour, the store was finally presentable for potential customers, even though they still had 10 days left until the grand opening. All the walls, the floors and shelving had been painted and set up, the only issue now was to have enough supplies for the grand opening. Fred and George were in the shop, labelling many bottles of love potion for the WonderWitch line. Beatrix and Tanya left moments ago to grab warm food and snacks on the rather rainy day which was already near finished. Looking around Fred took a peer out of the upper window before running back down.

"Alright, so the girl's are out of sight, now, George are you ready to prank Tanya?" Fred asked with a devious smirk charming his face. George looked at his brother before smiling. Even though she was his girlfriend now did not mean that they couldn't be cruel and mess with each other once in a while.

"Definitely Fred." When saying this, George peeled off his t shirt, before tossing it up to his brother. Fred then tossed down a matching tight black t- shirt which he was wearing as well. Running down the stairs the two made sure their hair match, and everything else that could give them away was fixed. Even the slight height issue by adding some extra padding in their shoe.

Soon enough the two girls arrived back dripping from head to toe from the water, Beatrix less so since she seemed to have stolen the hooded sweater Tanya wore when she left. As they walked in Beatrix looked at the twins.

"Alright what type of crap are you two trying to pull? The guess the twin game? It won't work." She said in a sing song voice before walking into the backroom.

In unison the two began to speak. "Tanya, if you really have known us for five years and are dating George then it should be simple to tell us apart. So give the real George a kiss." The two boys even switched how they stood and their speech patterns. Tanya sighed knowing how it was going to be a little bit of a conflict.

"Um, okay. So, I just have to kiss George right?" with that both of the twins nodded before she began to look them over crucially. Both the twins winked at her when her eyes were trailing up again. Taking slow steps she walked over to them and stood between the two on the step behind them. Twisting the head of the twin who was now on her right she gave them a peck on the cheek. It was Fred, George could at that moment feel his heart sink deep into his chest and felt as if tears were burning to come out. What shocked him was as sudden as those feelings came there was lips pressed against his softly. He was shocked to say the least. But was more then pleased at the same time, the sinking feeling immediately lifted. He looked at her shocked as he placed a hand on her hip.

Tanya pulled away slowly as she smiled at him which looked more like a grin. "Well I thought you almost got the wrong twin, unfortunately you won." Fred said jokingly as he tried to throw an arm around the couple.

"But she is George's fluffles!" Beatrix piped in with a mocking tone from the other room as she had noodles dangling from her fork when entering the main section of the house. " She won't shut up about him, so she couldn't get it wrong!"

"And you are Fred's wuvable Bea-wea." Tanya replied as she stood beside George while Fred ran and chase Beatrix trying to grab the bowl of noodles from Beatrix. Taking the opportunity Tanya grabbed hold of George's hand and walked towards the backroom where the food was on a table. On the other side of the room all the potion bottles were piled up waiting to be labelled. Shrugging it off, Tanya and George walked over to the table, grabbing some of the food from the table before sitting down in the main section on stairs.

"Won't your mom be wondering where we are?" Tanya piped up suddenly as she began to eat another forkful of noodles. George looked at her with a smile.

"We told mum we wouldn't be back til late. Now don't worry you pretty little head off." George said kiddingly, as he took a forkful of his noodles smiling at Tanya, pleased at how the day was going.

It was hard to believe but soon enough came the grand opening of the shop. Both of the twins were well dressed as Tanya and Beatrix were standing in the shop with them on the early morning. Today was a big day for the twins not only because it was their opening but because this was their first night at staying in their apartment above the shop. Tanya and the twins has already triple checked that everything was in place and that they would have enough quantity of products, they predicted were to be marketed in the month. Sipping on her coffee Tanya looked at George and left a reassuring hand rest on his. It was nerve wracking since this was the moment of truth, where their dreams either came true or were horribly smashed. Everyone of course hoped for their dreams to come true but their was a slight worry with all of the shops that had been closing down around them.

The clock was about to chime letting the quad know that it was 8 am as Tanya went to the door and opened the blinds and as soon as the clock chimed she opened the door, stepping back she grabbed onto George's hand tightly. Soon enough the door swung open as a few people came in. Then more entered and more. Within an hour the store was completely packed as Tanya stayed at the cash while Beatrix, George and Fred roamed around the store assisting customers when needed. The day seemed to go by hastily as Fred and George finally closed shop for the evening.

Tanya was the one to count the money and George was the one to double check as they finally came to the total. Fred and Beatrix were impatiently waiting as they stocked up the shelves. Many products were sold but they were still nervous. Finally George sighed. " Guys today I have to say we...did amazing today and made a ton." showing the others the number Beatrix and Fred happily jumped around before hugging one another. However, it soon was put to a halt after the two realized that they were hugging the other before snapping away and crossing their arms. Tanya sat their laughing at the other shenanigans going on in the room.

Soon the two were right back to squabbling with each other and yelling at each other loudly. Tanya being annoyed with all the arguing stepped in. "Shut it or I will love potion you!" Both turned and looked at her and in sync yelled at her not to without much harm coming her way.

Finally George stepped in, "Okay, well why don't we go and get a celebratory dinner?" Both the two looked at him with their stomachs growling profusely. Tanya laughed at them as she stood up but before any of them could leave Arthur arrived at suddenly in the room.

"You kids finished here? Molly's cooking up a storm back at base." He said patting his stomach as Fred and Beatrix immediately bolted it into the fireplace in the back shop and flooed into Grimmauld Place. Slowly George, Arthur and Tanya followed close behind and arrived to see the pair already seated waiting to eat. Tanya laughed before taking a seat next to Beatrix who was waiting impatiently for her food.

George took his usual seat beside George as the food was served. It was extremely obvious as to why Beatrix wanted to get food so badly. Molly made her special Chocolate and Strawberry cheesecake. Tanya munched quietly on her piece as Beatrix devoured as much as she could possibly inhale.

Tanya and George were the first to depart as they went back to the apartment. Tanya sat on the couch as George accompanied her, the radio playing quietly in the background.

Third Person POV

"Thank you Molly for the wonderful cheesecake." Beatrix said as Fred waited impatiently at the fireplace.

"Oh do hurry up Beatrix, or you will have to eat some more and you do not need to gain weight. It hurts my back to carry you already." Fred whined as he leaned against the fireplace.

"Shut up Fred, maybe you just need some muscle on their bones. And have a good night Molly." Beatrix snapped back as she flooed away, Fred following moments after.

"Holy mother of pineapple!" was the first thing that could be heard as soon as Fred entered the apartment. Beatrix was staring at the couch, where a flustered looking Tanya and George were.

"This is going to be a long summer isn't it?" Fred asks as he laughs.

**And that is all I have…for now. I am going to have more up before March 1****st**** if I can. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I know, its long overdue but I have been really busy, so for now. Here you go. I know its short but at least its something right? Kind of a filler but I like it so here you go. **

The first day of a new semester, it was a time for joy and a time for sadness. Tanya was curled up in the bed snuggling into the heat source under the blanket known as George as she could hear the cries of Beatrix declaring that breakfast was served. Groaning, Tanya buried her face further into her bed mate's chest as he chuckled lightly. However, being the ever responsible one he was occasionally tossed the blankets off of them as he stood to get changed for the day, discarding his pajama bottoms for a jumper and pants since the store was closed because honestly when your children are leaving at 11 am in the morning who has time to go visit a prank shop?

"Now Tanya, you usually are the first one awake if I recall correctly so where is that first day of school enthusiasm I normally get eh?" He asked as she slowly began to crawl out of the bed and changed into the shop's t shirt (which Beatrix was so kind to make) and some jeans before promptly flopping back on the bed.

"Well I would have it but I know this year I won't get my favourite twin red heads at the school." She declared as she started braiding some of her hair absentmindedly.

"Good thing you get to spend some time with me during the breaks then so you don't go bonkers at that school." He said flopping down on the other side of her as George began twirling one braided chunk of hair as she fiddled with a braid on the opposite side.

"I still may go bonkers you know. There's only so much Beatrix, Malfoy and Professors one could take without going to Bonkerville." Tanya stated as she looked at George, finishing her braid.

"Well then I will have to figure out something to solve that eh? " He grinned, pulling Tanya up. "But cheer up, love, you are going back to Hogwarts. That alone should make you happy. "

Giggling, Tanya nodded as she pinned back the two braids and walked out of the small room with George in tow.

Beatrix was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter munching on a bowl of strawberries with a hint of cereal. "'Bout time you two got out of bed, now eat your breakfast." She declared pointing to a box of cereal.

"If it is one of those fend for yourself mornings, why did you call us for breakfast? " Tanya asked as Beatrix started smirking, following her question with a question.

"Since I wanted to make sure you weren't making red headed babies, since I don't want to deal with that at school, although it would keep that leprechaun away." She said munching on a strawberry as she grinned stupidly.

Rolling her eyes Tanya went and got a bowl of cereal as George, snuck around and kept a strong hold on her waist, while he occasionally stole bites of her cereal as she would giggle as Beatrix would make a face of disgust and disdain. Fred eventually came in, still in his only his sleepwear, being a baggy t shirt and his boxers.

Glancing at Tanya and George he grinned before sneaking up behind Beatrix and stealing her spoonful of breakfast. The next thing he knew his hand was red as a newly placed teeth imprint was on his hand, Beatrix wearing a smug look on her face as she saw Fred holding onto his hand, glaring slightly her way. George didn't even bat an eyelash at the occurrence as he took yet another nibble of Tanya's cereal, finishing the last spoonful for her as she looked at him playfully.

"Was my breakfast good?" she laughed as he nodded.

"Very much so, better than anything I could have eaten myself. "George said grinning as Tanya leaned back, angling her body rather awkwardly to place the bowl on the counter as George continued to keep his arms around her before she looked at him.

"We probably should start leaving for the train. After all we slept until 10." Tanya declared before George let out a sigh.

"There goes my plan. I even had the closet prepared for you to hide in for a few weeks." Grinning, George pecked Tanya on the cheek before going to his room, leaving Tanya as he grabbed her luggage from the bedroom and placed it beside the fireplace. "There we go, love. We are all set for the train station. Now…" he said, returning to Tanya as he pulled her close. Before George could try and say anything more Tanya already leaned up and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. Placing his hands on either side of her hip he kissed her back. However their cute moment was hastily interrupted by Fred leaning on the counter beside the two.

"So, when do I get my turn?" Fred asked as Tanya turned to look at Fred.

"Ask Beatrix. "

"She bites though." He whined as George sighed before taking Tanya's hand and going to the fireplace before flooing in to the train section. However before he left he did mention.

"Nothing wrong with a few love bites."

Arriving at the station, both immediately had their ears drowned with the noise of the hustling and bustling of students and families seperating and going over last minute things, first years all awe struck or unpleased to leave their family for the first time. Keeping a comfortable grip on George's hand, Tanya began pushing through the crowd until she happened to find the familiar red headed clan. The noises of Beatrix and Fred behind her. Upon seeing Molly, Tanya immediately rushed over, letting go of George's hand, and hugged the older woman. From the corner of her eye, she could catch the sight of the Malfoys and her family. Her sister wasn't there, but her mother and brother, his scowl a near match to their mother. Tanya wasn't sure why exactly she was still thinking of Anne Royce as her mother, when Molly had always been much more of a motherly figure, perhaps it was because after years apart, she knew how grateful she was considering the fact that she was still alive when that woman had so many chances to be rid of her.

Releasing her grasp from Molly, she smiled before leaning back slightly as two warm arms enveloped around her and a chin rested on her shoulder. Molly was smiling ear to ear, as her face glowed with such enthusiasium.

"Alright dear. Do you have everything? Parchement? Robes? Quills? Textbooks? " Molly asked as Tanya nodded each time.

"Yes Molly. Beatrix has everything as well."  
>"Good, good. Remember you can write us as much as you want and you can come home on any break." Tanya smiled as she nodded before Molly scurried off to check on Ginny and Ron.<p>

Turning around Tanya smiled at she looked up at George. Leaning up she gave him a small peck on the lips before hugging him tightly. George immediately hugged her back, pressing his lips to her temple, mumbling. "Be safe."

Smiling, Tanya leaned back slightly and glanced at George. "Of course I will. And you keep Fred and the store in line alright? You are going to have to actually keep things in stock since I won't be there to."

"Well, I think we may have an issue there. Guess you will not be allowed to go to Hogwarts this year." He replied smirking, as Tanya laughed.

"I'm afraid that it's required to go to school until I'm 17 so I must for another 2 years, at least, but probably 3 years since I want to graduate." Leaning up, Tanya nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Graduating? Psh, that's overrated." George replied chuckling. "Besides, I could kidnap you." As Tanya was about to retort, the train whistle blew, giving George another quick kiss, she rushed off onto the train, sitting in the first compartment she could find.

No one was in the compartment, but Tanya could see the flocks of people walking by, she was worried about who she was going to be stuck sittiting with. Luck, however was on her side as Seamus and Dean came in, a few of the guys with them.

" 'Ello Tanya." Seamus immediately piped out, smiling brimming with happiness. The other boys in a smaller chorus of welcomes.

" Oh, hey guys." Tanya replied shutting the book she was fiddling with as the boys took seats around the compartment, with Seamus of course sitting beside Tanya, taking no holds he tossed his arm over the back of the seat behind her.

"So Tanya, miss me over your break?" Seamus asked bluntly as she looked at him, eyebrow raised.

" I suppose, but I was spending most of my time assisting George and Fred with their shop, so I was rather busy."

" Oh, well you must be rather unsure who to be friends with this year, right? I mean most of your friends did leave." He replied as Tanya frowned. Was he inferring the only friends she could possibly have were Fred, George and Beatrix? " So you are always welcomed to be around me, whever you want." Rolling her eyes Tanya scooted away, looking at Seamus with a smile. 

"Seamus, thank you, but I'll be fine. I have Beatrix, and Ginny. Even a few others, so yeah, I'll be fine." Standing up, she glanced back. "Also, I will be sure to mention to George how nice you are being to me. He will be happy to have people to comfort and befriend his girlfriend." with that she walked out of the compartment, going to find a much quieter and less Scottish compartment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Quick Update. More to come soon hopefully.**

It was quiet in the girls' dormitory, or so it seemed, however, most girls with the exception of one were in the bathroom all prepping for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. However, one was still curled up in her bed, blankets covering her and curling up in the t shirt she happened to have 'borrowed' from George. Even though it didn't really smell like him anymore, she still wore it to bed every few nights as a way to be close to him.

Tanya wasn't planning on going though, since she knew that it would just be a reminder of how she missed George, and it would delay her from getting ahead in a few more projects, so she made sure that Ginny was getting her candy. Curling up in the bed more she began to drift back to sleep.

However, she was horribly mistaken to the notion of having sleep when suddenly she was pounced on by a random red head, known as Ginny Weasley. Flailing, Tanya attempted to get Ginny off of her.

" I want to sleep!" she whined out, as Ginny wormed her way around to sit on Tanya's back.

"Too bad! You are coming to Hogsmeade." With that Ginny promptly grabbed her hand and heaved Tanya out of the warm bed, with one of her closest friends tumbling to the floor. Glaring at Ginny she let out a small growl.

"Fine." Getting up, Tanya took the first clothes she could find, a simple pair of yoga pants and a dark zip up sweater, with a tank top. Changing slowly, remarkably slow actually she was dragged into the bathroom by Ginny, who was rather impatient.

" So, have you thought about make up?" She pestered while Tanya looked back at her, toothbrush in her mouth.

"Heck no." She attempted to speak out, sounding more muffled by the brush and paste in her mouth. Tanya could not figure out for the life of her why Ginny suddenly was extremely persistent today, before Tanya even had a chance to move, Ginny grabbed a hold of her face, holding it tightly as she put on eyeliner and mascara. Tanya knew not to dare move when there was a slightly sharp pencil near her eye.

Grumbling, she let Ginny dragged her down the stairs, getting her usual flirtatious greeting from Seamus, she completely ignored as she plopped down at the table in the Great Hall, head immediately flopping onto the table as Ginny prodded her side. "Up. Up, eat!" She declared poking Tanya a little harsher as she swatted at the hand poking her.

"No!" Tanya whined once again, before she could feel a prodding on her other side as she thrashed attempting anyway she could to get away before promptly falling back onto the ground with a thump as she winced. Opening an eye, she looked up to see McGonagall looking down at her.

" If you wanted to lay down, Ms. Royce, may I suggest a bed, or even a couch?" Looking at her head she smiled, trying to take light of the situation.

" Nah, I mean the tile floor is nice and it is certainly much simpler to trip people from here." The look McGonagall gave her immediately made her get up, as she glared at her two friends, Beatrix and Ginny innocently eating breakfast acting like angels. Glaring at the two, she stole a piece of toast off of Ginny's plate. "Yeah, going to bed again. Goodbye."

Walking away with toast in her mouth, she did not expect to be grabbed by either arm, dragged towards the front of the school. "Tanya, what perfect timing, we'll be the first in line to Hogsmeade now." You could barely hear all the noises of protest from Tanya as she still had toast in her mouth. Lining up, Tanya huffed crossing her arms, she was not in the mood.

Studying, sleeping and maybe even a few pranks was her plan for the day, not walking around shops all day. Making sure she had her wand and wallet in safe keeping, she slowly made her way to Hogsmeade, Ginny leading her a good portion of the way. Looking around aimlessly, she noticed a spot of red hair, as her heart nearly dropped. Was that George? No, it possibly couldn't be. He was busy with the shop. Getting closer, to the red head, she couldn't help but feel more and more that it was George, finally the figure, slim and tall turned around and she noticed his face.

"George.." She let out, mind completely fried as she hastily ran over, tackling him in the tightest hug one could possibly muster. Feeling his arms around her shoulders she curled into him more. She missed this so much, feeling a tear roll down her face, she just buried her face into his chest, she took in his scent, heart melting by the second as Tanya, heard and felt the rumbling of the chuckling, he let out.

Looking up at George, she grinned. " Couldn't stay away eh? " She asked as he leaned down giving her a slow kiss on her lips as he started walking her towards Zonkos.

"Could say that, or that I wanted some candy." He answered chuckling, as he left his arm stay wrapped over her shoulders. " I mean, seeing my girlfriend is a bonus, but you seemed awfully surprised to see me? Didn't Ginny tell you?" Looking up at George, Tanya glanced at the disappearing figure of Ginny as she glared.

" No, I was just awoken by a rather annoying jumping pest on the morning I was planning on sleeping in. But I think this is just as good." Laughing, she walked into HoneyDuke's with George, immediately going over to the cream candies. Snuggling into his shoulder, the pair began filling up a few bags of candy. " You know, I could have snuck through the tunnels and visited you in the dorms this morning?"

"George, if you did that, I may have accidentally attacked you? Or kissed you depending on how awake I am." With that, he began chuckling as he ushered her around.

Soon enough, the two found themselves at The Three Broomsticks, steering clear of Madam Puddifoot's since it seemed too couple ish. Snuggled up with their friends at a circle table in the back, Beatrix sat there grinning as she ran her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Now, this is kind of funny, would have thought the pair of you would have rented a room for the day, if you know what I mean." She said as Tanya gave her a deadpanned look before her cheeks turned pink. However, George was right on top of it.

" And cause my fluffles the hassle to deal with your interrogation? I think I may be able to wait." Thumb brushing the knuckles of Tanya's hand reassuringly as Ginny made a funny face.

" Little sister and best friend here! As cute as these two are, my comfort zone ends at the bedroom door. So no sharing anything like that." Tanya looked at Ginny and laughed. 

"Oh well, guess I'll need a journal to tell almost everything to instead." Ginny looked at her in horror.

"Nuh uh! You will tell me most things or I will keep you hidden all breaks from him." George looked at his little sister with a grin.

"Oh really? Then I guess Harry may need ta hear about all your diary entries involving him and your dream wedding?" Tanya looked at Ginny in shock, she knew that Ginny adored Harry but not THAT much. Ginny was at a lost for words as she promptly walked away, taking Beatrix in tow.

Tanya looked up at George. " So?" She asked tilting her head to look at him, no words were said as George placed his hand on her cheek leaning down to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss, until the pair was interrupted by a coughing noise. Looking over, the pair noticed Seamus sitting across from them.

" 'Ello George, long time no see mate. Ahh Tanya, almost didn't see you there." He stated, taking a swig of his butterbeer. Of course, Seamus would ruin the fun. Tanya thought as she took notice of how little time she truly had left.

"Ahh Seamus, pleasure to see ya mate. Love to chat, but I probably should escort Tanya back to the castle. Look ever want to talk, just mail me at the shop alright?" George said and before Seamus could even reply, the pair was gone, George leaving enough for the drinks and a lovely tip as he started walking back with her.

Tanya had to say, this was her favourite day possible so far, and unfortunately when the end of the day came, she never wanted it to end even to the point of stretching their final moments as long as possible.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everybody long time no writing eh? Well I have some things to update you lovely followers on**

**School is a bitch. **

**I am no longer co-writing with Demon-Person-Thingy so I've had trouble thinking of where this is going since well it mainly involved the TWO girls but I have a good idea now which will kind of go with the same plot we were thinking of, just I am detouring it a bit so I don't really use her character much. **

**Work is a pain in the ass. **

**My grandpa is currently on his deathbed… and I kind of can't get myself to be in the same room without crying like no tomorrow. **

**But I assure you guys I want to continue this I am so thankful for all the reviews, follows and general readers.**

It one of _those _days for Tanya, you know what day I mean, when so many things had to go wrong. It all started that morning. Tanya awoke, shivering, curling up more, she tried pulling her blankets back onto her but when realizations had finally come to her. Sitting up with a frown, she glanced around trying to find the elusive blanket. Glancing around she began to step off of the bed, when a yowl and the feeling of sharp objects tearing at her skin residing on her foot. Screaming, she tried retreating, however her foot decided to catch some blankets that just happened to be residing on the floor, and the next thing Tanya felt was a searing pain, rushing through her legs as she let out a howling. Seeing a cat dash off she squinted, yet another time of her bloody roommate's cat stealing her blanket. She gazed at her foot, it was cut up and swollen, bruising was already forming. She was about to inspect it, she could hear her roommate screeching at her for stepping on the cat.

After being griped at all morning, Tanya had decided to just go to her classes, seeing as it was her last day at the school, that night she would be departing to the Burrow. It was a positive spin on things as she went through the quieter halls, limping as she tried getting to class without being too late. By the time she got to Potions, Tanya knew she was late. Sighing, she tried sneaking in quietly, however the first thing Snape bellowed. "Tanya Royce! Twenty points from Gryffindor for tardiness." She could feel the glares of her fellow housemates as she chose a seat. Feeling a cool sensation on her bum, Tanya arched to inspect it as she noticed she was sitting on what looked like the remains of a year 1's potion. She let out a bit of a choked sob before flopping her head onto her desk. Ignoring the poking she was getting from Beatrix until the end of class.

At lunch, Tanya tried lifting her spirits up, she was having what looked like a lovely chicken pot pie. As she took the first nibble of her pie, something sharp seemed to cut the inside of her cheek, as she delicately pulled a small piece of bone out of her mouth. Appetite basically gone as she chucked the small bone on the plate and rubbed her forehead, she heard noises of excited noises of some younger years, she presumed excited for the Christmas what she didn't expect was to feel a solid thing come in contact with her face, tumbling herself against the person next to her, thankfully being Seamus as she moved to let her hand go to the spot which was hit. It was gooey. Moving her hand downward she noticed it, it was the remains of a cake… with jam and icing. It was stuck all through her hair. McGonagall had seen her and swooped in, ushering the students off before helping Tanya up, but of course as soon as Tanya knew that she was being dragged to the Nurses' office and sure enough she was. However, she had been allowed to shower, but of course it felt as cold as ice, her skin stung after as the cold air nipped. Dressing in the pajamas someone brought her which were tiny on her, making her resort to keeping covered up in the scratchy blankets. Which gave her great irritation, Madame Pomfrey refused to let her leave, until the train was to leave, and Tanya didn't wish to take a potion for a sprain, it was a waste of time and potion, thankfully Ginny was bringing her trunk to the station for her. She prayed her day would be better soon.

**Guys, I am sorry… I have to end here for now, I just found out my grandpa passed away, so I am going to update again soon but for not here you go. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Horribly short filler chapter, but its something, hoping I can update again soon.**

Her hands shook, she was scared, fear rung through her like the vibrations if you were to stand much too close to a train. Tanya took in a deep breath, she had no idea why, but she was scared about her relationship with George, this fear never seemed to have ever been brought up until she saw Tray again, on the train. The words run through her head, but at the same time she could not collect the words into her head enough to make a sentence, but it filled her body with turmoil and fear.

Shaking her head, she hoisted up the bag, clothes and other things for the holiday, making sure that the scarf did not catch on anything she hobbled over to where she usually would meet the Weasley's. Hope began to enter Tanya's mind as she noticed the flock of red hair, steps hastening as Tanya reached them. Eyes scanned all over in search of the one she wanted to see.

George. He wasn't there, Tanya bit her lip as she felt the soft embrace of Mrs. Weasley's arms as she hugged her, responding with only a partial hug in return. Hearing the soft whispers of "He's at work, busy time ya know in a few moments with all these students." The words seemed to push the other words away as Tanya let out a bit of a sigh of relief, knowing that in time she would see him.

She smiled at Molly before she began to hug her fully, setting her bag down as she does so. Tanya muttered out a "Thank you" before letting go of the embrace and letting Molly go and hug each of her children.

Soon they arrived at the house Tanya knew that it would take a bit of time for dinner, as she was told by Molly, so she opted to go to her room and rest. She went to the familiar room of Fred and George, flopping onto George's bed and curling up on it, even though she was aware he had not slept for a while, Tanya swore she could smell the familiar smell of George. Taking one of the pillows, she hugged it to her chest, as she began to drift off for a quick nap.

George arrived at the home, he looked around curiously for Tanya, until Ginny finally informed him where she was. Creeping up the stairs slowly, he smirked when he saw her on the bed, leaning against the wooden door frame before finally creeping up, and moving to sit on his bed beside her. Gently placing his hand onto her shoulder and shaking her a bit.

Hearing her moan in protest he chuckled, leaning closer and pulling the pillow away. "Time to wake up, Tanya." George said in a whisper, as he felt her arms cling around his arm pulling him closer as she began to stir and peek an eye open.

"George?" She mumbled before sitting up a bit, still holding his arm, as George chuckled, as he leaned over and gave her a slow kiss on the lips. Pulling away, he heard the small noises of protest before Tanya moved her arms around his neck pulling him back, mumbling against his lips. "Get back here you fool." Kissing him eagerly, she clung to him, honestly not wanting to let go for the entire Christmas break. After nearly two months, who could blame her?

They weren't sure how long they were snogging, the pair having wasted no time on removing George's suit jacket and tie and his hands to snake up under her shirt to rub her sides, before a knocking on the door alerted the two. They could hear Fred's voice on the other side as Tanya sighed as she looked over at the door, knowing the two should leave the room before anyone got any more suspicious. Just as she was close to saying something, Tanya felt George whisper against her ear. "Let's skip dinner." Before his lips began to kiss at her neck before his determination went to leaving a hickey, making her shiver as her hands move to cling to the front of George's dress shirt.

Tanya bit her lip, trying not to let out a squeak, before hearing the door open, and noticed Fred standing in there, looking at them with a devious smirk, Tanya's eyes widen, as she pushed George away, who was not amused before noticing Fred. "Fred, you can't just come barging in!" Tanya exclaimed, flushing red, as her hands scrambled to push George's out of her shirt.

"Well you see Tanya, I'm not barging in, this is my room." Fred said, with that smirk still on his face happily. "But, I can tell the others that you are a bit too busy snogging and doing who knows what else." Waggling his eyebrows, he started backing out before making his way down the stairs quite hastily.

Blinking at George, the pair came to a conclusion at the same time, as the two ran out of the room, and ran down the stairs, Tanya arriving in the dining room first to the awkward stares, Fred sitting at a chair with two beside it. Trying to look calm, Tanya sat in the chair further from Fred, right beside Ginny who was giving her a bit of a weird stare, across the table sat Tonks and Remus, who Tanya waved to, as Tonks snickered at her. Slumping in the chair a bit, Tanya began to help herself to the food, hearing Ginny whisper into her ear about the plans for the girls that night, which brought her some relief from the embarrassment.

She listened quietly to the conversations as the groups all began to discuss various things amongst themselves. Remus would ask her questions now and again about school over things she had yet to mention into letters, Tanya glad the avoidance of all questions regarding to the mark on her neck, she could feel George's arm resting over the back of her chair, rubbing his hand on her other shoulder, as she rolled her eyes a bit, but leaned into George's arm slightly. This felt right, like she was finally at home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright, here is the newest update, I know that its been awhile. But here it is!~ Its been so difficult these last few months, I have on other accounts dropped like 3 stories and I am worried that soon another story in general may need to go. **

**Some scenes in this chapter I know were only in the movie, but oh well. **

**I do not own anyone but Tanya Royce and the Royce clan. **

The sky was barely lit, the sun having decided to have rest for the evening, final rays of light hit the night sky, as the stars and night sky decided to peek its head out. The store below had close for the night, busy with the young patrons who were preparing to stock up for the school semester ahead of them, only a mere few months but it still assisted with the simple fact it could be rather boring during the free hours of the school between the schoolwork and meals. And the most pleasant reason of all, all the hastily last minute shopping of December 24th.

Above the shop, seemed to appear just as quick, the main rooms for living seeming to be quite deserted. However, in the small bedroom in which George had taken as his own for while they were living in the tiny flat, laid two people. Not even so much as laid the people, but wound in each other's embrace. Kisses of passions, hands rubbing and tracing across one another's skin, George could feel the nimble hands pressing against his shoulders, pushing and grabbing at the thin material of his dress shirt, his tie having been untucked from the shirt previously, cool silk rubbing against his chest as he could feel the material of the shirt push down to his elbows, moving his hands from her delicate body, George pushed off his shirt, feeling Tanya pull away, his grin grew watching her moving the thin material of the tank top off her body, revealing the creamy skin as George pulled her closer to his body, letting his hand trail up her back, Tanya's body straddling his own, slowly grasping onto her hip with his long thin fingers, other fiddling with the clasp of her bra as his lips met her swollen and ruby lips. It was sweet, and it made George crave for much more.

He let his hand fiddle with the tiny clasp, just getting it undone when he heard the door slam open, and the noises as Tanya flustered to move away. hands pressing against the fabric of her bra to hide herself from the twin of her lover. Fred smirked at her, as he waved his hand, leaning against the door frame. "You better be lucky we aren't with mum. It woulda been to know what mum would say to this." Fred chuckled, as he watched the two, Fred always found it funny how flustered the pair got whenever they would be interrupted, and it is why it amused him so much.

George fiddled with her clasp, placing it back together as Tanya sighed, covering herself hastily with George's shirt as she took notice of George's slightly glare. " Why are you here Fred?" Tanya asked with a sigh, before leaning back against George, who sighed.

Fred moved and tossed a letter to Tanya. "Its from the Ministry, what did you do?"He asked with a grin, refraining from making a joke about those two doing bedroom things in public. Watching Tanya open the letter he smirked before watching her expression seem to drop in moments of reading the letter, her hands became shaky, her breathing fast and through her mouth. With a shaky hand, she covered her mouth. Tanya's eyes became red with the tears, as the hand muffled a sob trying to escape from her throat.

Watching George's expression turn the same as his arms wrapped around her body holding her close, sadden eyes as he tried comforting the girl before looking at Fred, and pointin to the letter. Tanya's grasp was barely even holding on the page, Fred noticed when he took the thin piece of paper from her hand. Skimming it, he could feel his heart sink, only certain statements stood out to him.

_...deepest apologies..._

_...Bellatrix Elric passed away with her father at..._

_...sent to notify you by written wishes..._

_...no body nor any funeral arrangements... _

He knew that the Order would need to know but Fred would need to message his mother to call everyone for an important meeting. Leaving the room with much displeasure, he travelled over to the desk in the living room, he could hear the whispers of comfort and sobbings in the other room. Writing to his mother,Freds' hand was quite shaky, as he tried to keep it simple. _Call the Order for an important meeting, we have news to tell them. _Sending it away, Fred went over to the couple and joined in on the hug. Any tears spilled by the boys, sobs made from Tanya and despair felt was soon to drift to the Order who would take it probably just as well as they did.

Tanya was unemotional, just there as she assisted with getting the tea poured, everyone could see the lack of emotion on her face as she finished with that and hastily left the room, choosing to instead go outside as the rest of the group heard the details. Her jumper was thin and was barely enough to keep the chills away, but at the moment she did not care. Tanya could feel a chill run down her spine, and she knew that it would be the time that everyone was going to be finding out. Knowing that someone would come out and try to speak with her Tanya did the only thing she could think of. She decided to run, morphing into the fox and ran through the woods, she just needed time to be alone. She did not want to be there for them to hear the terrifying news on Christmas of all days.

Tanya felt the cold snow on the ground, before she began running, the breeze going through the soft hairs of her fur, taking a moment to get a hang of it. She felt a new sense of being awake, completely letting her mind focus on her atmosphere. She did not grasp the concept of how long it would be, just how the cold felt against the pads of her feet, the marsh around her and most importantly the smells.

Smelling something, Tanya had to take a second to catch her trail of thought. But her nose as just continuing to be filled with the disgusting smell, she recognized it somewhere, but her mind couldn't put her finger on it. She continued to run before hearing screams from near where the Burrow is. Tanya filled with panic as she began to try and turn around running back to the Burrow, only concern being to arrive home and make sure the rest were safe.

Running past a dark blur, Tanya nearly gagged from the smell, it was awful as if rotten flesh and wet dog collided in a horrible combination. That's when she felt something clench around her neck, she screamed and yelp, trying in anyway to get out, snapping her teeth at the hand. Hearing the chuckle, her blood turned cold, feeling the hand clench around her neck tighter, she yelped, Tanya's howl turning into a scream of pain.

Feeling the man's unpreparedness for her shift back, her body dropped down to the ground as she looked up, noticing Fenrir towering above her. She could hear his chuckle as he leaned closer, finger tracing the side of her face. "Well, well, well. I found me another Blood Traitor, eh sissy?" He said as the nail dug in deeper, drawing her blood from the skin as she let out another scream, trying to push the stronger man away. Feeling his other hand at her throat she clawed at it, screams muffled as she looked into his eyes. Internally she prayed... someone, anyone help her. Her focus became hard to keep, she could feel the sensation of her body going numb, lungs screaming for air.

The last thing she could hear was chuckling and she kept wishing she could see her George.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I know this is a bit late, but when I tell you my life has been stressful, well I really mean it. Do you know how hard it is while getting ready for post secondary, finishing high school, working and not having your own personal laptop? Probably, so don't shoot me XD But here is the newest update, and I will probably have more after my exams are done. Aka tomorrow :3 So, expect hopefully more updates.**

_**Originally this chapter was going in a different direction somewhat, but then a lovely reviewer made a comment and a new spark brought me this way to do this. **_

The cold breeze blew past the building, it seemed quiet enough, but inside, that was a different story. Two bodies bustled around the house, careful not to wake the portraits hanging on the wall, for fear of the noise and frustration which would arise upon those circumstances. Remus ran over to the couch, calling for a bucket of hot water, a cloth, and other medicinal supplies. The worry on his face was eminent as he pushed away the blood caked hair from her forehead, watching the shallow and short breaths push her chest up barely. The young teen was bruised all over, various shades of purples, blues and blacks, with her neck the darkest of all, and if you could notice closely it almost seemed that her usually pale skin had darker hand prints on them.

Remus cursed under his breath as he noticed his company come into the room, arms full of supplies, which he noticed seemed to be unorganized, making him presume that there would be a mess in another part of the house. Not worrying about it, Remus continued his inspection, noticing the charms already working on fixing the parts of her body where frost nipped at her terribly. Tonks he heard whisper out something, from what he hear, which was something about Tanya being almost unrecognizable, which was rather true, he looked at her, swallowing any nervousness before saying. "Owl the order, they'll want to now." With that he began to work more extensively on Tanya's injuries. He could see from her destroyed clothes, an outfit he recognized from when he saw it on her when they last seen one another, that she was cut in many places, the clothes clung to her body with the dried, and still drying blood, his body feeling weak from the coppery stench of the blood as he began tending to her arms and legs, waiting for Molly to arrive before dealing with the other areas.

Tonks quickly rushed Molly into the living room, making sure to shut the door with herself outside of it, explaining to other members what happened. The emotions for Molly were as clear as the red coloring of her hair, and just like the color of your hair, you may try and hide it, but people that know you are that color if they knew you. Remus could hear the boys outside, which Tonks were denying to let in, as the two adults worked on bandaging Tanya's wounds up. Remus had been busy around Tanya's legs when he heard a choking sob and feel Molly's hand clutch onto his arm, glancing over, Remus blinked as he looked at Molly, and what she was shocked about. Biting his lip, Remus whispered soothing words to her, trying to get back onto work and not focus on the image which was trying to haunt his mind.

~~~  
>"You honestly think your traitorous ways will go unpunished?"<p>

"How dare you disgrace this family name, you bitch!"

" Toss her in there, we'll finish it off tonight, she should be fully awake to see what our Dark Lord has for her. "

"Tanya... Tanya wake up."

Screaming. The once quite house was filled with screaming and a loud thumb as Tanya fell off the bed, and swatting at something quite imaginary before Tanya curled up in pain. All she could feel was pain all over as her mind was flooded with the terrible thoughts she could remember, her hands clutched onto her head as she let out screams and cries of pain as she felt her hot tears running down her face, and each movement causing more pain, she could feel some of the cuts on her body reopen. That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame, screaming louder Tanya thrashed around trying to get out of the arms when she heard the voice. It made her body freeze.

Tanya melted into the arms, sobbing as she let her hands cling to the ones holding onto his. Glancing back, she saw him, it was George just whispering soothing words against her head as Tanya closed her eyes and embraced the warmth. She could feel the pain, the dry and scratchiness of her throat and the stiffness of her joints- that was not aided by her movements.

Molly had soon entered the bedroom, carrying a tray with what seemed to have a bowl and a glass of water before setting it down on the bedside table, watching the couple as George moved them away and to sit on the bed, Tanya's thinner frame pressed against George's. Not that Tanya could see, but even George had tears falling down his face, tears of joy as Molly smiled at them and left the room quietly, to tell anyone else of the good news.

Tanya took a few breaths as she opened her mouth to speak out, but immediately erupted into a fit of coughing as George leaned over, one arm still around her waist, as he grabbed the glass of water, bringing the cool glass to her lips, tilting it slightly for her as Tanya's shaky hands grabbed onto it from him and began to drink the water. Her body urged her to drink it hastily, but she calmed herself enough to drink it slowly, letting her throat and mouth become moist without making her stomach feel upset, more so than it seemed to already be. She glanced over cautiously at the food, her stomach felt shriveled, but it was craving so much. Leaning over slightly, she grabbed the tiniest triangle of toast and began to nibble on it slightly, just leaning against George the entire time.

Even though her body hurt, Tanya was okay with George holding her, she could tell he was trying to be careful not to cause her much more pain. Hearing the door open, her eyes glanced over to see Remus coming in as a small smile on her lips as she spoke, slowly and carefully to make sure she could very well speak. "H- hi." There was so much she had wanted to say, but that is all that she could muster. He chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why hello, I see you are finally awake. How are you feeling Tanya?" He asked her, his voice calm and comforting, making Tanya remember how she would muse to herself how wonderful a father Remus would make.

"Sore and relieved..." She began, taking the time to come up with the words she wanted to carefully. " Relieved I'm alive, and am back with you guys." She could feel George's hand cup her own and entangle his fingers in hers, as she barely heard the whisper of George's voice, thinking he said something along the lines of " I am happy you are back love."

Remus nodded. "We are all. No one knew what happened to you that night, but when you arrived in front of Grimmauld Place. How did you anyways?" Looking at him, Tanya widened her eyes, before her body relaxed a bit. Her voice shook a bit as she began to talk.

_She was full of pain, that was all Tanya could feel as she moved slightly in the room. It was familiar, all of the furniture had been moved away from the room, except for her small make up table, dust covered it as she wheezed. It was her old bedroom. Glancing around, Tanya noticed she was alone, as she began to sit up, her body ached especially on her stomach, standing up, she tried to keep her weight off the areas that were the sorest. Looking at herself, Tanya could feel the bile rise up in her throat. She was disgusting... her hair was matted with blood, cuts were oozing, some looking infected as she noticed the heavy drenched part of her shirt, the blood there was from the ranges of fresh to completely dry. Moving her left hand cautiously she tugged at it, feeling the strain as the dried blood tore off of her skin, pulling it up, she let the gasps out, not allowing herself to scream, in case anyone was outside the door. _

_That's when she noticed it, the reason for the stain. Just under her bra, she nodded the swollen skin, engraved in it was something that made Tanya cry. " Blood Traitor." It wasn't the fact she was considered a 'blood traitor' since she had chosen a life that was for the equality of the entire magical realms but merely because the mark seemed deep and hurt greatly, and for the rest of her life, she feared it would be engraved on her, marking her until she passed on. _

_Hearing the door, Tanya, stumbled falling back down, as she began pulling herself towards the far corner. 'Perhaps that time wouldn't be that long?' she thought to herself dryly as she watched the person enter the room, dark hair that was wavy ever so slightly, and piercing blue eyes. The name came out of Tanya's mouth without realizing it. "Annabelle" The woman, Annabelle, looked at Tanya with a finger moving to her lips as she shut the door. Pulling a key out of her pocket, she moved to the make up desk, opening the door that had the small lock. Tanya watched, as she noticed her sister grab Tanya's wand, carefully before tossing it to her. _

_"Tanya, listen to me, this is your only chance, climb out of the window, and run. Run as fast as you can until you are safe. Everyone is at a celebration right now. Just run." Annabelle looked as if sorrow was in her eyes as she moved quickly, hoisting Tanya up. Tanya was confused but nodded as she walked over to the window, quickly uttering a spell to undo the lock as she glanced back at her sister._

_" I … don't hate me." Tanya said as she raised her wand to Annabelle. "They'll torture you and do this to you if I don't." Taking in a deep breath, Tanya utter the phrase, just as her older sister moved in a manner to look as if she were planning to defend herself. "Petrificus Totalus" She watched as her sister froze in place and waved. It was the only thing Tanya wanted to do, since she knew it would be far too dangerous to get her sister to join her. Jumping out the window and onto the roof, Tanya clutched her wand into her mouth, as she felt her body, aching even more so, transform into a fox as she slide down the drain pipe, and off into the forest. _

"...and I didn't stop until I ran to the park near Grimmauld. That's where I shifted back into human and ran here. I felt as if I wouldn't make it.. " Tanya let her chest move, trying not cry as she thought about how she left her sister there to deal with everything. Glancing back, she looked at George, she was glad she didn't say what was on her, just that she noticed all her injuries. Tanya was scared about George finding out the most. What if she was no longer suitable for him? She knew deep down he wasn't that vain, but it still worried her.

Remus moved slightly, patting her knee. "Well, after quite an adventure, Tanya I will be honest, you've gone through quite a lot this past while. You should rest. We talked with your professors, and Snape ensured all your work has been delivered here and in about two weeks if you feel up to it, you can go back to school, hmm?" She nodded as Remus stood up before looking back. "But until you catch up, you probably won't be able to go to Hogsmeade, okay." With a sigh, she nodded. Tanya made a mental note to try and finish the assignments before the next trip.

As Remus walked out of the door, he called to George. "You can give her medicine to ease the pain by the way now that she's awake." Tanya blinked before looking back at him, with a look like " And you didn't want to give me that until he mentioned it because?' as George smiled sheepishly back at her, not wanting to anger the girl in recovery.

**It is much shorter than I wanted, but I feel like if I made it too long with a lot of info. you'd be bored. That's all for now. Please review! I love to see them. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I know I have yet to update in a while, but it kind of is disheartening writing a story where you don't hear anything at all! No favourites, no reviews. Nothing :I Plus with all of the crud going on in life I've been distracted and unmotivated to continue writing, but here is the newest chapter and I really hope that people will be interested in this. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, let me know please since I am more than willing to listen.**

Tanya rolled over on her side, sighing loudly as she rubbed her forehead and moved to slowly sit up. Yet another nightmare, glancing back to the other side of the bed, she noticed George had been soundly asleep, snoring away as Tanya let out a breath she had been holding.

Tossing the blankets to the side, she stepped carefully towards the door, sneaking out and darting through the house towards the bathroom. Moving to open the window in there, she let her guard down and sat on the edge of the cool bathtub.

She could feel the cold swarming her and it was relaxing and calmed her down. Her mind was racing with thoughts, about the course work she had been doing at the apartment as she spent her days awaiting Fred and George to return home. Tanya had to admit all that time assisted her in completing the work quicker than she would have normally done at school, but for the rest of her days she grew bored, and Tanya admitted to herself there was only a certain amount of times an apartment could be cleaned before one were to drive themselves insane.

Tanya knew she should return to bed soon enough, the nights available to sleep with George and cuddle him grew fainter as she could feel the weight of pressure to return to school in mere days on her body, and the toll she felt almost made her want to cower in fear.

Many of the students were probably aware of what occured, the children of Death Eaters probably knowing every little detail, which worried Tanya more because she had yet to even tell George everything... and if he were to hear from his siblings or one of those arses directly would break Tanya's heart. No matter how touchy she was on the subject.

Leaning against the wall, she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, rubbing her temples once again. Hearing a dribbling noise, Tanya paused all thoughts, taking a moment to listen once more before opening her eyes as she looked up in startlement, falling into the tub from such shock.

"Oh merlin! Really Fred?! " Tanya covered her eyes, not wanting to see Fred in his sleepy glory using the toilet. The only reason Tanya in her slightly sleepy state was aware of the difference in the twins was the boxers. She recalled George having worn pajama bottoms over his that night with duckie ones, compared to the teddy bear ones she was seeing.

Hearing a groan as a response, Tanya stayed in the tub, waiting until the flush and the sound of the door opening was noticed as she pulled herself out, dusting herself off, before treading back to George's room. Laying back into the bed, she smiled at the sleeping man.

Cautiously, she leaned over. Pressing her lips against his forehead, mumbling " I will always love you George, and we will get through this together... we will get through this war and still be in love." She could feel him shift slightly as Tanya sighed, moving and curling back under the sheets, trying to rest once more.

(George's POV)

He awoke on that Sunday morning, it was early, and he smiled knowing that for once he had beaten Tanya up. Slowly, he moved in the bed, giving her sleeping form a soft kiss on the lips before creeping out of the bed. Tossing on a shirt, George made his way out to the kitchen, glancing at the bedroom, a chuckle erupted from his throat remembering what had occured mere days ago, hearing from Fred how Tanya almost saw Fred pissing into the toilet.

George had to laugh at things such as that, even to the point where he snuck in a few notes to remind Tanya to shut the stall doors when she went back to school. He wasn't happy that she had to leave him for school, but he counted himself lucky to have such extra time to be close with her, and know she was safe once more.

Waving his wand, George watched the kitchen coming to life as pancakes began to prepare themselves and soon a mug of hot tea floated over to him at the counter, taking a dainty sip he grinned before setting it down gently and grabbing the paper that also came to him.

Opening it, he began to read, watching the food on occasion as he kept himself busy. Sometimes, George enjoyed having magic, such as these instances. He could hear Fred rustling around, probably awakening from the smell of food, as George glanced back to Fred, smirking as he floated a cup of tea over to Fred, watching as the groggy twin took it with a grumble of a thank you.

This was how the mornings seemed to be with those two, with the exception of George having what he would consider the most beautiful woman he could have in his bed, and the lack of paper and quills on the counter for the regular letters he would send.

Glancing up at the clock, George laughed. Although he did want to be up early so he could surprise Tanya with breakfast, he didn't expect it to be earlier than when he would normally arise for the joke shop. Checking the area, George had been tempted to stop the cooking and return to bed, however the door opening startled him as he looked at Tanya, in her pajamas yet alert as if she wasn't sleeping.

He smiled ather, waiting for her to get close to his self, before wrapping her body with his arms, holding her close as he kissed the top of her head. "Morning." He said as she shook her head, clinging to him.

"Not allowed to be that."

George laughed, as he looked down at her, he felt better knowing that Tanya was weary to depart from his side, as he rubbed her back. Fred's coughing for attention distracted the two from their affections, as he pointed at the food, on three plates.

" Can we eat before you two make me toss it from the adorableness?"

Nodding slowly, George chuckled, pulling away from Tanya to fetch the food, eager to fill his belly with the magic made pancakes. Looking at Fred, he smiled, knowing that he would owe his brother extensively for covering him at work so that he could bring Tanya to Grimmauld Place where she would floo to Hogwarts.

He glanced at Tanya, watching her caution, taking small bites, almost hesitant to let the day move on as George smiled at her in an attempt to reassure her, hand moving to rest on her thigh, giving it a tender squeeze.

Tanya looked up at him, wide eyes as she gave him a tiny smile, hand patting his much larger one before returning to the food in front of her, biting her lip as she ate the food, and George hoped she was feeling better since she did have the connections around with her.

George grinned before kissing her cheek, and continuing to dig into the food before looking at the clock, sighing before watching as time flew and Fred soon left for work as George sighed, and knew that soon Tanya would leave his warm embrace and although it was much sooner than original, be would be away from Tanya until Easter.

**Sorry that's all for now, I'm sure that I will upload more soon .**


	36. REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey everyone. So I have decided to remake/ rewrite Illumination I think. :I It really needs it, since I changed styles and opinions so much since starting it, plus with it no longer being co written with the other writer, I feel like I need to start anew that way I can do it more as I see fit? **

**So I will tell you guys on my profile when the first update has arrived for Illumination's rewrite I think I may call it something like "Illumination: Tanya Royce's Story" **


	37. This is important

Guys... I'm sorry, I just cannot deal with the old co writer of this story, she is now rewriting her story to try and go along with mine, including using the same cover image and I want to enjoy this. I have lost all desire to write Harry Potter on this account because of her. I am truly sorry. I may try re writing a version of the story but with altering the character including the NAME so I am sorry.

When I am writing it again and I know/ trust you, I will be willing to give you the link if you review or PM me. I also do not know if i want to just leave these up because I know how many people like me hate to read something, love it and then have that tragedy.


End file.
